


The Prince That Was Promised

by Sweetra07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Born to Rhaegar and Lyanna, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jon and Dany Twins, Romance, Val is Rhaegar and Lyanna's daughter, What-If, many more characters, summerhall tragedy never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 150,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetra07/pseuds/Sweetra07
Summary: What if the tragedy at Summerhall never happened.  King Aegon V would see to it that the prophecy of the prince that was promised would be fulfilled by arranging Rhaegar's marriage to Lyanna.  All rights of A song of Ice and Fire is owned by George R. R. Martin.





	1. Betrothal

Aegon the fifth had summoned the woodswitch again. Rhaegar had been born at Summerhall and he wanted to see if Rhaegar was the prince that was promised. 

The woodswitch stood at Court in front of the King. She was bought by Jenny of Oldstones, the wife of prince Duncan, the King’s eldest son. Duncan and Jenny didn’t have any children together but it didn’t matter to the King because his future heir was Rhaegar. Rhaegar was now eight years old and he was adored by all his grandfather’s and uncles. 

King Aegon spoke in a clear, loud voice, “Do you know why I have summoned you here woodswitch?” The woodswitch had a neutral face so Aegon continued, “you prophesized that the prince that was promised would be born from my grandchildren’s line, Aerys and Rhaella. Through their line, my great grandson was born, Rhaegar.” Aegon looked at Rhaegar fondly who was standing next to the Iron Throne. “Is he the prince you prophesized?”, he asked the woodswitch. 

The woodswitch replied, “The prince you speak of is not your great grandson.” 

Aegon was outraged, “you said he would be born through Aerys and Rhaella.”

“So I did, but the prince you seek will be born from Rhaegar’s line.” Aegon was shocked but stared at the woodswitch as she continued with her prophecy. “But be warned, for the prince you seek can only be born from a line of ice and fire.” 

“Ice and fire”, Aegon repeated not quite understanding what the woodswitch was saying. 

“Fire is House Targaryen, but you still need Ice”, the woodswitch told him. 

“Ice, so the girl has to have ice in her veins. Could it be a girl from the North where it’s called the land of always winter”, Aegon asked her. The woodswitch nodded. “Does Lord Stark have any daughters?”, he asked his counselors. 

“He has a daughter that was just born, your Grace”, one of his counselors answered him. 

Aegon was relieved, “Write to Lord Stark, tell him that his daughter is now betrothed to my great grandson, Rhaegar. They will be wed when the girl bleeds.” So it was decreed that Rhaegar would marry the daughter of Lord Stark when the girl came of age. “When she is old enough, I want her sent here to Kings Landing, she can be a companion to Shaena.” Shaena who also had just been born was the child Aerys was prouder of. He wanted to betroth her to Rhaegar so Aegon was relieved to have another option. He didn’t like the Targaryen tradition unlike his son and grandson. “I also want to announce that Rhaegar will be my official heir after my passing.” The people clapped and cheered. Aegon wasn’t about to leave Aerys as his heir since he was already showing signs of madness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyanna arrived at King’s Landing when she was three and ten years old. She had already bled so they were making plans for a wedding. Her father had accompanied her and he would stay with her until she was married. They bowed to the King, Lyanna was trained at an early age on the etiquettes of a future princess and future queen since Rhaegar was the officially heir. Lyanna wore a white fancy velvet dress that showed off her figure. 

King Aegon was sitting on the Iron Throne with his family on all sides. Rhaegar was standing on his right next to his parents, while Duncan and his wife were standing on the King’s left. 

“Girl, come forward”, and she stepped forward slowly but the King kept beckoning her to step closer, “I’m an old man, I have trouble seeing.” Lyanna now stood directly in front of the Iron chair. “A pretty girl”, he looked between Duncan and Rhaella. Lyanna was indeed pretty with her high cheek bones, pouty lips, and her steel, grey eyes. “Well, what do you think?”, he asked them. 

Rhaella stepped forward, “Indeed she is a very pretty girl”, Rhaella smiled at her. 

Then Duncan said, “Yes, if you didn’t betroth her to Rhaegar, there would be plenty of men fighting for a chance to win her hand”, Duncan laughed and Lyanna blushed deeply. 

“A competition isn’t bad, I think it would be healthy for Rhaegar and gives him a chance to stop reading”, King Aegon replied to his son. This time Rhaegar blushed. 

“Does she bleed?”, the King asked Rickard Stark. Lyanna blushed deeper since she was standing next to the royal family. Her father replied that she does bleed. “Good, then we will have the wedding in a month, you are dismissed pretty girl.” Lyanna bowed and then turned to walk back to her father who was waiting for her. They were shown to their rooms. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyanna married Rhaegar at the end of the month. Rhaegar had placed his dragon cloak on her, and then he kissed her, it was more like a peck. It was quick, Lyanna understood that he thought of her as a child. 

They sat quietly during the wedding feast. His family was happy that Rhaegar at one and twenty was finally married. Lyanna didn’t see much of Rhaegar but she did see his mother and sister, she had already grown close to them. Her father would be leaving the next day. 

There was plenty of people dancing but not Rhaegar and Lyanna. The hall was filled with people. Lyanna thought that these families came to see her. Lyanna didn’t disappoint them because they said that she was beautiful, and her beauty was only fitting as the wife of the Dragon prince. She was in a scarlet wedding dress, the red represented House Targaryen. Rhaegar whispered in her ear, “are you having a good time?” She nodded, unsure of what to say. “Listen, I don’t know if anyone told you”, he had her attention. “During the bedding, there would be witnesses to the consummation”, he told her, relieved to have gotten it out. 

Lyanna froze and turned white. People would be watching her and Rhaegar doing it. She started shaking and went to grab the goblet of wine in front of her. If she could get drunk, she’ll make sure to drink enough so she wouldn’t remember that night that was to come. Rhaegar sensed her discomfort and grabbed her hand, it was the first time he had shown her any affection so she was surprised when he did it. He usually ignored her and would leave the room as quickly as possible when she arrived. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you knew. I thought someone would tell you.”

“I’m glad you told me”, Lyanna told him wearily. During the feast, she drank more than necessary when she wasn’t even planning on drinking in the first place. Rhaegar noticed but didn’t do anything to stop her. 

Then it was time for the bedding. Lyanna was only glad that no one could pick her up and tear off her clothes. At least she would still have that part of her dignity. They walked to Rhaegar’s room with a few people who would apparently be joining them. Lyanna was wobbly and dizzy, so she was grateful when Rhaegar offered his hand. 

They entered Rhaegar’s room, with his uncle Duncan, his father Aerys, and maester Pycelle. Lyanna blushed and hoped this would be over as quickly as possible. Rhaegar apparently had the same feeling because he didn’t bother taking off her clothes, just her small clothes underneath as she laid on the bed. Lyanna wanted to cover her face but she just closed her eyes tightly. She felt Rhaegar enter her and she felt a sharp pain. She let out a small noise, because she didn’t want to yell out with people in front of her. There were a few tears as he continued to move inside of her. She held the sheets tightly. Lyanna thanked the gods that it was over in less than five minutes. After Rhaegar’s release, Lyanna moved so Pycelle could see the blood on the bed still trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

Then everyone left and Rhaegar and Lyanna were left alone. Lyanna was sitting on the bed, the tears still coming out of her eyes. Rhaegar came and stood next to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, if we had taken more time, the pain would be less, but I wanted them to leave quickly.” 

Lyanna looked at him, “No, I’m glad you didn’t take your time”, she managed to say through her crying. Rhaegar was unsure of what to do, so he sat on the bed next to her and took her in his arms and comforted her. She didn’t resist the urge to push him away, she put her head on his chest and cried more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harrenhal

After their marriage was consummated, Rhaegar didn’t come to her for a year. She didn’t know if she was glad about that part or not. She rarely saw him, he would only come to ask if she needed anything or tell her something important. Instead, she spent time with his sister. They both took their lessons together with the septa, they grew close since they were both princesses by right. 

They were both excited because they were going to go to a tourney being held at Harrenhal. The tourney was in honor of Lord Whent’s daughter’s name day. Sheilla Whent, was one of Lyanna’s ladies but she was visiting her family and probably preparing for her name day. Lyanna and Shaena were both sitting on the couch, talking and laughing when Rhaegar entered. Lyanna became silent while Shaena smiled at her brother. “You can keep talking, you don’t have to stop on my account”, Rhaegar smiled. 

Lyanna and Rhaegar’s relationship was strange. They were civil and respected one another. They would talk sometimes, Rhaegar just didn’t do anything further because he thought she was still young. 

“I was just telling Shaena how I was looking forward to seeing my brothers at the tourney”, Lyanna told him. 

Shaena agreed, “We’re both excited to be going to the tourney, I’ve never been out of King’s Landing.” After a moment she asked, “Did you want something brother?” Shaena was close to her brother, she could read him like he read his books. She often wondered if she would have been as close to him if they were betrothed, they would probably end up hating each other like their parents. Their parents’ marriage wasn’t a happy one. They were forced to get married by their father, Jaehaerys Targaryen. Jaehaerys believed in the Targaryen family tradition since he married his sister. Shaena heard that her father wanted to marry Johanna Lannister but his father didn’t allow that notion. 

Rhaegar was looking between one and the other. “Oh, I just wanted to see if you needed anything for the journey”, he asked Lyanna. The journey would be in a few weeks but everyone was already fussing about it, especially Shaena who was worried about what she would wear. 

Lyanna smiled at him shyly, “I thank you but I don’t need anything”, she said softly. Then she looked at Shaena, “Perhaps you should ask your sister”, she jested. 

Then Shaena says, “Oh yes, I could use a few things.” She looked at her brother and pouted, “How come you never ask me if I need anything?” 

“You have everything”, Rhaegar told her rolling his eyes at her. “And you have the whole castle at your beckoning.” 

“Lya does too, she just doesn’t want anything”, Shaena was jesting with him, she knew he asked Lya because she was still shy. “I understand, it’s because Lya’s the future Queen and the future mother of a King.” Lyanna blushed, Shaena always teased her like that when Rhaegar was around so she quickly stood up and pretended to look for something in one of her drawers. 

Rhaegar, sensing her discomfort then cleared his throat and said, “Yes, well, I should get going.” He walked out closing the door behind him.

Lyanna didn’t turn around but she heard the door close. She immediately turned around and looked at Shaena. “How could you embarrass me like that?”, her tone accusatory. 

Shaena gave her a sheepish smile, “oh sister, it wasn’t just you I wanted to embarrass”, Shaena laughed while Lyanna rolled her eyes. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, mother wanted to see you.” Lyanna didn’t think anything of it, Rhaella was always trying to help her whenever she could, she taught her how to be a proper princess. 

“Then I should go and see her now before I forget”, Lyanna said. She walked to Rhaella’s room, it wasn’t very far since both of their rooms was in Maegor’s Holdfast. Rhaella smiled when she entered. “Lyanna, how are your dresses coming along”, she asked while gesturing for Lyanna to have a seat. She called a maid to bring tea.

“It’s going good”, as she sat on the couch next to Rhaella, her and Shaena were having new dresses made for the tourney. Lyanna hated dress fittings because she had to stand for hours while the seamstresses measured and sewed. “I promised Shaena I would help her with her packing if she would help me with mine.” Rhaella smiled, she loved that Lyanna and Shaena had a close relationship. She then proceeded to ask her about her family. Lyanna continued to answer her questions until tea was bought and served. 

“Lyanna”, Rhaella said gently, “I didn’t ask you here just to make small talk my dear.” Lyanna was surprised but looked intrigued. “I wanted to talk with you about your duties, your marriage duties to be exact.” Lyanna became red and started shaking the teacup she was holding. She placed it gently on the table before she could spill it. “You need to produce an heir”, Lyanna coughed nervously. 

Lyanna looked down, she was too embarrassed that she was talking about this with his mother. She supposed she should’ve got used to it by now. After all, royals didn’t have the privilege of privacy that other people had. Everyone made it their business to know the lives of royals. “I have no objections.”, Lyanna whispered. “Rhaegar is the one who doesn’t come to me”, she said so softly that Rhaella barely heard her. 

“I thought as much”, Rhaella sighed, “He probably thinks you’re still too young for such things.” Rhaella reached for Lyanna’s hand and clasped it around her hands, “Lyanna, promise me something.” 

Lyanna looked at Rhaella, the woman was like a mother to her since Lyanna never had a mother. She would do anything for her, “Anything”, Lyanna told her. 

Rhaella smiled softly at her, “Promise me you will try and convince him to come to you.” Lyanna nodded, though still unsure how she would get Rhaegar to come to her. Rhaegar cared for her, she knew, she wasn’t sure if he cared for her that way though. Their wedding night was forced upon them both. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaena was sitting with Daeron, Rhaegar, and their uncle Duncan. King Aegon didn’t attend because he was too old to travel and Aerys went to Dragonstone, he didn’t allow their mother to attend or their smaller siblings. It was the first night of the feast at Harrenhal and it was already lively with music playing as they ate. The place was illuminated by candles that filled the hall. 

Lyanna wasn’t there yet, Ashara Dayne still didn’t arrive either, she was another of Lyanna’s ladies. Shaena was surprised that Lyanna was late, it was usually her who took forever preparing. Rhaegar looks at her and she whispered, “she’ll be here soon”. At least Shaena hoped she would. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ashara but Lyanna wasn’t there. Shaena was trying to get Ashara’s attention but she wasn’t looking in her direction. Ashara saw Elia Martell and went to greet her. 

Finally, Lyanna arrives, she was wearing a scarlet red, silk gown with black flowers stitched on the top of the gown. Her hair was down but she was wearing a necklace on top of her hair. The gold chain was plain except for the ruby that went down to her forehead. Everyone turned to look at her and were awestruck at Lyanna’s beauty. The women quickly realized they had no chance with the dragon prince if they had to compete with her. Lyanna didn’t seem to notice, she was distracted by how late she was and quickly made her way to the high table. Shaena looked at Rhaegar and wondered if he noticed the looks Lyanna received. Rhaegar hardly showed his emotions, but he couldn’t stop staring at Lyanna even after she sat down, she saw her whispering an apology to Rhaegar. 

After they ate dinner, Rhaegar received a request to play his harp. He got up while Arthur got his harp out. Rhaegar played a beautiful sad song. The song was about two star crossed lovers who fell in love and ran away to be together. They both ended up dying calling out their lover’s name as they died. The song was so sad that it made Lyanna cry. She tried to wipe them away before anyone could see. She tried to recover herself as the song ended and Rhaegar came back to his seat. “That was beautiful”, she told him. He smiled at her, pleased that she enjoyed the performance. 

Lyanna insisted that Ashara and Shaena dance when the dancing began. Shiella was already dancing since it was her name day. When Shaena complained that she didn’t have anyone to dance with, Lyanna called her brother Ned, over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and Shaena saw that he went to go speak with Elbert Arryn. Elbert looked at her and smiled and then made his way over to ask her to dance. She accepted and gave Lyanna a grateful look before leaving. She noticed that Ashara was already dancing, Ashara was pretty, many men kept asking her to dance. 

As they began to dance, Elbert spoke to her, “Princess, may I say that you look ravishing this evening.” She blushed, as she was never used to compliments given by men. Her ladies always gave her compliments but they were her ladies, they were forced to give her compliments. Everyone was always afraid to approach her, she thought it was because of her family. Shaena thought Elbert was handsome himself with his traditional Arryn looks, blond hair and blue eyes. 

She smiled as she said, “If you thought I was beautiful, you would have asked me yourself instead of being requested by my good sister.” 

Elbert laughed, “Oh you’re witty”. He twirled her and said, “the truth is I wanted to but I thought you were out of my league.” 

Shaena looked surprised, “Out of your league? But you’re the heir of one of the Great Houses. Who do you think my family will betroth me to if not a man from a Great House?”

Elbert raised his eyebrows, Shaena quickly realized what she had suggested. She was always putting her foot in her mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that”, she stuttered, “I just meant....”

She was about to blab more when Elbert smiled and said, “I know what you meant”, as the dance ended. He reached out for her hand, and she gave it to him. He kissed it and said, “Until, our next dance”, and left. Next dance, did he like her enough to ask her to dance a second time. She smiled thinking of Elbert. Then she danced a few more times with different people. She saw that Ashara and Shiella were also dancing. 

She quickly looked at the high table. Rhaegar was speaking with a few Lords while Lyanna sat quietly next to him, looking pretty. She looked bored and Rhaegar didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her because different Lords kept coming up to him to speak with him, probably about matters about the Seven Kingdoms. 

Shaena wanted to talk to Ashara, but she was busy dancing. She interrupted Ashara’s dance so she could talk to her. “Ashara, we left Lyanna alone, look at her, she looks like she’s ready to fall asleep.” Ashara turned to look at where Lyanna was sitting. Then Ashara turned to look at her and her eyes were shining. She whispered her idea to Shaena and they both agreed that it would cheer her up. They decided to leave Shiella out since it was her name day. Shaena and Ashara made their way over to Lyanna. Lyanna looked surprised to see them, Shaena whispered the plan to Lyanna and Lyanna looked at her like she was crazy. She shook her head and was about to say no but Shaena and Ashara each grabbed a hand and dragged her. Lyanna was protesting loudly grabbing Rhaegar’s attention, Rhaegar turned to look at them and was about to say something when Shaena gave him a mischievous smile. 

“This is silly”, Lyanna told them as they dragged her to the dance floor. “Shouldn’t the Kingsguards be protecting me”, she said which made them both laugh. 

“We’re not going to harm you, we just want you to have fun. Besides, one of the Kingsguards is my brother, and I danced with another one”, Ashara told her laughing. Lyanna gave up arguing with them and let them take the lead, they stood at the center of the dancefloor. Then Shiella saw what they were about to do, she left her partner abruptly and went to them. Then other ladies they didn’t know also joined them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhaegar watched them intently curious how they would dance together as the music played a fast tune. Lyanna and her other ladies held hands and they made a circle and jumped and twirled together. 

Then two girls made a bridge with their hands while the other girls bent to get underneath the bridge. When Lyanna crossed, the two girls trapped her. Lyanna just laughed as the other girls came and held hands trapping her inside the circle. Lyanna smiled and just twirled all by herself. She spun so fast that her dress poofed up and spun with her along with her long brown hair. Her hair stopped just below her waist. She was wearing a red, silk dress and when she spun, it looked like she was on fire. Rhaegar thought she looked beautiful and it wasn’t just him who thought that. Everyone was watching the girls, well Lyanna, since she was the one twirling while the other girls just stood there. 

She finally stopped spinning, but was still laughing, she stood in her spot to steady herself. Her ladies laughed with her as she stumbled a little but Shaena had taken her hand while Ashara started fixing her hair. After she steadied herself, she made her way back to her seat next to Rhaegar. She gave Rhaegar a small smile as she sat. Rhaegar just looked at her still awestruck by her beauty as she turned her head to talk with her ladies. 

His wife, Lyanna was so lively and a joy to be around, he thought. She was unlike other women who was unafraid of laughing at herself. He turned his head to watch other women in the room. Cersei Lannister was sitting at a table with other Lannisters and she didn’t look to be having any fun, she was scowling. She was said to be a great beauty but she was nothing compared to his wife. His wife attracted stares even if she was wearing a simple dress. Elia Martell was sickly and looked like a maid compared to Ashara, much less Lyanna. He couldn’t imagine being married to either of them. They looked miserable and they would probably end up making him miserable. Lyanna was the only woman who made him smile sometimes and would take him by surprise with the things she did. 

He leaned next to Lyanna and took her hand underneath the table, Lyanna turned to look at him. He then leaned in to her ear and whispered, “you look beautiful.” Lyanna blushed but gave him a small smile. He continued to hold her hand and she didn’t pull back, she gave him a small squeeze instead. 

Brandon Stark came to greet them with a woman by his side. They had already greeted each other during the day, picking up his little sister as a show of pride. Brandon bowed to them, “Your Highnesses”, he said. Then he turned his attention to Lyanna, “Lya, I would like to introduce you to my betrothed, Catelyn Tully.” Lyanna smiled and got up to hug the lady releasing Rhaegar’s hand. Rhaegar felt an empty ache when she let go. 

“It’s nice to meet you Princess, Brandon told me so much about you but he never mentioned that you were such a great dancer”, Catelyn told Lyanna. 

Lyanna laughed, she turned to her ladies and said, “Please call me Lyanna. That’s nothing, you should see what we do back in King’s Landing”, she told her with a mischevious smile while her ladies giggled. Rhaegar wondered what trouble they caused and gotten themselves into. “You should have lunch with us tomorrow”, Lyanna insisted and they agreed that she would attend. Brandon joked with Catelyn that no one could say no to his sister. No one could say no to her, Rhaegar thought. She always got everyone to do what she asked in King’s Landing by just giving them her sweet smile. She even had the King twisted around her little finger. His grandfather adored her and doted on her. 

After she sat back down next to him, she briefly turned to him as if unsure how to begin. “I should retire”, Lyanna told him as she slipped a note in his hand. She quickly left before he had a chance to say anything. He opened the note and in her neat calligraphy was written, “I wanted to have a word with you. Come to my chambers after the feast.” He wondered what was so important that she couldn’t tell him in person. Rhaegar would wait awhile before going to her, he would give her a few moments alone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on her door, he could hear her scrambling to open the door. Then she decided to just tell him to “come in.” She was standing next to the bed, wearing a white silk robe, and looked at him as if unsure of what to say. 

He decided to begin the conversation, “You wanted to speak with me about something.” 

She hesitated, “Yes, I mean no.” He looked at her confused, she seemed nervous, “I mean that it wasn’t a conversation I wanted to have.” He gave her a questioning look, but then she took off her robe throwing it on the ground carelessly, revealing a matching white silk gown. It was a short, sleeveless gown with just strings to hold it hanging by her shoulders. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, the gown was extremely revealing, from her skinny arms, to her toned legs, to her small chest. 

He couldn’t be thinking of her that way, she was still young so his eyes moved to the floor. He spotted the robe and went to pick it up, the silk felt nice between his hands, he wondered if Lyanna’s body was this silky. He made his way to Lyanna after picking up the robe and put it back on her. She understood, he was rejecting her offer. “I am not a child”, she stated defiantly. 

He looked at her, “I’m sorry, I cannot, not now at least”, he said softly.

She fell down crumbling to the floor and started to cry. He put a hand on her shoulder but she just shoved it away. “Do you have a mistress?” What? Where on Earth did she get that idea from? “Is that why you don’t want me?” 

“What, no....” he began but was quickly cut off. 

“Just Leave”, she commanded. He was about to say something more but she just shook her head not wanting to hear it. He didn’t want to leave her like this, he wanted to comfort her but she already rejected his offer so he did as she asked.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Crannogman

Lyanna was walking with Benjen outside on the tourney grounds when they came across three squires beating on a boy. She was busy reminscing about last night, when Rhaegar had refused her. In truth, she wouldn’t even have left her room if it wasn’t for Benjen nagging her about going exploring. Her mind kept drifting off to Rhaegar, didn’t he know it took all of her courage to summon him. He threw it back in her face, leaving her humiliated. What man would refuse a woman who offered herself to him. She didn’t even know if she was a woman herself, more like a girl who lost her maidenhead at a young age. She assumed there was someone else in his life. After all, she was no stranger to men’s fetishes. Her brother Brandon was constantly with different women and Robert Baratheon, Ned’s friend, already had bastards. 

Lyanna quickly forgot her problems as she grabbed a tourney sword and shouted, “that’s my father’s bannerman you’re kicking.” She ran so fast that Benjen also had to run to keep up. 

The boys yelled for her “to fuck off.” Lyanna was outraged at the foul language that were coming out of their mouths so she ended up hitting them harder. She fought with the boys, “you’re crazy”, they yelled at her as she scared them off Benjen was laughing at how scared the boys were. 

Lyanna gave him a look, like she would do the same to him if he didn’t shut his mouth. Benjen quickly closed his mouth and they both made their way to the boy on the ground. “Are you all right?”, Lyanna asked the boy as she helped him up. “What’s your name?”

“Thank you for saving me”, he slowly said because of the pain he was under. “My name is Howland Reed.” A crannogman, Lyanna thought. Crannogmen were short in stature because they were believed to have intermarried with the Children of the Forest. House Reed was pledged to House Stark, their place was called Greywater Watch. It was on a swamp and stranger’s had a hard time finding it because they believed their Castles moved. 

Lyanna gave him a big smile, “So you are my father’s bannerman.” She reached out to help him up along with Benjen, “I’m Lyanna Stark and this is my brother Benjen Stark.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both. I owe you, for saving me”, he told them.

“Nonsense, House Reed is sworn to House Stark and House Stark shall do their upmost duty to help one of their sworn Houses”, Lyanna told him.

Then Benjen told her, “Lyanna, you’re a princess. Your duty is to all the people of Westeros.” 

Lyanna smiled, “That’s true, but I have a special place in my heart for Northerners.” Howland looked gratefully at her, “I’m taking you back to my brother’s tent so we can clean up your wounds.” Howland agreed, and they made their way to the Stark tents. They found Brandon and Ned in and she explained how she had found three squires beating him. “Will you be attending the feast tonight?”, she asked Howland as she wiped his wounds with a wet cloth. 

“No, I’m not high born. Besides, I don’t have any clothes even if I wanted to attend”, Howland said.

Lyanna shook her head, “you will attend, and you will sit at the Stark table.” Lyanna looked at Benjen, “you can borrow clothes from Benjen”, and Benjen agreed. She then stood up remembering something, “Oh, I forgot, I have to go. I have the luncheon with the ladies.” Lyanna didn’t really want to go to the luncheon, maybe she could come up with an excuse. 

Benjen teased her, “look at Lyanna acting like a lady.” She smacked him on his arm while her brothers laughed. “Ow”, he yelled, while Lyanna turned around and left. 

When she reached her room, she found her excuse. She called for Ashara to be bought to her. Ashara found her lying down in bed, Lyanna moved to a sitting position but stayed in bed. “What’s wrong?”, Ashara asked with a look of concern on her face. 

“I’m fine, it’s just my moon blood just came”, Lyanna explained. “Could you tell the girls I won’t be attending the luncheon today.” 

Ashara told her she would. “Would you be alright to attend the feast tonight?” Lyanna shook her head. In truth, she didn’t want to see Rhaegar, nor have to face him. “Well, do you want me to stay with you?”, Ashara asked. 

“No”, Lyanna gave her a smile, “you should have fun. There’s no point in both of us being here. I’ll be fine on my own.” Ashara wasn’t convince but after much probing from Lyanna, she agreed. 

 

—————————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lyanna didn’t come out of her room for three more days after that until her moon blood was over. Her ladies had fussed over her and kept insisting they stay with her but she kept telling them that she wanted to be alone. She missed them but she couldn’t speak to them, they weren’t married. They wouldn’t understand what she was going through. They were just girls, Lyanna thought. Wasn’t she just a girl herself, or was she a woman. She didn’t know what she was. 

She decided she would attend the feast tonight as she called a maid to draw a bath. She still didn’t want to see Rhaegar, what would she say if she saw him. Her ladies didn’t come to see her today, they probably had given up hope that she would budge. 

Benjen had come to see her a few times, each time he told her he missed her. They were always close growing up, he was her playmate; he was her little brother, he would listen to her because she was older than him. Brandon and Ned were always telling them what to do and ordering them to listen because they were older. They each held a place in Lyanna’s heart. Brandon was her wild wolf, who would sometimes let her getaway with things while Ned was her quiet wolf who was more like their father than the rest of the pack. He was always obedient and never disobeyed an order unlike Brandon and Lyanna. Benjen was the wolf pup, the baby of the family. 

After her bath, a maid came and helped her dress and did her hair. She was going to wear a metallic silver dress, that sparkled. The dress was loose at the bottom and tight at the top. It came with a long cape which she decided to wear with it since the tightness of the dress reached her lower back side, the dress became looser as it went down. She wasn’t that comfortable wearingt the dress on its own. It was also very heavy with lots of small beads that were spreadout throughout the dress, she would have a hard time walking in it, much less dancing in it. Her hair was half up and half down. The maid told her she looked beautiful, she’d never seen a prettier girl. She thanked her and dismissed her, not believing her, it was her job to say these things. 

By the time Lyanna arrived, the feast was already lively with people dancing. Instead of going to the high table, she decided she would go to the Stark table. Her brothers were happy to see her as they all got up and hugged her. “You look beautiful”, Ned told her and she smiled to him. He was her brother, he was supposed to say that. 

She was happy to see Howland Reed sitting with them. The Stark siblings joked and reminisced about their time in Winterfell together. She couldn’t help but laugh as they remembered some of their stories from childhood and the trouble they got into. 

Benjen told her the knights of the squires that beat Howland had advanced their way in the joust. She got angry when she found out. When Brandon went to go dance with a girl and Ned went to go sit at Robert’s table, she told Howland, “You should challenge those knights in the joust.”

Howland lowered his eyes and shook his head, “I can’t joust”. 

He seemed so forlorn that Lyanna couldn’t help but say, “I’ll challenge them for you.” 

“What”, he burst, “I can’t let you fight for me, you might get hurt”, Howland said. 

“Jousting is a sport that’s mostly based on how well you ride and I’m the fastest rider in the North.” She proceeded to tell him how no one had ever beat her at riding, 

Benjen laughed when he heard and said, “Well except for Domeric Bolton.” Lyanna rolled her eyes, “But she’s right, Lyanna can win. Afterall, you saw how she beat those squires up.” Benjen started laughing, while Lyanna hit him playfully.

After they calmed down, she told Benjen, “I need you to find me armor and a horse.” He agreed that he would go looking tomorrow. They proceeded to talk about other things but their conversation kept getting interrupted by men asking Lyanna to dance. She kept refusing them, she didn’t feel like dancing. 

When they agreed, they turned their attention back to the feast. She saw that Brandon and Ashara were dancing, “when did Brandon and Ashara start dancing?”, she asked Benjen. 

“They’ve been dancing everyday”, he said as she raised her eyebrows. Brandon and Ashara, Brandon is betrothed to Catelyn. She wondered what Catelyn thought of all of this. As she watched them, Ashara turned her head to look at her and was surprised to find her their. “Your Prince is staring at you”, Benjen whispered to her. At that, she turned her head towards the high table and sure enough, Rhaegar was staring at her. Their eyes met for a few seconds until she looked down. She felt like her ice walls were melting under his gaze. She noticed that Shaena was sitting next to him who also noticed her. “Don’t look, he’s coming over.” She looked up and caught him walking towards. She immediately started fidgeting, “I said don’t look stupid”, he started laughing at her. 

“Shut up”, she pinched him. He yelled out in pain and this time it was Howland who started laughing at the both of them. 

“For someone who has a duty to her people, you sure have it out for me”, Benjen told her. 

She smiled, “you’re my brother, you have a special place in my heart and that includes my abuse”, she jested. 

They both laughed when Benjen said, “that’s the worst, I don’t want to have a special place in your heart.” Then just to annoy her, “perhaps your Prince can be the special one”, he whispered. 

She was about to retort something rude except Rhaegar was now standing next to their table. They looked at each other for a moment until he finally spoke, “Princess, I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance.” She was about to refuse him like she refused the others but then thought better. She put her hand on his as she stood up. She unclasped her cape, and left it on her seat, still not knowing where her boldness came from. Rhaegar’s eyes roamed her body as she turned her attention back on him. She gave him her hand and he took it gently as he led her to the dance floor. 

 

—————————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rhaegar had noticed her the moment she had walked in through that door. He couldn’t help himself but stare at her, he hadn’t seen her in three days. She was probably still upset with him, which was why she was avoiding him. She looked beautiful in that silver dress that matched her silver grey eyes, it made the silver in her eyes more noticeable with the dress color she was wearing. Rhaegar noticed her every movement, the way she smiled as she hugged each of her brothers, the way she laughed, even the way she hit her brother. She refused every man that asked her to dance. Shaena noticed her then, “Oh, Lyanna is here”, she wanted to inform him not knowing that he already knew. Lyanna finally looked his way when their eyes met briefly before she turned her head. “You should ask her to dance”, Shaena told him. Would she even want to dance with him? Maybe she’ll refuse him like she did with the others. Then Shaena called Arthur and Oswell to convince Rhaegar to go and ask her. 

Oswell said, “If you don’t ask her, then I will”, he joked. 

“What makes you think she’ll dance with you?”, Arthur told him. Rhaegar gave Arthur a grateful smile. “Besides, didn’t you see her refusing all the men that asked her.” Arthur noticed too, so did Oswell, and Shaena probably. 

“She won’t refuse you. Go and ask her”, Shaena demanded. He nodded and made his way to Lyanna but not before speaking to the musicians. He saw the banter between her and her brother as they noticed him approaching. She looked at him, and he was speechless for a moment, she looked more beautiful in person, “Princess, I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance.” She hesitated for a moment but then placed her hand in his. She got up slowly and then removed her hand to unclasp her cape. She looked breathtaking, and for a moment he did forget to breathe, he noticed how her dress allowed him to see every curve of her body. He couldn’t help but admire her and stared for a moment before he realized she was holding out her hand for him to take. He took it gently and made their way to the dancefloor. 

A slow dance started playing as he took one of her hands in his and his other hand went to her waist. Her other hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. Rhaegar gave her a small smile when the music started playing, it was a slow song. They received many stares as the Prince and Princess of Dragonstone started dancing. “You look beautiful”, Rhaegar whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled as she let him lead the dance. “Are you enjoying the tourney so far”, he asked her.

“I guess so”, she seemed unsure. 

“Well, that’s because you’ve been stuck in your room”, Rhaegar smiled at her. 

Lyanna looked down, “I wasn’t feeling well’, she said in almost a whisper. She didn’t look unwell, he just thought she was avoiding him. 

“Have you been eating?”, he asked her looking at her body with concern. He could probably encircle one of his arms around her body. She was already skinny to begin with, but she looked like she lost even more weight if that was possible. 

“I wasn’t very hungry in the last few days”, she confessed still looking down. He resolved to talk to Shaena to convince Lyanna to eat. 

Rhaegar put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. “Lyanna about the other night”, when he bought the subject up, Lyanna froze and tensed. They stopped dancing and just stood there. 

“What about it?”, Lyanna said with gritted teeth. 

He didn’t like that she was angry, especially with him. He gave her a small smile to try and calm her down but it seemed to make her angrier so he wiped the smile from his face. “I know you’re angry with me”, he said in a low voice conscious that other people might hear. He realized that this wasn’t the best place to talk, “Come”, he told her. He took her hand and went outside, surprisingly she didn’t protest. She stood there watching him in the moonlight. “Lyanna, I know my mother is the one that forced you to do that.” 

“Do what?”, she asked. Was she fooling herself or trying to fool him?

“You know what I’m talking about”, he said growing a little impatient. 

She looked surprised, “How did you know?”, she burst. 

“Because she also approached me”, a look of understanding passed through her. She looked down, “I think you’re still too young for such things.” 

She lifted her head, “you think me a child”, she yelled. 

“I don’t”, he raised his voice. He held her hands even though she fought him for them. He was stronger so he held her firmly. After she stopped fighting him, he said, “I don’t think you’re a child. I don’t”, he told her a a second and third time to try and convince her. “I’m just asking you to wait because I shall wait for you when you’re ready.” 

She still didn’t seem to believe him, “What if I’m ready now?”, she asked him. 

Rhaegar smiled, “Are you indeed? Do you love me?”

Lyanna was taken aback by that question, she blushed as she spoke, “what does love have to do with any of this? There are many married couples who don’t love each other yet they still manage to have children. Half the girls in there are in love with you and they don’t know you”, she yelled. 

“We hardly know each other, we spent our first year of marriage avoiding each other. Let’s get to know one another before taking the next step”, he said with genuineness. Lyanna still didn’t seem convinced but she nodded. 

“And as far as your accusation the other night”, Rhaegar continued, Lyanna looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Well, I just wanted to tell you there is no one else, I have no mistresses and no whores.” There was nothing Rhaegar wanted more than the promised prince and Lyanna was the only woman that could give him that prince. 

“I’m sorry”, she said through her tears. “My brother Brandon was always with different woman so I assumed that all men were like that.” 

Rhaegar wiped her tears away, “I’m not like all men”, and Lyanna nodded. “I’ll walk you back to your room.” Lyanna was about to tell him that her cape was still in their but he said, “I’ll have a servant fetch it.” She agreed and they walked hand in hand. They walked in silence, neither wanting to break this special moment. She smiled at him as they reached her room, “I guess this is good night”, she said still holding on to his hand. 

“Yes, good night”, Rhaegar murmured. He bought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. He dreadfully let go of her hands, and she walked in her room closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Knight of the Laughing Tree

Lyanna was on her way to find her little brother when she was stopped by Daeron. She smiled when she saw him, she sometimes played wooden swords with him but she made sure no one knew except for Shaena who found them one time. He looked bored so she invited him to accompany her. He agreed and she introduced him to her brother by the time she managed to go to him. They found Benjen had gathered most of the armor She was surprised that he had found armor in such little time. Daeron looked confused so she explained the situation to him, “you can’t tell anyone, not even Shaena or Rhaegar.” 

“I won’t say anything”, he promised. “I could teach you how to put on armor”, he suggested. 

She looked at him quizzically, “how hard could it be?” Daeron raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Benjen even managed to find an old shield and had gotten paint on Lyanna’s suggestion. She started painting a white weirwood tree with a laughing red face. She use to love painting back home, she was good at it. Even Benjen was amazed at how good the shield turned out. “We should hide these things in the godswood, no one goes there”, Lyanna told him. They agreed to take them to the godswood when no one was around so she could use them the next day. They hid them under Benjen’s bed for now. 

She thought they were lucky that Brandon and Ned were off somewhere. Just as she remembered them Brandon came in followed by Ned. They were happy to see her as she inttroduced them to Daeron. “I’m glad we’re meeting one Targaryen”, Brandon told her. 

“What do you mean?”, Lyanna asked confusion evident on her face. 

“When are we going to meet that husband of yours?”, Brandon asked her as they settled down. 

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, “Rhaegar, you already met him”, she looked at Brandon like he hit his head. 

Brandon shook his head, “that’s not what I meant, we met him but we didn’t actually speak with him.” Lyanna wondered why Brandon wanted to do such a thing, she looked at Ned, and he seemed to agree with Brandon. “We just wanted to know if he’s taking care of our sister.” 

Lyanna was quiet for a moment, “I guess I could arrange something”, she said slowly. She hardly spoke to Rhaegar herself, how would she arrange a meeting between him and her brothers. Brandon seemed happy at the thought, she stayed for a few hours after that. She had missed speaking to them and just being in their presence. She would miss them when she had to go back to King’s Landing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat next to Rhaegar that night, unaware of how to begin to ask him her request. Rhaegar must have sensed that she wanted something, maybe because she kept looking at him. He turned to her and smiled, he was handsome. Every girl in that room thought so as well, well except for Shaena. Lyanna saw how the girls would stare at her husband with longing. She smiled back but still not speaking. “Lyanna, did you want something?”, he asked kindly knowing that she wouldn’t begin the conversation. 

“No”, Lyanna hesitated, “well yes”, Rhaegar patiently waited for her to continue. “My brothers wanted to officially meet you”, emphasizing the word officially. 

Rhaegar seemed to understand, nodded, “I also wanted to meet them officially”, smiled as he said the word. “I’ve been meaning to ask you but I haven’t seen much of you. How about I arrange a luncheon?” Lyanna agreed. “I also wanted to meet Elbert Arryn, Shaena’s been spending a lot of time with him.” She saw Shaena dancing with Elbert and they were both laughing. “Would tomorrow be good?” 

“Tomorrow?”, Lyanna remembered that the joust was tomorrow. “Tomorrow isn’t”, she hesitated for a second, “maybe the day after.” Rhaegar nodded and they both agreed to let the others know. “You don’t have to worry about Shaena, Elbert is a good man”, he looked at her with questioning eyes. “I’ve met him before when he came with my brother on one of his visits home.” 

At first he nodded, but then he smiled and said, “Well I don’t know if I trust your opinion”, he teased. “I think you’re too trusting of people.” 

“I am not”, she frowned. “You don’t even know me”, she said defiantly.

Rhaegar laughed, “you are”, he insisted. “Can you tell me what those men who keep staring at you are thinking?” 

Lyanna looked and sure enough caught a few men staring at her. “They’re probably thinking about asking me to dance.” That comment had him laughing which made her mad. She looked at him, “how do you even know what they’re thinking. Are you a mind reader Rhaegar Targaryen?” 

That got him laughing, loudly enough to have several people look at them. Arthur and Oswell were surprised, and Duncan had his eyebrows raised but looked pleased to see Rhaegar laughing. Then Rhaegar leaned in, and whispered in her ear, “If only you knew Lyanna Stark”, he seductively said making her shiver. Lyanna was still blushing even after Rhaegar returned to his spot. “Believe me, a dance is the last thing they have on their minds.” He looked at her, “I won’t tell you what they’re thinking. I don’t want to ruin that pretty head of yours.” Lyanna was too embarrassed to say anything else afterwards. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Rhaegar kept thinking about his conversation with Lyanna. Her answer kept bringing a smile to his lips. A dance, she had said. She was beautiful but she was naive. If only she knew what those men were really thinking. He liked her innocence though, it was refreshing from other girls who were constantly throwing themselves at him. Sure, she had invited him to her chambers but Lyanna probably didn’t know what to do beyond that. Even his uncle Duncan noticed the change in mood in him. “You’re smiling a lot today Rhaegar”, his uncle finally addressed the issue. Rhaegar hardly smiled, he was constantly thinking of the Kingdom and taking care of his mother and siblings since his father’s lack of mind. He couldn’t take care of his family so Rhaegar had to do that job, he was just glad that his father spent most of his time at Dragonstone. He didn’t want his siblings to be exposed to his madness. Rhaegar only thanked the gods that his father wasn’t KIng, he would probaby be known as the mad king. “I wonder, does a certain Northern girl have anything to do with it”, he teased him foreknowing that it did. 

The thought of Lyanna instantly bought a smile to his lips, “It’s just something she said last night”, he explained to his uncle. 

“Well, I’m glad you two are getting along. You hardly spoke to each other in Kings Landing. We were worried that you might be unhappy”, Duncan explained. Rhaegar knew it was mostly his mother that was worried about him. 

“It’s not that I was unhappy, it’s just that I thought she was young back then”, Rhaegar said as they announced a mystery knight was joining the lists. They were sitting watching the joust. From the corner of his eye, he saw Daeron lean in closer. 

“Lots of girls get married at a young age, Lyanna isn’t the first, nor will she be the last”, Duncan told him. 

Rhaegar wondered where she was, he spotted Shaena who had just come to sit next to them, “she said she wasn’t feeling well”. 

She seemed fine last night, he hoped it wasn’t because of something he had said. The mystery knight challenged a knight from House Haigh as he continued his conversation with his Uncle. “Rhaegar”, his uncle continued, “you should thank the gods you’re married to Lyanna instead of your sister.” Duncan spoke softly so Shaena wouldn’t hear, his father had wanted to arrange a marriage between him and his sister. He loved his sister but he couldn’t imagine being married to her. They would have been both miserable without a doubt. The mystery knight won and the crowd cheered. The mystery knight then challenged a knight from House Blount. “And just think, if Shaena wasn’t born, your father would probably have made you marry Elia Martell as she has the closest bloodline to our family.” At the mention of her name, he saw her staring at him, she smiled when they’re eyes met but he turned away quickly. “She is older then you, and years older then Lyanna.” Elia was ten years older then Lyanna and she was frail and sickly. “Just think, the last resort would have been Cersei Lannister.” Aerys and Tywin Lannister were close as young men. Tywin was hoping for a match between Rhaegar and Cersei. Cersei was beautiful with her gold blonde hair and green eyes but that was it. Rhaegar had met her once, she was sweet to him but thought everyone else was beneath her. 

The mystery knight defeated the House Blount knight, the crowd cheered louder. He then challenged a knight from House Frey. Rhaegar thought it was time to pay attention to this knight. He was in mismatched armor and had a painted shield of a weirwood tree with a laughing red face. The knight of the laughing tree, he was called by the crowd. The horn sounded and the riders rode. The Frey knight was large in stature while the mystery knight was short and skinny. Both had their lances ready as they got closer to each other. They both hit each other at the same time, the Frey knight hit the side of the mystery knight but the mystery knight hit the Frey knight hard and managed to unhorse him. The crowd cheered even louder for the mystery knight. The three knights weren’t really liked by the people which is why they cheered so loud. The three knights bought out their armor laying it out in front of the mystery knight. They waited for the mystery knight to ransom their armor. The mystery knight spoke with a booming voice, “All I ask is that you teach your squires honor.” Rhaegar thought it curious that the knight didn’t want any money. The three knights proceeded to chastise their squires in front of everybody. 

The mystery knight then stood in front of the Royal box and bowed to them. He was still on his horse. The people started demanding to see his face, but the mystery knight shook his head and ran off. “How very curious”, his uncle said, “Rhaegar go and find out who this mystery knight is.” Rhaegar didn’t think it mattered who the knight was but his uncle was curious. He took Arthur and Oswell with him as they got on their horses. They asked if anyone saw where a knight wearing mismatched armor went, and one person said they saw him go into the godswood. 

They made their way into the godswood. No one ever went to the godswood except the Northerners. The Northerners still followed their old gods unlike the rest of Westeros that followed the Faith of the Seven, the new gods as they were deemed. Rhaegar heard leaves rustling, so he stopped his horse and got off. He walked slowly with Arthur and Oswell close behind. They all got their swords ready as they stood behind a tree watching the mystery knight. The mystery knight had his back to them as he took off his helmet, Rhaegar realized it was a girl. She let out her long wild brown hair out, Rhaegar noticed something familiar about her hair as he realized who the mystery knight was. 

Rhaegar walked closer to her but she heard his footsteps approaching and unsheathed her sword and turned around pointing her sword at him. She gave a surprised look as she realized it was him, they both stared at the other as both of their swords pointed at each other. He was shocked that Lyanna was the mystery knight, she always acted like the perfect lady around him. Who knew she could joust? He realized he didn’t truly know herbut was intrigued by her. Rhaegar smiled at her, “Do you intend to fight me?”, he asked her as he put his sword away. Lyanna noticed Arthur and Oswell were behind him, Rhaegar waved them off and they went to stand behind the trees. Lyanna was about to put her sword away when she had a pained expression on her face. She dropped the sword she was holding and her hand went to her hip as she crouched down on the floor. 

Rhaegar ran to her, as he remembered the Frey knight had struck her. He kneeled next to her taking her in his arms, she was watching him. Rhaegar removed her armor, and he made a move to lift her tunic up, watching her for her consent. She nodded and he saw how the bruise was turning blue and almost purple. He touched her hip applying small pressure to it, she yelled out, and removed his hand in the process. 

“I’m taking you back to your room”, he told her. “Did you bring your clothes with you?” She nodded and went to go grab her clothes to change behind a tree. He called for Arthur and Oswell to get rid of the armor. He’ll take the shield to present it to his uncle as a way of showing that he looked for the mystery knight. He admired the artwork, did Lyanna do this herself he wondered. 

When Lyanna finished dressing, he asked “did you paint this?”, pointing towards the shield. She nodded, “you’re quite the artist.” 

“I use to paint back in Winterfell”, she looked down. She finally says something, thought Rhaegar. 

Perhaps now he could ask her, “the mystery knight?” 

Lyanna was silent for a moment before speaking slowly and softly, “I did it to help a friend. I found the three squires of those knights beating him. He couldn’t challenge them himself so I challenged them for him.” She looked down once she got near the end, her voice breaking like she was about to cry. 

Rhaegar went closer to her, lifted her chin up, “I think it was brave of you”, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. “You could have gotten seriously injured but it was still brave”, he apprehended softly. “What I want to know is how you managed to fit all your hair in that helmet”, he jested making Lyanna smile. 

“You’re not disappointed then”, Lyanna asked him looking hopeful. 

“Far from it, I admire your courage”, she reminded him of Visenya Targaryen, the Warrior Queen. Lyanna was unlike any other woman, the more he got to know her, the more surprised he was. “I’m only disappointed that you couldn’t come to me. I would have paid more attention to the mystery knight if I knew who it was”, he jested. 

She looked down, “I’m sorry, I....I.. it’s just we hardly speak and I thought you’d dispprove”, she stuttered out slowly. 

“I would have disapproved if only for your safety”, he told her softly. Arthur and Oswell came back from discarding the armor. They smiled at her, Lyanna started fidgeting, “don’t worry, they won’t say anything”, Lyanna nodded. Rhaegar picked up the shield and tied it to his horse, “this is to prove to my uncle that I actually pursued the mystery knight. Let’s ride back.” She searched for her horse and found it missing, he must have been spooked and ran off. “You can ride with me”, as he climbed on. She agreed, and he reached out to take her hand. She was light as he lifted her up, she fit perfectly in the spot before him. 

Rhaegar was about to steer when Lyanna took the reins from him. She gave him a smile, “I like riding.” He was content putting his arms around her waist. As they began, he realized that Lyanna liked to go fast, she laughed as they picked up speed. Then she had to slow down when her hip started to hurt again. Rhaegar took the reins from her as she placed her hands on her hip. She leaned back against him to lay her head on his shoulder. Rhaegar thought she belonged their in his arms as he went slowly on the horse. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with her and make small talk. Arthur and Oswell were farther behind giving them some distance. 

“Do you know how to use a sword?”, he asked her remembering the sword she had pointed at him. 

Lyanna hesitated, “a little, my father never allowed me to learn. What I know is from practicing with my little brother and sometimes, if I did Brandon’s bidding, he would give me a lesson.” 

Rhaegar chuckled at that, “what did Brandon ask of you?”

Lyanna looked up at him, her grey eyes staring into his indigo ones. She gave him a mischevious smile, “It was mostly to cover up for him.” Rhaegar became lost in her eyes. Did she even know what she was doing to him? 

Rhaegar gave her a smile, “it seems I found out more about you today then I did in our first year of marriage. You were always acting like the perfect lady.” 

“My father would have been proud of that perfect lady. He always chastised me back in Winterfell about how I should be acting more ladylike”, Lyanna explained. “You’re betrothed to the Crown Prince is what he always told me when he wanted me to be more ladylike”, as she turned to give him a smile. 

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I think I like your unladylike behavior”, making her shiver. He was doing that a lot lately, making her shiver as he whispered in her ear but he liked that he did that to her. They were both silent the rest of the way. Rhaegar thought it was best that they were, the way Lyanna leaned against him. He was having trouble steering when Lyanna moved her hair to the side exposing her neck from the backside to him. Rhaegar wanted to lean in and kiss the exposed skin. Gods, what was she doing to him. The whole ride was uncomfortable, but in a good way, she stirred up feelings inside him. Rhaegar dropped her off at the entrance to the Castle, she turned to look at him when she got down, already missing her flesh against the feel of his palms. “I’ll come to you later”, he told her as she nodded before leaving. 

He asked Oswell to get a maester to look at Lyanna’s wounds before he went to speak with his uncle. Rhaegar then went and presented the shield to his uncle, told him there was no trace of the knight. His uncle found the knight of the laughing tree strange, why wouldn’t he take gold instead of requesting the squires be taught honor. “Perhaps, he is one of those rare knights who possesses the qualities of what a true knight is”, Rhaegar told him knowing just what kind of knight the person was. His uncle seemed to agree and let it go. 

He was relieved when his uncle released him, he wanted to go to Lyanna, to see if she was feeling better. The maester would see to Lyanna’s wounds. He was walking next to Arthur when he heard Robert Baratheon speaking to Richard Lonmouth, Rhaegar’s squire. Rhaegar stopped when he heard what Robert was saying, “I will find this mystery knight and unmask him.” 

“I will find him before you and present him to the Royal family”, Richard boasted.

Rhaegar looked at Arthur as they walked along the path. “They know nothing, they won’t find a trace of him”, Arthur said, “or should I say her.” Arthur smiled while Rhaegar seemed to calm down. Arthur was one of Rhaegar’s closest friends and confidants, Rhaegar valued his advice. “Princess Lyanna, she is something else.”

Rhaegar smirked, “she is”. They were silent after that, Rhaegar didn’t want to open the subject up to discuss his feelings. They arrived at Lyanna’s room, Arthur stayed guarding the door with Oswell who was currently guarding it. Oswell told him the maester was inside, so Rhaegar went in. 

The maester looked up at him as Rhaegar walked closer. He found Lyanna asleep, he frowned at that. He was hoping to find her awake. “I wanted to give her something to help her sleep but she seems to have slept on her own”, the maester explained. “Her wounds aren’t severe, she’ll be fine in a few days. I’m prescribing an ointment for her to apply on the wound to prevent a scar.” Rhaegar nodded, “If that is all, I will take my leave.” 

“Thank you, and if you could do me the courtesy of discretion. I don’t want anyone finding out about this”, Rhaegar explained. The maester nodded and left. The maester didn’t know how she got hurt and he didn’t want to tell him. 

Rhaegar sat on the bed, watching her sleep. She looked pale but peaceful, he wondered what she was dreaming about. She was beautiful, willful, and so full of life. He watched her breathing in and out, her chest heaving up and down. Her hair was messily laid out on the bed. He couldn’t help himself as he reached out his hand to remove the strand of hair from her forehead. His fingers lingered longer as he leaned closer to her. Her lips were red and full, so sensuous that Rhaegar resisted the urge to kiss her. He looked up at her eyes and was surprised to find them open. They both stared into each other’s eyes neither realizing that they were itching closer to each other. His lips were so close to hers that he could hear her breathing. Just when he was about to lean in, there was a knock on the door. They both pulled apart instantly, Rhaegar could’ve cursed at the broken moment. The Kingsguard announced that Benjen Stark was here to see his sister. 

Rhaegar stood up to greet him as Benjen walked in, “little Lord”. Benjen was too shy to say anything being in the presence of the Prince. He just stood there until Lyanna called him to her. 

Benjen walked slowly to her bedside, he looked unsure whether to speak in front of Rhaegar but he finally spoke, “I was worried Lya”, looking like he was about to cry. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine. Rhaegar found me”, she assured Benjen as she looked at Rhaegar. Benjen froze and turned to Rhaegar. 

“Who else knows of this?”, Rhaegar asked curious. He was worried that rumors would spread and reach his uncle’s ear. His uncle wouldn’t do anything, he was just curious but he still didn’t want his family to find out especially if word got back to his father. His father didn’t like Lyanna because he deemed her unworthy for a dragon’s wife. 

“Only Benjen and Howland Reed, and Daeron”, Lyanna answered, “they won’t say anything”, she assured him. 

“Daeron”, Rhaegar said surprised at how Daeron knew.

“I told him”, Lyanna said softly. Rhaegar was a little miffed that Daeron knew and he didn’t. 

“Howland Reed?”, he proceeded to question. 

“He’s the boy Lyanna saved”, Benjen exclaimed quickly, surprising himself. A knowing look passed through Rhaegar’s face. “Will you attend the feast tonight?”, he asked his sister. 

“I will be there”, Lyanna told him. 

“I could call the maester back, and have him give you milk of the poppy if you don’t feel well”, Rhaegar said. 

Benjen started laughing but quickly stopped when she glared at him, “Lyanna doesn’t trust maester’s”, he explained to him. 

Rhaegar gave her a questioning look, “I’m sorry, I never trusted the maester back in Winterfell, and I certainly don’t trust the one in King’s Landing”, she looked unsure about admitting the last part. Pycelle? He’ll kill the maester himself if he had done anything to her. “I’ll be fine, I can take a little pain”, Lyanna reassured him and he nodded. Both he and Benjen left to allow her to dress.


	5. Chapter 5 - Luncheon

Shaena was sitting next to Ashara and Shiella, Elia Martell and Cersei Lannister were also sitting with them along with other girls she didn’t know. She was waiting for Lyanna to arrive so she could ask her to join them. Cersei and Elia both kept staring at Rhaegar and smiling. Shaena finally spotted Lyanna arriving wearing a black lacy dress that had pearls sewn into it, her long hair hung loosely upon her back. She saw her walking to the high table and smiling at Rhaegar as she sat down, then she greeted Daeron who looked bored, Shaena had neglected her little brother, well they all had neglected him. 

Shaena excused herself as she made her way to the high table. “Lyanna, come sit with us.” Shaena pointed to where she was sitting next to the girls. Lyanna looked unsure if she should go, as she looked at Rhaegar. 

Shaena grabbed her hand and was about to drag her away when Rhaegar grabbed Lyanna’s other hand, “she’ll stay with me.” Both Lyanna and Shaena turned to him with surprised looks on their faces. 

Shaena still didn’t let go, “how about we ask Lyanna what she wants”, she told her brother. They both turned to Lyanna waiting for her answer. Lyanna looked unsure at being stuck in the middle of their argument, so she turned to Daeron and asked him. 

“I want you to stay Lya”, Daeron answered. They were close back at King’s Landing, Lyanna would sometimes sneak away to practice sword fighting with him. No one knew except Shaena and she had kept their secret. 

Lyanna nodded and looked apologetically at her, so Shaena made her way back to the table alone but not before making a face at Rhaegar who just smirked. Since when did Rhaegar want to spend time with Lyanna. Back in King’s Landing, he never cared when Shaena dragged her away from him. She was stuck with Cersei and Elia, Elia was ten years older while Cersei was a year older then her. Shaena thought she and Lyanna were close because they were the same age. At least she had Ashara and Shiella to sit with, it was Ashara that had invited Elia while Shiella had invited Cersei. 

“Where’s Lyanna?”, Ashara asked her as she sat down. 

“She’s probably afraid another girl will snatch her prince if she leaves him”, said Cersei snickering. 

Shaena eyed Cersei and chose her words carefully before answering, “It was actually Rhaegar who didn’t want to let her go but she sends her apologies that she couldn’t join you ladies.” Cersei scowled upon hearing that, she probably had hopes that Rhaegar liked her. Ashara raised her eyebrows and quickly looked at Rhaegar and Lyanna then back at Shaena. Shaena shrugged her shoulders at her, not quite understanding the situation herself. 

“I wonder why, she’s just a child really”, Elia pitched in. Suddenly, Shaena thanked the gods that Lyanna wasn’t there, she realized that both Elia and Cersei hated her because she was Rhaegar’s wife. It wasn’t like Lyanna chose to be his wife either but regardless she was still blamed for being his wife. 

“Oh, Elia, you’re just jealous because she’s younger than you”, Ashara said with a smile. Apparently she wasn’t pleased either at Elia’s words. “Why wouldn’t Rhaegar like Lyanna? She’s beautiful, willful, and young”, Ashara said emphasizing the word young. “I mean just look at how he’s laughing.” The whole table turned to look at Rhaegar and Lyanna and sure enough Lyanna was saying something that made Rhaegar laugh. Everyone around them looked shocked, even the Kingsguards had surprised looks on their faces. 

“My uncle says Prince Rhaegar hardly smiles”, Shiella said, “but apparently he just saves his smiles for Lyanna.” Elia and Cersei both frowned but became quiet after that. When the other girls were distracted, Shiella whispered to Shaena that her mother wanted to invite them to lunch tomorrow so Shaena resolved to speak with Lyanna later. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna felt bad that she didn’t join Shaena, but Rhaegar and Daeron insisted she sit with them. Shaena had stomped off but not before giving Rhaegar a dirty look but Rhaegar just smirked at her. At least she had Ashara and Shiella to keep her company. Rhaegar was more attentive tonight than he usually was. He kept insisting she eat and asked how she was feeling. Lyanna usually hated feeling stifled but she didn’t seem to mind the attention she was receiving from Rhaegar. “Guess who challenged me to a joust?”, Rhaegar asked her with a hint of amusement. Lyanna shrugged, she couldn’t possibly know who it could be. So Rhaegar answered, “Brandon”, as he laughed. 

Lyanna was still confused, “Brandon who?”, she looked at him waiting for him to clarify. “You don’t mean Brandon....”

Rhaegar started laughing, “Brandon Stark, how many other Brandon’s do you know?”, he finally managed to get out through his laughter. She blushed, she probably sounded stupid to him. 

“What? Why on Earth would Brandon do that?” Lyanna wasn’t happy, she couldn’t fathom why Brandon challenged Rhaegar. She decided she would kill him the next time she saw him. She didn’t even know that Rhaegar was jousting. 

Rhaegar smirked, he knew why Brandon challenged him but he didn’t tell her, Brandon wanted to warn Rhaegar that he would kill him if he hurt his sister. Instead he said, “I wonder who would you cheer for”, amusement evident on his face. 

Lyanna stilled, she couldn’t possibly choose between her brother and her husband. Brandon was her blood, she couldn’t go against her blood. Rhaegar was her husband, so she definitely couldn’t go against him. When they had children in th future, he would become her blood as well but she couldn’t possibly think of children right now. She decided to say, “I couldn’t possibly decide between the two of you”, she said sweetly but confidantly. “But if I challenged the both of you, you both would end up on the ground”, Lyanna smiled. 

That got Rhaegar laughing loudly which got them a few stares from the people around them. Daeron looked at her questioningly, and she quickly explained how Brandon challenged Rhaegar. When Rhaegar finally calmed down, “I guess we will never know”, he smirked. 

After a few moments, Shaena made her way to their table for the second time that night. She looked at them strangely for a few seconds before finally speaking, “Rhaegar, all the ladies wanted to know why you were laughing”, she teased. Lyanna wondered what Shaena was up to, she was always teasing them back at Kings Landing whenever Lyanna and Rhaegar were in the same room together which was rarely. 

Rhaegar smiled at Shaena’s attempt, he clasped Lyanna’s hand, looked at her for a long time that Lyanna blushed at being scrutinized. He finally spoke to Shaena, while still looking at Lyanna, “you can tell your ladies that me and my wife were discussing the favor she is going to give me.” Lyanna looked at him shocked, he was smiling warmly at her. They didn’t discuss such a thing, she didn’t even know what she would give him. Before she knew what she was doing, she gave him a small smile. He took that as an approval, so he took her hand and kissed it longingly. 

They seemed to forget that Shaena was there or they were sitting with people around them. They were so absorbed in each other, they thought it was just the two of them alone. Shaena cleared her throat to remind them that she was there. Lyanna blushed as she took her hand away, Shaena was still confused as she stared back and forth between them. “Lyanna, Shiella’s mother wanted us to have lunch with her tomorrow”, Shaena spoke giving up her attempts at analyzing them. 

Lyanna at first nodded but then she said, “tomorrow”, she shook her head. “My brothers are having lunch with Rhaegar tomorrow”, she looked at Rhaegar for help. “Even Elbert is joining us”, that comment seemed to sway Shaena. 

Shaena looked like she wanted to join them but her face fell, “I already promised Shiella”, she said heartbroken. 

“Both of you can go to the luncheon with Shiella. Daeron and I could manage Elbert and the Starks. Shaena and Lyanna both looked at him unsure. Shaena was afraid that Rhaegar would be hard on Elbert and Lyanna was scared that her brothers and Rhaegar might not get along. “I’ll be nice”, he smiled at them both, they were still unconvinced but agreed. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

The men were sitting at a tent that Rhaegar had arranged, the food was already served. Rhaegar was sitting with Daeron, Elbert, and three of the Stark brothers. He noticed that Brandon was the talkative one out of all three, Eddard or Ned as they called him was quiet, and Benjen was shy but he seemed to get along with Daeron, they were the same age. They talked about their training while Benjen asked Daeron about the Kingsguards. Benjen seemed to idolize them and wanted to be like them. Rhaegar thought of a way he could win Benjen Stark, he could impress one of the Stark brothers at least. 

The other two were difficult though. He proceeded to make small talk with the older brothers, he kept asking them about their childhood in Winterfell. He wanted to know specifically about Lyanna as a child. Brandon gave him small answers which ended the subjects before they even began. 

“How was it growing up in Winterfell?”, “Good”. 

“What is Winterfell like?”, “You’d have to see it for yourself”. 

“You both fostered at different places?”, “Yes”. 

“Tell me about your childhood”, “there’s nothing to tell”. 

Rhaegar became frustrated, he kept trying to start a conversation while Brandon would cut him off. Elbert then started laughing at the awkward conversations while everyone else stared at him. “If it’s a story you want, I have one. It involves the time I visited Winterfell”, much to the protest of the Stark brothers. “It is a good story”, Elbert insisted. “You won’t be disappointed”, he promised Rhaegar. “It involves little Lyanna Stark, how old was she?”, he asked her brothers. 

Benjen piped up “she was one and ten”. Rhaegar became intrigued by this story as soon as Lyanna’s name was mentioned, he wanted to know what Lyanna was like. 

“Ned invited me to accompany him to Winterfell, I was intrigued by how Ned spoke of his home and wanted to see it for myself. Well, when we arrived, we had just missed Lord Stark who went to the Wall, he wouldn’t be back for a few days. In the meantime, he left Brandon in charge.” Then Elbert seemed to remember something, “Oh wait, Robert Baratheon was also there. He was hardly seen on that trip but I remember he was there because during the feast, he asked Lyanna to dance. Lyanna refused him but Ned convinced her otherwise.” Ned was embarrassed as he seemed to remember that moment. “They started dancing, but then Robert said something to her and she”.... Elbert unable to control his laughter any longer laughed. “She stepped on his foot. It was no accident because she did it several times, “Forgive me, I’m just learning how to dance”, she told him while Robert cursed.” That got several people laughing including Rhaegar, Brandon, Benjen, and Daeron all laughed along with Elbert. Rhaegar wondered what Robert Baratheon said to make her react so. 

“Robert wasn’t seen after that. The next day, we were practicing our archery skills. I wasn’t concentrating when I threw the arrow”, he spoke to Brandon trying to convince him but Brandon just rolled his eyes. “I hit the edge. If I knew I was being watched, I would have hit the center.” Brandon and Benjen started laughing at him. “Well, then an arrow seemed to fly and hit the bullseye. We turned our heads and we saw Lyanna holding a bow and arrow from her room, she yells ‘that’s how you shoot an arrow’.” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows but was impressed, he had just found out that Lyanna jousted, yet she seemed skillful with a bow and arrow. “She was supposed to be having her lessons but then she comes down, and states that old Nan was asleep. 

She looks at me and she says ‘I could teach you if you like’. 

I tell her ‘no, I wasn’t trying to hit it.’ 

She says ‘is that what boys say, when a girl is better than them.’ 

‘You’re not better than me.’ I tell her. 

‘You’re just jealous, I’m better at lots of things. I can beat you at horse riding.’ 

‘I accept your challenge, just don’t cry when you lose.’ 

‘It’s you who will cry, I’m the fastest rider in the North, we can race in the Wolfswood.’ 

‘What makes you think you’re going?’ Brandon asks her. 

She proceeded to get her horse, ‘you’re taking me Brandon, because your whore ruined my dress. I’m going to take the blame for your whore’s mistake and father will yell at me for it.’ So we went to the Wolfswood with Benjen and...”

“Domeric Bolton”, Benjen piped up. “Lya hates when we tease her about that time.” Brandon and Ned smiled at the mention of their sister. 

“I usually hate when other people tease her, but I can’t help but tease her about that. She becomes angry every time”, Brandon laughed. 

“Yes”, Ned agreed, “I saw you hitt a boy one time because he did something to upset her.” 

Brandon’s face cringed, he scowled remembering the moment. “That boy pushed her and she started crying.” Rhaegar became angry as he picture a crying Lyanna, he understood that Brandon loved his sister and would have done anything to protect her. He would have probably done the same if it was his sister but no one dared upset his sister. 

“Yes, Domeric Bolton”, Elbert smiled, everyone had forgotten him briefly. “We didn’t tell Ned because they said he would tell their father.” 

Ned looked shocked while Brandon and Benjen smiled and both said, “Sorry Ned”. The others smiled at their little banter. 

“We raced and Domeric ended up winning. Her brothers teased her that she lost to a child, Lyanna became mad so I said jokingly ‘well, I guess we both lost.’ 

‘You lost you mean, I almost won, I was right behind him. You were all the way in the back.’ I learned never to joke with her when she’s mad because she’ll just get madder.” Elbert looked at Rhaegar, and laughed. 

Benjen said, “You should see the fights she had with father. He was so mad one time, he....” His brothers eyed him and Benjen closed his mouth. Rhaegar wondered what Benjen was about to say before his brothers interrupted him. . 

“How old was Domeric Bolton?”, asked Daeron. 

“He was eight”, Benjen told him smiling. “His father had gone to the wall with our father and left Domeric at Winterfell”, Benjen explained. 

Rhaegar had enjoyed Elbert’s story of little Lyanna Stark as Elbert put it. He was impressed by Lyanna’s archery skills and horse riding. Rhaegar use to travel a lot with Arthur and Oswell. He could imagine Lyanna riding with them, he wanted to ride with her and see how fast she could go. Rhaegar smiled, “Winterfell sounds interesting, I would love to see it someday.” He was finally able to impress Brandon and Ned with that comment. 

“It’s boring without Lya”, Benjen told him. He could imagine Lyanna was the one that made Winterfell interesting. He briefly wondered if there was a need to see Winterfell because he had Lyanna and Lyanna was Winterfell in the flesh. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Lyanna wished she was having lunch with her brothers instead of with the girls. She loved her ladies but she would rather see her brothers. Catelyn was at the luncheon, Lyanna was happy to see her. She found out that she was Shiella’s cousin because Catelyn’s mother was a Whent. “Will you be attending the wedding?”, Catelyn asked Lyanna. She was referring to her and Brandon’s wedding, it would take place in a year. 

“I would love to come, but I have to ask Rhaegar”, she smiled at her. She thought Rhaegar wouldn’t mind, would he refuse her? He was always asking if she needed anything, she didn’t think he would refuse but an important matter that involved the Realm might interfere. 

They started speaking of their mothers so Lyanna remained silent about the subject. They spoke of how their mother’s brushed their hair, kissed their wounds, and how close they were. Lyanna couldn’t relate to anything they talked about, she didn’t have a mother, well she had one once, but she didn’t remember her. Lyanna was too young to remember her mother when she died birthing Benjen to the world. That was one of many things Lyanna had in common with her little brother, they both didn’t know their mother unlike Brandon and Ned. 

Shiella spoke of how close she was with her mother, Shella Whent. Shella Whent was nice to Lyanna, she welcomed her warmly when they had arrived. Shella asked “What’s your mother like Lyanna?” 

Lyanna froze, not knowing how to respond to the lady’s question. Well, apparently, Shiella and her mother were not that close if she hadn’t told her about Lyanna’s mother. The other ladies stared at her, while Shiella protested her mother’s question. Lyanna spoke, interrupting Shiella, “My mother died when I was little, I wish I could answer your question but I don’t remember her”, she spoke softly. 

Lady Whent softened, and reached out to hold Lyanna’s hand, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She spoke sincerely to her, that Lyanna tried to muster a smile in return. Lyanna became silent as the ladies went back to their conversation. 

Ashara who also avoided the conversation, not because of the subject but because of Catelyn. Catelyn was mad that Ashara had danced with Brandon so Ashara started speaking with Lyanna. “Prince Rhaegar was very attentive to you last night.” 

Lyanna blushed, did everyone notice?, she thought. First Shaena, and now Ashara was teasing her. “We were just talking, there’s nothing to tell.” 

Ashara smiled at Lyanna’s denial, “But Lyanna, you made him laugh. My brother tells me he’s been laughing a lot because of you.”

“I would also like to know, Rhaegar said it was because he asked for your favor but what’s so funny about that”, Shaena said. Upon hearing that, the ladies started oohing and aahing. Lyanna was embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. 

Lyanna didn’t seem to think anything of Rhaegar’s laughter. So what if he laughed, “he’s always laughing, what’s the big deal”, Lyanna told her. 

At this, the other girls looked at her, they stared at her with piqued interest, Lyanna blushed, thinking that she probably said something wrong. She always did something wrong according to her father. “My brother hardly laughs”, Shaena answered slowly, “he usually broods and thinks of the Kingdom.” 

Realization overtook Lyanna, the other ladies were insinuating that Rhaegar was laughing because of her. She turned redder as they continued to stare at her, “You’re all wrong”, Lyanna denied. 

“Whatever you say Lyanna”, Shiella told her as they giggled at her. Lyanna hated their giggles, as they continued to tease her. “Even Cersei and Elia were jealous last night.” Lyanna looked confused, Cersei and Elia liked Rhaegar. Of course, every girl in that hall was staring at him, they all held a torch for him. 

“Elia is a fool if she thinks she can compete with Lyanna”, Ashara said while they all agreed. 

“Cersei is known to be a great beauty, why would she be jealous of me”, Lyanna replied knowing for a fact that Cersei was jealous because she wanted Rhaegar. Cersei was said to be beautiful by everyone, with her golden hair and green eyes. 

They laughed at her in response, Lyanna became annoyed with them. Ashara spoke, “whoever said that, has clearly not seen you.” 

“Cersei is nothing compared to you, that lady hardly smiles, well she only smiles when Rhaegar looks her way”, Shaena says. Rhaegar looks her way, “Not intentionally”, Shaena quickly explains. 

“You’re also prettier than her, with your long brown hair and deep grey eyes”, Shiella said. 

“Stop reciting poetry to me”, Lyanna told her. “Cersei Lannister has pretty golden hair and green eyes.” 

“Well, you’re a great beauty whether you admit it or not”, Ashara stated. 

Lyanna continued to deny, even as they insisted. “Look at all of you great beauties, you probably had more dances than any girl in the hall.” 

At that Ashara pretended to be angry, “You’re not calling us whores, are you?” She thought she saw Catelyn agree with that statement. 

Lyanna looked shocked, “What, no”, she quickly said. “I only meant...”

Then Ashara laughed, “we know what you met”, as the other ladies laughed. 

“Look at who’s talking, more people asked you but you refused them. I thought you would even refuse when Prince Rhaegar asked you for a dance”, Shiella spoke. Lyanna was embarrassed because she did want to refuse him but she was glad she didn’t. They laughed again. 

Lady Whent noticed Lyanna’s agitation and told her that she wanted to show her the garden. Lyanna was only happy to leave their giggles behind as she made her way to the garden with Lady Whent. Harrenhal was huge, it was the biggest castle in the seven Kingdoms. In the gardens, they sat at a bench while they watched the flowers. “Lyanna”, lady Whent began slowly, “I hope you don’t mind me asking”. Lyanna shook her head as the lady proceeded to ask her question, “Who took care of you, that is who taught you how to be a lady.” 

Lady Whent seemed kind, so Lyanna answered, “My brothers took care of me”, Lyanna smiled as she thought of her brothers defending her. “But different maids took care of my needs until I could do things on my own. My father would bring different ladies to give me ladylike lessons. I wasn’t particularly close to any of them. They wanted to give their lessons and I just wanted to be done with lessons.” Lyanna closed her eyes reminiscing of her time at Winterfell. 

Lady Whent nodded, “I meant if any of them taught you about wifely duties.”

Lyanna turned red, “I am not a maiden, that is Rhaegar took my maidenhead on our wedding night”, she said turning her head away. 

Lady Whent seemed to scrutinize and study her before finally speaking, “Then you won’t mind us speaking from one married woman to another.” Lyanna froze, was this lady testing her, as she slowly shook her head. “Good”, Shella smiled, “Do you find pleasure in your nightly activities?”

“Pleasure”, Lyanna scrunched up her nose. What pleasure was there in it? From what she gathered, it was just painful. 

Shella seemed to read her mind as she laughed at her reaction. “Despite what you may think, there is pleasure in it”, she told Lyanna softly. Lyanna was embarrassed, her cheeks were burning. “What do you think of children?” 

“Everyone keeps telling me I need to have them but I don’t know if I know anything about being a mother”, this time Lyanna was honest. 

“Because you’ve never had a mother”, Shella finished for her. Lyanna slowly nodded, “I noticed how quiet you were on the subject. You don’t need to be scared of children, you’ll love them as soon as they come to the world. Motherhood will come natural to you when you hear their first cries.” Lyanna still looked scared, so Shella squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. It wasn’t just children that scared Lyanna, it was the birthing process. She heard many women died in the process, her mother was one of those woman. 

“this is a beautiful garden”, as she stood up to look at all the different flowers. “There’s a lot of different flowers in the South, so colorful.” 

“Do no flowers grow in the North?”, Shella asked. 

“We grow them in glass houses, like everything else. There’s only a particular flower that grows their, it’s my favorite flower.” Lyanna remembered the blue-winter rose, she hadn’t seen it in the South. She thought it only grew in Winterfell. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar was sitting with Lord Whent and his Kingsguards when lady Whent arrived. She curtsied to him as she greeted him, “Prince Rhaegar”. 

“Lady Whent”, he stood up to greet her. 

“Your wife is beautiful, she’s very lovely”, she told him. Rhaegar smiled, he was close to the Whents and they spoke honestly with him. He was glad that she liked Lyanna. 

She smiled at her husband as she greeted him, “Husband, have you met the Prince’s wife.” Lord Whent replied that he did not. “She is very charming and has an innocence about her.” Rhaegar liked her innocence but he thought they didn’t know her other charming side. Rhaegar blushed as she continued to gush over his wife, “you are very lucky that his grace betrothed you to her.” He agreed with her that he was indeed lucky. 

Rhaegar “I see that your luncheon went well”, Rhaegar spoke to Lady Whent. 

“Yes”, Shella seemed to debate whether to tell him or not, “the ladies started comparing Cersei Lannister to Lyanna”. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “Oh, who won according to the ladies.” 

Lady Whent smiled, “Lyanna”, at that Rhaegar seemed pleased, “Lyanna denied it, she said that everyone said Cersei was a great beauty.” Rhaegar frowned at that, Lyanna was beautiful, but she couldn’t see what everyone else saw in her. He thought she was more beautiful than a thousand Cersei’s, he would have chosen Lyanna over Cersei any day. “Ashara told her that ‘whoever said that, clearly hasn’t seen you.” That pleased Rhaegar to hear that Ashara had defended her. “I personally think that rumor was started by the Lannisters themselves.” Rhaegar laughed along with the others as they seemed to agree with her. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rhaegar knocked on the door as she called for him to come in. He opened the door and was disappointed to find that Lyanna wasn’t alone. Shaena was with her, Rhaegar smiled at the both of them as he strolled in. Lyanna was a bit surprised but looked pleased as she smiled back. “What are you two discussing between yourselves?”, he asked them. “Any secrets you’d like to share”. 

Lyanna was about to answer when Shaena spoke, “if we had secrets, we wouldn’t tell you”, she teased. “We were just discussing the luncheon, how did yours go?” 

He decided to tease her back, he knew she wanted to hear about Elbert. “I don’t like him, he insulted my wife.” Shaena and Lyanna looked at him with keen interest. “Elbert told an interesting story about the time he visited Winterfell.” 

Lyanna’s eyes opened up wide, “He did what?”, she stood up outraged. “I will kill him when I get my hands on him.” 

“You will not”, Shaena told her, “he said he’s accompanying us back to King’s Landing to ask for my hand.” 

“I’ll get my brothers to do it then, I cannot believe they allowed him to tell that story”, Lyanna said. 

“Could I speak to my wife alone?”, he told Shaena firmly. 

Shaena looked at him suspiciously, “I’ll leave you two alone, if you promise not to hurt Elbert.” Rhaegar watched Lyanna, she was still fuming. He promised Shaena that he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t make that promise on Lyanna’s behalf. Shaena nodded and left them alone. 

Lyanna looked at him, “I was a child, you can’t hold a child accountable”, she explained. 

Rhaegar smirked as he walked up to her, “I was going to ask you to dance, but now I’m afraid you’ll step on my feet”, he whispered in her ear. 

Lyanna blushed, “Robert Baratheon deserved it, he whispered how he loved me and wanted to run away with me. he held me tightly and wouldn’t let me go so I stepped on his feet just to free myself from his grasp. He didn’t know anything about me, yet he claimed he loved me”, Lyanna muffled out. It’s because you’re beautiful, wild, and carefree. He could go on and on listing reasons why she was loved. 

Rhaegar was shocked at this confession, Robert Baratheon loved her. He remembered his Uncle Duncan saying that many men would have fought to win her hand when she was presented in front of him. He thought she was beautiful, but she looked frightened. She walked slowly up to the throne, and she wouldn’t even meet his eyes. When she was done, she practically ran out of their except her father held her hand. “In that case, I’m glad you stepped on his feet”, he smiled at her. “I was just thinking I wouldn’t mind you stepping on my feet and I would help you dance.” She smiled, her big smile, the one that he loved. “I came to remind you of the favor you promised me. I wouldn’t want you to give it to anyone else”, he teased her. 

“In that case, I’ll give you something that no one else can have”, she said smiling. Rhaegar followed her with his eyes as she went to her vanity and grabbed scissors. She walked back to him unsure of herself but handed the object to him. He looked confused, but then she gave him her back and motioned at her hair. It was a beautiful gift she gave him, it was a part of herself, it was romantic in a way. It was more meaningful than any object she could have given him. He loved her long brown hair though and didn’t want to see it ruined. He grabbed the end of her hair and cut a small strand off. When he was done, she turned around and saw the piece of hair he was holding. 

“I shall strive to win for you”, he told her as he caressed her cheek. “Besides I learned from the best”, he teased. 

“I’m not the best”, she denied. 

“You are the best to me, and the most beautiful lady, no one can compare to you.” Lyanna blushed, as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He gave her a small peck but he lingered a little longer, her skin felt warm underneath his. “Unlike Elbert Arryn, I wouldn’t mind losing to you”, he whispered. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He played with her hair with one hand while his other hand went up and down her arm making her shiver. Lyanna gave him a small smile but he could tell that she was nervous, so he kissed her hand and left.


	6. Chapter 6 - Joust between Wolf and Dragon

Lyanna was walking the tourney grounds after breaking her fast when Shaena came up to her. Shaena gave her a gentle smile, “You’re not still mad at Elbert are you?”, Shaena asked her. 

Lyanna smiled mischeviously, “Why, it’s not like you’re planning on not seeing him because of me.” 

Shaena smiled, “I don’t care if you like him or not.” 

Lyanna pretended to be insulted, “You’re forgetting who set you up.”

Shaena rolled her eyes at her, “Yes, and for that I will always be grateful to you. It’s not official yet”, Shaena looked sadly. 

Lyanna stared at her sad expression, she looked forlorn, “Are you in love with him?”, Lyanna couldn’t help but ask. She wondered if she was in love herself. Her heart beat faster whenever Rhaegar was near her. She got this weird feeling in her stomach when he touched her. When he would leave her, she couldn’t help but wish for him to stay. 

Shaena looked at her for a long moment before answering. “I don’t know.... I might be. That is, I think so.” 

“But you’ve only just met him, how do you know you’re in love.” Lyanna longed for the feeling, she wondered how it felt to be in love. She couldn’t help but be envious, Shaena had just met Elbert yet she was in love while Lyanna had been married for a year and she didn’t know where she stood with Rhaegar. Would they always just be courteous to each other?, she wondered. 

“I just have this weird feeling whenever he’s near. As if we we’re meant to be.” Shaena held Lyanna’s hand as she looked at her, “Do you know Lyanna? I’m glad you married Rhaegar”. Lyanna stopped in her tracks, why would Shaena say that? “It’s just that if you hadn’t married him, my father would have forced me to marry him. Then I wouldn’t have met Elbert, and fallen in love.” Shaena looked like she was about to cry so Lyanna smiled assuringly at her as she squeezed her hand. 

“You could still have been happy if Rhaegar had married any other girl”, Lyanna said. 

Shaena shook her head, “No, it’s not just about Rhaegar, you were also a good friend to me. I couldn’t imagine another girl as Rhaegar’s wife”, they smiled at each other. “I wish the both of you would be happy as well.” 

Lyanna was silent, she wished she could be happy as well. She liked Rhaegar well enough, what girl didn’t. “Don’t worry about me, Rhaegar’s been attentive lately.” 

Shaena smiled, “I noticed that along with the other ladies. I wonder what bought the change about.” Lyanna thought about it for a moment, he was always nice to her, he couldn’t be anything but nice. “It’s probably that he saw how other men stare at you”, Shaena concluded. “He must be jealous.” Lyanna hardly noticed the stares she received until Rhaegar pointed them out. She didn’t want to think about this anymore, it was early in the morning and her head was starting to hurt. She turned to Shaena, smiling mischeviously at her, took her scarf and ran. “Hey”, Shaena called after her. Lyanna looked back and saw that Shaena began running after her. They both laughed at their silliness, they didn’t care that people were looking at them. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar was just about to go in his tent when he heard someone calling to him, “my Prince.” It was a woman’s voice, he turned around and dreaded speaking to the approaching female. It was Cersei Lannister, the one that everyone kept referring to as a great beauty. She smiled as she approached, she was beautiful but she didn’t compare to Lyanna. “My Prince”, she said again. Behind him, he heard Arthur and Oswell snicker, while he rolled his eyes at them. He wondered what she wanted from him. 

“Lady Cersei”, he tried to give her a small smile. “Is there anything I can help you with?”, he asked her getting to the point. 

“It is such a lovely day”, she batted her lashes at him, “isn’t it”. 

Rhaegar scrunched up his face, this lady wanted to talk about the weather, “It is”. 

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you how much I enjoyed your harp playing the first night of the feast”, Cersei smiled flirtatiously. 

He also noticed how much Lyanna enjoyed it, and how she had wiped her tears so he wouldn’t see. “Thank you”, he kept giving her short answers hoping she would take the hint. 

“I always love hearing you play, I remember I first heard you at the tourney at Lannisport...” 

Rhaegar blocked her out as soon as he heard two familiar voices, they were laughing and yelling at each other. He turned to watch them, and he saw Lyanna running while Shaena chased after her. Lyanna looked back at Shaena while she continued running, she held up her scarf and shouted something to her. Rhaegar couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. They were running towards him, Shaena tried to warn her but then Lyanna bumped into him. He caught her before she could fall, she turned to face him, she blushed as she saw it was him but still had that big smile on her face. He smiled in return as they both stared at each other. Then Shaena caught up to her, and took the shawl from Lyanna’s hand, “I believe that’s mine”, she sounded out of breath. “I guess I won”, Shaena continued to taunt Lyanna. 

Rhaegar looked at them confused but smiled at their antics. He would wait for them to explain as soon as they could catch their breaths. “No, you didn’t”, Lyanna said, “I would have won if I didn’t bump into Rhaegar”, she looked at him apologetically. 

“Even if you didn’t bump into him, you would have eventually tired out.” 

Lyanna smiled, “I would not but you would have eventually quit.” 

“No, I wouldn’t”, Shaena said, “tell her Rhaegar”. 

They both looked at him waiting for an answer. All he could give them was an amused smile, “Perhaps you should both come inside and rest”, he pointed at the tent. He was not about to be put in the middle between his wife and sister. They both shrugged as they started fixing each other’s hair. Lyanna’s was wild as they both started giggling at the state they were in. Then Rhaegar remembered Cersei, he turned to look at her, she looked mad at the broken moment she shared with him. “Lady Cersei, have you met my wife, Lyanna Stark”, as he held Lyanna’s hand while smiling. 

Cersei forced a smile out as she forced out, “It’s nice to meet you lady Lyanna”. Rhaegar noticed how Cersei didn’t curtsy towards Lyanna. 

Lyanna at first looked confused why Cersei was there talking to him, but then she said, “it’s nice to meet you lady Cersei.” Rhaegar made a point to put his arm around Lyanna’s waist as she turned to him smiling. After that, Rhaegar was relieved when Cersei excused herself. 

Lyanna then whispered something to Shaena which got Shaena giddy as she looked around. Then she smiled, Rhaegar looked to see where Shaena was staring and he saw an approaching Elbert Arryn. He greeted him first and then he greeted “Princess Shaena”, as he took her hand and kissed it. He then nodded at Lyanna, “lady Lyanna”. Elbert then teased Lyanna and Shaena, “Who won?”

“You saw”, Shaena looked shocked. 

Elbert laughed, “Of course, I made a bet on Shaena.” 

Lyanna looked angry, “What? Why would you think she would win?” Rhaegar noticed that Elbert loved to rile Lyanna because he smiled at her antics. 

Shaena laughed, “I did win”, she told Elbert. He congratulated her and Shaena beamed. 

“The both of you could never admit I win at anything”, Lyanna told them. “You two were made for each other.” They both blushed, and they became quiet. 

Rhaegar grinned as he invited them inside his tent, but Elbert and Shaena said they would rather walk, he sent Oswell with them to supervise them and make sure Elbert didn’t do anything inappropriate. He looked at Lyanna waiting for her answer, she smiled, “well if you insist”, as she went inside. He followed her, she wasn’t sure where she should sit. The tent was used for his business, he didn’t actually sleep their, he was given a room inside the castle. He had a table in the middle, as he held a chair out for her, she accepted the offered chair as she sat down. 

“Would you like anything?”, he asked her. 

She shook her head, “I’m not very hungry.” He took the seat next to her instead of the one across because he wanted to be as near to her as he possibly could. She smiled at him, “I’m nervous about the joust today, that is I’m excited to see you joust but nervous that you’re jousting my brother.” 

Rhaegar told her, “I’ll go easy on him if it eases your tension”, as he placed his hand on top of hers. 

“You have experience”, she guessed, maybe by his confidence. 

“Yes, I’ve competed before”, he confirmed for her. 

“My father hardly let us attend tourneys. He use to say the South was no place for Starks.” She drummed her fingers on the table, “that’s why he didn’t let his heir foster South, and Ned didn’t go very far South. The Vale is the closest Kingdom to the North.” She looked at him, “I’m the furthest South a Stark has ever gone.” 

“How do you like the South?”, he smiled at her, secretly hoping she enjoyed it. 

“I didn’t like it at first”, she admitted looking down. “I didn’t even think anyone liked me”, he became curious, as he questioned her with his eyes. “It’s just that I didn’t know anyone, Shaena didn’t like me at first.” He was surprised, Lyanna and Shaena were close, he couldn’t imagine them being otherwise. Lyanna laughed, “I know it’s hard to believe but she didn’t like me”, he wondered how they became close. “I hated the weather, it was so hot and I was use to the cold. The food was different, I ate very little. The only time I came out of my room was to take my lessons.” He didn’t like hearing that, he thought he was doing her a favor by staying away but she was lonely in a strange place with strangers she didn’t know. “Your mother noticed my behavior, she started inviting me often to her room for lunch. She called me her daughter.” She looked at him sadly, “I’ve never had a mother, that meant a lot to hear her say that.” She paused for a minute, Rhaegar thought she was going to cry but then she composed herself. “I enjoyed our time together, I even started enjoying stiching and I hate stiching, but I think I enjoyed it because we did it together.”

“I find that hard to believe, you hate needles, yet you have no problem wielding a sword”, he jested. 

Lyanna smiled, “I guess that sounds weird when you put it that way”, he smiled with her. She stared at him, blinking a few times, “Rhaegar, when your mother asked me to make heirs...”, she said nervously, “well, I went along with it because she was good to me. I would have done anything to make her happy, because she made me happy”, she said softly. “I’m sorry you were angry with me about that, but I did it for her”, she looked down. 

Rhaegar now understood Lyanna’s situation, he was glad that his mother was good to her. He was mad at himself for neglecting her though, he didn’t think she wanted to spend time with him. He spent that year travelling instead. “Lyanna, you have naught to apologize for. It is I who was wrong. I’m the one who should ask for your forgiveness. I can’t change the past but I could make the future better for you”, he smiled gently at her. “I wasn’t angry with you, I just didn’t want you to feel like you were being forced”, he said fondly. “I wish you had come to me. Why did you feel like you couldn’t?”, Rhaegar wondered. 

“I....I don’t know”, Lyanna told him hesitating. “Maybe it was because I hardly saw you.” 

“Promise me in the future you will come to me”, Rhaegar carressed her hand. She nodded, “there is something I wanted to ask you though, do you promise to be completely honest with me.” 

“Of course”, she looked wearily at him. 

“Your brother mentioned, well it slipped out, that you got into fights with your father and one time he got so mad, he did something. What did he do?” 

Lyanna looked confused, “which brother?”, she turned to him, “which brother mentioned this?”, she sounded a bit angry. 

He didn’t want to tell her, but she was waiting for an answer, “Benjen, don’t be mad at him, it slipped out of him before he could stop himself”. 

Her face changed from shock, to anger, to disappointment. “It is nothing, it was a long time ago.” 

“You promised me you would be honest.”

Lyanna shook her head, “I didn’t know what you were going to ask, you tricked me.” She stood up, she looked like she was about to leave but he held her hand and held her in place. “Let me go”, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and begged her with his eyes to tell him, she tried to look away but he kept staring at her grey eyes. He wanted to read her soul, and know every heartache she experienced. “Please, try to understand, I can’t tell you.” 

“If he did anything to hurt you, I want to know”, he snapped. 

“It was a long time ago, what could you possibly do? You can’t fight my father, you need him, he is the Warden of the North”, she snapped back. 

“When I am King, I can name your brother as Warden of the North. I don’t need him”, he argued back. 

“Please don’t do that”, she begged, “I will tell you but you have to promise you won’t do anything.” He nodded, she sat down unable to look at him, “It was when my father came back from his trip to the wall, he asked to see my work. I showed him the dress, he started...” she hesitated so Rhaegar held her hand. “He started yelling at me for not doing my duty. I yelled back when he said my mother would be disappointed in me. I told him I don’t even know her, so how would I know if she would be disappointed. That made him angrier...” She paused as she blinked back tears, Rhaegar squeezed her hand. “He then slapped me so hard that I almost fell”, she looked down as the tears started spilling. “My brothers protested and Brandon started yelling at father. I told him I was worthless to him dead and left.” 

Rhaegar instantly embraced her as she started sobbing freely. He just held her and let her cry. He was angry that Lord Stark had slapped her, she was just a child, she still had the innocence of childhood in her. He tried to sooth her by wiping her tears, while his hand went up and down her back. She was crying so much that she was shaking. He recalled the first time he saw her cry on their wedding night and how his heart broke to see her in such a state. He never liked seeing her tears, it never suited her. Her smile suited her so much better. “That was the only time he hit me. He was probably frustrated with me from years of disappointment. He felt bad afterwards”. 

“Disappointment?”, Rhaegar questioned her. 

Lyanna looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. “My father became frustrated with me when I would rather play with my brothers, rather then act like a lady. At first, he allowed it but the breaking point was when I wanted to carry a sword, he started yelling at me for that.” Lyanna looked down as if the memory still pained her. “I was scared because that was the first time he yelled at me, then I got use to his yelling. From that point on, he only allowed me to do ladylike activities and forbid me from playing with my brothers. I still played with Benjen in secret.” Lyanna started a new stream of tears but she managed to get out through her tears, “Don’t blame him. It was my fault for yelling back, I never talked back after that”, Lyanna confessed. 

Lord Stark had succeeded in instilling fear in his daughter, she accepted his terms and did her duty. Was she making excuses for her father? Rhaegar forced her to look at him as he put both of his hands on her cheeks so she wouldn’t look away. “Lyanna”, her tears were still coming down. “You don’t have to be afraid of him anymore.” 

She seemed unsure of what he was talking about, “afraid, I’m not afraid of him. That was just once.” Then why are you crying now, he thought. 

His eyes narrowed at her, “What I mean to say, is that you are mine and I will protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Do you understand?” He had just recited his wedding vows, well apart of them, she is mine. He remembered reciting them, they were just words to him at the time that didn’t mean anything but her standing in front of him right now, he thought otherwise. Lyanna was more nervous on their wedding, he recalled. She was shaking as he held her hands, and stuttered her words. She would have fallen if it wasn’t for him holding her. Her dress was so long that she kept tripping on it. When he removed her cloak, and placed his own cloak, it meant that he was responsible for her protection instead of her father and he would protect her. She slowly nodded, he took his thumbs and wiped her tears. 

He laid her head on his shouder as he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair as he said, “the next time I go travelling, I will be sure to take you with me. I won’t leave you alone anymore.” 

She looked at him in shock, “do you mean it”, she whispered. 

Rhaegar smiled, “Of course, is there a place you wanted to see?” 

Lyanna sat up, “No one’s ever asked me that before”. 

He smiled at her, “I’m glad I could be the first.” 

She smiled gratefully at him as she went back to placing her head on his shoulder. She seemed to like that position. She smiled shyly at him before saying, “I use to walk by your room everyday to see if you were back from your travels. Maybe to catch a glimpse of you”, Lyanna laughed at herself, while he was shocked. “I knew you were back when I saw the Kingsguards posted outside your door. I think I befriended the Kingsguards in the process”, she grinned at him. 

“Why didn’t you ever knock?”, asking her that for the second time that day as he smiled back. 

She smiled as she played with his fingers, “I didn’t have a good excuse, I tried to think of one but I didn’t. Besides, I didn’t really have anything to say, I just wanted to see you.” He looked at her for a long time before she continued, “I liked when you travelled because you would come see me before and after your travels”, she smiled shyly at him. He was dumbfounded, she wanted to see him, she was always shy and nervous around him. He never took up her time because she seemed uncomfortable. 

“Next time, I will invite you in”, he kissed her forehead, she beamed at him. They became quiet after that, but remained sitting their for a long time content in each other’s arms, he kissed her forehead. They only got up when Rhaegar had to leave to prepare for his joust. He would rather sit their with her then joust. 

“I have to go change clothes anyways”, she said as he looked at her apologetically. 

“Perhaps, I could see you after”, he hoped, she smiled as she nodded. He kissed her cheek, she blushed and murmured her goodbye. 

He was left standing their alone, he found himself missing her already. He took out the hair she had given him from his pocket and bought it up to his nose to smell. Her hair smelled like roses, she always smelled like roses. He started imagining the life they would have together. He never did that before, not even when they had married. He never looked to the future, it was always the present he was reminded of. Arthur came in then, he saw the hair he was holding, he raised his eyebrows at him. Rhaegar rolled his eyes as he put it away. “I’m glad your wife managed to capture your attention and not another girl”, he teased. 

“Lyanna is unlike any other girl”, he told his friend. 

“I saw how disappointed Cersei Lannister was because you didn’t pay her any mind”, Arthur laughed. 

Rhaegar rolled his eyes, Cersei kept coming up to him everytime she saw him alone. She probably thought she’d have an opportunity to ensnare him into her trap. Rhaegar had few words for her each time, and managed to give her an excuse to leave her. “Do something for me?”, Rhaegar told his friend. Arthur gave him a look like he was ready to lay down his life for him if he asked. “Warn me the next time Cersei Lanniister is near.” 

Arthur laughed, “Should I warn you if Elia Martell is near as well.” Elia was another girl that sought Rhaegar’s attention, she thought she was more mature and constantly referred to Lyanna as a child. Lyanna would be angry if she found out, she had alreadyi accused Rhaegar of thinking she was. “Or any girl that comes near you”, Arthur continued to jest as Rhaegar walked out of the tent. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was sitting at the high stands dreading the upcoming joust. Rhaegar was about to joust against Brandon. It was going to be awful to watch, she didn’t want to see either of them losing. Ashara, Shiella, and Shaena were next to her, they tried to ease her tension but it was useless. They tried to make conversation but Lyanna only smiled. She realized a lot of people were staring at her, they probably wanted to see her reaction. That’s when she turned to Shaena and said, “Is Elbert not jousting?” 

Shaena replied, “No, he doesn’t like the sport.” 

Lyanna nodded, “Did any of you give your favors to someone?” 

“I gave my favor to my brothers and uncle but they ended up losing”, Shiella stated. 

Lyanna then looked at Ashara, “I won’t say”, she said while Shaena and Shiella just rolled their eyes. Lyanna suspected that Ashara had given hers to Brandon, she decided that she would warn Ashara about her brother before things went to far between them. She liked Ashara and didn’t want to see her hurt especially by someone related to her. “Did you give your favor Lyanna?”, she teased. 

Lyanna ignored her while they giggled at her. The two riders were being annouced, she was so nervous. She wished she had wine to drink her anxiety away. Brandon and Rhaegar both came and bowed to them. Rhaegar gave her a smile, she tried to force a smile back but she couldn’t. She remembered giving him her favor the day before, how she had wanted to kiss him after he had held her. She wouldn’t make the mistake of making the first move again, not after last time. He then left her even though she wanted him to stay holding her. He had kissed her hand and took the offered favor with him. She wondered where he kept it, staring at him now. 

Then she turned her attention to Brandon who grinned at her. The riders then took their places getting their lances ready as the horn was announced. She closed her fist tightly, so tightly that her knuckles turned white, as she watched them ride. It was like she was watching it in slow motion. She could hear the horses hooves and running on the ground. She watched as they readied their lances as they neared one another. They both hit but Brandon missed as Rhaegar ducked but hit Brandon unhorsing him. The crowd cheered but she was unable to as she worried for Brandon’s safety. Rhaegar got off his horse, and walked to Brandon offering him his hand. Brandon took it and got up. After they shook hands, Brandon bought his armor and laid it out for Rhaegar waiting for him to ransom his armor. Lyanna briefly wondered what Rhaegar would ask for, he was a prince, he had everything he could possibly want. Rhaegar looked at Lyanna before whispered something in Brandon’s ear. Brandon seemed to hesitate before agreeing. They shook hands again, Lyanna wondered what they were whispering about but she was more relieved that this joust was over. She could finally breathe again, well until the next day when Rhaegar would joust again. At least she wouldn’t be holding two breaths. 

She found Rhaegar in his tent, he didn’t notice her at first, he had his back to her reading a parchment. When he turned around, he smiled and held a hand out to her. She quickly ran to him and embraced him, he held her tightly as he put his arms around her. “How come you never asked for something?”, she asked him. 

He smirked as he said, “I learned from a knight not to ask for something. Honor was more important.” 

She laughed, “what a stupid knight not to ask for gold”. She was making fun of what the people said about the knight of the laughing tree was. 

“My lady, I will not allow you to speak about the knight that is dear to my heart”, he jested. 

“Oh, should I be jealous.” They both laughed unable to take the banter anymore. “Are you hurt?”, she asked him after their fit of laughter. 

“I’m fine, you should be asking Brandon that, he’s the one that fell off his horse”, Rhaegar caressed her cheek. 

“You’re my husband, my duty is to you first”, she said shyly. He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead softly. He took longer wanting to savor the moment. 

Then all of a sudden they heard a noise outside, it was Brandon, Lyanna recognized his voice, he was demanding to see Rhaegar. Lyanna seperated herself from Rhaegar and looked wearily at him. He seemed to sense her discomfort, he called for Brandon to be let in. Brandon came in and he noticed Lyanna with him, he didn’t smile at her. He turned his attention back to Rhaegar, “I just wanted to let you know that if you ever hurt my sister, you’ll have to answer to me”, he came closer to Rhaegar, making a show. 

Lyanna was angry at her brother’s show of power, she looked at Rhaegar and she saw that he was trying to stay calm for her sake. Lyanna was unable to take this any longer, she went and pushed her brother out of the way and stood in front of Rhaegar. She snapped at her brother, “If you want to hurt him, then you’ll have to get through me first.” 

Brandon stood their shocked at his sister, she pushed him out of the way when he was about to grab Rhaegar, then he turned angrily at his sister, “You want to give your life to him, would your Prince even defend you?” 

This time it was Rhaegar who snapped, he moved Lyanna out of the way gently, “I would gladly give her my life and defend her honor.” He looked at Lyanna as he said this though he was speaking to Brandon, Lyanna gave him a small smile. 

“I won’t allow you to hurt him”, she told her brother defiantly. Brandon stood there looking between one and the other, they both stood their ground. He seemed frustrated with his sister for stopping him and let out a huff as he left. 

Lyanna slowly looked at Rhaegar and apologized to him, “I’m sorry about my brother”. 

Rhaegar watched her, he said in a low voice, “Why did you do that?”

Was he angry with her. He didn’t look or sound angry, “He was threatening you, I couldn’t stand by and allow him to hurt you.” She took his hands in hers, “You said I was yours, and... you... are.. mine as well”, she said softly. Her voice hesitating as she managed to get her words out, she looked down unable to look at him. 

Before she knew it, Rhaegar had put his hand underneath her chin and lifted it up forcing her to look at him. He had a smile, what had Shaena said? How her brother hardly smiles, well he always had a smile for her. She never saw his other side, Lyanna wondered if he even had an angry side. She stared at his indigo eyes as he stared back at her grey ones. He leaned down towards her, she could see the smooth skin on his face up close. He was drawing closer and closer to her as her heart starting beating faster and faster. Before she knew it, he captured her lips, she was taken aback not only because she didn’t see it coming but because it was her first real kiss. He had kissed her in the sept but it was quick, she hardly remembered it, she wanted to remember this kiss as she closed her eyes. She tried to kiss him back by moving closer to him. He had his arms wrapped around her, his hands going up and down her back as she put her arms around his neck. She could taste his soft lips, they were sweet and minty. Her body felt like it was on fire, and her heart would burst. She felt like she would faint of how wonderful the sensation was, of his lips moving on top of her lips. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, Lyanna wanted it to go on, she didn’t care about breathing. He was panting heavily, as she looked down blushing. 

When he caught his breath, he made her look at him, she felt so lightheaded in his arms. She would have fainted or fallen if it wasn’t for him holding her. He smiled as he saw the expression on her face, it was a dazed feeling filled with one of wanting. “I thank you but I could have handled your brother”, he whispered. 

Lyanna had completely forgotten about Brandon as her face fell, “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t bear to see you hurt”, she whispered back. Why they were whispering, she didn’t know, it wasn’t like anybody was with them. He nodded as he escorted her to a chair, as he took the one beside her. They sat for a few minutes holding hands before she told him she had to get ready for the feast. He offered to escort her to her room and she accepted. Lyanna was nervous on her walk with Rhaegar not because she was afraid of him but it was because she was still dizzy from that kiss. She was afraid she’d fall and embarrass herself in front of him. They were being followed by the Kingsguards who were a little farther away but it didn’t help matters knowing they were being watched. She was relieved when Rhaegar offered his arm, she gladly took it. They were silent as they made their way, well except for her beating heart, she hoped Rhaegar didn’t hear it. “I’ll see you at the feast”, she said nervously when they had arrived. 

He nodded, he kissed her hand, then placed his hand on top of her heart to calm it down, she blushed because he sensed her nervousness. He kissed her cheek and then left, she sank onto the bed when he was gone. She smiled as she remembered the kiss they had shared. She continued to smile even as the maid brushed her hair which hurt as she pulled her hair but Lyanna wasn’t paying any attention to the pain. She was still in her moment of bliss. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar wasn’t sure if he should wait for Lyanna or if he should just go wait for her at the feast. He usually went to the feast and she came when she was ready. His uncle had called for him to make their way to the feast together, so with a dreading heart, he left her. He really wanted to escort her but he left Ser Barristan with her. He would wait for her to arrive, he kept eyeing the door, counting the seconds until she arrived. There was one good thing that came out of Brandon’s threat, and that was the kiss he shared with Lyanna after. He could still feel her lips burning on his, hers was sweet and tasted like fruit. Her perfume had smelled of roses, she always smelled like that. He liked her rosy smell, he had held her closely that the rosy smell lingered on his clothes. He didn’t want to let her go but he did because he needed air. He tried to distract himself by paying attention to conversations around him but he saw their lips moving but didn’t hear anything. 

His thoughts kept going back to her, he spotted her arriving, he smiled. His uncle noticed and raised his eyebrows at him, he followed his eyes and gave him a knowing look. He was embarrassed at being read so easily. Lyanna seemed to only have eyes for him, she was wearing a green and gold gown, the skirt was gold while the top was green with gold etched into it. She looked stunning in it, Rhaegar noticed that she usually wore red and black, the colors of his house, to impress him. He thought red suited her the most, but Lyanna looked good in anything she wore. She would have looked beautiful wearing a maid’s clothes. Then Brandon makes his way over to his sister, she scowls at him. He gives her a smile but Lyanna was still angry with him and left him. 

She still looked angry as she made her way to her seat, but she forgot her anger when she saw him. He stood up to greet her, and she smiled back. As they sat, his Uncle Duncan spoke to Lyanna, “I’m glad you arrived, we were starting to bore Rhaegar”, he teased. 

“Oh”, Lyanna said. Then she teased back, “well, I’m glad I came so you wouldn’t have bored him to death.” 

“Wouldn’t you have been glad to be relieved of him”, Duncan winked back. 

Lyanna laughed, “My Lord, you sound like you want to be rid of me also. If Rhaegar is out of the picture, then I can’t stay and entertain you.” 

“More like torment me”, Duncan snickered back, “you and Shaena both”, he said with a twinkle in his eye. Rhaegar was entertained by their bickering, he didn’t realize they were that close. At the mention of Shaena, he started to look for her, he didn’t see her tonight. He found her sitting with Ashara and Shiella.

“My Lord, we made you laugh”, Lyanna insisted. “Besides we were better entertainment than your nephews. Well, now I understand why you want to get rid of me, but why do you want to get rid of Rhaegar?” 

Duncan smiled, “Because I am mad at him for leaving all those days and leaving me to your torment.” 

Lyanna laughed as she said, “My lord, what would Rhaegar think. I wasn’t that bad.” 

Rhaegar laughed, “well, you must tell me uncle what she did so I can make amends”, he winked at Lyanna. “From now on, I will take her off your hands”, Rhaegar told his uncle as he held her hand. 

“You better”, his uncle said, which got Lyanna blushing. Rhaegar smirked at her. 

“It was your wife that invited us often. I guess she also likes torturing you”, Lyanna teased which got her laughter from Rhaegar, while Duncan rolled his eyes. “Perhaps, I shall retire and get off both your hands”, Lyanna said making a move to get up. 

Rhaegar grabbed her hand, “I shall escort you.” Lyanna nodded, he ignored the look that his uncle was giving them. He held her hand as they walked out. They walked slowly underneath the moonlight shining at them. 

“You do realize he was joking”, Lyanna told him. 

Rhaegar nodded, he knew his uncle liked to joke. He was always going on and on about how awful Rhaegar was when everyone knew Rhaegar was good. “You should hear the jokes he says about me”, which got Lyanna laughing. 

As they arrived to her room, they waited in front of her door, in the hallway. Lyanna was about to say her goodnight when Rhaegar asked, “may I come in.” She was surprised by his request, but nodded. 

Once they were inside, she asked, “would you like to sit”, she said nervously. 

Instead of answering her, he followed her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach as he stood behind her. She was surprised, she didn’t realize he was behind her. “Do I scare you?”, he whispered in her ear. She shook her head no but she still seemed jittery. He turned her around to face him, “you can relax”, he smiled gently. She was shaking and his hand movements going up and down her arms was making her shiver. “Are you cold?”, he asked. 

She looked at him, “I’m from the North. I don’t get cold, especially not in the South”, she said snarkily. 

He smirked, “then why are you shivering?” She blushed, but she never said anything as she looked down. “What?”, he sounded shocked, “you have nothing to say”, he teased her. Before she could say anything, “Am I making you nervous”, he whispered. He caressed her cheek, her skin was hot underneath his hand. Her lips were tempting him, as he remembered the kiss they shared that afternoon. They were sensuous and red, just begging to be kissed. He leaned down and put his lips on hers, her lips were soft as he felt them underneath his. It took her a moment to kiss him back as he wrapped his arms around her. She had her eyes closed but he wanted his to be open to remember this moment. What started as a soft, tender kiss soon deepened as she learned to kiss him back. She was a fast learner as she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her body closer to his. He licked her lips with his tongue as he waited for her to allow entry. She parted her lips as he slipped his tongue in. Her mouth tasted like sweet and fruit. He could sense her tensing as she didn’t know how to react, but she soon started suckling his tongue as he played with hers. Their tongues became entwined in each other. The kiss became intense as it became filled with longing, a longing that neither of them knew they had. He pulled back to lay small kisses all over her face, her cheek, nose, chin. Then he went down and kissed her neck, he made her shiver as she gasped at the contact. He could taste her rosy perfume, and could hear her heart beating, and her breaths became slow as he nibbled on her neck. 

She started moaning, he immediately opened his eyes and pulled back. He just wanted to kiss her, things were finally going good fo them, he didn’t want to ruin it by going to fast. She would probably pull back if he rushed her, and end up regretting it. He didn’t want her to regret, she probably still resented him for taking her maidenhead. He knew she was in pain then, she just didn’t want to show it in front of him. He was a total stranger to her, why would she want to show her weakness. He just wanted it to be done and over because there were people in the room with them and wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible. His only regret was Lyanna in pain that night. He gave her his bed as he slept on the couch that night. The next morning, he had woken up to her vomiting noises, she drank so much wine the previous night. Her eyes were red as tears stung her eyes, he tried to comfort her as tears started coming down. He called a maid to attend to her and left her after she calmed down. 

She now had her eyes open, questioning him with her eyes, her face was flushed from the kisses he bestowed upon her. He gave her a small smile as he guided them both to sit on the bed. He would sit a while with her before departing, she laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. They sat their staring at the fire that lit the room until Lyanna became drowsy. He kissed her forehead and left her, it took awhile to get a hold of his hand, Lyanna held it tightly like she didn’t want to let it go. He smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight”. She murmured her goodnight to him as he left her.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Queen of Love and Beauty

Lyanna had woken up in bliss that morning. She was walking around like she was floating on air and the maids kept asking her if she was well. She replied with a smile to them, her thoughts kept going back to a certain Prince, one that had silver hair and indigo eyes. It took her longer then usual to get ready for the day. 

Lyanna was surprised to find her brother, Ned, waiting for her outside. “Lya”, Ned greeted her, she smiled in return. “The tourney is almost over, and I haven’t seen much of you”, he said sadly. They would soon go there separate ways, her brothers would go North except Ned who would maybe go to the Eyrie and she would go back to King’s Landing. She would miss them terribly, it was hard that first year without them. 

Just thinking about her leaving them again bought tears to her eyes and she hugged her brother. He embraced her tightly, “It was hard when you had to foster at the Vale, I missed you terribly”, she told him as they started walking. 

“And I missed you”, he looked at his sister, “have they been treating you well?”, he asked. 

She knew he meant if the Targaryen’s were treating her well, she nodded to him, “they are very kind to me.” Well, except for Aerys, who she tried to avoid every time he was in King’s Landing but she wouldn’t distress her brother with that. 

“I’m glad to hear it”. Ned would never have done something stupid like Brandon. Father always said Brandon had the wolf blood in him and Lyanna had a touch of it. She admitted that she sometimes acted without thinking but she wouldn’t do something stupid like Brandon. “I have something in my tent that I wanted to give you”, he told her. She knew where their tents were, but she allowed him to lead the way. 

She followed him inside and was about to run when she saw her other two brothers. She was still mad at Brandon for threatening Rhaegar and she was angry at Benjen for talking about her. Ned stopped her as Brandon got up, “Wait, Lya, I wanted to apologize to you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

She turned to face Brandon and burst, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. You could have gotten yourself killed, threatening the crown Prince. You’re lucky I was there, protecting you from yourself.” 

“Protected me”, Brandon scowled, “you took his side over mine.” 

Then Ned interrupted, “she is married to him Brandon, she cannot go against him.” 

Lyanna continued to yell at Brandon, “If only father knew about all the whores you had. What are you even thinking with Ashara Dayne, Ser Arthur would have your head if you did anything to her, not to mention the fact, that you’re betrothed to Catelyn Tully.” Brandon turned red, he was angry but she didn’t care as she turned her attention to Benjen, “And you, after everything, I did for you. You go and tell Rhaegar about my fights with father”, Benjen looked hurt but she didn’t care. She always protected him, and took the blame whenever he would get into trouble. Then she yelled at all of them, “You allowed Elbert to tell that story to Rhaegar, you humiliated me.” 

She was about to run out of the tent when Brandon grabbed her arm hard, she was unable to escape from his grasp. “I am sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I just wanted to protect you. Ask me anything, and consider it done.” 

“I’m sorry too, Lya”, Benjen burst, he looked ready to cry because his sister yelled at him. She never yelled at him, she always hit him playfully and they teased each other but she never truly yelled at him. 

“You’re right, we should have stopped Elbert, but you know how he is”, Ned told her. 

“That’s why I never liked any of your friends Ned.” Then she turned her attention to Brandon, “You want to make amends, then I have two requests. First, you will apologize to Rhaegar”, Brandon was about to protest but she wouldn’t budge, “Second, you will teach Elbert a lesson”. 

Brandon smirked, “the second request is easier than the first but consider them done.” She looked gratefully at him, “Since today is the last day of the tourney, I do have a request to ask of you.” 

“If you fulfill my requests, then you can ask me anything”, she smirked back. 

“I already told you to consider them done, and I just wanted a dance with you”, she smiled at him, she went to hug him. “Is that a yes?”, he asked, and she nodded. 

“I also wanted to dance with my little sister”, Ned said, she went to hug him next. 

“I can’t dance very well, but I just wanted your forgiveness. I opened my mouth before I thought it through, I’m sorry”, Benjen said sadly. 

Lyanna went to hug him, “I couldn’t stay mad at you very long, even if I wanted to”, she smiled at him. Benjen was happy that he hugged his sister again. “Come on”, Lyanna told him, “let’s go exploring”, they ran out of the tent. 

As they walked the tourney grounds, Oswell came up to them. He explained that Prince Rhaegar had tasked him with following her around for the day. Lyanna was used to having one of the Kingsguards follow her. Benjen seemed excited about the prospect of spending time with one of the kingsguards. As they continued to walk, they ran into Howland Reed, Lyanna beamed at him, she hadn’t seen him since she had jousted, “I hope my brothers have been treating you well Howland. They’ll have to answer to me if they didn’t.” 

Howland smiled, “No, they’ve been very kind, especially Ned, who allowed me to stay in his tent.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. Are you going somewhere?”, Lyanna asked him. 

“I was just about to go and pray in front of the lake.” Lyanna was curious, why the lake, Howland was from the North, so he worshipped the old gods like herself. He explained, “the Isle of Faces is in the middle of the lake, I stayed there for a year before I came to this tourney.” The Isle of Faces was the few places in the South that had weirwood trees that had faces carved into them. 

“Can we come with you?”, Lyanna asked excitedly, “I would like to pray to the old gods.” 

“I cannot allow that, Princess, it might be dangerous”, Oswell shook his head. 

“Why would it be dangerous? This is your family home Ser and we would have you to protect us”, Lyanna retorted. 

“Yes, it is but you can see that there is a tourney, there are many strangers here and I can’t say all their intentions are good. Although I can protect you from one person, I can’t protect you from a group of men”, Oswell told her. 

“My sister is used to getting her way, it’s best not to argue with her. She’ll just give you a headache”, Benjen jested with Oswell, laughing as he said it. 

“Shut up Benjen”, Lyanna hit his arm. “So much for keeping your mouth shut.” Benjen started running in circles with Lyanna chasing after him. The antic got Oswell laughing, Lyanna eventually caught Benjen, and hit him again. “I’ll teach you to keep your mouth shut.” Then she turned her attention to Howland who was used to their arguments by now, “I guess we can’t go because a certain Kingsguard won’t let us go”, rolling her eyes at Oswell as she said it. Howland nodded, and left them. 

They proceeded walking when Lyanna said, “You know, I thought you were supposed to be following my orders and not the other way around”, she jested with Ser Oswell. 

Oswell smirked, “I am, but not when it comes to your safety. What would the Prince say if he found out I placed you in danger?” 

“The Prince doesn’t have to find out”, she stopped him in his tracks. “You’re one of his personal Kingsguards, you may have known him longer than you’ve know me, but we will soon be kin Ser Oswell.” He raised his eyebrows at her, “my brother Brandon is betrothed to Catelyn Tully, and her mother was a Whent. I think it is time you decided where your loyalties lie, with me or with your Prince”, Lyanna said smugly. 

Oswell laughed, “The Kingsguards have sworn off all family ties and are sworn to serve the Royal family. I can’t be swayed by kin, unfortunately.” Lyanna grumbled as she started walking, Oswell gave her an amused grin. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Rhaegar had just finished sparring with Arthur, when Brandon Stark approached him. They were in the yard where the jousting took place. It was still morning but there were men sparring. He hoped that Brandon wouldn’t threaten him in front of all these people. “May I have a word in private”, Brandon asked. 

Arthur gave Rhaegar a weary look but Rhaegar nodded. They started walking until they found a secluded place by the armory. “I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday”, Brandon stated. He didn’t sound very apologetic, the words tumbled out of his mouth like they were forced. 

“Did your sister have anything to do with this apology?”, Rhaegar couldn’t help but ask. 

Brandon smirked, “she did”, then he turned his attention to Elbert who had just arrived, “Elbert, spar in five minutes?”, Brandon yelled. Elbert looked confused about why Brandon challenged him but accepted because he couldn’t refuse, or he’ll look cowardly. “Another of my sister’s requests”, he explained to Rhaegar. Rhaegar wondered why Lyanna wanted Brandon to challenge Elbert. 

“Then perhaps you’ll allow me to spar against him”, Rhaegar was eager to please Lyanna. 

Brandon shook his head, “I promised her I would, I cannot let another fight my battles.” Then Brandon proceeded to give orders to his squire, Ethan Glover, to get his sword ready. Rhaegar watched them from afar as they both got ready to fight. They were using tourney swords, so no one would get hurt. Brandon was bigger and bulkier, also taller than Elbert, even Elbert seemed to know that he was no match for Brandon as they started fighting. Blades swung, and you could hear them clanging against each other. Brandon was playing with Elbert as Elbert swung at Brandon, Brandon swiftly moved aside. Then Brandon got annoyed from Elbert’s moves, he started hitting harder and faster. He managed to send Elbert’s sword flying as Brandon itched closer to him. 

“I yield”, Elbert said softly. 

“What? I can’t hear you”, Brandon retorted. 

“I yield”, Elbert said louder. Brandon threw down his sword, and told him to fight with his fists. Elbert started punching Brandon, but Brandon grabbed his hand and punched him in the stomach, Elbert crouched to hold his stomach. Brandon grabbed Elbert by the collarbone, and whispered something to him. Then he gave him quick slaps on his cheek before letting him go. Everyone seemed to be impressed by Brandon’s moves as he received other challengers. Jaime Lannister was one of the challengers which Brandon accepted. Rhaegar wished he could stay and watch but he had business to attend to. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Lya”, she heard Daeron call. Lyanna and Benjen were cheerfully chatting between themselves as they entered the yard. “You missed the fight between Brandon and Elbert”, Daeron explained to her. 

“Who won?”, Lyanna asked him still smiling. 

“Brandon. You should have seen it, it was amazing”, Daeron talked excitedly. 

“I’ve seen my brother fight before, he always beat everyone back home.” Then she turned to Oswell, “I bet he can beat you Ser Oswell”, she was having fun teasing Oswell who kept teasing her back. 

Oswell cleared his throat, “I am a Kingsguard, one of seven. I doubt your brother can beat me”, he snorted. 

“You’re still six, they haven’t named a seventh Kingsguard yet”, Lyanna retorted. 

“The smaller the number, the rarer we become”, Oswell smirked as Lyanna rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly, the Northmen started cheering for Brandon who had just beat Jaime Lannister. Lyanna heard Jaime was already knighted at just five and ten years old. Jaime looked flustered as Brandon held out a hand for him. “The Northmen are always finding something to chant about, you should attend Northern feasts and see what they do”, Benjen explained to them. 

“You say that because they once chanted ‘Little Lord’ to you”, Lyanna said. 

“You’re just jealous because no one ever chanted about you”, Benjen argued back. 

“Are you two always arguing?”, Oswell asked them. “I have a headache now from listening to the both of you this morning”, he jested to them. 

“We’re friends most of the time, but we argue sometimes, it’s not anything serious”, Lyanna explained. “Are you training Daeron?”

“No, I was watching Rhaegar train”. Rhaegar, she tried to distract herself from thinking about him all morning, but her thoughts kept going back to him. She could still feel his kisses if she closed her eyes. “He left to attend to business just before you arrived”. Lyanna thanked the gods for that, she didn’t know how she would act around him. She knew she would eventually have to face him today. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Shaena was mad as she barged into Lyanna’s room. She found Lyanna sitting at her vanity with a maid fussing over her hair. She smiled through the mirror when she saw her. “Should I leave my hair down today or style it”, she asked Shaena. Shaena raised her eyebrows, since when did Lyanna care about her hair, she usually just did whatever style that was quick and easy. Then she got up and asked Shaena, “which gown should I wear?”, she pointed at several dresses that were laid out on the bed. 

Shaena looked at her quizzically, but she wasn’t in the mood. “Lyanna”, she said with irritation in her voice. Lyanna dismissed the maid as she sensed Shaena’s mood. “Your brother injured Elbert”, Shaena yelled. 

“Were they not sparring?”, Lyanna asked. “You can’t blame my brother for something that happens during a spar. Both parties know the risk.” 

“Yes, but it was your brother that challenged him. And Brandon punched him, as reports tell me, after Elbert yielded”, Shaena continued to yell. 

“How is Elbert doing? I’m sure he’ll feel better later”, Lyanna said with no compassion in her voice. Which dress should I wear?”, Lyanna insisted. 

“Enough about your stupid gowns”, Shaena snapped at her. Why did she keep fussing over what she looked like? “You could at least pretend to care?” 

Lyanna was stunned, “I’m sorry”, she snapped back, “but you can’t blame my brother. Lyanna turned to her, “I’m sorry about what happened with Lord Elbert”, she sincerely apologized this time. “I do have a confession to make, but I fear you will not like it”, Lyanna told her. Shaena raised her eyebrows as she looked at her with keen interest. “I asked Brandon to teach Elbert a lesson”, Lyanna looked down. 

“You did what?”, Shaena scowled, “I knew you had something to do with this.” 

“How did you know?”, she asked curiously. How could Shaena possibly guess it was her. 

“How could I not? You were mad at Elbert because he embarrassed you in front of Rhaegar. You always hate when I tease you in front of Rhaegar”. 

“I never did anything to hurt you”, Lyanna said firmly. 

“You would have if you didn’t consider me family, that and the fact that you wouldn’t want me on your bad side”, Shaena smirked while Lyanna rolled her eyes. “To think, I even defended you from Cersei and Elia and you arrange to have my betrothed beat.”

“He’s not your betrothed yet”, Lyanna replied back. 

“He will soon be, my grandfather wouldn’t refuse a great Lord”, Shaena said confidantly. 

“There are other great Lords”, Lyanna stated. 

“Like there are other great ladies to take your place, there are many here vying to be princesses”, Shaena said cooly. “Perhaps Elia Martell is right, you are a child if you resort to such things and perhaps Rhaegar likes Cersei, you saw how they were talking yesterday”. Lyanna’s face fell, she did wonder what Rhaegar and Cersei were talking about, but she didn’t think anything of it. They looked like the perfect couple, a silver dragon with a golden lioness. Lyanna thought he cared about her though, the way he kissed her last night. Perhaps Rhaegar lied to her and men were all the same after all. Lyanna was about to cry as tears started to sting her eyes, and threatened to spill. When Shaena saw the state she was in, “Lyanna”, she began softly. 

Lyanna wouldn’t have her pity, “you said all you wanted to say, now I must beg of you to take your leave, so I may get ready”, she said coldly. She refused to hear any more words from her. Didn’t she thank her the other day about being Rhaegar’s wife, and now she says this to her. Lyanna turned away from her and waited for Shaena to leave, her tears started flowing when she heard the door shut. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

 

By the time Lyanna arrived to the Royal box, she found Shaena, Daeron, and Duncan sitting there. Shaena tried to speak with her but she ignored her. She finally saw Rhaegar that day, she was looking forward to seeing him but looking at him now made her miserable. He smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile in return. She would admire him from afar, even though he may like another. She tried to pay attention to the joust between Rhaegar and Arthur, but she couldn’t. Her mind kept going back to Shaena’s words about Cersei Lannister. Lyanna saw her in the crowd sitting next to her brother, Cersei looked at Rhaegar with awestruck eyes. Lyanna felt the tears stinging her eyes, Shaena seemed to sense her distress as she held her hand. Lyanna quickly swiped it away, she didn’t need any dragons feeling sorry for her. She was a wolf, blood of the first men and Kings of Winter. She could survive winter whereas these southerners would wilt and die in winter. 

“I’m sorry”, Shaena whispered, “I didn’t mean any of it. I said those words in anger.” 

They looked up as they heard the crowd cheering, Rhaegar had won. Rhaegar went back to his position as he was about to joust Ser Barristan. Lyanna didn’t believe her, she continued to ignore her. “Please, Lyanna. Rhaegar doesn’t care about Cersei or any other girl for that matter. I’ve seen the way he looks at you with adoration and love in his eyes.” Love, Lyanna thought, she shook her head, he couldn’t love her. “Yes, I can see that he loves you and you love him but the two of you don’t realize it.” Lyanna continued to deny with her head. “You can admit it or deny it all you want.” She watched as their lances broke, and they retrieved new lances. “And if you’re a child, then so am I, because we are the same age.” Lyanna finally looked at a smiling Shaena, she reached for her hand and this time Lyanna didn’t pull away as she squeezed back. “You chose to go with the blue gown. Good choice.”, Lyanna didn’t have time to ask what she meant. 

The crowd started cheering and they looked down to see Rhaegar had won. People started chanting Rhaegar’s name, Rhaegar waved to them. She couldn’t be happy for him, maybe he’ll crown another who’s vying to be a princess like Cersei and Elia, but Elia was already a princess unless she wanted to be Queen someday. Maybe he’ll shame her in front of everyone she thought as Rhaegar was handed the crown of roses. She looked down, in case he chose another to crown as his Queen of love and beauty. 

Suddenly it was quiet as Shaena nudged her, she looked up to find Rhaegar holding a crown of winter roses to her. They were her favorite flower, she hadn’t seen them ever since she went South. He smiled at her, as she took them slowly from his hands, “My Queen of Love and Beauty”, he fondly said. He was giving them to her and choosing her to be his queen. She smiled back as she placed them on her head, she wore her hair down. The crowd started cheering but she didn’t hear as she only had her attention on Rhaegar and he on her. Lyanna blushed at the attention she was receiving, as everyone congratulated her. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

“He only crowned her because she’s his wife.” Shaena searched for the voice, and she saw Cersei talking with her ladies. “It would look unseemly for him to do otherwise.” Cersei was speaking with confidence like she believed Rhaegar would have crowned her if not for Lyanna while her other ladies giggled with her and gave her compliments. Shaena hoped Lyanna didn’t hear the lioness but when she looked at her, she saw tears already forming. 

“Lyanna”, Shaena began to comfort her, but Lyanna didn’t want to hear as she sprinted off running. 

“What’s wrong with Lyanna”, Ashara asked concerned. 

“I said things that hurt her earlier”, Shaena confided in her. “Let us look for her”, Shaena hoped Lyanna wouldn’t do anything stupid like go to Rhaegar and get her into trouble. 

It didn’t take long for them to find her as she went into her room. They found her in a mess of tears as she clutched the crown of winter roses for dear life. “Is it true that he only crowned me for appearance’s sake”, she managed to get out through her sobs. 

Ashara went to comfort her, “of course not, the Prince has been quite taken with you as of late.” Lyanna was still crying as Ashara hugged her, “He crowned you for a reason.” 

“So I shouldn’t give these back”, Lyanna looked down at the wreath she held. 

“Why on earth would you do that?”, Shaena burst stepping closer. “He gave them to you, there is no one more deserving for the crown of queen of love and beauty than you”, Shaena held her hand. 

“He thought you the most beautiful”, Ashara began. 

“And your heart was full of love”, Shaena finished. She took the crown from her hands and placed it on Lyanna’s head. “Now we must fix you up for the feast tonight, you look awful”, which got her laughter from Lyanna. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They decided to to get ready together as it was the last day of the tourney. “Did you pack your things?”, Shaena asked her. She declined with her head, “Always last minute”, they laughed together. She would pack her things in the morning. 

Lyanna wore a white silk gown, the skirt was filled with ruffles, the waist had pearls sewed to it, and the top was covered with lace, showing a bit of cleavage. “Don’t forget your crown”, Ashara said rushing to put it on Lyanna’s head. She pinned it, so it wouldn’t fall, she wore her hair loose, showing off her long hair. 

“Put these shoes on”, Shiella said. She handed her white shoes that made her look taller. “Now you’ll be as tall as the Prince.” Everyone laughed as they knew Lyanna was short. 

“You look beautiful”, Shaena said, they all stood their admiring her before making their way to the dining hall, escorted by Ser Barristan. “Let’s dance together”, Shaena said as they entered the hall, “before Rhaegar steals you away”, she told Lyanna. They all agreed, but Lyanna couldn’t help but steal a glance at Rhaegar as she made her way to the center of the dance floor. They locked eyes for a brief moment before she looked away. Everyone was still eating, so the floor was empty. Everyone was staring at them the moment they had walked in. 

“I’ll be right back”, Lyanna told them. She went quickly to Catelyn’s table and grabbed her hand. Catelyn protested that she wasn’t much of a dancer but Lyanna wouldn’t hear of it. They held hands as the music started playing. They just went in a circle because Catelyn wouldn’t know any of their moves. They tried not to pay attention to the stares and distracted themselves with giggles. 

“Go in the middle Lya”, Shaena demanded. 

Lyanna laughed, “oh no, you’re not tricking me again.” They eventually convinced her with, “you’re queen of love and beauty”. They stepped away to give her room and she started spinning. If she felt like fire before, this time she felt like she was on clouds. It was like she was in a dream, a happy dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. Eventually, she got so dizzy that she had to stop but she was smiling throughout. It was a smiling Rhaegar that caught her before she could fall, she quickly wondered when did he make his way over to her. 

He put an arm around her waist and his other hand held her hand in a dancing position. They danced slowly as she was still dizzy, she smiled at him. “The crown suits you very well.” 

“How did you know that blue winter roses were my favorite?”, Lyanna asked shyly. 

Rhaegar smirked, “A prince never reveals his secrets. Do you like them?” 

Lyanna nodded, “very much.” She didn’t notice that the dance floor was empty except for them and they were too absorbed with each other to care. 

“I was hoping you would”, Rhaegar whispered. He twirled her then, but Lyanna didn’t stop at one twirl, as she spun around him. He smirked as he held his hand out to her each time. He picked her up which surprised her, but she looked at him as he spun the both around before putting her back down. He twirled her again but when she came back, he held her waist as her back was to him, he whispered “You look beautiful”, in her ear. They continued to dance around each other, one tempting the other with how well they could dance, he even tilted her back which took her by surprise. When the dance was over, Brandon claimed her, and she was sorry to lose Rhaegar as a dance partner but was relieved because her hands were becoming sweaty. Brandon was a good dancer, as well he should be since he had danced with many ladies. Then Ned approached her for his dance and several men after that including Elbert Arryn who was surprisingly nice, Robert Baratheon who she wanted to refuse but couldn’t, Oberyn Martell who was another version of Robert she found out, and even Jaime Lannister, which surprised her the most. Jaime didn’t ask any girl to dance throughout this tourney. 

“I saw you fight off those squires”, he smirked at her. She raised her eyebrows, “I’ve never met a woman who could fight much less a high-born woman”, he said smugly.

“I’m sorry, if I’m not as prim and proper as you expected”, Lyanna retorted. 

“I’m curious, does your Prince have to put up a fight with you every night”, Jaime smirked. 

Lyanna scowled at the mention of her sex life, “that is none of your business”, she gritted through her teeth. 

She was about to leave when he said, “I’m actually impressed, that a pretty girl can fight and dance so well”. She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or he meant it. 

Was he flirting with her? “Your sister seems to be missing your company”, she said trying to change the subject, Cersei was fuming from her seat. Then Lyanna left him just as the dance was over and went to take her seat next to Rhaegar. He looked up at her just as she was taking her seat. 

He grinned at her, showing off his perfect white teeth. She smiled back as he held her hand. “There is something I wanted to speak to you about”, he whispered in her ear. Did she do something wrong? she wondered. “It isn’t anything bad”, he reassured her. “If you are done for the evening, we can retire”, she nodded. She followed him as he got up, she wasn’t paying any attention to where they were walking but she soon realized he was walking her back to her room. She would have rather stayed outside and breathe the fresh air, but she didn’t voice her opinion. Maybe he wanted to discuss something private. 

“You look beautiful”, he told her again as they entered her room. “You were wearing white the first time I saw you”, he smiled gently. She was surprised he remembered, she hoped he didn’t remember the other details. He guided her to a couch in the room, so they could sit, and he wrapped his arm around her. 

“I can’t believe you remember that”, Lyanna finally spoke. 

Rhaegar smirked, he turned to her, “I remember a lot of things, like how scared you looked, and the way you blushed when my family complimented you.” 

Lyanna smirked, “I don’t think it was a compliment when your grandfather asked if I bled, in front of the entire court.” Just saying it made her blush again but Rhaegar started laughing. 

“My grandfather also mentioned that I read too much”, Rhaegar smiled. “You practically ran out of there after he dismissed you.” 

Lyanna laughed, “I did. The whole situation was embarrassing.” Lyanna thought for a second, “It wasn’t as embarrassing as our wedding night though”, Lyanna smiled. 

“I’m surprised you are smiling about it”, Rhaegar scowled. “You deserve better than that.” 

“Do you want me to cry about it”, Lyanna said shocked. “What’s done is done.” 

“It doesn’t have to be”, Rhaegar spoke softly. Lyanna looked at him, stared at his indigo eyes. “I meant that we could get married”. 

“Married?”, Lyanna scrunched her face, “we’re already married”, she reminded him. She wondered if he was drunk, so drunk that he doesn’t recall his wedding to her. 

“By the Faith. Yes. But not by the old gods, your gods.”, he spoke sincerely taking her hand. Before, she could say anything he asked, “Lyanna Stark, will you marry me?”

She looked at him shocked, she didn’t know what to say. He wanted to marry her, this time by his choosing. It was their decision to make this time and not their families who arranged their betrothal from a young age. It also meant that he was choosing her to be his wife and not any other lady. “Yes”, she said softly. “Yes, I will marry you Rhaegar Targaryen.” He smiled before leaning down to kiss her, the kiss quickly intensified as they held each other closer. She ran her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her. She wondered if she would ever get used to this feeling, of the sensations he stirred inside her. The shivers he caused in her as his hands roamed down her back. They broke apart, but they still held each other, she could feel her face burning, she felt feverish. 

“I asked Brandon to give you away”, he told her softly. 

That got her out of her spell, “Brandon”, she scoffed. “You would’ve had better luck asking Ned”. 

Rhaegar grinned, “That was my request when I won the joust against him”, he explained. So that’s what they were whispering about. “You’re worth more to me than gold”, he teased recalling their conversation. 

She smiled, “how did you know I would agree”, she teased him. 

He laughed, “oh, I just had a feeling you would”, he said shaking his finger at her. “And you owe me for not revealing your identity”, he teased. 

“I also saved your life from Brandon”, she grinned. “And I chose you over him”, she added softly. 

“I told you before, I could have handled your brother, but thank you none the less”, he caressed her cheek. “I was thinking of leaving early in the morning and then we’ll come back at noon to depart for King’s Landing.” She wondered why they would need that much time, wouldn’t they just get married in the godswood at Harrenhal. He seemed to read her mind, because he then said, “it won’t be in the godswood. I will be taking you to another place.” He didn’t say where, she thought he wanted to surprise her. He kissed her cheek before getting up, she stood up with him. “I’ll see you in the morning. I will send Ser Oswell to you.” 

He was about to leave when she remembered something, “Wait, before you go, I wanted to give you something”, she called. She went and searched through her chest of clothes and threw them on the ground looking for the item she wanted. She finally found the item she was looking for and bought it to him. He seemed to recognize it, “this is the cloak you placed on me on our wedding.” He seemed a little shocked but recovered to take it from her hands. This time she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, he looked pleased. “I’ll see you in the morning”, he then left. She went to her vanity to look in the mirror. She forgot that the crown was still on her head, as she removed the pins from her hair and removed the crown from her head. When she changed into her nightgown, she took the crown with her to bed, laid down and clutched the roses to her chest. She would sleep peacefully knowing that a part of him was with her.


	8. Chapter 8 - Isle of Faces

There was a knock on the door, Lyanna quickly looked at herself in the mirror. It was still too early; the sun hadn’t risen yet. She wore the crown of blue winter roses on her head with a matching blue gown. With a shaking hand, she went to answer the door. She found Ser Oswell, who greeted her with a smile. He led her outside and found her brothers were waiting for her. She smiled when she saw them, they would be going their separate ways today. She was sad to be leaving Harrenhal, she would miss this place that helped her reunite with her family and bought her closer to Rhaegar. Oswell led them to horses, she looked at her brothers in confusion. “Do you know where we’re going?”, she asked them. They shook their heads, so she asked Oswell, he was the one leading them. 

“I cannot say but you’ll find out soon”, he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him. She would have competed with her brothers with how fast she could go, but she didn’t know which way to go. As they went along, she soon discovered they were heading in the direction of the lake, she saw a boat in the distance. 

Oswell smiled at her, he raised her eyebrows at her. By his gestures, she realized that they were going to the Isle of the Faces, a place she discussed with him the other day. Before, they got closer, she spoke with Brandon, “Brandon, if you try anything, I will never forgive you. I will ask Ned to give me away.” 

Ned seemed flattered while Brandon scoffed. “Relax, little sister, I won’t ruin this day for you if it means that much to you.” 

She nodded still unsure of Brandon’s behavior, but she turned to Benjen, “You better not say anything to embarrass me.” 

Benjen looked shocked, “Why are you always telling me that?”

“Because you always do something to embarrass me”, she retorted which had her elder brothers laughing except Benjen. 

“Come on you two”, Ned called them as they went ahead of them. Oswell had already gone before them to tell Rhaegar of their arrival who had come out to greet them. Her eyes had lit up the moment she set her eyes on him. 

“My Lords”, he greeted her brothers, and then came to help her off her horse. She could’ve managed herself, but she allowed him to assist her, “Princess”, he greeted her. She smiled at the title and the awkwardness of being carried down from her horse. Lyanna tried to speak but nothing would come out. He seemed to guess her predicament as he smiled in return. They followed him onto the boat. 

She was surprised to find an excited Shaena who hugged her, “I hope you don’t mind but I invited Elbert.” Lyanna didn’t really mind who came, she was more nervous about today then her previous wedding to Rhaegar. It was like the old gods were there guiding them to this place, to the journey they were about to embark on. The old gods were more important to her because they were her gods, she felt their presence every time she kneeled beneath a weirwood tree. She spotted Duncan and Daeron, along with the Kingsguards on the boat. “Did you sleep with that thing on your head all night?” Lyanna remembered the wreath, as they laughed together before she walked to a secluded spot. 

Lyanna felt dizzy for a moment, and she realized the boat had started moving. She had never been on a boat before, and so was unaccustomed to the movement. “Are you alright?”, Rhaegar whispered in her ear, apparently noticing her appearance. “You look pale”, he said with concern in his voice. 

Lyanna gave him a small smile, “I’m fine”, she tried to sound reassuring, but she must have failed miserably because he didn’t seem to believe her. “Just a little dizzy but I’ll be fine”, she said while staring out into the water. It was beautiful, bright blue, and it seemed to sparkle against the rising sun. Birds were flying above them, soaring high and for a moment she imagined flying with them. 

“Have you been on a boat before?”, he asked from behind. She declined with her head as he nodded in understanding. “This will not do Lyanna Stark”, as he shook his head. She blushed as he chastised her, but he said it with a smile. “Would you like anything to eat?”

Lyanna declined, “No, I’m not very hungry.” She couldn’t possibly eat a thing, or she’ll throw it all out, but she wouldn’t tell him that. “I’m happy that we’re going to the Isle of Faces”, she told him, “I always wanted to see it.” 

He looked pleased, “I’m glad that I could cross that off your list.” He watched her for a moment, “I wonder what else is on that list”, as he leaned on the ledge.

“It isn’t very long”, she smiled at him. “I never thought that Winterfell would be on that list but ever since I left it, I’ve missed it.” She didn’t have time to tell him about her home as they were called to break their fast. They both made their way to see that food was laid out on the table. Everyone was already there sitting, they were the last to arrive. She wasn’t very hungry, but she put a few things on her plate, she took small bites. Benjen was excited to be sitting with the Kingsguards. He beamed at them when they offered to train him. “Don’t get too excited yet, you’ll have to ask father if you can come to King’s Landing”, Lyanna warned him. 

“I thought you wanted to join the Night’s Watch”, Ned said. 

“He’s still too young for that”, Lyanna said. “Besides it’s what father wanted for him.” She knew her father wanted Benjen to join the Night’s Watch because he said it was what Starks did for generations. 

“I only wanted to join because Lya said she’d join with me”, Benjen said. Everyone stared at her awkwardly as she blushed, and she kicked him underneath the table, “Ow.” 

“That was a long time ago”, she explained, “children’s play.” 

Rhaegar gave her an amused grin, “You’ll have a very hard time disguising yourself.” Then he whispered in her ear while the others were distracted, “Besides, I like you as a girl.” She looked down embarrassed. Benjen was so lucky he was leaving today, or she would’ve killed him. They stayed talking, eating slowly until they arrived at the island. 

Everyone made their way off the boat, Lyanna put on the Stark cloak she borrowed from her brother. Lyanna thought the Isle of faces looked beautiful, it might have been scary to some, but she was used to faces painted on trees. She could feel the spirits and presence of the old gods. It felt peaceful, and she prayed silently to them. 

Rhaegar, with his family went ahead, while her and her brothers stayed behind. “Could you both give me away?”, she asked her elder brothers. They both smiled as each one stood on either side of her and took her hands. They walked slowly to where Rhaegar was standing. Next to Rhaegar stood the Kingsguards and his family. Elbert stood in the front, while Benjen walked behind them. Rhaegar was smiling encouragingly at her, as she walked towards him. 

“Who comes before the old gods this night?”, Duncan spoke. 

“Lyanna, of House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claims her?”, Brandon spoke. 

Rhaegar smiled at her before stepping forward, “Rhaegar of House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, and heir to the Iron Throne. Who gives her?”

“Brandon, of House Stark.”

“Eddard, of House Stark, who are her brothers”, Ned spoke. 

“Lady Lyanna, will you take this man”, Duncan spoke. 

Lyanna stepped forward, she gave Rhaegar a small smile, “I take this man.” Rhaegar then came behind her, he removed her Stark cloak, she felt the emptiness of it, but she didn’t feel it for long as he put on the heavy Targaryen cloak. It was a wedding cloak, so it was fancier. Rhaegar then went in front of her and kissed her, a soft kiss, but one that was filled with longing. They took a little longer than necessary, she wanted to deepen the kiss but Rhaegar pulled back to remind her that they were in the company of others. She blushed as she realized, everyone watched their kiss. She wouldn’t be able to look at her brothers in the eyes ever again. Shaena came and hugged her before making their way back to the boat.

She was floating, she kept sneaking glances at Rhaegar and she found him staring back at her. They didn’t have time to think of each other because they were talking to other people. She was speaking with her brothers. It hit Lyanna that once they would land, she would be separated from her brothers. “I’ll come see you before you depart for the North”, she told them. The way back was more silent, she was glad of that, because she didn’t really feel like talking. 

Once they landed, everyone had dispersed to do something, she went to her room to pack quickly. She found that the maid had packed most of her things, but she just made sure that she didn’t forget anything. She removed the crown on her head and packed it with her necessities, the things she would need for the road. An hour later, she was finished as servants came and took everything out. She found her brothers, waiting for her. She hugged Brandon, “tell father that I send my regards.” 

He nodded, “and you take care of yourself, I can’t look after you from far away. If anyone tries to hurt you, use this”, he pulled out a small dagger to give her. She unsheathed it to see it, it was beautiful, it had a wolf’s head at the handle and was in awe at the intricate details. “Be careful, it’s sharp”, as she tried to run a finger through it. 

“Thank you, I wish you had taught me how to use a sword better”, she confessed. 

“So, do I, but you know father.” She covered the dagger, so she wouldn’t hurt her brothers as she hugged them. 

She turned to hug Ned, “Are you going back to the Vale?”

“I might go North first, I miss Winterfell”, he said. 

“I do too”, as she pulled back from his arms. 

Then she hugged Benjen last, “Whatever shall I do without you, even though you embarrassed me, wolf pup”. He beamed at the nickname she used for him, she always called him pup. 

“I’m going to miss you too Lya. Winterfell is boring without you”, he told her. 

“Good, I’m glad you’re not having any fun”, she teased. 

Rhaegar then came and shook their hands. She couldn’t help but start crying as she watched them get on their horses, “Take care of my sister”, Brandon said before departing, being followed by the rest of the Northmen with him. 

Rhaegar watched her with keen eyes, “I have a surprise for you that will cheer you up.” Nothing could cheer her up, she thought as she wiped her tears. “Come with me”, and she followed him to wherever he was going. He led her to the stables, “wait here”, and she waited outside while he went inside. After a moment, he bought out a white horse with him. “This is for you”, he said patting the horse. She looked at him with wide eyes, looking back and forth between Rhaegar and the horse, still not believing it. “You could call it a wedding present.”

Then she stepped forward to the horse, she was beautiful, in her all white coat. She was the opposite of Rhaegar’s horse, his was black, while this one was white. The horse seemed to like her, as the horse started sniffing her hair, which got her laughing as Lyanna pulled back before it ate her hair. She started to stroke the horse but then she remembered the dagger that was still in her hand, which got her a questioning look from Rhaegar. “Brandon gave it to me”, she explained. He asked to see it and she handed it to him. 

“You Starks never cease to amaze me”, he said laughing as he examined the dagger, “well, especially you, Lyanna.” She was embarrassed, so she gave her full attention to the horse. “I want to see who can ride faster”, he said from behind. 

She looked back at him, “you mean I can ride her all the way to King’s Landing.” 

He grinned at her, “of course, but I’m a fast rider too. Can you keep up?” 

She scoffed, “The question is whether you can keep up with me?”. They both agreed to the challenge, “I think I’ll call her snow, because she’s white like the whitest snows.” 

“I like the name”, he handed her back the dagger. “Be careful with this, and keep it somewhere safe.” 

“You don’t mind me keeping it”, she asked bewildered. 

“No. I’ll be content knowing that you can defend yourself if need be”, he held her hand. “Now we should make haste, if we want to leave before nightfall.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar discovered Lyanna was indeed fast, but he had no problem keeping up with her. It was the Kingsguards that had trouble keeping up, and it was their duty to be by their side. He loved seeing the thrill on her face as she rode, she had her hair braided so it wouldn’t come on her face, a few strands were loose though. She looked back and saw how the Kingsguards were frantically trying to catch up. She smirked and went faster, Rhaegar couldn’t even see the Royal party, they were that far ahead of them. “Perhaps we should stop”, he told her. 

“Are you tired already”, she smiled, he wondered where she got all that energy from. “I could ride for hours.” They’ve been riding for hours already, they would have to make camp soon. 

“It’s not me who’s tired”, he assured her, “I think we should let Arthur and Oswell catch up before they fall off their horses attempting to do so.”

She shrugged as she proceeded to slow down. They stopped by a stream to let the horses drink water. They tied their horses to the trees, before they decided to go down to the stream and drink water. He splashed water on his face before taking a drink with his hand, then started filling his empty sack. Before he knew what was happening, someone splashed him with water. He smirked as he looked at her, “You should not have done that”, he said. He tried to splash her, but she ran before he could catch her, giggling the whole way. He chased her, it didn’t take long for him to catch her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I told you, you shouldn’t have done that”, he whispered seductively to her. 

She turned her head to face him, “Oh, and what will you do”, she smiled.

He was about to respond when he saw Arthur and Oswell approaching. “Perhaps later you’ll find out”, he smirked before letting her go. She stared at him, intrigued, through her long lashes, and grey eyes. He turned his attention to the Kingsguards, “You finally managed to catch up”, he told them. 

They got off their horses, “Perhaps, but you had trouble keeping up yourself”, Arthur teased Rhaegar. “Impressive riding skills Princess”. Rhaegar noticed how Lyanna beamed at the mention of her riding skills. 

“How are you holding up, Ser Oswell?”, Lyanna asked. Oswell was still struggling to catch his breath, “You’re probably too old to be a Kingsguard.” That comment got Rhaegar and Arthur laughing. “When can we go ride again?”, she asked him. 

Oswell rolled his eyes at her, but Rhaegar answered, “we should wait for the royal party to arrive first”, shaking his head at her excitement. 

She looked disappointed, “we’ll be here for ages at this rate”, sitting in a nearby rock. Rhaegar followed her to sit next to her while he motioned for Arthur and Oswell to stay behind. “You’re not a bad rider”, she told Rhaegar. “It was usually only Brandon who managed to keep up with me.” 

“I didn’t realize I needed your praise”, he smirked at her. “How in the world did you manage to stay put in the carriage I wonder, if you can’t be patient enough to wait.”

Lyanna laughed, “I would read when I got bored of lady’s gossip.” 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “you like to read”, Lyanna nodded. 

“Those were the only lessons I enjoyed back home. I wasn’t taught like my brothers because ladies duties were different from men’s lessons, so I taught myself”, she explained. Rhaegar was intrigued by her pursuit of knowledge. 

“Do you know what people used to say about me? They said that my mother must have swallowed books and a candle when she was pregnant with me because I loved to read”, Rhaegar explained. 

Lyanna laughed at that, “I must confess I haven’t heard that before.” 

“Oh, and what have you heard about me”, Rhaegar wanted to know what she heard before she married him. 

Lyanna looked at him, she smiled, “I heard that you were valiant, honorable, and noble. I heard that from the Mormonts”, she explained, “a northern House.” She laughed before she said, “but I mostly heard about how handsome you were”, emphasizing handsome, he laughed with her. “Yes, everyone told me how handsome you were. You should have seen the women in Winterfell talked about your looks and how I was lucky to be marrying you.” 

“What did you say to them?”, remembering Lyanna stepping on Robert Baratheon. 

“I told them, surely not. I would believe it when I saw him”, she said looking away. 

“Well, have I met your expectations?”, he asked intrigued.

“I thought they were right, you were. That is, you are handsome”, she said blushing. “But no one ever spoke of how kind you are or of your other redeeming qualities.” She played with her hands as she spoke these things then she looked down. 

“I thought you were beautiful”, Rhaegar began, “but young when I first saw you. You looked shy, and innocent. I must confess, I had not heard much of you before then.” 

“My father kept me sheltered, I hardly ever went out of Winterfell. I would only ride in the forest with Brandon, but we didn’t go very far”, she explained. “What do you think of me now?”

“You’re unlike any other woman that I’ve met before”, he told her. “You ride horses, most women prefer carriages. You ride in tourneys, and seek no prize. You aren’t afraid to point a sword at me”, he said laughing.

“In my defense, I did not know it was you”, she blushed, still embarrassed at that moment. 

“My point is, you’re constantly surprising me. I still don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing”, he teased as she tried to hit him playfully on the leg but he grabbed her hand. 

“The party is headed this way”, Arthur called to them. 

Rhaegar helped her up and went to get their horses. They rode a few hours after that, then they stopped and made camp. Rhaegar wished her goodnight before making his way to his tent. He made it clear to her, that they wouldn’t have their second wedding night in the middle of camp where people can hear. No, he would wait until they got back to King’s Landing. He would have her for a long time, what’s a few weeks or even a few months to him. 

The next remaining days that followed on the road were pretty much the same. They would either go way ahead of the royal party or go slowly so they could talk to each other. They preferred going faster, even the Kingsguards got used to them by then. They finally reached King’s Landing in the morning, the city gates opened to them. The small folk greeted him and called his name as he smiled and waved at them. Lyanna looked surprisingly at him, “you should wave to them”, he spoke lowly to her. She did so hesitantly, unaccustomed to people calling her name. 

They managed to get past the crowds, and into the Red Keep. Rhaegar got down from his horse and went to go help Lyanna down. They waited for his uncle, Shaena, and Daeron to arrive so they could make their way to the throne room to greet his grandfather. The announcer said their names as they entered. They went in front of the King, they bowed and said, “your grace.” 

“Rise”, the King spoke, “It is good to have you back, we shall have a feast tonight along with our other guests.” 

“Other guests”, Duncan questioned. 

“The Lannisters and Martells stopped by here to rest. Aerys is also back”, the King spoke. “Go get some rest”, they were excused. 

“We should greet my father he told Lyanna and his siblings”, Lyanna looked wearily at him. He held her hand to calm her down. They made their way to his father’s room, Lyanna let go of his hand as they entered. “Father”, Rhaegar said, not daring to get any closer. He didn’t know what kind of mood his father would be in. 

Shaena went to kiss her father as Daeron, also said, “father”.

Then Lyanna stepped forward and said, “my Lord.” 

“Daughter”, he greeted Shaena warmly, she was his favorite. “Daeron”, then he looked at Rhaegar lastly, “Rhaegar, my son the traitor.” Rhaegar was used to this, his father was constantly accusing him of betraying him because his grandfather had chosen him to be his heir instead of Aerys. “Who is married to a wolf instead of a dragon. Unworthy girl.” 

Lyanna froze beside him, Rhaegar interrupted him before his father insulted her worse than this, “That’s enough. How was Dragonstone father?”, he asked changing the subject. 

“It was fine. I thought I would find your mother more willing, but she is still putting a fight.” His siblings froze, Rhaegar excused all three of them. He would speak to his father alone. It wasn’t a secret that his father raped his mother and abused her. 

“Father, you better not lay a hand on mother”, Rhaegar spoke in a serious tone. 

His father then stood up, “Or what would you do, would you kill your own father?”, his father yelled. Would Rhaegar be a kinslayer? To protect his family he would, even though other people would look down on him for that. He couldn’t do it, even if his father was abusing his mother. 

Rhaegar decided the best thing was to calm the situation down, “Rest father, I would never hurt you, you can be assured of that”, Aerys sneered at him. No matter what Rhaegar said, Aerys would never believe a word of it. 

Rhaegar excused himself, and went to see his mother. His mother was happy to see him, well, at least he had one parent’s love. He kissed her cheek, as she embraced him. Rhaegar always suspected that he was his mother’s favorite because he was the eldest. “Did he hurt you mother”, she shook her head. She was always hiding her scars from him and was never honest with him, but he knew all the same. 

“Shaena told me you crowned Lyanna as the Queen of Love and Beauty”, his mother asked. Rhaegar grinned in acknowledgement. “I’m glad you two are getting closer. I want an heir.” 

Rhaegar laughed, “you have other sons that would be considered as heirs. Why do you want an heir from me so badly? Besides, Lyanna is still too young to have children, her body may not handle it.” 

“I had you when I was five and ten”, his mother insisted. “I want you to be happy, that is why I want a child for you.” 

“I am happy”, he argued. 

“You were always so serious, even as a child.” He hugged his mother, “get some rest”, she told him. He did just that, as he went to his room and slept. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaella was happy to see her three eldest children home again. She was surprised, Elbert Arryn was with them. Shaena explained that he wanted to marry her, and she hoped her grandfather would agree to the betrothal. She asked her to speak on her behalf and that she hoped that her father wouldn’t have a say about it. The King had a right to decide if betrothals could stand or be broken. She was walking around with Shaena at the feast when she saw Rhaegar and Lyanna together, they looked happy together. Shaena had told her Rhaegar smiled more but she didn’t believe her. Rhaegar looked years younger as he laughed, she couldn’t remember the last time she saw him like that. “What did I tell you mother?”, Shaena stated more than questioned. They were whispering to each other and giggling like young lovers would. They didn’t seem to be aware of the people around them. 

Suddenly Lyanna got up, her son watched her every movement. Her son looked crestfallen, as he tried to distract himself with conversations around him, but he kept looking at the doorway. “My Lord”, she heard Shaena call beside her. A young man saw them and smiled as he made his way toward them. “Mother, this is Lord Elbert Arryn”, she spoke to her. “This is my mother, Lord Elbert.”

Lord Elbert bowed to her, “It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. I now know where the princess gets her beauty from.” 

She raised her eyebrows, as she looked at her daughter who was giddy. Lord Elbert had a way with words, she thought. “The pleasure is mine, my Lord. Tell me, how have you been enjoying the capital.”

“It is my first day here, but I am already enjoying it immensely”, he said looking at Shaena. 

Rhaella and her daughter turned around when they heard yelps coming from a group of girls. Rhaella looked at the group and watched her son, Aegon, running towards them. He reached for something on the table and grabbed a toad. He looked horrified, because the girls were staring at him with disgust. Lyanna came running behind him, “I apologize on behalf of my good brother”, she spoke to the girls. “He will put that in a cage, won’t you Aegon”, she said sweetly while Aegon nodded at her. “Come on, we will take that back to your room”, and Aegon followed her. 

The girls looked on in dismay. Then one of them spoke, “If I were Rhaegar’s wife, I wouldn’t encourage such behavior.” Rhaella recognized her as Cersei, she had her mother’s looks, Johanna. Johanna was one of her ladies in waiting, but Aerys was obsessed with her even after Tywin married her. 

Then another girl said, “I’d ship them off to Dragonstone, or I would go there to not deal with them.” This time it was Elia Martell, Rhaella was also good friends with her mother who also happened to be another of her ladies in waiting growing up. 

Rhaella couldn’t help but say, “Well, aren’t we all glad that neither of you are Rhaegar’s wife.” They both looked at her in shock, their eyes wide open, they didn’t think anyone had heard them. “Besides, look how happy my son looks with his wife”, she emphasized the word wife to them. Lyanna had come back with Aegon in toe, Rhaegar’s eyes had lit up and instantly smiled upon seeing Lyanna. Rhaella looked back at the girls who were clearly angry. Although Cersei looked like her mother, she took more after her father than her mother. Elia, was also ambitious but she neither had the looks or the health for that. 

“Mother, we should go sit”, Shaena said to her mother who heard the conversation. She noticed that Elbert was no longer with her as they made their way to take their seats. Rhaegar and Lyanna smiled when they saw them. “Aegon, what were you thinking?”, Shaena chastised. 

Aegon looked miserable, but Lyanna answered “he was just having fun”, she said giggling. “You should play that trick on Lord Elbert, Aegon.” 

“No, he won’t”, Shaena said. “Don’t you dare get any ideas”, Shaena threatened. Aegon looked like he was ready to cry. 

“I recall you playing that trick on me”, she teased Shaena. 

At that, Rhaegar looked at his sister, “You did what?”, as Shaena looked sheepish. 

“That was you”, Rhaella looked shocked, “and we blamed poor Aegon.” She held her son’s hand. 

Daeron answered laughing, “Shaena used to play practical jokes on Lyanna when she first arrived here.” 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “practical jokes, what kind?”

Daeron smiled, “one time she told Aegon how they would surprise Lyanna with the animals he collected. They put them in her room, Aegon thought Lyanna wanted to see them, frogs, mice, and bugs”, Daeron laughed. Rhaella had recalled that moment and she started shaking her head at her daughter. “Shaena said we should wait in a corner to see her reaction. Then Lyanna goes into her room, she screams and runs out of there. Then mother hears the commotion and sees Lyanna frightened, she points at the door. Mother goes in and yells “Aegon”. She lets Lyanna stay in the Maiden Vault until they had the room cleaned. Even after, the room was cleared of all animals, Lyanna still refused to go back there. Shaena said it was because Lyanna was happy to rid herself from us.” Everyone looked at Shaena who looked down. “Aegon was disappointed that Lyanna didn’t like the animals. Mother had invited her to dine with us, we were all silent until mother said, ‘I apologize for Aegon’s behavior.’ Then Lyanna turned to Aegon, ‘I like horses, perhaps you could show me your animals if they are kept in cages.’ Aegon was happy while he started talking to her about his animals.” 

Shaena was embarrassed, “How did you know that was me?”, she asked Lyanna. 

“I didn’t until I saw you laughing right after”, Lyanna explained. Lyanna paused for a second but then said with a sheepish smile, “I used to play tricks on my brothers also, so I thought that was the old gods punishing me for that.” Rhaella looked at Shaena, and Shaena knew to immediately apologize, Lyanna smiled in return. 

At the mention of the old gods, Rhaella said, “I hear congratulations are in order”, she looked at Rhaegar and Lyanna. Shaena had told her of their marriage. Rhaegar must be in love if he’s willing to get married a second time, she thought. 

Rhaegar smiled as he held Lyanna’s hand over the table, “thank you mother. I wish you could have been there.” 

“I guess I should congratulate you a second time Lyanna on being crowned Queen of Love and beauty”, Rhaella looked at her. Rhaella had also been crowned Queen of Love and Beauty in her youth. Ser Bonifer Hasty had crowned her and for a time she was in love with him and that she got married to Aerys. There was no joy in her marriage and she was unhappy for a long time until she had her children. 

Lyanna blushed, as Rhaegar said, “She looked even more beautiful when she wore the crown on her head if you can believe”, as Lyanna covered her face. She was embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. Rhaella smiled as she watched their fingers intertwined. 

After a moment Lyanna, excused herself feigning tiredness from the journey. Rhaegar wanted to walk her to her room but she told him to stay and enjoy himself. Rhaella knew Rhaegar hated feasts, he just attended because it was necessary for him to make an appearance. “I would like to speak with you”, she told her son. They got up and they walked out slowly. When they were out in the hallway, she asked, “Are you happy?”

He looked at her surprised by her question, “Of course. Yes, I’m happy.”

“I’m glad you found happiness in her. I was worried that you were unhappy because you hardly smiled. That is why I wanted children for you, to bring happiness to your life. I was never happy with your father, until I had my children. Of course, you were never like other children, always so serious, never finding time for yourself”, she stopped to put a hand on his cheek as she started crying. 

“Mother, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine. Lyanna, she’s something else”, he smiled. 

She smiled as they proceeded walking, “I know, she’s a sweet girl. She was always offering to help me with things and your siblings adore her.” 

“She also adores you, she told me how happy you made her. I am grateful to you for that”, Rhaegar looked at her with fondness. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that. You know I would do anything for you, but I didn’t do that for you. I didn’t even know if you liked her. She looked lonely and every time I saw her, her eyes were red like she had been crying.” Rhaegar looked at her as if he heard that for the first time. “I saw her as a sad little girl who was removed from her family only to be placed with strangers. The least the strangers could do was be kind to her.” They arrived at her room, “She wasn’t serious like you, she wouldn’t stay mad too long, a few days at most. The more I got to know her, the more I realized how much I liked her smile, she always found something to laugh about and get others to laugh with her.” Rhaella was about to go in her room, “Be good to her, she’s become like a second daughter to me.” 

She left Rhaegar outside as she went in. There is hope between them, she thought. She smiled as she remembered the way they looked at each other during the feast.


	9. Chapter 9 - Coming Together

Lyanna was walking in the garden, it was her favorite place in the Red Keep. Lyanna hardly got to see Rhaegar ever since they got back. She tried seeking him out once in his solar but was surprised that Jon Connington answered the door instead of Rhaegar. He told her Rhaegar was busy, he made it clear that Rhaegar didn’t have time for her. Jon Connington practically closed the door in her face. She stood shocked for a moment before she walked away. Rhaegar had invited her when they were in Harrenhal. Why was she always seeking him out? She always had to make a fool of herself, and was angry at herself for being so stupid. 

Maybe they were back to their old habits, she had thought things were going good between them and things might have changed. Why couldn’t they stay in Harrenhal forever? People said it was cursed but it was the Red Keep that was cursed according to her. Would she ever be truly happy here?

The garden was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to her blue winter roses. She went back inside to look at the wreath again. They always bought her happiness every time she saw them. She opened the drawer she kept them in and pulled it out. She smelled her roses, they smelled like home to her. When Lyanna closed her eyes, she didn’t picture Winterfell though, it was Rhaegar’s face she saw, so clear like he was standing in front of her. His silver hair and indigo eyes, his eyes, how they hypnotized her. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Lyanna quickly put the wreath away before anyone saw it. She got up to open it, a maid handed her a note. Rhaella wanted her to have lunch with her and Shaena. She hadn’t seen Shaena in almost a week. Elbert Arryn had approached King Aegon to ask for Shaena’s hand. Aerys was angry at not being asked. He had shouted at the King that she was his daughter, much to the dismay of the people at court. Everyone stood silently, shocked that someone would even think to shout at the King. King Aegon had dismissed court angrily, looking far from pleased at Aery’s outburst. Shaena had cried that her father would refuse and locked herself in her room for a week. Lyanna tried to comfort her but it was hard comforting someone when she was feeling miserable herself. 

Lyanna made her way to Rhaella’s room but on her way, she saw Rhaegar talking with Elia Martell. Elia’s eyes were shining, and she had a smile on her face. Rhaegar didn’t have time to see her but he had time for the Martell girl. Lyanna froze in her spot, she was furious at being humiliated. She tried to quickly walk away but Rhaegar had spotted her. “Lyanna”, he called, she tried to pretend she didn’t hear but he called again, “Lyanna”, this time louder. She had no choice but to turn around and face him. 

“Prince Rhaegar”, she greeted. Rhaegar was taken aback at her use of formalities. “Princess Elia”, she nodded towards the girl. 

“Princess Lyanna”, Elia greeted forcing a smile. 

“Princess Elia was just telling me how she enjoyed her stay at King’s Landing”, Rhaegar began. Of course, she did if she’s talking to you, Lyanna thought. “She invited us to come to Dorne”, Rhaegar said interrupting her thoughts. Judging by Elia’s face, Lyanna guessed that invitation didn’t apply to her. 

Lyanna forced a smile herself, “That is very kind of you to offer.”

“It is your husband who has been most kind”, Elia smiled connivingly. At that Lyanna raised her eyebrows at Rhaegar who looked sheepish. “He was kind enough to give me a tour of the castle.” Lyanna looked at Rhaegar angrily, he had never given her a tour. So much for him being busy. Rhaegar didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. 

“We are sorry to hear that you are leaving us”, Lyanna said before walking away. She wasn’t sorry at all, Lyanna couldn’t wait for Elia to leave.

Lyanna was unaware that she was being followed when Rhaegar caught up to her, “May I speak to you in private?”, he asked her softly. 

Lyanna looked at him and scowled, “I’m sure you’re very busy”, she eyed him. “Giving private tours”, she spat. 

“That isn’t what you think”, he told her. Lyanna didn’t believe him as she turned away from him. “Lyanna, please let me explain”, he grabbed her hand forcing her to look at him. 

“Explain?”, Lyanna burst. “You dismiss me, and you give Elia private tours.” 

“Dismiss you?”, he was appalled. “When did I dismiss you?”

“As if you don’t know what your advisors do?”, Lyanna shook her head at him. “Jon Connington dismissed me when I went to your solar one afternoon”, she grumbled out a little louder then she intended. She pushed his hand aside before walking away leaving Rhaegar dumbstruck. 

She quickly made her way to Rhaella’s room, “Your Highness”, she curtsied. Lyanna tried to smile but she was still seething inside. 

“Lyanna”, Rhaella greeted her, “I hope you can cheer up Shaena”, she whispered. Lyanna doubted she could, she would probably make the girl worst with the mood she was in, but she tried to smile at her. Shaena looked like she had been crying, Lyanna immediately felt sorry for her. She wished she could tell her that heartbreak was inevitable but that would make her worse. They ate silently, neither in the mood for conversation. Rhaella had invited Lyanna hoping to get Shaena in a better mood but she didn’t know Lyanna was just as miserable as she was. “Both of you are distressing me with your moods”, Rhaella dropped her fork. “I know why Shaena is sad. What has you so upset Lyanna.” 

Lyanna looked down, she didn’t want to tell her about her son. “I’m fine”, she mumbled out instead. Rhaella gave up on them both, she tried to speak with them several times, but they refused to tell her anything. She excused herself because she wanted to see her sons. 

Shaena then spoke, “Why do you look so distressed?”

“Look who’s talking”, Lyanna retorted. “It’s your brother if you must know.”

“My brother?” 

“Yes, despite what you may think, he isn’t perfect”, Lyanna said mostly trying to convince herself, she always thought he was perfect. He was good at anything he set his mind to. How disappointed she was to find out the truth? 

“What did he do?”, Shaena asked intrigued. 

Lyanna found herself repeating it for what felt like the hundredth time, “He dismissed me, well it was Jon Connington. Stating he was busy, and then gives Elia a tour of the castle.” Shaena laughed much to Lyanna’s dismay. “I’m glad my life is such an amusement to you.”

“That doesn’t sound like Rhaegar”, she said through fits of giggles. “I’m surprised that Elia can manage a tour when her health is so delicate”, she added when she calmed down. 

“Apparently she’s stronger than she looks.” 

“Rhaegar would never dismiss his family. I’ve been to his solar a thousand times and he was always welcoming.” 

“His time with Jon Connington is probably special”, Lyanna said without much care. 

“Special”, Shaena wrinkled her nose. “Jon Connington wishes.” 

“What do you mean?”, Lyanna inquired. Shaena got up and whispered it in her ear. “No”, Lyanna burst. “That explains why he dismissed me so harshly.” After a moment she started laughing and Shaena joined her. “I have to compete with Cersei and Elia, but I didn’t know I had to compete with Jon”, she said. That got them laughing louder. 

Rhaella found them that way when she came back. She looked pleased that they were in a better mood. “What has the both of you laughing?”, she asked. 

“Nothing”, they both quickly said which made them laugh. 

Rhaella just waited until they were done, “I have good news”, which got their attention. “Shaena, you are officially betrothed to Elbert Arryn.” 

Shaena got up, not believing it in the beginning. Then she shrieked with excitement and embraced her mother. “How?”, she asked. 

“Your grandfather finally managed to convince your father.” Lyanna suspected Rhaegar had a hand in it as well but he didn’t want his name to be mentioned. 

Shaena hugged her mother again then she turned to embrace Lyanna. “I’m so happy”, Shaena burst. 

“Congratulations”, Lyanna smiled, truly happy for her. 

“We should celebrate”, Shaena grabbed Lyanna’s hand and ran out of the room. 

“Have you seen Lord Elbert?”, Lyanna asked. 

“I can’t just go seek him out. It’s not like we’re married so I could do that.” After a moment, she looked up at her, “Maybe you could help me.” 

“Help you”, Lyanna shook her head. “I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m as clueless as you.” She couldn’t even seek out her own husband, let alone a betrothed. “We could drink wine to celebrate”, Lyanna suggested. Shaena was happy, they rarely got to drink wine. 

“And cakes and treats”, Shaena added.

“Let’s go to my room”, Lyanna suggested. They went to her room and called a maid to get them what they wanted. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar was angry when Lyanna told him that Jon had dismissed her. He was more annoyed at Lyanna for even thinking that he didn’t want to spend time with her. He would have gone to her, but he was overwhelmed by documents that needed to be looked at and signed. The King was old and couldn’t do it himself. By the time he would finish, he would find her asleep. It was bad enough that the King and his father were fighting this week over Shaena’s betrothal. Rhaegar had to step in between them and convince both parties to proceed with the betrothal. Rhaegar told them that it would be beneficial to have alliances. He wanted to see Lyanna, she always seemed to calm him down, but he couldn’t even have that privilege. 

He went to his solar, still angry over Lyanna’s comment. He was the Prince of Dragonstone, of course he would be busy, but he would still have time for her. He was on his way to see her when Elia stopped him, wanting to tell him how much she enjoyed her stay and how she would be leaving soon. She hoped he could visit Dorne and enjoy their hospitality. That’s when he saw Lyanna, she had greeted him so formally. Rhaegar hated formalities especially between themselves. 

“Tell Jon Connington I would like to see him”, Rhaegar told Ser Barristan quite aggressively. He got surprised looks from Arthur and Oswell. He looked over documents in the meantime while he waited for Jon to come. After a while, Barristan announced him. Jon Connington came in all smiles, he was always happy whenever Rhaegar asked something of him. “Jon”, Rhaegar began, “I’m going to ask a question and I want the full truth of the matter.”

“I’m at your service, my Prince”, Jon bowed his head. 

“Did you dismiss my wife?”, Rhaegar couldn’t help but raise his voice.

Jon was in shock for a moment, the whole room was quiet waiting for Jon to answer. Rhaegar began to drum his fingers on the desk growing impatient with this man. “I... I did”, Jon confessed. 

“And why may I ask did you do that?”, he shouted. 

“Because she isn’t worthy of you”, Jon replied with as much steam. 

Rhaegar then got up, he grabbed Jon by the collar, “Not worthy”, Rhaegar raged. “Who is worthy then according to you.” Jon was silent, “I consider you a friend Jon but if you ever speak about my wife like that again, I won’t be needing your services any longer”, Rhaegar threatened menacingly. “Please escort Lord Connington back to his room”, Rhaegar said loudly. Jon turned red at being treated that way, but he said he would see himself out. Rhaegar had never lost his temper, but Jon’s treatment of Lyanna drove him over the edge. Not worthy, he shook his head as he went back to the documents he was reading. 

He found that he had trouble concentrating this evening, his mind kept going back to her, so he decided to seek her out. Her room was the closest to his since she was his wife, he knocked on the door. “Come in”, she called. 

He turned the knob and stepped inside, he found Shaena with Lyanna. They were sitting at the table with plenty of cakes and fruit. Shaena got up to embrace her brother, “Rhaegar, have you heard the news”, she spoke excitedly. 

“What news?”, Rhaegar asked, glancing at Lyanna who remained sitting down. Rhaegar pretended that he didn’t know for his sister’s sake. Shaena liked telling people what she heard and always enjoying sharing the news herself. 

“I’m betrothed to Elbert Arryn”, she said grinning. 

“Congratulations”, Rhaegar embraced his sister. “But just because you’re betrothed, we probably still won’t let you go for a long time”, Rhaegar told her. “What were you both planning on doing?”, he asked eyeing the table. 

“We were celebrating, but I’m done for the night”, Shaena said quickly excusing herself. Rhaegar caught the look Lyanna gave Shaena before she left, a look of dismay. 

Once they were left alone, they both stared at each other. “Lyanna”, Rhaegar began knowing she wouldn’t. “Would you like anything to add to your feast?” 

He thought Lyanna would decline but she surprised him by telling him, “maybe wine, we had trouble getting it”, she confessed. “Apparently, someone placed a restriction forbidding us from retrieving it”, Lyanna explained. 

Rhaegar was relieved that his mother did that. “If you really want wine, you’ll have to listen to hear me out.” She nodded, “Don’t bar the door while I’m gone”, he teased. 

“I won’t”, she promised. He quickly went to his room and grabbed a bottle and came back. He was relieved to find it open and smiled as he poured them two glasses. 

“I wanted to apologize about Jon. I did not know he dismissed you”, Rhaegar said still not handing her the wine. 

“You didn’t come to me, so I decided to go to you. You did invite me previously”, she looked at him as he nodded at her. “I thought you didn’t want to see me”, she looked down. Why would Jon try to drive a wedge between him and his wife? He should have killed Jon but right now he refused to think of him anymore. 

He went up to her and took her hands, “of course, I want to see you. I came every night after I was done but found you sleeping.” 

“I didn’t know, or I would have stayed up”, she said softly. Then she seemed to remember something and scrunched up her nose, “What about you giving Elia a tour?”, she demanded. 

Rhaegar smirked, “That was nothing, it wasn’t really a tour. I was walking with my uncle and the Kingsguards when Elia asked if she could walk with us. We were never alone. I’m sorry if she made it seem like we were. Can you forgive me?”, he embraced her. 

“There is nothing to forgive”, Lyanna said softly. He kissed her on the forehead. How he had missed her? He finally went and handed her the wine, that was what Lyanna was anticipating. She took a sip before sitting down. He bought the chair closer to hers before taking a seat himself. “I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to drink. I will definitely take advantage the next time we have a feast or some special occasion”, Lyanna said laughing, he laughed with her. 

“Since when did you want to drink wine”, he asked. She wasn’t much of a drinker before, even if it was available.

“Since I saw you with Elia Martell”, she wrinkled her nose. 

“Why Lyanna, are you jealous?”, Rhaegar said laughing. She threw a small arm pillow at him which he easily caught. He recalled Elbert’s words about not teasing her when she was in a mood. 

“I once poured wine on my brother’s head for teasing me. You’re lucky I won’t do the same to you”, she teased. He raised his eyebrows at her, but she made him laugh. “You know I also drink when I’m nervous”, she said after a while. 

He smiled, “Oh, I definitely recall that”, he teased. She blushed looking embarrassed. 

Lyanna took a sip of her wine, “what kind of wine is this?”, she asked. “It’s sweet.”

“You don’t want to know”, he said laughing. She insisted he tell her, she wouldn’t let it go until he did, “it’s Dornish.” He thought she would throw it out or stop drinking altogether. 

She continued to drink, tasting slowly, “too bad, the Martells aren’t sweet like their wine.” That surprised him and got him laughing, he loved how relaxed he felt around her. He watched her eat a strawberry, the way she bit into it slowly. Then she saw him staring at her, “would you like one?”, she asked. She grabbed a strawberry and slowly put it in his mouth. He would gladly eat anything she offered him. 

He grabbed her hand, the one that fed him and slowly kissed it. He turned to her, and kissed her lips. They were sweet from the Dornish wine she was drinking. He ran his hand though her hair while his other traced her jaw line. Her hands wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. His tongue played with hers. It was thrilling to kiss her. His lips seemed to burn against hers as they kissed with an intense passion. They pulled apart to catch their breath. Suddenly she got up staring at him intensely as she did. He got up to follow her, she stopped next to the bed, her intentions being made clear. He wrapped his arms around her waist, “we don’t have to do this”, he whispered in her ear from behind. 

“You promised me a second wedding night”, she said softly. He did promise her that, a wedding night that would make her forget their previous one. She wasn’t drunk, she barely finished the glass he poured her. He wanted her to remember this night. He went to bar the door and for a moment she probably thought he might leave her like the last time she offered herself to him. He saw her staring at him as he barred the door, he smiled assuring her, then he came back to her. He pulled off his tunic and undershirt leaving himself bare. He didn’t want to have to take off her clothes first and make her uncomfortable. She turned to look at him, as he got closer to her. She touched his bare chest, and traced his muscles. Her hand lingered over his heart to hear it’s beating. “You’re beautiful”, she said softly. 

She turned around, so he could undo the strings of her gown. She wore her hair down that day, so he didn’t have to undo it. He undid the strings easily enough, the gown became loose, but Lyanna let it fall to the ground and stepped aside. She was left in her red corset, but he wouldn’t take that off just yet. Everything else was exposed to him, her legs, her arms, he could even see parts of her chest. He admired her body as he turned her around to face him. She looked away, uncomfortable with how little clothes she had on. Rhaegar lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. He wanted her to be comfortable. She was shaking a little underneath him. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, “Are you scared?”, he whispered. She looked wearily at him as she shook her head. For some reason, he didn’t believe her. “The truth”, he said. 

“Maybe from the pain”, she said in a low voice. 

He smiled, “I won’t let it hurt”, he promised. He lifted her up, a movement that surprised her, “isn’t that a Northern wedding tradition”, he teased. She looked surprised that he knew, he placed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, they stared at each other before he captured her lips again. He was trying to ease her tension as he ran his hands down her body, wanting her to get used to his touches. He could feel her nervousness, as he ran his hand down her arm. He stayed kissing her until both their lips were swollen, and they ran out of breath. 

He placed soft kisses all over her face before going down to kiss her neck leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She gasped at the feel of his kisses and felt her fidgeting underneath him, “it tickles”, she said. He continued to lick her neck until she let out a low moan. His hands touched her breasts over the fabric, of the corset, she moaned lowly. He wondered how she would feel if he touched her skin. He pulled back and he could see how flushed her face was. He pulled her arms until she was in a sitting position. Rhaegar fumbled through the strings, until it became loose and it fell, he threw it aside, leaving her in her small clothes. He stared at her breasts, they weren’t big, but they weren’t small either. Lyanna tried to cover herself with her hands, she was blushing. He removed her hands and kissed her on the lips and let his hands roam her breasts. He caressed her breast, and then started squeezing it slowly. He pinched and fondled her nipples until they became hard, which got her moaning into his mouth. He smiled as he pulled back, stared at her breasts before leaning in to kiss her right one while he continued to touch the other one. He sucked on her nipple while pinching the other one. Then he licked and bit gently at it which got Lyanna shivering. He went to her other breast to do the same, she started moaning. He smiled to himself at the pleasure he was causing her. He went down to kiss her stomach while continuing to touch her breasts. He pulled back to look at her, she had her eyes closed and her face looked flushed. She slowly opened her eyes only to find him staring back. 

His hand went down her thigh slowly, while he continued gazing at her. She understood what he wanted to do, she nodded her confirmation. He took off her small clothes that was already becoming wet. His manhood was already becoming hard from her nakedness and hearing her moans. He gently encouraged her to part her legs for him as he inserted a finger inside her that made her gasp immediately. He wanted to watch her face as he pleasured her. He went in and out until she became comfortable, he inserted another finger in. He continued to do the same movement, thrusting his fingers in and out of her sex. She moaned in pleasure, he was pleased as she leaned back on the pillow. He squeezed one of her nipples with his free hand while his other continued to stroke her sex. “Rhaegar”, she moaned unable to take the movement any longer. She was really wet down there when he removed his fingers. 

He took off his breeches along with his underclothes. Now he was just as naked as she was. He found her staring at him, she couldn’t take her eyes off his manhood. He gave her a gentle smile, but she looked scared wondering how he would fit into her. “Relax”, he told her, as he slowly put his manhood inside her. She was wet, so he slid easily inside her. She had her eyes closed tightly. “Are you in pain?”, he caressed her cheek. He would move slowly until she adjusted to him. 

“A little”, she breathed out. She already looked more relaxed as he slowly moved inside her. He kissed her lips, she could scream into his mouth if she needed to. She wrapped her hands around his neck, hands that were just lying there before. She wanted him closer to her as she deepened their kiss. He started moving faster as she relaxed and started moaning again. “Rhaegar”, she moaned again through his lips. He smiled against her lips, he loved when she said his name. “Oh gods”, she broke the kiss as she leaned back, experiencing the ecstasy. Her arms wrapped tightly around his back, her nails dug tightly against his back, but he didn’t care. Just being inside her bought him pleasure, he had never been tempted by a woman before as much as Lyanna tempted him. 

Rhaegar thrust faster inside her, he was close, like she was. He could feel her pleasure as she started making small movements to encourage him to go faster. Her moans were enough to encourage him. She started shaking in pleasure as she screamed his name again. It didn’t take long after her to spill his seed inside of her. He moaned into her neck as he did. They laid still for a few moments trying to get their breathing under control, neither saying anything, neither moving. They both didn’t want to break up this moment as they both panted from the exercise. 

Then Rhaegar lifted his head to watch her, she was beautifully flushed, he kissed her forehead. “You’re beautiful”, he kissed her cheek, “and lovely.” She had her arms still wrapped around him, she smiled shyly at him. “We should get some sleep”, as he got the covers to wrap around them. He laid on his back and pulled Lyanna on top of him to lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, as she traced his chest with her long elegant fingers before succumbing to sleep. The activity must have tired her out because it didn’t take long for her to sleep. He listened to her breathing, as he played with her hair before falling asleep himself. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was aroused from sleep by small kisses being placed on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately covered her eyes with her hand from the sunlight in the room. It would get her a moment to adjust to the light. She heard laughter next to her. She smiled as she remembered last night’s activity. That was amazing, she didn’t know love making could be so pleasurable, she thought it was just painful. Maybe it was due to the fact that she only experienced one night of it. “Are you planning on sleeping all day?”, Rhaegar asked laughing.

Wasn’t it still early? She slowly tried to open her eyes again and this time she was more successful, blinking a few times before the world became clear to her. She found a smiling Rhaegar looking at her. “Isn’t it still morning?”, she said sleepily smiling back. 

“It’s late morning”, he told her. It was late morning, she never slept this late, she always woke up early. She immediately sat up, leaving her breasts exposed. She looked down and lifted the sheets to cover them, she still wasn’t used to being naked around him even though she slept naked all night with him. He sat up next to her, “last night’s activities must have tired you out.” They did, because she didn’t really feel like getting up, she wanted to bury herself back in her pillows. “Perhaps we shouldn’t do it anymore if it tired you out that much.” 

“What? No, I’m fine”, she burst out but when she turned, she saw him smiling. He was teasing her, and she fell for it. “I should call the maid to have a bath drawn”, she said to change the subject. 

“I already did that for you”, he stated. When she turned to look, and sure enough there was already a bath drawn. How did she sleep through that noise? She was usually a light sleeper. She didn’t even think how the maid must have reacted to Rhaegar in her room. The whole castle must know by now that Rhaegar was with her. She buried her face in her hands. “What’s wrong”, a concerned Rhaegar asked. She went to lay her head on the pillow. “Lyanna, you’re going back to sleep.” 

“Yes, I don’t want to see anyone today. Everyone probably knows by now that you slept in my room”, she explained. 

Rhaegar laughed, “We’re married, it’s only natural that I do.” Lyanna still refused to stir from her spot, “You can sleep in my room the next time”, Rhaegar promised. She seemed to rouse from that as she sat up again. Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “you want to sleep in my room that badly”, amusement evident on his face. 

She only smiled, “it’s not that”, she began shyly. “It’s just that I’ve only been in your room once.” 

Rhaegar understood, “then come tonight, you don’t have to knock. If I’m not there, you can wait for me”, he kissed her head. “You know, I like your hair in the morning”, he laughed. Lyanna rolled her eyes, she could only imagine how wild it must look. 

She got up, wrapping the sheets against her body, to get to the bath. She didn’t know why she did that if she was going to drop the sheets before she got inside the bath. She grabbed a jar from her vanity and sprinkled rose petals in the bath water. Once she was settled, she invited him in, “would you like to join me?” 

He got up, she turned her head, so she wouldn’t see his nakedness. She looked down, and relished in the hot water. She heard him getting in, but she didn’t look up. Then suddenly, water splashed her face. She looked at him in shock, he was grinning, “I told you I would get you back for what you did on the road.” She threw water at him then, which caused a war in the bathtub. They were both laughing, and it only ended when Rhaegar grabbed Lyanna and settled her between his legs. Lyanna blushed at their nakedness, she was facing him as she rested her head on his shoulder, “I never asked you last night how you felt, was there any pain afterwards?”

She looked at him and shook her head, “No, it was wonderful”, she said softly. 

Rhaegar smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” 

“Did you enjoy it?”, she asked looking away, playing with his fingers. She wished she could please him like he pleased her. Just being this close to him, tempted her to repeat last night’s activity. 

Rhaegar kissed her neck, “Yes, I did”, he simply said. He was making her weak again, as she felt warmness between her legs. He pulled back to look at her, he must have seen the need in her eyes because he kissed her. His kisses were amazing, she felt a tingling sensation each time. She ran her hands on his bare chest as his hands roamed all over her body. She pushed against his lips as she moaned from the sheer pleasure of his touches. She felt his fingers go inside her as she gasped. She broke their kiss to start kissing his neck, the way he kissed her last night, as he continued to please her down there. She could feel him shivering, letting out small moans, she smiled as she pleased him. 

“How do I please you?”, she asked, unaware of where this impulse came from. She wouldn’t have been so forward outside the bedroom, she would never have said that to Rhaegar. It was as if her desire had a mind of its own. He caressed her cheek, looking at her with love in his eyes. He inserted his manhood inside of her, her body already felt like it was on fire. She sat on top of him, not knowing what to do. He slowly lifted her up and down, teaching her how to move. She was getting the hang of this as she continued to go up and down with his help. She grabbed his hands and removed them, he looked confused for a moment but then he understood as she bounced up and down on top of him. He was unwilling to rest though as he bought his hands to touch her breasts. “Oh, gods”, she moaned, she was in a euphoric state. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling over. Just a little more, Rhaegar looked close as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Rhaegar let out a moan as he spilled his seed inside her.

They stayed in the bath sitting there for an hour before they decided to scrub themselves with soap and wash their hair. He scrubbed her back as she scrubbed his. Rhaegar got out first, he dressed in his clothes from last night. She wondered what he wore to call a maid. He got her a towel but left it on the edge of the tub only to turn around. She quickly got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself. “Would you like a maid?”, he asked finally turning around. 

“No, I can manage myself”, and she did as she went to put on her small clothes. She made sure the towel was on securely before combing her hair. Rhaegar watched in fascination as she did. “Don’t you have something better to do than watch me, like take care of the Realm or something”, she teased. 

He grinned, she loved his smile, “If you want to be rid of me, you could just say so.” 

“Of course, not. I would want us to stay here forever but we both know that isn’t possible”, she finished combing and began braiding her hair. Then she began dressing, telling him to turn around as she did. 

“Would you like some food?”, he asked. She shook her head, and told him it was almost lunchtime, so she would wait. “Then if you’ll excuse me, I do have some matter to take care of. I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving. She stared at the door for a moment, feeling his absence already. She went to her desk to read a book, but she gave up after an hour or so, she kept reading the same line over and over. Lyanna was growing impatient, she wanted it to be evening already so she could go to his room. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar found Lyanna, sitting at his desk. She looked up and smiled as he came in. He smiled back, “I invite you and you take over my desk”, he teased. “What other changes did you make?”

She got up to allow him to sit, but then he pulled her to sit on his lap. She giggled, his arms wrapped around her waist, he smelled her hair that smelled of roses. He had a stressful day and just wanted to unwind with Lyanna next to him. “I bought extra clothes”, she said softly playing with his fingers. 

“Good, you should have clothes here, now that you might be spending your nights here.” 

She looked at him in shock, “spend them here. You won’t come to my room.” 

“Didn’t you want to see my room”, he teased. He would still go to her room, he wouldn’t know how to spend his nights without her now that they spent them together. 

“I did. I like it”, she looked around admiring it. “Perhaps we should admire your bed”, she said seductively. This was a new Lyanna, during the day she was shy and at night, she was more open, her walls down. She got up and took off her gown, revealing a black, short, nightgown. He got up, unable to take his eyes off her, captured her lips with a passion. The heat between them would always burn, it would never go out. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands wrapped around his neck. He continued to kiss her with such passion that kept intensifying. He slowly walked to the bed and placed her there. She took off his tunic along with his undershirt. She proceeded to fumble with his breeches, but he stopped her. He smirked at her urgency. He licked his lips as she took off her nightgown, leaving her naked. He kissed her neck, this time he bit at it making her moan louder, while he ran his hands over her chest. “Rhaegar”, she breathed out. He went down to kiss her breast leaving a trail of small kisses. He stroked the inside of her sex which seemed to drive her crazy. As he played with her, her moans got louder and louder, her need for him grew. He took off his breeches along with his small clothes. He lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders, before he inserted his manhood inside her. He played with her breasts while he went in and out of her. He liked being inside of her, her wetness made it easy for him to glide in and out. “Rhaegar”, she screamed again as she reached her climax. She started shivering and he held her until she calmed down. He continued to move in and out of her until he spilled his seed inside of her. 

He removed himself and went to go lie down next to her. She immediately put her head on his chest. She traced lines on his chest, a habit she seemed to grow accustomed to. He kissed the top of her head as he caressed her arms. “Would you like some wine?”, he asked her. 

She laughed, “shouldn’t you get me drunk before the act.” 

He looked down at her and smiled, “That would be very inappropriate.” 

She shrugged, “it could be fun.” 

He stared at her in shock, “What have you done to my wife?”

She lifted her head to face him, “I’m still here”, she smiled. 

“It doesn’t look like it”, he teased. “You look the same, but you’re different.”

“Only at night”, she kissed him, and he pulled her closer to him. Lyanna Stark would be the death of him, he couldn’t resist her charm or her beauty.


	10. Chapter 10 - Adventures

Lyanna finally had time to sit with her ladies in the garden who were busy giggling at her. “We haven’t seen you in a while”, one of them asked. 

“Oh, I was busy”, Lyanna blushed as they giggled. She understood that they only asked her to have tea with them, so they could embarrass and laugh at her. Lyanna thought of her nights that were spent with her Prince. It was just the two of them making love, oblivious to what was going on outside. She drank her tea quickly and excused herself early. She didn’t want to go back to her room though, she would just walk around aimlessly. Her thoughts kept going back to Rhaegar, before she knew what she was doing she opened his door. 

She was shocked to find so many people in his solar, Jon Connington, Arthur and Oswell, even Ser Barristan. They all stared at her, “I’m sorry, I did not mean to interrupt anything. I can come back later”, she blurted out, moving to open the door. 

Rhaegar stopped her before she could, “You’re not interrupting. In fact, Jon Connington would like to speak to you”, he said eyeing Jon, the red-haired man. 

Jon snorted but said forcefully, “I would like to apologize about my behavior towards you.” Lyanna nodded even though she didn’t believe his apology was sincere. “Now can we get back to planning our journey”, he told Rhaegar. Journey? What Journey? This is the first she’d heard of this. She looked at Rhaegar with hurt in her eyes. 

Rhaegar gave Jon a death glare before he turned to her, “I was planning on telling you later. I plan on going to Casterly Rock.” Casterly Rock was the seat of House Lannister, what business did Rhaegar have with Tywin Lannister. She really didn’t want to see Cersei Lannister again, but she would be willing to go with Rhaegar. Rhaegar must have read her thoughts because he said, “I’m sorry, you will be staying here.” 

She looked at him with utter disbelief. She couldn’t believe this, “Stay here? You promised you would take me with you”, she blurted out angrily. 

“You’re more trouble than you’re worth”, Jon blurted out. “Tywin Lannister is the Warden of the West, you’ll just embarrass Rhaegar by going.”

Lyanna narrowed her eyes at Jon, she had had enough of him, she was furious as she said, “My father is Warden of the North, a territory that is bigger than the rest of the six kingdoms combined.” Then just to emphasize she added, “Tywin Lannister may order his men to kill, but my father would do it himself”, wanting to threaten him. 

“Don’t you have a sharp tongue. No wonder Rhaegar is running away from you”, Jon retorted. 

Rhaegar went between them before things escalated, “Jon, enough”, he raised his voice. Then he reached out to hold her hand, but she removed it from his grasp. “Lyanna”, he began, “I’m going on an order given by the King.” 

“I don’t care what you do”, she spat. “You could even bed the Warden of the West’s daughter and I could careless but I’m sure Lord Connington would mind.” Jon turned red and Rhaegar looked upset by her words, but she didn’t care as she quickly left his room. She didn’t want to speak to him ever again. She was furious at Jon Connington, he had just insulted her in front of Rhaegar. 

Lyanna was angrier at Rhaegar though. He had lied to her, she wondered what else was a lie. He said he would take her with him the next time he traveled but he was leaving her behind. She refused to cry as tears threatened to spill. He would leave in a few days, she would just avoid him until then. She wouldn’t think about what she would do when he came back. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

The King had requested that Rhaegar go to Casterly Rock. He feared that Aerys was conspiring with Tywin Lannister. He didn’t want to involve Lyanna with this for fear of her life. Lyanna had just walked out, her angry words still sharp in his mind. He was embarrassed that their fight was in front of his men as they all eyed him. Jon Connington was the cause of it, as he turned to him. “You will respect my wife, Jon, or you will go back to your seat at Griffin’s Roost”, he roughly ordered for the second time. Jon gruffly nodded as they went back to planning their trip much to Rhaegar’s annoyance. He was relieved when Jon left as he couldn’t bear to look at him any longer. 

Once they were gone, Arthur spoke, “Jon was out of line, insulting the Princess as he did.” 

“Yes, he was”, Rhaegar reminisced softly. He admired Lyanna’s courage, she would never let anyone insult her. 

“Perhaps you should speak to her.” 

“I’ll give her time first before I do.” Rhaegar wasn’t keen on going to her just to get dismissed. “Let us spar”, Rhaegar told him wanting to get his mind off their fight. He would think of her later as they went to the training yard. 

Much to his dismay, Lyanna indeed not only refused to speak to him but refused to come out of her room. He wondered if she ate anything in all this time. The day before he was set to leave, he caught a maid going into her room and quickly ran in before she had a chance to bar it. Lyanna looked angry at him barging in like that. The maid had bought a tray of food, he was relieved at knowing she ate. He waited for the maid to leave before saying, “Lyanna”. 

“Don’t you dare?”, she yelled, “If you can do as you please then I would like to do as I please”, she said folding her arms over her chest. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “And what is it you plan on doing?”

“That is none of your business”, she retorted. After a moment of silence, she sighed, “If you must know, then I plan on taking a stroll through the city.” 

“The city?”, he questioned. “Do you know how dangerous the city is? I cannot allow that.” 

“You won’t allow it?”, she said angrily. “But of course, I was in my father’s prison only to be bought and imprisoned by you”, she grumbled. 

“You’re not my prisoner”, Rhaegar was astonished that she would even think that. “I will allow you to go only if you take guards with you. Ser Barristan will be your personal guard”, Rhaegar wanted to make amends before he would have to leave. Lyanna still refused to smile even after he gave her permission. He walked closer to her, he reached out to touch her only to have her pull back. He sighed, hoping things would get better when he came back. He wanted to kiss her, but she turned her head, so he kissed her cheek instead. “I will be leaving at dawn”, he hated how they became, so distant when they were still in each other’s presence. How would it be when he would be gone? She still didn’t say anything or show some emotion, so he left the room. 

He spent his last night alone like he had been for the past few days. If he closed his eyes, he imagined her with him, and for a moment he could hear her breath. Her gentle touches, how he had grown used to having her sleeping beside him, only to be disappointed when he opened his eyes. Then he started imagining that he wasn’t in his room at all, but already in Casterly Rock and finally managed to sleep with that thought. He woke up early, barely sleeping the night before, there was no need for someone to wake him. 

He found his men already outside waiting for him aside from Arthur and Oswell who were by his side. With one quick glance back at the castle, he set off with his men to his destination while leaving his heart behind. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna started crying when she woke up the next day and discovered he was gone. She was mad at herself because she couldn’t forgive him, she knew he wanted her to comfort him last night but she was still angry with him. Everyone looked at her strangely throughout lunch. “You’ve never cried before at Rhaegar leaving”, Daeron said. His mother gave him a look that Lyanna caught. Rhaella heard the rumors that Rhaegar and Lyanna spent their nights together well up until recently when they got into an argument. Her hot tears spilled, as she remembered her silver prince. She wanted him in her arms but instead she drove him into the arms of Cersei Lannister. She was so stupid all because he wouldn’t take her with him. 

She would dream of him every night he would be gone, think of his warm kisses, and his touches. She would wake up sadder than the day before. Maybe it was because sometimes she spent her nights in his room and it was strange waking up and not finding him there. Sometimes she would go to the godswood to pray, or she would go pet the horse that Rhaegar gifted her only to be reminded of him. Other times, Shaena invited her to walk with her and Elbert. Lyanna was their chaperone, but she was bad at it because she didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying. Watching them together made her long for her Dragon Prince. They were together and she was alone. He was gone, she wondered if he was happy without her. He probably was since he’s the one that wanted to leave her behind. “Lyanna”, Shaena broke her out of her spell, “What do you think?”

Lyanna blinked a few times, “What do I think of what?” 

Shaena smiled at her, she knew Lyanna had been acting strangely. “Lyanna, just because my brother is gone, doesn’t mean you have to mope around.” 

“I don’t care if he’s gone”, Lyanna denied trying to convince Shaena. “And I’m not moping.”

She didn’t look convinced as she rolled her eyes, “Lord Elbert was telling us of the moon door. A door that’s built on the floor to push anyone that is to be executed, only to have them fall to their deaths”, she explained. 

“That sounds scary”, Lyanna said slowly. “Especially if there were children around.” 

Shaena looked at her with bemusement, “Why Lyanna? Are you thinking of children already?”

Lyanna turned red, “That’s not what I meant”, she said quickly. 

Shaena and Elbert laughed, “We know what you meant”, Elbert explained. “No worries, the door can be locked.” 

Lyanna left them when she saw Ashara, she quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug. “Ashara, I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I heard you were busy”, Ashara teased hugging her back. “With the Prince”, she added. 

“Please, don’t ruin my mood by speaking of him”, Lyanna joked back. 

“Did you two get in a fight?”, Ashara asked. 

“It was silly”, Lyanna began. “How have you been?”, she asked instead. 

Ashara hesitated before saying, “I haven’t been feeling very well.” 

“What’s the matter?”, Lyanna worried over her. 

“It’s just that I’ve been throwing up, and I’ve been more tired lately”, Ashara answered in a low voice, conscious that other people might hear.

“Maybe your moon blood is coming”, Lyanna whispered. The girl looked unsure, “I don’t trust Pycelle, I wouldn’t go to him. I could send for a midwife if you’re worried it might be something. Midwives know about lady things.” 

“You would do that?”, Ashara asked. 

“Of course. You’re my friend. It’s not like you’re with child or anything”, Lyanna joked. 

Ashara looked uneasy before smiling back, “No, what a silly thing to say.” 

“I’ll have one sent tomorrow. I could say it’s for me”, Lyanna said. 

“Thank you”, she said. 

The next day, the midwife came. Lyanna allowed them to use her room so no one would suspect a thing as she went and waited in Rhaegar’s room. She stood a moment looking around as she entered, how she missed him. It still smelled like him, she went to go lay on the bed and buried herself in the pillows. They had his strong minty scent as she sniffed them, savoring his aura. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep there. 

She woke up feeling pain, in her lower stomach. She stumbled into her room in a daze, she had found the midwife had just finished her examination. “Is everything alright?”, she asked Ashara when the midwife left. 

Ashara was deep in thought, “Everything’s fine”, she said in a low voice. “Thank you for allowing me to use your room.” She quickly left before Lyanna could ask her anymore questions. Lyanna didn’t have time to think as the pain came back to her, she put her hand on her stomach. When she went to check, she discovered it was her moon blood. Rhaella had invited her to lunch today, she couldn’t refuse her. She would have to tie a shawl around her stomach to make the pain endurable. 

She slowly walked to Rhaella’s room, “Your Highness”, she greeted her. 

“Lyanna, you don’t come see me anymore”, Rhaella chastised her. “The boys have missed you. You look pale”, she observed. 

Indeed, she was pale, the pain was unbearable. It was always painful the first day. “I apologize for neglecting you. I will do better in the future. I have also missed them.” 

Lyanna went to hug Jaehaerys and Viserys, who screamed “Lya.” She used to play with them often. She got down on the floor to play with them as they waited for lunch to be served. The floor was strangely more comfortable. Lyanna let them win at the games they wanted to play. Daeron and Aegon came and joined them in their games. Viserys went and got out his wooden animals. “I want to be the dragon”, Viserys said. Lyanna rolled her eyes at him, he always picked that one. 

“I’ll pick the direwolf”, Lyanna said. 

“You always pick that one”, Daeron told her. Daeron picked the snake and Aegon picked the lion. Shaena came later and picked the falcon. Lyanna rolled her eyes at her, she knew Shaena picked that one because of Elbert. Everyone attacked Lyanna’s direwolf. 

“I guess I lost”, Lyanna said without much care. She didn’t feel like playing anyway. 

“You’re giving up, that doesn’t sound like you”, Daeron said. 

Before she could say anything, the door burst open and Rhaegar walked in. He must have just arrived from his trip. He noticed her but greeted his mother first. “Mother”, as he embraced her. Then he came and greeted them. His brothers were excited to see him as they all got up and hugged him. Her and Shaena also got up, Shaena hugged her brother, Lyanna just nodded at him. Rhaegar looked disappointed, how was she supposed to greet him? There were other people in the room, it wouldn’t be appropriate for her to hug him in front of them. Everyone sat back down to finish their game. Everyone was surprised when Rhaegar wanted to join their game. There was another dragon left and Rhaegar took it. Lyanna smirked as she got up, “you’re not playing?”, he asked her. 

“I already lost”, she stated. “Everyone attacked me at once which I don’t think is fair”, Lyanna laughed. 

“We knew you wouldn’t take to losing easily”, Shaena teased. 

“I already admitted I lost”, Lyanna went to go sit at the table. She was in too much pain, she needed something to distract her but there was nothing. She watched their play for a while. 

“Would you like to stitch with me Lyanna?”, Rhaella asked her. She readily agreed because stitching usually involved much concentration from her that would make her forget her pain. She kept poking her fingers with the needle. 

Lyanna was relieved when lunch was finally served. She wasn’t in the mood for talking. “You look pale”, Rhaegar whispered to her. She just nodded back, she just wanted to lie down and sleep. She barely ate, as she mostly played with her food. 

“How was your trip?”, Rhaella asked Rhaegar. 

“It was good”, Rhaegar answered. He rarely talked about the places he visited. 

“Are you planning on going anywhere else?”, his mother asked. 

“If the King asks it of me”, he answered. She could feel his eyes burning on her, but she was looking down at her plate the whole time. Occasionally she glanced at him but quickly put her head down when she caught him staring back. 

“How has everyone been?”, Rhaegar asked. Everyone answered what they’ve been doing except Lyanna. 

Shaena answered, “me and Lord Elbert take walks sometimes with Lyanna as a chaperone.” Lyanna thought she was the worst chaperone because she sometimes left them, but she suspected that was why Shaena picked her to be their chaperone. 

“Perhaps, now that Rhaegar is back, he can be your chaperone and I can rest”, Lyanna teased. 

Shaena narrowed her eyes at her, “Rhaegar is busy”, she quickly said. “You have nothing to do, besides Elbert said he’ll take us somewhere fun.” Lyanna rolled her eyes at her but Shaena ignored her. Lyanna went back to eating silently. 

She excused herself when lunch was over. She walked quickly back to her room but before she could close the door behind her, someone held it preventing her from closing it. The door was pushed wide open, Rhaegar walked in, and closed it behind him. “Lyanna, are you still angry”, Rhaegar asked gently walking towards her. She didn’t respond, she was frozen in her spot as Rhaegar got closer. She could feel his breath against her skin, his indigo eyes on her grey ones. “I missed you”, he whispered before leaning down to kiss her. Against her better judgement, she kissed him back, she lifted her feet as she bought his head down to deepen the kiss. She even parted her lips to allow her tongue to play with his. He was making her weak, she knew she would always have trouble resisting him. 

She let out a moan as he went down to kiss her neck. He was fumbling with the strings of her dress which made her pull back from him. That seemed to surprise him, he looked at her waiting for an explanation. “I cannot”, she shook her head. She was embarrassed to tell him about her moonblood. 

“You’re still angry”, he declared. 

Lyanna went to him, she made him look at her. “Rhaegar, I’m not. Yes, I was angry. A part of me still is but that’s not why”, she looked down embarrassed. 

“Then tell me the reason. Am I never allowed to touch you anymore”, Rhaegar asked in disbelief. 

“I would like nothing more than for you to touch me”, Lyanna looked at him. “I’m on my moon blood”, she finally confessed looking away. 

“That’s why you look so pale”, Rhaegar commented. 

Lyanna nodded, “It always hurts the first day”, she said blushing. 

Rhaegar went to her, he kissed her forehead. “I am content just having you near. We don’t have to do anything.” 

Lyanna smiled and embraced him, “I wanted to sleep anyway.” She changed into her nightgown, so she could be more comfortable. She found Rhaegar already on her bed, he reached to gather her in his arms as she climbed in. “Sometimes I would sleep in your bed”, she confessed. 

He smirked, “so you did miss me”, he teased. 

“I did”, Lyanna admitted. “It was torture without you.” She felt better when his hands touched her stomach. “Did you enjoy your days with Cersei Lannister?”, she asked sarcastically. 

Rhaegar snorted, “I had no free time and when I did, I dreamt of my Northern girl. She interrupted me once when I was thinking of you and I called her Lyanna. She looked angry and left.” 

“Really?”, Lyanna laughed. “I wish I could’ve seen that.” Rhaegar laughed with her, “You came back to me because you had no success getting another lady”, she teased him. 

“It’s a good thing I have you then. I’m bad at courting ladies it seems”, Rhaegar teased back. 

“Well, you won’t have any success if you keep calling ladies by my name.” She kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back. “Perhaps I shouldn’t teach you how to court ladies. I wouldn’t want you getting any ideas.” 

“You don’t have to worry my lady, no one could ever replace you”, he kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you’re here”, Lyanna said. She had her back laid on his chest and his hands were placed on her stomach, rubbing the area. “That feels so good.” He continued to rub the area until she fell asleep in his arms. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar was sitting in his solar planning a trip to Dorne. This time he planned on taking Lyanna with him. He had missed her terribly when he was gone. The trip to Casterly Rock wasn’t one for enjoyment, he found out that his father planned on betrothing Daeron to Cersei. His grandfather would never allow that. Aerys and Tywin were always planning something. His grandfather was right, it would be dangerous for Daeron to marry Cersei. Rhaegar would always have to watch his back with this marriage alliance as Tywin would do anything to ensure his daughter is Queen. Rhaegar suggested to his grandfather that Daeron be betrothed to Arianne Martell. She was the eldest and would rule Sunspear. Dorne didn’t differentiate between females and males, the eldest child ruled Dorne. There was a seven-year difference between Daeron and Arianne but Rhaegar and Lyanna were eight years apart. 

There was a knock on his door, Rhaegar rolled his eyes. It had been two months since he got back from his trip and Lyanna still knocked. He knew that she didn’t want to see Jon Connington. She didn’t like him and Rhaegar couldn’t blame her. They were close in their youth, they squired together, and he even served as Rhaegar’s squire when Rhaegar was knighted. Now they were drifting apart, he didn’t understand Jon’s hated of Lyanna. “Enter”, he called. He smiled when he saw Lyanna’s face peaking in making sure no one was with him. “I’m alone”, he assured her. 

She came in quickly smiling, holding a book with her. She sometimes got a book to read while he worked so she wouldn’t interrupt him. “You can ignore me. I’ll just sit here.” She sat across his desk. He tried to get back to the document he was reading but she was hard to ignore. Lyanna’s hair was down but she had it to one side, and she wore a gold gown. She looked exquisite and breathtaking all at once. Rhaegar kept resisting the temptation to throw his work and take her to bed, he kept glancing at her. Her face was scrunched up in concentration on the book she was reading. He sighed, and she looked up at him. “Is something the matter?”, she asked sweetly. 

He shook his head, “Nothing, just tired.” 

She smirked, “I won’t keep you up anymore then”, she teased. She got up and walked around the desk until she stood behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage slowly. “You’re tense”, she noted. “You need to relax”, she applied some pressure. That was easier said than done, he didn’t have the privilege to relax, he was a prince, the heir to the Iron Throne which meant he had no time for play and games. Her hands did feel good as she rubbed his shoulders. He was starting to relax a little, “There’s always another day for these”, she said pointing to the documents. 

“You’re right”, he was doing the same thing every day, reading a bunch of never-ending documents. “Would you like to have dinner?”, he asked. 

She smiled, and nodded at his request. He went and called someone to bring dinner. “I wasn’t supposed to bother you.” 

“You helped with your back-rub”, he grinned. 

“I could give you another one after dinner”, she said huskily. She went to go sit on the couch to wait for dinner. He followed her, and he couldn’t help but kiss her. “Rhaegar”, she protested. “Wait after dinner”, she scolded. 

“Since when did you care about dinner”, he said between kisses. 

“Since I’m famished”, he started kissing her neck. “I thought you were tired.”

“Not when I see you”, he seductively said. He made her shiver, as he ran his hands over the fabric of her gown. He cursed when there was a knock on the door interrupting them. “I guess your wish came true”, he whispered before getting up to answer the door. Sure enough, dinner was bought in much to Lyanna’s relief who quickly got up and filled her plate. “Is it to your satisfaction?”, he asked as he watched her eat. 

She nodded as he joined her. “Is there a specific time you play your harp?”, she asked between bites. 

He raised his eyebrows, “No, why do you ask?”

“I’m just wondering because I just heard you play once and I haven’t heard you play since”, her eyes looking up at him curiously. 

He smiled, “I don’t usually play in front of nobles, only when asked. I usually have specific places where I play.” 

“Where is that because it certainly isn’t your room?”, she said.

He was amused, “Why do you care anyway? Did you enjoy listening to me play that much?”, he teased. “As I recall”, drumming his fingers to emphasize, “I saw you crying.”

“I wasn’t crying over that, there was something in my eyes”, she denied loudly. 

He smirked, “In both of your eyes”, he continued to tease. 

“Yes”, trying to sound convincing. “That first night at Harrenhal wasn’t agreeing with me but to answer your first question, I did enjoy your playing. I didn’t know you even played”, she confessed. 

“Since you enjoyed it, I’ll play for you if you want but not here”, he got up. “If you’re finished with dinner, you can follow me.” 

“I’m done”, she quickly got up curious as to where he was taking her. 

He put on a regular black cloak and gave her one. “You might want to change to a plain gown”, he told her. She quickly went taking the cloak with her. He waited for her to come back, it didn’t take her long, she came running back wearing a plain grey gown. Then they made their way out the door taking a smaller harp with him and another black cloak, she wanted answers, but he wouldn’t tell her anything. “Did you end up going to the city?” She looked confused, “you said you wanted to go to the city when I left for Casterly Rock”, he emphasized.

She blushed, “I mostly said that because I wanted to make you angry. I didn’t think you would actually agree”, she said looking away. He looked at her and started laughing. She tested him, but he disappointed her with his response. 

“Next time I will be sure to say no to you”, he said teasing as she blushed more. They found Ser Barristan a little farther down the corridor and he immediately knew what Rhaegar intended upon seeing the harp. He was surprised to find Lyanna with him. “Ser Barristan”, Rhaegar said handing him the black cloak and he nodded at him. He put the black cloak on over the white one which made Lyanna confused even more. Rhaegar smiled at her as they made their way into a secret passage that led them out of the castle. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“What is this?”, she asked. Instead of answering her, Rhaegar just held her hand. The city was still awake and lively. 

“This is the city”, he finally answered when they came upon some minstrels on the hook. She already realized it was the city, she never thought he would take her in it, especially at night. “The place you desired to see”, he gave her a smile. 

Before she could say anything, Rhaegar left her, taking a place amongst the minstrels on the Hook. He set down his harp and started playing. Lyanna could hear his playing faintly because of the street noise and the other minstrels playing their instruments. If she really concentrated, his harp became clear. She was surprised when people started giving him coins. “I’m guessing you knew Ser Barristan”, Lyanna smiled at him. 

He smiled, “Yes, he’s very good. I usually accompany him to keep him safe.” Lyanna was surprised that Arthur or Oswell didn’t come with Rhaegar, they were his usual companions. 

“Does he do this often?”, she stared as a crowd gathered to watch him play. 

“Whenever he has time. He hasn’t been out since he got back from Harrenhal”, Barristan answered. “He likes to walk amongst the people, and likes to sing to them.” Rhaegar surprised her, he was a prince, yet he liked to live amongst his people. Kings don’t usually care about the small folk, they usually cared about appeasing the great Lords. She had trouble seeing him, since the crowd continued to grow around him. Everyone clapped as the song finished, and he proceeded to play another song. 

“What does he do with the coins he receives?”, Lyanna asked curious. 

“He gives them to an orphanage, or another minstrel, and sometimes goes drinking”, Barristan smirked. “I usually collect the money for him.” Lyanna thought it was because she was there that he wasn’t beside Rhaegar. 

Suddenly a man comes up to her, “well aren’t you a beauty”. His voice scared Lyanna that she backed away. “I’ve never been with a beautiful girl before”, he continued to say. 

“Watch your tongue”, Barristan raised his voice at him, putting a hand on his sword. 

The man smirked eyeing Barristan, “I thought you were alone”, he said before walking away.

Lyanna still looked scared, even after the man walked away. “Are you alright?”, Barristan asked her, she quickly nodded as she didn’t want Rhaegar to worry. 

Rhaegar then finished his playing and sought her out. He held the coin he made in a sack. “Did you enjoy the music?”, he whispered. 

She gave him a small smile, “I did but I had trouble hearing you. How much coin did you make?”, she asked curiously as they started walking. 

“I don’t know”, he stopped next to a girl selling flowers. He bought all the flowers from the girl which made her happy. He gave the bouquet to Lyanna, which flattered her. “I know how much you love flowers”, he whispered. They were red roses, she was delighted as she sniffed them. She put one of them behind her ear, taking off her hood. 

“Thank you”, she said softly. She saw a couple of orphans staring at her, she beamed as she handed them a flower each. “Well aren’t you all beauties”, she smiled at them, they became happy at the attention. 

“You’re very pretty”, one of the girls said. 

“You’re probably prettier than the princess herself”, another girl said. 

Rhaegar overheard this and started laughing, “I’ve seen the princess”, he told the girls and they all went around him wanting to know more. He looked at Lyanna with a glint in his eyes, “you should see her when she wakes up in the morning, how wild and untamed her hair is. It isn’t like her hair”, pointing at Lyanna smiling.

Lyanna blushed, as she showed them her hair. “You have such pretty hair”, they said. Rhaegar gave the girls some coin so they could eat, they thanked him. “Tell the Prince, this lady is more beautiful”, they said which made Lyanna laugh. 

“I will but he may not like it because you’re insulting his wife”, he teased. 

“It’s true”, they insisted. “Can you visit us again?”, they asked Lyanna. 

“I will try”, Lyanna wanted to ask them if they lived at the orphanage but she didn’t want to embarrass the girls. 

“We live in that building”, they said pointing to it. Lyanna could make out the words, that said orphanage. They waved and ran off. Lyanna had a few roses left that she passed out. 

Rhaegar smiled at her as he led her to a tavern. She was surprised he would take her to such a place. It wasn’t a place where high born ladies entered. She looked at him as if he was crazy, but he only smirked. She was secretly curious; her brother Brandon often went but never told her anything about what happens inside one. They seated themselves in a corner, she sat next to Rhaegar and Barristan sat across from them. A man came and asked what they wanted to drink. Lyanna wasn’t paying any attention to what Rhaegar ordered, she was busy observing the place. The place was lively as people were laughing and talking. It was mostly men that were sitting there, there were a few women that were flirting with them. Lyanna guessed that they were whores. 

The man bought their drinks, and Lyanna, not realizing how thirsty she was gulped most of it down. Rhaegar gave her a look of bemusement. “Are you having fun?”, he asked as he ordered her another drink. 

“Yes, I’ve never been in a tavern before”, Lyanna was still observing everything. “I’m surprised you would take me to such a place.” 

Rhaegar laughed, “I thought you would enjoy it, but we can leave if you want.”

“No”, Lyanna protested. “I mean now that we’re here, we might as well stay”, her drink came, and she drank it again. She would be drunk by the time this night was over. Rhaegar looked at her oddly but didn’t say anything. “My father would flip out if he saw me here”, she laughed. 

“There’s worst places then this”, Rhaegar teased.

Lyanna scowled, “What places? Have you gone there?”, she asked curiously. Rhaegar smirked, he was about to answer her but then Lyanna said, “I don’t trust your answer. I’ll just ask Ser Barristan”, much to the amusement of Rhaegar. Rhaegar will probably just deny going to such places that Lyanna had a keen idea of what he was talking about. Barristan was just staring at them amused by their antics. “Has Rhaegar gone to such places, Ser Barristan?”

Barristan who had sat silently listening to them said, “You can be rest assured Princess. The Prince does not go to such establishments.” 

Lyanna smirked, “So he’s not another Robert Baratheon or Oberyn Martell.” Lyanna’s drunken state must be getting to her as she continued to drink one after the other. She just knew she would wake up feeling sick. Barristan declined that Rhaegar was anything like those men. 

“If you’re both done talking about me”, Rhaegar began grabbing their attention. “I think it’s about time we left.” He looked at Lyanna, “You have had way too much to drink”, he said helping her up. She was way too tipsy to walk back, Rhaegar had to help her as she kept leaning against him. Barristan carried Rhaegar’s harp as they made their way back to the Red Keep slowly. Lyanna giggled the whole way, as they finally managed to stumble on the castle. They tried not making any noise as everyone was probably asleep but Lyanna was too drunk to care. She kept stumbling and wanting to fall that Rhaegar carried her to her room, placing her on the bed. 

“I wanted to tell you that I wanted to take you to Dorne”, when Lyanna stopped giggling. 

“Dorne?”, she questioned. 

“Yes, I’m taking you with me, this time. Would you like to go there?”, Rhaegar asked. Lyanna was thrilled as she kissed him, he was taking her somewhere. She couldn’t believe it as she hugged him and fumbled with his shirt. 

“I think you should just sleep tonight”, Rhaegar insisted as he removed her hands. She was too dizzy to argue, she soon fell asleep, rather quickly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Dorne

Lyanna was at first enjoying the boat headed to Dorne but then she started feeling seasick. Rhaegar was worried as she took up a room and hadn’t come out since. He headed to her room below deck to see how she was feeling. He found her lying down, “Lyanna, how are you feeling?”, he asked concerned, coming to sit next to her. 

“I’m fine”, she said sitting up but as soon as she did, she reached for the bucket and vomited. Rhaegar held her hair back as she did, waited for her to finish. Then she grabbed a glass of water to wash her mouth out. Rhaegar put a hand to her forehead, she wasn’t feverish. She looked at him, her face that was usually fair-skinned had now turned pale yellow. “I’m not used to the boat, it doesn’t suit me very well.” Her eyes looked tired which was strange because all she was doing was sleeping. His hand went up and down her back wanting to comfort her. 

“We’ll land soon”, he assured her. She had her eyes closed now, “I’ll leave you to rest”, he said kissing the top of her head, then getting up allowing her to lie down. Lyanna became frustrated, she hated doing nothing, she liked being outside and not cooped up in a room. 

He left her and went to the top of the deck. Rhaegar hoped she would feel better once they reached land. It would take her a while to get used to boats it seemed. “How’s the Princess feeling?”, Arthur asked from behind him. 

“Still sick”, Rhaegar replied. 

“The captain said we’ll be arriving soon”, Arthur said. Rhaegar was relieved to hear that. Maybe Lyanna will feel better when she sees the water garden. “Ashara is feeling sick as well.” Lyanna had insisted Ashara come with them because she was feeling homesick lately. She would be going home to Starfall after their trip to Dorne.

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Lyanna didn’t understand why she was still sick. It has been four days since they had arrived at Sunspear. She would wake up feeling sick every morning. She hated the smell of food in the morning. She had just finished vomiting when there was a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn’t Rhaegar, she tried to hide being sick from him as much as possible but sometimes she couldn’t help it, especially when she smelled food. Lyanna decided the best outcome was to avoid him throughout their trip to Dorne even though he kept insisting that he wanted to show her the Water Gardens. She quickly got up and put her robe on, then sat on the bed. “Come in”, she called. 

Lady Mellario, Prince Doran’s wife had entered her room. She smiled sweetly at her, “Princess, how are you feeling?”, she asked sweetly.

“I’m a little better”, Lyanna answered softly.

“Would you like me to send a maester?” Lyanna reluctantly agreed even though she hated maesters. Mellario made small talk with her while she told a maid to call the maester as she sat down next to her. “I hope you won’t be offended in me saying that I don’t particularly like Westorosi customs. I’m so used to my country of Norvos and our ways.”

“What don’t you like about Westeros?”, Lyanna asked curious. 

“The concept of fostering is one thing, Doran is already thinking about fostering my newborn son, Quentyn, when he’s older”, the lady sighed. “We don’t foster children in Norvos.”

“My brother fostered at the Eyrie”, Lyanna told her. “It was hard when he left, I cried for days. We were close growing up. I didn’t understand why my father sent him away. My father said it was necessary but all I wanted was my brother.” Lyanna held the ladies hand. 

“Men don’t understand I suppose or maybe we as women are too attached”, Mellario shrugged.

Lyanna smiled, “or maybe women just have hearts”, she teased. Lyanna thought that was a bit unfair of her to say because her brothers would do anything for her. “Fostering is for the great Lords to make alliances”, she explained. “To make sure they’re on good terms with each other. What’s it like in Norvos?” The woman explained to her how they had bells to tell them what they could do at certain times. She described each sound had a different purpose. Each sound told them when to rise, eat, sleep, rest, take arms, to pray, and even when to take carnal relations. “That sounds confining”, Lyanna told her softly. 

Mellario looked at her thinking for a moment. Then she smiled sadly, “It is, I suppose but I am used to it.” The lady seemed homesick to her, Lyanna understood what she was going through as it was hard at first when she got married. Mellario didn’t have time to elaborate as the maester came into the room. “I’ll give you a moment”, she got up to leave. 

The maester proceeded to examine her as he told her to lie down on the bed, “I haven’t been feeling very well. I’ve been vomiting as of late, and feeling more tired”, Lyanna explained. 

The maester put a hand to her forehead, “you’re not feverish.” He looked at her, “When was your last moon blood?”, he asked. 

Lyanna thought about it, it had just finished just before Rhaegar took her into the city. How long ago was that? The maester waited patiently as Lyanna counted her days. It has been over a month, maybe even longer. “It’s been a month and a half since it last came.” 

The maester raised his eyebrows, “Is your moonblood irregular?”

Lyanna was confused for a moment, “No, it comes every month.” 

He stared at her for a long time like he wanted her to understand but she looked more confused. “I believe you are with child”, he said slowly. Lyanna turned white, all the blood drained from her face. She clutched the sheets tightly, making her knuckles turn white. 

She sat up quickly making herself dizzy. “A child?”, she asked, “It can’t be. I mean it is possible, but it can’t”, she shook her head denying. Maybe if she didn’t acknowledge it, it wouldn’t be true. She could feel the tears forming, she didn’t want children, not yet anyway. She was too young, her brothers still thought of her as a child, what did Ned always call her, a woman-child. It can’t be, it can’t be, she continued to tell herself. 

“I’m afraid it’s true”, he said. She thought of her mother then, a woman she didn’t know because she had died of child-birth. Would that be her fate? She was too young to die. There were still things she wanted to do. 

“If you could please not tell anyone of this because I would like to share the news myself”, Lyanna whispered but he had heard her because he nodded. 

“I’m sure your husband would be happy”, he said before leaving. Rhaegar, she didn’t even think of him. He would be happy; his happiness would extend to her as well. She burst into tears, she didn’t want a child, didn’t know how to care for one. Lyanna put a hand on her stomach, to feel the child growing inside of her. Wasn’t there moon tea to get rid of this child? In her heart, she knew she couldn’t do it. She would rather die than do that, murder her own child. The old gods would frown upon such things. 

Her tears continued to spill. Ashara found her in such a state, she looked confused. “Lyanna, what’s wrong?” She didn’t tell her anything, she just cried more when Ashara embraced her. She sobbed and let her tears fall, soaking their clothes. “Lyanna, I know you’re not feeling well but Prince Rhaegar is determined to take you to the Water Gardens today.” The Water Gardens, she couldn’t go, she was a mess. 

“Tell him I cannot go”, Lyanna managed to say. 

“You cannot refuse him, you’ve been avoiding him lately. He’s been worried about you.” Ashara tried to get her out of bed but Lyanna wouldn’t budge. “For a thin girl, you put up quite a fight”, Ashara teased. 

“I haven’t been feeling well”, Lyanna whispered. 

“Tell me what is wrong?”, Ashara insisted. 

Lyanna looked down, playing with her hands. She wanted to go back to sleep, and wished this whole thing was a dream. Her tears kept falling, they wouldn’t stop. “I’m with child”, she finally said looking up at Ashara. “I only just found out.”

Ashara was shocked, “Prince Rhaegar will be joyous at this news”, she said slowly. 

“Then you tell him yourself”, Lyanna grumbled. Everyone kept thinking of Rhaegar but what about her? Was she so irrelevant, a brood mare to everyone else. 

“What is the matter with you? There’s women who would be overjoyed at such news.” Lyanna didn’t see that Ashara had put a hand on her stomach. 

“Those women don’t understand the risk of childbirth”, Lyanna snapped. “I don’t know if I’ll live or die through this. If I live, I don’t know how to take care of a child. If I die, then who will take care of the child.” Rhaegar will probably get remarried and have other children but her child will be motherless, she thought. 

Ashara sat next to her, and embraced her again. This time she allowed Lyanna to cry. “That is a long time from now. You don’t know what will happen in that time. Please Lyanna, don’t think of this anymore, not today at least. Let us go to the Water Gardens and have fun. We will be staying there a few days.” Lyanna reluctantly agreed, and allowed Ashara to fuss over her, make her look pretty, as a maid came to pack her things. She knew she probably looked awful from the tears she cried. Lyanna washed her face, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffed up, her face was red, she looked unpresentable. By the time Ashara finished, even Lyanna admitted she looked pleasant enough. Ashara had dressed her in Dornish clothing, it was a yellow dress that only showed her arms. That was revealing for Lyanna, she wondered what Rhaegar would think. Her hair was done in a braid. “Promise me, no more tears and try to smile.” Lyanna couldn’t promise her that because she couldn’t stop crying inside and she couldn’t smile. 

They left the room, and made their way downstairs. They were greeted by Rhaegar, Ashara quickly ran off to give them a moment. Rhaegar couldn’t stop staring at her which made her a bit uncomfortable. “You look beautiful”, he whispered. 

“You don’t think it’s a bit much. I’m not used to such clothing myself”, she confessed, still uncomfortable with the dress. It was a good thing she bought a shawl with her to cover herself. 

“No, it’s perfect”, he escorted her outside. “Will you ride with me?” 

Lyanna had a look of dismay, “I cannot, I promised Ashara I would accompany her in the carriage”, she quickly ran off to a nearby Ashara. Lyanna couldn’t be near him right now in case she started crying again. 

“Yes, if that is alright with you my Prince”, Ashara fumbled out. 

Rhaegar looked disappointed, “It is fine, whatever Lyanna wants.” 

Lyanna was relieved when she climbed in the carriage next to Ashara, Elia, and Arianne. “When are you planning on telling him?”, Ashara whispered. 

“Not today, remember”, Lyanna whispered back, Ashara rolled her eyes. Lyanna turned her attention to Arianne. “Aren’t you pretty”, she told her. 

“You think I’m pretty”, Arianne was shocked. “I pray to the gods every night to make me pretty.” Lyanna was shocked, the girl was six and she was already thinking about beauty. 

“I think you’re beautiful just the way you are”, Lyanna smiled at her. 

The girl beamed as she said, “thank you”. Elia looked gratefully at Lyanna. 

“Do you like the Water Gardens?”, Lyanna asked Arianne.

“Yes, it is my favorite place to play”, Arianne said. 

“Then you must show me around and tell me what you like to do their”, Lyanna told her, leaning in to tickle the girl. 

The girl started laughing, “I will if you stop tickling me”, she ordered. Lyanna quickly removed her hands and started laughing at the tone Arianne used. She would make a great leader, as the future heiress of Dorne. Then Lyanna started telling her about the North, she explained how the ground was covered white when it snowed unlike the sand that covered Dorne. Then Arianne fell asleep, leaning on her aunt Elia. 

“Thank you for being nice to her”, Elia said. 

“She’s a lovely girl”, Lyanna replied. “I must congratulate you on your betrothal.” Lyanna had heard that Elia was betrothed to Baelor Hightower from Ashara. 

“My mother is determined to see me wed before she dies”, Elia smiled. “He is nice and a good man. I’m not really looking forward to moving to Oldtown though.”

“Oldtown? Isn’t that where the Citadel is located? My good brother Aegon is determined to study there.” Lyanna smiled thinking of Aegon and how much books he read. Rhaella said he was like Rhaegar in that way. Lyanna thought Rhaegar would have been a maester to if he didn’t have the burden of the Iron Throne to look forward to.

“Yes, it is. I also believe it is where the Starry Sept is located. It’s a very interesting city”, Elia said. 

“It is one of the oldest cities in Westeros”, Ashara said. “We should get some sleep, we still have a long way to go.” Lyanna stayed awake while the other ladies slept. She looked outside watching the scenery moving, she looked for Rhaegar, he was ahead of them. She sighed as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her senses. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar watched Lyanna playing with Arianne Martell in the Water Gardens below. He was sitting with Doran Martell on the balcony, who was still thinking about whether to accept the betrothal or not. Rhaegar noticed that Doran liked to over think these matters through. It was understandably so because Arianne was the heiress of Dorne, and she was his only daughter. “My daughter seems to be enjoying her time with your wife.” He looked at Arianne and Lyanna laughing together. They had been staying in the Water Gardens for a few days and Arianne and Lyanna had grown close. Rhaegar had sent for the remainder of their things to be bought over as they would be leaving from there. 

Lyanna had been avoiding him, and he didn’t understand why. He heard that it took her a while to recover from the seasickness, but she has been distant lately. He tried to speak to her but every time she sought out Ashara or Arianne. He couldn’t very well demand her attention in front of people. “Yes, they look happy”, Rhaegar smiled as they splashed each other with water. Rhaegar remembered when they did that. 

“I will accept the betrothal between Daeron and Arianne”, Doran said. 

Rhaegar looked relieved as he finally had the answer he wanted. It was hard appeasing Lords, it was give and take with them. “My brother is second in line to the Iron Throne.” He knew Doran accepted because of that reason, if anything happens to him, Daeron would be King. 

He recalled his time at Casterly Rock and his conversation with Tywin Lannister. Tywin had refused to speak to him for days, instead he entertained him with feasts and other diversions. Rhaegar only accepted these diversions because these Lords had to warm up to him before he asked his questions. He finally managed to sit with Tywin Lannister in his solar, Jon Connington wanted to join them but Rhaegar said he would do it on his own. He was still angry with him over Lyanna. They were silent for a long time before Rhaegar spoke as his duty. “Lord Tywin, my grandfather wants to know why my father was visiting with you?” 

“We were friends in our youth. Is that not reason enough?”

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry, Lord Tywin but did you not have a falling out with him? I didn’t think you two were friends.”

“We have made amends.”

“I did not know my father had it in him to make amends. What are those amends?”

Tywin smirked, “If you must know, Aerys offered Daeron to Cersei.” Rhaegar looked confused, why would that be a good match to his daughter to marry the second son. Then suddenly he understood, Aerys and Tywin were planning on getting rid of him after their children got married. The second son can only be powerful if the first son dies. 

“Thank you. My grandfather would want to know this”, he simply said and then quickly getting up shaking Tywin’s hand, careful not to show any of his emotions. He could leave tomorrow now that he knew what he wanted to find out. He walked around being followed by Oswell and Arthur. “We leave tomorrow”, he told them. They went and stood on the balcony, overlooking the sea. He will be going home to his Northern girl. When he left her, she was still mad at him. He hoped that she would have forgotten by now. 

“My Prince”, he turned around and Tywin’s daughter was standing there. “Isn’t the view lovely”, she had said. 

Rhaegar turned back to the view, “Yes, very lovely”, he said thinking of Lyanna, not of the view. 

“You should see the gardens, it’s another beauty all together.” Lyanna loved gardens, she would love to see it, not him. 

“Beautiful”, he murmured. The girl in front of him seemed flattered, no not her. “Lyanna”, he said. Suddenly she scowled, she became angry as she stomped out. Rhaegar just continued to stare at her retreating figure, not knowing why she was angry. Then he realized that she thought he called her Lyanna. Arthur and Oswell started laughing at him. “If Lyanna doesn’t forgive me by the time I get back, she will if she hears of this”, he told them which made them laugh harder. 

“Yes, I want your brother to foster here”, Doran Martell said taking him back to reality. 

“I will speak with my grandfather, but I don’t believe that will be a problem”, Rhaegar assured him. 

“Then House Martell would be honored to join with House Targaryen”, they shook hands as the meeting ended. 

Rhaegar wanted to go tell Lyanna the good news as he went down the steps, he saw her speaking with Ashara Dayne and made his way over to them. “Lyanna, may I have a word”, he eyed her. 

Lyanna froze, “me and Ashara were about to...”, not another excuse, Rhaegar thought. 

“We weren’t about to do anything”, Ashara said which made Lyanna scowl at her. “I was about to go speak with Elia. Lyanna is all yours”, she smiled at him. Rhaegar gave her a grateful look but Lyanna wasn’t pleased with the outcome. 

“Lyanna, I wanted to tell you that we were leaving tomorrow”, Rhaegar said gently. 

“Then I should go pack”, she was about to run off but Rhaegar grabbed her hand before she could. 

“Not so fast, I have more to say to you.” She sighed as she waited impatiently for him to continue. “You’ve been avoiding me”, he stated.

She looked down ashamed, “I haven’t, I’ve just been busy”, she said slowly. 

“Lyanna, have I done something to offend you?”, not believing a word of her excuse. 

“No”, she mumbled, as she wiped her face. Was she crying? Rhaegar lifted her chin, her eyes were red, and sure enough, there were tears. 

“What’s this?”, he wiped her tears away. “Let me escort you to your room”, he whispered aware that they were in a public place. Lyanna hesitantly agreed as she followed him. 

Once they were inside, Rhaegar turned to her but Lyanna avoided him. She started packing her things silently, Rhaegar would wait for her to tell him as he sat on the bed watching her every movement. She took her time packing her things neatly until she finally said. “Could my brothers come see me?”, still not looking at him. “I miss them”, she spoke softly. 

“That depends on what you’re calling them here for. Do you intend on your brother killing me this time?”, he teased. 

Apparently Lyanna wasn’t in the mood for teasing as she burst into tears. “Rhaegar, I would never do that. How could you think that?”, she cried. 

Rhaegar got up and went to her, “I was teasing. I know you wouldn’t do that.” He embraced her, but she just cried harder. “Lyanna, please tell me what has you so upset.” He kissed her forehead as he played with her hair. 

“I... I... I am with child”, she looked down. 

Rhaegar froze for a moment as he pulled back from her to study her face. She confirmed the news by nodding, a child. He would be a father; the prophecy would come true at last. The prince that was promised will come to the world at last. A smile graced his lips at the news. Lyanna scowled and pushed him away from her as she went to stand next to the window. “Lyanna, why are you so upset. It is good news, is it not?” 

“Good news?”, she yelled. “For you, maybe. Not to me.” Rhaegar went to her wrapped his arms around her waist, he wanted to feel the child growing inside her. Lyanna wouldn’t let him as she removed herself from his grasp. 

“Lyanna”, he looked deep into her grey eyes, “why has this news upset you so.”

“Gods Rhaegar”, she became frustrated. “I could die, and you don’t care. You only care about your child. You don’t care about me. You’ll probably just move on as soon as I’m dead.” She started sobbing but through her tears she said, “You can have your child, but you won’t have me.”

“Lyanna, this is supposed to be happy news but you’re talking of things that may not even happen. You don’t know that you will die.”

“And you don’t know that I will live. Can my brothers come see me? There are things I need to speak to them about.” 

“Of course, you can write to them”, Rhaegar said losing his patience. “Do you think you’re a prisoner that you can’t do as you please.”

“No, I thought I was just a broodmare”, she snapped back. “I want my brothers to take care of my child if I die”, she yelled. 

Rhaegar felt anger radiating throughout his body, “If you die, that child is mine. Your brothers will have nothing to do with my child”, he emphasized. “Finish packing your things, we will leave at dawn”, he left her crying on the floor. He didn’t have it in him to care at this point. She planned on giving away his child. Arthur and Oswell looked at him uneasily as they heard her crying. He didn’t give them any answer as he went to his room. 

On the boat ride, they hardly spoke. Lyanna was crying when she got on the boat. He saw her embracing Ashara earlier, sad at leaving her behind. He thought she looked more miserable at being stuck with him. Lyanna locked herself in one of the rooms, one of her ladies came and said that she was sick. “Then you take care of her”, he snapped at the girl. The girl got scared and quickly ran off. Lyanna didn’t want him, she removed his hands when he tried touching her. When they arrived at the Red Keep, he finally spoke to her, “we have to announce our news to the King.” 

“It’s your child, you announce it”, she retorted and quickly made her way to her room and barred it. So, Rhaegar was made to announce the news alone. As expected, everyone was joyous except for Lyanna. 

His mother came to him, she was worried about her. He couldn’t tell her a thing as he hadn’t seen her. “She’s carrying your child”, she snapped at him. 

“I know mother. What do you want me to do? She refuses to see me or anyone else for that matter. She wanted to see her brothers. Have they been called?”

“I think she sent them a letter.”

“Good, maybe she’ll change her mind.”

“Change her mind about what?”, his mother asked. 

“She fears that she will die during childbirth”, he explained to his mother. Rhaegar buried his face in his hands. “Mother, I don’t know what to do. She hates me for putting a child in her.” Rhaegar feared that his marriage would be ruined because of it. His mother embraced him wanting to comfort him. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————-

 

Ned Stark had just received a letter from his sister stating she needed him. He read the letter over again making sure of its content. Ned went to his father’s solar to tell him that he was leaving. He wondered why she wanted him, maybe something had happened. She had said the Targaryens were kind to her so what could have occurred. He knocked on his father’s door, he heard voices inside as he was summoned in. Maester Walys was inside speaking with Lord Rickard Stark, Rickard trusted the maester of Winterfell and always took his council. 

Rickard waited for him to speak, “I came to tell you that I was leaving”, Ned said slowly.

“Leaving? I gave no such command”, he bellowed out. 

Ned hesitantly showed him the letter to read from Lyanna. He waited patiently as his father skimmed the contents of the letter. “Your sister summons you. What could she possibly want?” Rickard seemed angry that Lyanna would do such a thing. 

“I don’t know but I intend to find out”, Ned defied his father for the first time. “She is still my sister despite her marriage.” 

“Don’t indulge her. You and Brandon have always spoiled her”, Rickard grumbled. 

Ned could feel his anger building up, but he would not lose his temper in front of his father. Rickard was still his father and he would get the respect he deserved. “I was supposed to go back to the Eyrie. I will go to my sister before I go back there and take Brandon with me.” Brandon was at Riverrun visiting with Catelyn but Ned knew Brandon would want to come with him. 

“Do as you please but do not drag your brother into this”, Rickard stated to Ned’s amazement. 

“Brandon would want to know”, Ned insisted knowing Brandon’s anger at not being told. 

“Then don’t take too long. The south is no place for a Stark”, Rickard said losing his patience with his son. Ned thought that was ironic since Rickard sent his daughter to marry south but he knew better than to anger his father further as he nodded and left. 

It didn’t take long for Benjen to hear the news only to come to Ned wanting to come with him. Ned smiled at his little brother who was on the brink of tears, he knew he wanted to see Lya. “Father would not like that”, he began gently, “perhaps next time.” Benjen sighed, Ned knew he was frustrated at being the smallest, always being left behind while his siblings were in different places. 

The next morning, Ned left taking with him a small party. He had sent a raven to Brandon informing him of his arrival. Brandon had met them on the road, also with a small party of his own, including Ser Brynden Tully, Catelyn’s uncle. They ended up travelling to King’s Landing from there. They hardly stopped to rest except at night, they would make camp. The journey from Winterfell to King’s Landing was a month long and Ned wanted to get their as fast as he can for his sister’s sake.

Ned could make out the city of King’s Landing as he galloped faster on his horse. They were almost there, Brandon was also going faster next to him. Brandon had sent out a rider ahead to inform his sister of their arrival. They found Rhaegar Targaryen waiting for them along with his Kingsguards, they quickly got off their horses and bowed to the Prince. “My Lords, you must be tired. I will show you to your rooms.” 

Ned had ridden for a month, he just wanted to see his sister, he would have time to rest later. “Where’s my sister?”, he asked impatiently much to the astonishment of the Prince. 

Rhaegar was eyeing them for a moment, “She is unwell, she’s currently in her room.”

“Unwell”, Brandon snapped next to him. Ned felt the same way he did. Lyanna hardly got sick, she was always strong and healthy. 

“It isn’t anything to worry about”, narrowing his eyes. “I will take you to her.” Rhaegar arranged for their men to be fed and given accommodations. They followed him inside the Red Keep, walking along the long corridors and the decor against the walls. Then they walked to Maegor’s Holdfast which was a castle inside a castle. It was the royal apartments, only the royals lived there. They stopped at a door, “if you could wait for me a moment”, Rhaegar said. They nodded as he went inside another room. 

“Lyanna, unwell”, Brandon muttered. “She was never unwell back in Winterfell.”

“It must be this city”, Ned replied. Like all Northerners, he was proud of the place he came from. 

Rhaegar Targaryen came back after a moment carrying a blue flower. “If you could please give her this”, he asked Ned. Ned nodded at him wondering why he didn’t give it himself. “That is her room, you can go in”, he told them pointing towards the door before walking away. Brandon looked at Ned quizzically who held the flower in his hand. Blue winter roses were hard to come by in the South. 

Ned knocked on the door, no one came to answer the door, no voice was heard inside. “Lya”, he called. “It’s your brothers.” Suddenly, he could hear a noise inside as someone frantically opened the door. Ned was surprised at the state she was in when the door swung open. Lyanna had dark circles under her eyes, she looked pale, her eyes were puffy and red. She looked like she had lost weight. Despite her looks, she graced them with a smile. Brandon embraced his sister, and then Ned did the same before she invited them inside.

They remained standing when they were inside her room. “I’m so happy to see you”, she said in a raspy voice. Her voice sounded like she was about to break into tears. “Did you bring me a flower?”, Lyanna asked Ned, noticing the flower in his hand. 

Ned looked at the flower, he forgot it was in his hand, “This is from your Prince”, he said handing it to her. Lyanna hesitantly took it staring at it for a moment, tears had come to her eyes. Were they in some sort of argument? 

“Lya, what’s wrong”, Ned asked her. 

Lyanna’s smile died, “I... I... I am with child.” Brandon and Ned were silent for a moment, both looked shocked. She was having a child when she was a child herself, Ned thought. His sister was so young, he had disagreed with his father when he married her off. Wasn’t that good news? Didn’t women dream of having children?

“You mean to tell me, you bought us here, so you could tell us in person. You could have said that in the letter?”, Ned bellowed out. He defied his father’s orders, so he could come here imagining the worst scenarios only to find out that she was carrying. Lyanna stared at him shocked that he had yelled at her, then she burst into tears. 

Brandon stared at him, he was usually the wolf-blooded one, not Ned. “A child?”, Brandon said, “that’s good news.” He wanted to comfort his sister, but she only cried louder. 

“I’m sorry I wrote to you”, she cried out. 

Ned immediately hugged her, “Lya, I’m the one who should apologize. I should not have yelled at you.” She let him hold her until she calmed down. She was still his little sister, “Brandon is right, isn’t that good news?” 

She pulled back from him, “How is this possibly good news? You know mother died of child birth?” Ned looked at Brandon and they both shared a weary look. So that’s what was wrong with her. She feared dying, child birth was a woman’s battle and some women succumbed to death. 

“Lyanna”, Brandon said, “You are strong, you have the blood of the first men in your veins. You will get through this.” 

“Mother never got through it”, her tears continued to spill. 

“Mother was a rare case”, Ned said. “Many women give birth and they survived.”

“Many women also die giving birth”, Lyanna retorted. 

“You are a survivor”, Brandon said trying to convince himself more than her. “I know you will get out of this alive.”

Lyanna still didn’t look convinced, “How’s Father?”, she asked changing the subject. 

Ned would not tell her anything about what his father said, it would just devastate her. “He was concerned about you?”, Ned said instead. 

Lyanna looked shocked but had a pleased look, “Really?”, she asked.

“Yes”, Ned said turning away in case she could read the lie on his face. “Rhaegar seems concerned”, this time he diverted the situation before she could ask any more about their father. 

“I don’t want to see him”, she said softly, staring at the floor. “How’s Catelyn?”, she asked Brandon before Ned could badger her. 

“She’s good, she was worried about you when I told her I was coming to see you”, he told her. 

“What’s Riverrun like?”, Lyanna motioned for them to sit down. 

“You would like riding next to the Trident”, he smiled. “But you will come see it when you come to the wedding.” Lyanna looked at him gloomily, and then she looked down to her stomach. “We will have the wedding after you give birth”, he assured her. 

She smiled at him, “Thank you for coming to see me. I realize now that it was too much to ask”, she spoke to the both but looked at Ned when she said the last part. 

“It was not too much, I would have done it again in a heartbeat”, Ned said. 

“We would do anything for you Lya”, Brandon said. 

She wiped a few tears, “will you come see my child if I don’t make it?”, she asked them. “Tell them about me, what I was like”, she said slowly.

“Of course, we would, but there is no need because you would be there to tell them yourself”, Ned still trying to assure her. 

“I don’t want to die”, Lyanna continued to say.

“You’re not going to die”, Ned insisted back. They sat for a few more minutes, trying to convince Lyanna but she insisted on being pessimistic, before feigning tiredness. They were shown to their rooms where Ned slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He woke up to someone banging, Ned stumbled to the door. It was an invite to dinner with the Prince. Ned called for a bath and then dressed in his best clothes. He found Brandon already dressed and they headed their together. They were having dinner in the Queen’s Ballroom, they sat at a long table. Rhaegar was there with his mother. “Your Highnesses”, they greeted as they bowed to them. They stood up to greet them, Ned thought it was because they were related to Rhaegar’s wife. 

“Please sit down”, Rhaegar motioned. Food was already laid out on the table, but they were waiting for them to eat. 

“I hear we are to congratulate you”, Brandon sarcastically spoke to Rhaegar. Rhaegar didn’t look pleased, he seemed melancholic. 

“How is she?”, Rhaella asked them. Ned was surprised that she asked about his sister. It was more shocking that she didn’t know when she lived with her, but Ned remembered how Lyanna took a while to come to the door. 

“As well as can be expected”, Ned spoke kindly to her. “How long has she been like this?”, Ned asked curious. 

Rhaella hesitated before telling them, she looked at her son before speaking, “about a month, ever since she got back from Dorne. She doesn’t come out of her room, refuses to see anyone. She does manage to eat in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep.” Ned watched Rhaegar who buried his face in his hand, it was clear that he was frustrated but he was unable to do anything about it. 

“She is acting like it’s a death sentence”, Rhaegar said annoyed with the whole situation. Ned thought of Lyanna, how she kept speaking like she was going to die. 

“It’s because our mother died that way”, Ned told them. Brandon wasn’t about to say anything, he never liked telling people about their family especially people he didn’t trust. “She’ll come around”, Ned hoped she would at least. They continued to eat silently. 

 

 

 

The next day, Ned found Princess Shaena waiting for him outside his door. He was quite taken aback by this, “Lord Stark”, she greeted. 

“Princess”, he bowed. 

“I wanted to speak to you about an important matter”, she slowly said. “Let’s walk in the garden, there is a secluded place there.” He followed her, he didn’t think he had a choice in the matter. “How is Lyanna? I heard you saw her yesterday.” 

Ned looked at her, she seemed genuinely concerned. “She is very stubborn”, he confessed to her. 

To his surprise, she laughed. “She is, isn’t she? I thought I was spoiled but Lyanna is worst, always insisting that she is right even though she’s clueless about certain matters. Tell her I miss her the next time you see her.” He nodded his reply, “to be honest, she kind of scared me. I don’t know if I want children now”, she confessed. “I know I have to make heirs since Elbert doesn’t have any siblings to take his place.” 

“You are a dragon”, he said not knowing what to say to her.

“Yes, I am. It’s ironic that both our sigils are extinct, don’t you think. The dragon of my House and the direwolf of your House.”

“The direwolves still exist beyond the wall, they just haven’t been seen in a thousand years which kind of makes them extinct.”

They arrived at the gardens and she directed him to a secluded area like she promised. “I had the servants bring food in case you haven’t broken your fast yet.” He hadn’t as they began to eat quietly. “I wanted to discuss the matter of Ashara Dayne”, she said softly in case anyone heard. 

“Ashara Dayne?”, that made Ned look up instantly. Ned thought Ashara was beautiful but what did that have to do with him. He was so nervous to ask her to dance that Brandon asked on his behalf at Harrenhal. 

“She is with child”, Shaena whispered. He still looked confused, still trying to comprehend the situation. “Your brother, Brandon, is the father I believe.” Ned’s eyes opened wide, seven hells he thought. “She confessed to me before she went home. Lyanna doesn’t have a clue, I couldn’t tell her, especially now.” Ned understood that Lyanna couldn’t find out, something might happen to her if she did. 

“Brandon is betrothed”, he whispered. His brother was always doing something reckless, he was like Robert Baratheon who already fathered a bastard. He hoped Brandon wouldn’t be like this and have bastards everywhere. “Seven Hells”, he swore in front of the Princess. 

“Lyanna would have done something if she knew. I know she would”, Shaena said softly. “I don’t know why I told you this, but I thought one of you should know.”

“I’m glad you told me”, Ned assured her. Ned put the food down that he was holding, he had lost his appetite. “I will go to Starfall and offer my hand to her.” His father would be furious at not being informed but he would be angrier if he found out that Brandon had fathered a bastard. 

“You would do that, raise another man’s bastard”, Shaena said astonished. 

“It is my brother’s folly, one of us has to do right by her. The bastard would be my nephew or niece.” Ned just hoped Brandon wouldn’t keep on fathering other bastards, he couldn’t marry every woman his brother damaged.

“You surprise me Lord Stark”, Shaena said in awe. “I’m glad Elbert is your friend, he speaks highly of you, not like Robert Baratheon.” 

“Robert Baratheon has his follies”, Ned reminisced about how Robert drank and went to brothels every night. 

“When I am Lady of the Vale, I would be most honored if you could visit us”, she spoke kindly. 

Ned had heard Elbert and Shaena were betrothed. “I would be most glad to visit”, he said standing up. “I must prepare for my trip to Starfall he said. If you could tell Elbert to wait for me to come back from Dorne so we could go to the Vale together.” 

“He will be most glad to have someone accompany him”, she smiled at him. 

“Will you visit my sister with me?”, he asked her. “I will have to tell her I’m leaving, and I will be happy knowing that she has someone here when I’m gone.”

“I will be honored”, her smile grew wider. They both got up and made their way to Lyanna’s room.


	12. Chapter 12 - Letters and Marriages

Ned had been in Starfall for a week, during that time, he recalled his conversation with Ashara. Ned had stood in the garden waiting for her arrival. He was walking around pacing, his hands were sweaty. He was nervous about asking her, Brandon was the talker, not him. He was always the quiet wolf. Fighting was easier than this, he thought. Ned heard footsteps approaching as he turned around to see Ashara Dayne in standing near. “My Lord, you wanted to see me”, she curtsied to him. 

“My lady”, Ned wasn’t sure how to begin. He decided to be straightforward, he always liked to get to the point. “I heard you were with child”. Ashara blushed, she didn’t expect that. 

“Where did you hear that?”, she asked nervously. 

“Is it true?”, Ned asked not answering her question. She made no reply which Ned took as confirmation. “Is it Brandon’s?” Ashara was silent for a long time before she slowly nodded her head. “I wanted to offer you my hand in marriage, to save you from ruin”, Ned nervously said. 

“My Lord, I thank you for your offer. I truly am grateful. But I cannot let you sacrifice your life just, so you can save me.” 

“You are carrying my brother’s child. I want to make amends to you and your family.” 

Ashara smiled, “There are no amends to be made. I gave myself to him freely”, she became embarrassed having to tell him that. 

“Please, you don’t have to answer now but promise me you will think about it”, Ned continued to insist. 

Ashara finally agreed, “All right, I will speak to my family. Thank you”, she had said before leaving. 

Ned was still waiting on an answer, when Brandon showed up surprising him. “Ned, why didn’t you tell me”, Brandon was upset with him. 

“I thought I was doing you a favor”, Ned answered. “How did you find out?”, Ned asked him. 

“From Elbert Arryn”, Ned understood that Shaena must have told Elbert and Elbert told Brandon. “I will not let you fix my mistake. I will marry Ashara and do right by her.” 

“You’re betrothed to Catelyn Tully. You know wars have started over broken betrothals”, Ned stated. 

“She’s a sweet girl but I don’t care for her that way. I will never be happy with her. I must marry Ashara. I love her. Hoster Tully doesn’t strike me as a man who would start a war over that.” Ned nodded and they both went to speak with Ashara’s father. It turned out Ashara had just spoken with her father about Ned. Her father seemed to like Ned better than Brandon, but he allowed Brandon to marry his daughter. Brandon and Ashara got married quickly, it was a small wedding because it was on such short notice. 

Ned thought they both looked happy together, he wondered if he could ever be happy like them. They made him envious, he tried not to be, but he couldn’t help it. After the wedding, Ashara came and thanked him. They both decided that Brandon would stay in Starfall and leave Ned to go back and deal with his father’s wrath. Little did he know; just how angry his father would be. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was glad that Shaena came to see her because she was tired of being lonely when her brothers had unexpectedly left her. First Ned left, and then Brandon followed shortly after. Lyanna was upset that Brandon had left. When she asked him why, he said he was going after Ned. Lyanna didn’t even know where Ned was headed. Shaena was the only one Lyanna let in. She invited her ladies once, but they upset her when they spoke of women who gained weight while they were with child and their husbands had turned away from them. During the time, Lyanna had taken it upon herself to paint a portrait of Shaena. They were sitting for weeks doing that, Shaena was tired of just sitting there. Shaena was smiling for the image because she said she was still too young to put a serious face on. Lyanna tried to make it as precise as possible which is why she took her time. She was used to painting, she hadn’t done it in a long time, but the movements came back to her instantly when her brush touched the canvas. It took her a long time to finish but she didn’t have much to do in her room. “I look beautiful”, she said and thanked Lyanna when the painting was finished. 

“How is Lord Elbert?”, Lyanna asked her. 

“He is worried about you. My mother too, she misses you”, Shaena answered back. Lyanna missed her also but she couldn’t tell her about her fight with Rhaegar, she was his mother. Lyanna wanted to ask about Rhaegar but she wouldn’t in case Shaena told him. She wouldn’t let him think she was pining over him when he was so cruel to her, like she was to him. This was his child after all, why would she care about it as she caressed her stomach. Shaena saw her movement and asked, “How far along are you?”

“About six months”, she answered. 

Shaena looked astonished, “you don’t look six months along. I thought you were supposed to be bigger than that. In fact, you hardly look like you’re with child.” Lyanna looked down, there was only a small bulge, nothing more. The midwife had told her it was because she was skinny to begin with. Surprisingly, no one had put a fight when she requested a midwife attend her instead of Pycelle. Pycelle gave her the creeps whenever she saw him. She was more comfortable around a woman than a man, she didn’t want that old man touching her. 

“The midwife said I should feel the baby quickening soon”, Lyanna continued to caress the area. She knew it was a bad idea to get attached but she couldn’t help it, it was growing inside of her. 

Shaena smiled, “I can’t wait to feel it.” Her and Shaena were both clueless about these things but Shaena had the excitement for the both. 

“I have been meaning to ask you”, Lyanna began. His child, the words came back to her. Shaena held her hand when Lyanna’s voice began to quiver. “I wanted my brothers involved in the child’s life if I was to die, but I don’t know if Rhaegar would allow them to see it.” Shaena was about to say something but Lyanna held a hand to allow her to finish. “I was hoping you could take care of the child. Rhaegar wouldn’t forbid you. You are his sister.” 

“Rhaegar wouldn’t forbid me”, Shaena assured her. 

“Thank you”, she hugged her. “I want my child to be loved.”

“Rhaegar would love this child”, Shaena defended

“I know he would but how long will his love last once he has a new wife and children with her.”

“Lyanna, don’t speak of such things”, Shaena scolded. “I think you’ve been cooped up in this room too long”, she said. Lyanna thought it was true, she was bored at looking at these four walls. “We should take a walk in the garden and eat cakes. My brothers would want to see you.” Lyanna froze, she couldn’t see Rhaegar. At first, they weren’t speaking but by the time her anger died down, they had gotten used to being without the other. She didn’t know how to approach him or what she would say to him. How badly she had behaved towards him? Lyanna knew that one day she would have children, she just didn’t think it would happen so soon. Childbirth was the thing she feared the most. She didn’t know what she was thinking when she spoke those words, they came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. All she kept thinking about was how he would find himself a new wife and have children with her. “My little brothers”, Shaena said which calmed Lyanna down instantly. “Besides, Rhaegar is visiting Summerhall, remember?” Of course, how could she have forgotten. Rhaegar had gone to Summerhall two months ago. Lyanna wondered how long he was planning on staying there. He was avoiding her, she concluded just like she was avoiding him when he was here. 

“I guess it’s alright”, she missed the garden and the smell of flowers. She missed just being outside and breathing fresh air. Lyanna quickly combed her hair, she hadn’t been outside her room in forever and she wanted to look presentable, she decided to leave it down. Shaena had stepped out of the room to make the arrangements. Lyanna missed Ashara, Ashara always made her look pretty when she didn’t feel like it. 

When Shaena came back, she held a letter in her hand to give her. “This is for you”, she handed it to her. Lyanna decided she would take the letter with her and read it in the garden when she discovered it was from Winterfell. She also took a sketch book with her, so she could draw. “Come on”, Shaena dragged her out when Lyanna was about to change her mind. As soon as she stepped out, people in the hall turned to look at her, curious about her state. She became uncomfortable as people continued to stare. She saw Ser Barristan and Ser Brynden Tully who both smiled at her. Ser Brynden was a new sworn white sword. He had come with her brothers but had stayed behind to take the vow. She heard from Brandon that Ser Brynden didn’t get along with his brother. 

Lyanna was relieved when they finally reached the garden and sat down. She regretted coming out already, everyone whispered as she went by them. She started sketching the flowers she saw, Shaena was silently watching her. “I was going to send the portrait to Elbert but now I think I will keep it”, Shaena said. Elbert had gone back to the Eyrie with Ned after Ned arrived from the short trip he had taken. Shaena and Elbert sent letters that she sometimes shared with Lyanna, they giggled at his romantic letters. She started reading one of those letters now. The servants had bought out tea and cakes. Lyanna was comforted in knowing that she stopped getting sick every time she ate something. She hardly ate for months because she kept throwing it back out in the morning. Then Daeron was the first one to arrive. 

Lyanna got up to hug him, “you don’t practice anymore with me Lya”. 

She smiled, “you should get used to practicing without me as I hear you will be going to Dorne.” Daeron wasn’t keen on the idea of leaving. Then Aegon came, Lyanna teased him, “I think you will be next to get betrothed.” He immediately made a face which made them laugh. 

“Has Rhaegar ever written you letters Lyanna?”, Shaena asked laughing at the letter she was reading. Lyanna shook her head, her and Rhaegar never met before they were wed, she only saw him once before. In fact, they hardly courted. She often wondered what it was like to wait for a letter to arrive or what it was like to sit down and put your feelings on paper. “I want to show the portrait that Lyanna painted of me”, she told her brothers. “I’ll be right back”, she said as she left. 

Lyanna chatted with Daeron and Aegon, Daeron about his training, and Aegon about his books. “Lya, how come we don’t see you anymore”, Aegon asked. 

Lyanna didn’t know how to answer, “I am with child”, she answered. “I just require more rest than usual.” 

Before they could say anything, Jaehaerys and Viserys came screaming “Lya”, which made her laugh. “Are you all excited to be uncles?”, she asked after they all settled down. 

“Does that mean I won’t be the smallest anymore?”, Viserys asked. 

“Do you want to be the smallest?”, Lyanna asked him. Viserys shook his head, which made her smile. “Then you won’t be the smallest.” She turned her attention to Jaehaerys, “how’s your training going Jaehaerys?”, she asked. 

“It’s good, I’m better with a bow and arrow because of you”, he grinned. 

Lyanna had taught him how to shoot an arrow. He wanted to train like Daeron. “I’m glad to hear it. Now let’s eat cake before Shaena comes and eats all of it”, she teased them. 

They started eating and almost finished the plate by the time Shaena arrived. “Hey, what about me?”, Shaena had just come holding the portrait which she covered with a sheet. Lyanna thought she wanted to be dramatic with unveiling it. She came rushing to get the last piece. Then she unveiled the piece of art. “What do you think?”, Shaena asked her brothers. 

“It looks just like you”, Aegon said. 

Lyanna noticed Cersei Lannister. “When did Cersei Lannister come to court?”, Lyanna whispered to Shaena. 

Shaena narrowed her eyes, “About two months ago, about the same time Rhaegar left.” Lyanna looked at her with utter disbelief, she couldn’t believe she failed to mention this to her. “I didn’t want to distress you by telling you. Would that have made you come out of your room?” Lyanna made no answer, “I didn’t think so.” Lyanna thought Cersei probably came to see Rhaegar but she was suddenly glad he was gone. Were women fighting over his affections already? She wasn’t dead yet and they wanted to flirt with her husband. 

Lyanna remembered the letter she bought with her, she started to read the letter, hoping it would distract her. It was from Benjen, Lyanna was confused as she read it again. Brandon was married to Ashara Dayne because she was carrying his child. Her father had disowned Brandon, and Ned was now the heir to Winterfell, newly betrothed to Catelyn. This letter didn’t make any sense but why would Benjen lie. Wouldn’t she know of this? Surely, rumors would have spread, and she would have heard of this. What did Shaena say a moment ago, about how she didn’t want to distress her. Tears started clouding her vision as she realized everyone knew except her. She quickly got up and ran to her room, she could hear Shaena’s shouts behind her, but she couldn’t be bothered. Once she was in the hallway, she realized she didn’t want to go to her room as she eyed his door. Lyanna walked slowly to his room and went inside. She knew he wasn’t there, but it just broke her heart more as she started sobbing freely, crumbling to the ground. 

Why didn’t anyone tell her this? She wanted answers, but in her heart, she knew the only person who could give her answers wasn’t there. How could her father disown Brandon? He was the first born, he was trained from a young age how to be the future Lord of Winterfell. 

Then the door burst open, she wouldn’t look up, embarrassed at her state. The person comes in and closes the door behind them. She finally looks up and realizes it is her dragon prince, she only saw him in her dreams these days, but he was right in front of her. She couldn’t open her mouth to say something. Say something, anything, she thought to herself but she couldn’t. Nothing would come out, maybe it was a good thing because she might say something stupid. 

Rhaegar looked shocked to see her there as he came forward. His eyes seemed to soften at the sight of her. Tears brimmed her eyes, she hoped he still wasn’t angry with her. “Lyanna”, he breathed. 

Lyanna suddenly got up and dashed to him, “Rhaegar”, she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to cry freely. He held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her waist, she didn’t realize how much she missed him. “I’m sorry, so sorry”, she said into his neck. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar couldn’t believe he was holding Lyanna in his arms. He had just arrived and was taken aback to find Lyanna in his room. He wanted to hold her tighter to him but suddenly he remembered the child and loosened his hold on her. “What has you so upset Lyanna?”, Rhaegar asked. 

She pulled back from him to show him the letter she bought with her. “Rhaegar, is this true?” Rhaegar knew that nothing good was in that letter but he took it from her hand and read the letter. Nothing surprised him in that letter, as he sighed. “You knew”, she guessed from his reaction. He tried keeping the news from her and forbid anyone in the castle to speak of it. She began crying, “You knew”, she said again. He nodded at her. “I look like a fool to you. Everyone knew except me.” She buried her face in her hands as she started sobbing again. He embraced her, she struggled for a moment, but he just held her tighter. Then she leaned against him and allowed him to comfort her. It had been too long since they had last comforted each other. 

“None of us wanted you to exert yourself”, his hand going up and down her back.

“Poor Brandon. Father should not have disowned him but my father values honor above everything else”, she said pulling back from him to wipe her tears. “It’s probably that maester back in Winterfell, he’s always whispering in father’s ear.”

“He didn’t completely disown him, he will be treated like the second son”, Rhaegar told her. 

“So, Ned is to marry Catelyn”, Lyanna sniffed. “Brandon promised me I would be at his wedding”, she pouted. Rhaegar thought she was cute when she pouted.

“You can go to Ned’s wedding”, he told her. She nodded, but then she let out a small noise, she stared at him with wide eyes. “Is something the matter?”, he was concerned. Instead of answering him, she folded her hand on his, her long fingers caressing his. She bought placed his hand on her belly. He didn’t feel anything at first, but he was happy to touch the area. 

Then he felt a movement, he looked up at Lyanna with amazement. “It is the child, it is moving inside me”, she said softly. The child was moving inside her, he couldn’t believe it, as he caressed the area some more to feel the child and sure enough it moved. “It was probably waiting for you. I’ve been waiting for ages for that to happen”, she looked down embarrassed. 

Rhaegar smiled as he went down to kiss the area. He removed his hand slightly wanting to see the area where the child grew, her stomach hardly showed. Rhaegar thought she wasn’t eating enough. This was his child, no that didn’t feel right to him. “It is our child, it seems that it wants their family together. We are a family”, he said getting up to caress her cheek. 

“Yes”, she spoke softly. “I’m sorry, I should not have behaved like that. I was just so scared, still scared”, she was fidgeting with her fingers. “I wasn’t thinking clearly when I said that I wanted my brothers to raise it. I think I wanted to upset you”, she said softly. “You were happy, and I wasn’t. I’m sorry that I upset you. So sorry”, she continued to apologize. 

Rhaegar knew she meant it, he kissed the top of her head. “I love you”, he said looking at her. He didn’t know the moment it occurred to him that he loved her, maybe it was all those months apart that made him realize this. He did know where it started though, “I fell in love with you at Harrenhal and ever since I’ve been under your spell”, he rubbed her hand. 

Lyanna looked shocked, blinking a few times, her eyes staring at him so wide. Her full lips slowly transformed to a wide smile, he hadn’t seen her smile in so long that it melted his heart. She held his hand and bought it up to her lips to kiss, “And I love you.” He kissed her then softly, on the lips. She tasted like sweet cakes and tarts. He didn’t linger long as he pulled back. “I should probably leave to allow you to rest”, she said moving towards the door. 

He held her hand before she could go, “Stay with me”, he caressed her cheek. 

She nodded slowly, “I should change clothes”, she got up and took off her dress, and put on his black tunic. She had clothes in his room, but she preferred wearing his clothes. He got undressed himself, taking off his tunic, and breeches leaving him in his underclothes. 

“You need to rest”, he directed her to the bed and helped her lie down. He went to go bar the door, and quickly went back to her. She laid her head on his chest as soon as he climbed in. He ran his hands up and down her arms, touching her like it was the first time, making her shiver. “You don’t know how much I missed you”, he kissed her cheek. 

Lyanna looked up at him, stared at him underneath her long lashes, “Rhaegar”, she whimpered. “I’m afraid. I wish I could be happy, but I can’t.” 

“Lyanna, it will be alright”, he kissed her forehead. “You are strong, everything will be fine in the end”, he tried to reassure. Rhaegar didn’t believe the words he said himself, the birthing chambers could take the strongest woman alive and leave them dead. 

“I want to be brave”, she began slowly. “Then I hear stories about women that don’t make it.”

He didn’t say anything, he just held her tightly to him, their fingers entwined. He couldn’t bear to lose her, she had bought him so much happiness. After a moment, he spoke, “I will not lose you, you hear. I cannot fight this battle for you. You have to do it yourself no matter how much I wish otherwise.” He would gladly give his life for hers, but she had to face this fight alone. She nodded slowly blinking back tears, clutching his hands tightly. “Now rest”, he pulled the covers on top of them. Rhaegar waited until she fell asleep to allow himself to succumb to it. He hadn’t been sleeping much lately, so he easily slept knowing Lyanna was near. 

Rhaegar found Lyanna awake by the time he woke up, she was playing with his hair, a movement he enjoyed. “Good morning”, she chirpily said with a big grin. It was a good change from the crying Lyanna he had to witness. 

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. “Good morning, how is my lovely wife this morning”, he said pulling her onto his lap, making her giggle. 

Lyanna pretended to think, “I am very well. In fact, I don’t remember the last time I was this happy.” 

He kissed her cheek, then went to touch her stomach, “and the child? Did it move today?” Sure enough, Rhaegar felt movement which made him smile. He had missed out on so much. 

Lyanna must have read his thoughts because she said, “You didn’t miss anything unless you wanted to see me vomit.” He wanted to tell her that he would’ve taken care of her, held her hair back, and comforted her. Instead, she had locked the door and refused to see anyone, especially him, that’s why he never had a chance. The child moved again, and she smiled, “it only moves when it senses that you’re near.” 

He was thrilled at that, “Then we should feed their mother.” Lyanna got off his lap, he quickly got dressed and called someone to get breakfast. He found her still lying on the bed, he uncovered her stomach to kiss the area, she just watched him in amazement. “What would you like for your name day?”, he asked looking up at her. 

“My name day?”, Lyanna was stunned by the question. “I had forgotten all about it and besides it isn’t for another two months.”

“Well, we should start preparing from now”, he playfully said. 

“Rhaegar, I don’t want anything elaborate. In fact, I desire nothing at all.”

“Nothing! That would not do.” Rhaegar was used to getting expensive gifts for his sister. He was determined to get Lyanna something nice. “You will soon be the mother of my child. Elaborate gifts are a must.”

“Do as you will”, Lyanna said getting up. She went to put on her robe, “I just don’t want a big feast.” The servants bought in food then. Lyanna sat down at the table but waited for Rhaegar to join her before starting to eat. 

“No big feast then”, he began eating. He forced Lyanna to eat more than necessary. Rhaegar finally stopped persisting when she said she was about to get sick. 

“What are you planning on doing today?”, Lyanna asked, her elbow on the table with her hand placed below her chin. 

“I plan on spending the day with you”, he told her slowly wanting to see her reaction. 

“With me? Don’t you have some business to take care?”, she was astounded. 

Rhaegar chuckled, “I am determined to clear the day for you.” They hadn’t been together in months, the least he could do was free up a day. “What would you like to do?”

She thought for a moment, “Can we go the godswood?” Rhaegar was worried that she might fall off her horse getting there. A woman carrying a child shouldn’t be riding a horse, but he wouldn’t tell her that. Instead he reluctantly agreed, he would force her to ride with him if that’s what it took. She proceeded to tell him of other things she would like to do. 

He allowed Lyanna to get dressed and told her he would meet her in an hour before she headed to her room. He called Arthur inside, “Arthur, I would like to speak with you for a moment”, he told his friend. He directed him to sit but Arthur remained standing. “Lyanna wanted me to inform you that you would be having dinner with us tonight.” 

Arthur did not know what to say, “Surely, the both of you would like to be alone.”

“She was most insistent”, Rhaegar told him. “She doesn’t take no for an answer”, he laughed. 

“Rhaegar Targaryen being ordered around by his wife. I thought I would never see the day”, Arthur shook his head making Rhaegar laugh. 

“You would have also agreed if you saw her face”, he told his friend before dismissing him. He started reading a book as he waited. Before he knew it, he was running late, he always lost track of time while he read. Rhaegar quickly got dressed, but before he could go to Lyanna’s room, he ran into Cersei Lannister. 

“My Prince”, he rolled his eyes at her but remained courteous. “It’s such a lovely day.” 

Cersei kept interrupting him whenever he came out of his room which was why he went to Summerhall to avoid her. Does she think she could replace Lyanna if she... He couldn’t even think it because he was thinking about death a lot lately. No one could replace her. 

“Yes, it is. If you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be”, Rhaegar was about to walk away but she spoke. 

“Are you busy? That is a shame, I was hoping to catch you free”, she said flirtatiously. 

Before he could reply, he saw Lyanna walking towards them, she was wearing a black gown, the top was beige with black flowers stitched over. Her hair was down, a method she preferred wearing. She smiled when she saw him but then she noticed Cersei and raised her eyebrows. “Rhaegar”, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her and held her hand. “Lady Cersei”, she greeted coldly. 

“Lady Lyanna”, Cersei replied. Rhaegar rolled his eyes, Cersei never acknowledged Lyanna as a Princess. “Congratulations, I hear you are with child”, Cersei said menacingly. 

“Thank you”, Lyanna simply said. 

“I wish you well. We all know how dangerous childbirth is. My mother died giving birth to that imp”, Cersei continued to say in a voice full of poison. Everyone knew Cersei hated her little brother. 

Rhaegar became angry at her words, Lyanna was already scared and it took her several months to cope. Just when she was coming around, Cersei had to open her mouth. He glanced at Lyanna who was stunned and looked like she was about to cry. “Lyanna will survive this ordeal. That I have no doubt”, he said with iron in his voice which made Cersei cower. “If you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere to be.” He grabbed Lyanna’s hand and quickly walked away. They were silent on their way to the stables. Lyanna petted her horse and fed it some apples, Rhaegar could see that she tried to be cheerful, but he could see her sad expression. Rhaegar tried speaking to her but she seemed far away. He got his horse ready and directed her outside. 

“What about my horse?”, she protested. 

“You’ll ride with me. I won’t have you ride alone”, Rhaegar ordered. He didn’t leave any room for an argument. To his surprise, Lyanna agreed. Maybe she wasn’t in the mood to fight him. He got on first and then helped Lyanna get on, she sat in front of him. They rode silently to the godswood, she leaned back against him as he steered. He enjoyed riding with her on the same horse. “How come you stayed so long in Summerhall?”, she asked softly. 

Rhaegar looked down at her. Does she think he was avoiding her? Summerhall was a place he could do his thinking. He liked to reflect there, he needed to reflect more than ever. “The journey itself was long, just going and coming back took most of my time.”

He had his confirmation then. “Oh, I thought it was because you didn’t want to see me”, she looked down. 

“I only thought of you the whole time”, Rhaegar said kissing the back of her neck. She seemed to enjoy it as she moved closer to him, but he pulled back from her. In his time at Summerhall, he thought that she was still a girl and he made her a woman too soon. Lyanna was still naïve, she did things without thinking. Like the time she invited him to her chambers at Harrenhal, she wanted him to sleep with her, yet she had no clue about sex. She did things that people expected her to, like when his mother told her to make an heir. She was willing to, but it scared her when it happened. He decided he would take things slow with her from now on but was it wrong to still want her near. 

When they reached the godswood, he waited outside it to give her some privacy in her prayer. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity to him, Lyanna came out with red eyes. Rhaegar sighed, she had been crying again. “Lyanna, are you alright”, she nodded but made no answer. “About what Cersei said...”

“Please don’t”, Lyanna began. “I refuse to think about this anymore. I’ll just think about it when the time comes but I won’t have it dampen my mood any longer.” She was determined to be happy, because she then smiled. “Now what should we do?”, she asked him. 

Whatever will make you happy? “We should visit my mother”, he suggested. 

Lyanna smiled, “that is an excellent idea.” They rode back, this time he noticed Lyanna was much happier. Maybe her old gods answered her prayers quickly. She took the reins from him and wanted to go fast but he wouldn’t let her as he feared for her and the child’s safety. “You’re so restricting Rhaegar”, she fumed when they arrived back, they were walking to his mother’s room. She was combing her hair with her fingers to fix it, “I was stuck in that room for four months, the least you could do is let me have fun.” 

“You were stuck on your own terms, not mine. Although, I would also have imprisoned you”, he teased. “Knowing you and the risks you like to take.”

“What risks? I’ve taken none”, she said innocently. 

“Really? The knight of the laughing tree”, he grinned. 

She laughed, “That was when I was young and reckless”, she teased knowing full well, it hadn’t been a year. 

“And what are you now?”, he asked laughing. 

“I am very well behaved. You’ll never meet another woman who’s more lady-like then me.” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows but she explained. “I can stitch now without poking myself with a needle every five seconds”, she laughed. 

“Does it take you a minute now?”, he teased. 

“No, it takes me ten seconds”, they both laughed as Rhaegar opened the door. His mother was surprised to see them as she stood up, even more surprised to see them laughing. Rhaegar had also not been in a very good mood these past months. She was sitting with Jenny. 

“Mother”, Rhaegar kissed her cheek, and then greeted, “Aunt Jenny”. 

“Your Highness”, Lyanna greeted, a big grin on her face. 

“Lyanna”, Rhaella hugged her. “You shouldn’t have exhausted yourself coming to see me. I would have gone to see you if you had asked.” 

“That would not do, I’m not exhausting myself. If anything, I’ve had a lot of energy saved up”, Lyanna told her. Then she hugged Jenny who smiled at seeing her. His mother looked at him strangely. 

“Have you been feeling well”, Jenny asked her. 

“I’m feeling much better”, Lyanna answered. Rhaella was still confused by the change in Lyanna. Lyanna sensed that they wanted to ask about the child, “the child started quickening”, she told them smiling. They were happy for the both of them. 

“Does she have a fever?”, Rhaella whispered to Rhaegar while Lyanna and Jenny were speaking. He shook his head, Rhaegar who still didn’t understand himself couldn’t tell her anything. 

Duncan came in looking for his wife, and started chatting with Lyanna. Duncan was describing Summerhall to her and how she should visit them there. Shaena then comes in, and starts telling them about what she plans on doing for her name day which was a month away. “Is Elbert coming for your name day?”, Jenny asked. 

“He said he couldn’t”, Lyanna said. Everyone looked at her questioningly. She laughed and said, “it was written in one of his love letters.”

Shaena turned red and said in a snarky way, “you’re just jealous because Rhaegar didn’t write you any love letters.” It was Lyanna’s turn to be embarrassed, as her face turned red. Rhaegar rolled his eyes at his sister’s comment. 

“You don’t need letters to tell the other person you love them”, Jenny said. “That’s just for people who are far away from each other.” 

“Mother, I don’t want to go to Dorne”, Daeron says coming in. 

“You won’t be going to Dorne for a couple of years”, Rhaegar told him. 

Daeron still looked crestfallen. “You can visit home anytime you want to”, Lyanna told him. “It’s not like you’re a prisoner there”, which cheered him up a bit. Rhaegar was grateful to her for saying that. 

Aegon then comes in who looked surprised to see them all sitting there. “When can I go to the Citadel?”, he asked his mother. Rhaegar was completely baffled, one of his brothers didn’t want to leave while the other one did. 

“You’re still too young”, Rhaella answered. “Do you want to leave me?”, she asked him. 

“No, but I just want to study”, he answered. 

“I don’t want to leave you, yet you’re making me”, Daeron grumbled lowly. 

“Perhaps you two should switch places”, Shaena told them sarcastically. 

“Daeron, you’ve trained with Ser Arthur, didn’t you?”, Lyanna asked. He replied that he had. “Well, Ser Arthur trained in Dorne, he learned his skills there. You will be just as good a fighter if you go to Dorne”, Lyanna told him. 

“Really?”, Daeron became happy. “When can I go to Dorne?”, he asked Rhaegar excitedly. Rhaegar smiled at Lyanna’s skill of manipulation. 

Finally, Jaehaerys and Viserys came in the room, who always greeted Lyanna the same way, yelling “Lya”, as they ran to hug her. 

Lyanna smiled but Rhaegar said, “Careful now”, and got up to remove his brothers before they crushed the child. 

His brothers were unhappy, so Lyanna told them, “Don’t worry about Rhaegar. He’s just so restricting today. He probably won’t let me walk anymore if he had anything to do with it.” 

Rhaegar smirked, “Keep talking, you’re giving me ideas”, he teased. 

Lyanna rolled her eyes at him. “See what I mean”, she told them. Then just to tease Shaena, she said, “I guess I won’t be attending your name day Shaena.” 

“Don’t be silly. I’m sure Rhaegar will let you attend that”, she said eyeing her brother. 

“No, I won’t. She became upset when you invited her to the garden”, he said in a serious voice. 

“That wasn’t my fault. It was something in the letter she read that made her upset”, Shaena said defensively.

Everyone laughed that Shaena seemed to believe the accusation, Shaena looked dumbfounded. “They’re just teasing you”, her mother said. 

Shaena went and hit Rhaegar playfully, “I can’t hit your wife, she’s carrying a child”, she said as she hit him again. 

“Perhaps I should misbehave just so you can take the punishment”, Lyanna said to Rhaegar laughing which made everyone laugh. Rhaegar shook his head at the two of them. Lunch was bought in and they all gathered around the table to eat. His mother looked pleased that the two of them were happy. Rhaegar kept holding Lyanna’s hand throughout lunch as if letting it go might drive them apart again. He realized the only one missing was his father which made him sigh. If only he was sane, then everything would be perfect. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was late to arrive to dinner with Rhaegar that night in his room. She had taken a nap after lunch, she must have tired herself that day because she had slept a lot. She found Arthur with Rhaegar who both stood up upon her arrival. Lyanna smiled at Rhaegar then at Arthur, “Oh Ser Arthur, I hear we are related”, Lyanna said as they sat down for dinner. 

“Yes, we are Princess”, Arthur replied. 

“Please call me Lyanna, we are related after all”, she told him. “I could use someone at my side to defend me against the Prince”, Lyanna whispered loudly to him. She tried to put on a serious face, but she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Surely not”, Rhaegar began, “You invited Arthur here, so you could manipulate him into taking your side.”

“I invited him here because we are related. You’re just jealous that I’m related to him and you’re not.” She made a face at Rhaegar which made him laugh. 

“Some lady-like behavior”, he shook his head. “Technically, I’m also related to him through you as my wife.”

“I’m closer though”, Lyanna insisted. 

Arthur looked pleased that the Prince and Princess were fighting over him. “Please do not fight on my account”, he told them. 

“Who would you choose, Ser Arthur if you could?”, Lyanna asked him. “Who would you defend against the other?”

Rhaegar answered, “Surely me, because I’ve known him longer.” 

“Yes, but we will share a niece or nephew soon”, she told them. Lyanna turned to Rhaegar and said, “Rhaegar, you think that everyone revolves around you because you’re the Prince of Dragonstone. Well, let me tell you that if I have a son, he will be the new Prince of Dragonstone.”

“Are you threatening to depose me?”, Rhaegar teased. “You’re just as bad as Cersei Lannister.” 

Lyanna wrinkled her nose, “I am nothing like that lady and I wasn’t threatening. I was just stating the facts.” Then she leaned in to whisper, “besides, I like having you around.” Rhaegar looked pleased by that. Lyanna turned her attention back to Arthur, “don’t mind him Ser Arthur. Let us talk of our niece or nephew that we’ll soon share. You’ll be uncle Arthur and I will be Aunt Lyanna. Well perhaps Aunt Lya, my brothers like to call me that. I’m sure their children will call me that also.”

“Aren’t you full of confidence?”, Rhaegar said. “You are annoying Ser Arthur. You never let him speak one word”, he teased. 

Both Rhaegar and Lyanna turned to look at Arthur, who laughed politely. “That is all right, he assured her. I’m enjoying the banter between the two of you. As far as the niece or nephew we share, Rhaegar will also be an uncle, through his marriage to you, of course”, he spoke to Lyanna. 

Lyanna rolled her eyes, “Will I have nothing to myself?”, she sighed. “I’m not very good at sharing”, she teased. 

“Have you always been spoiled?”, Rhaegar asked teasing back. 

Lyanna smiled, “my brothers spoiled me much to the disapproval of my father. I would always manipulate them into getting what I want.”

“How did you manage that?”, Rhaegar asked. “Your brothers don’t look like they would be easily persuaded.”

“That’s because you don’t know them like I do. All Northmen look like that, especially the Northern lords. They put on that face to prove they aren’t easily intimidated. Their pride is everything to them”, Lyanna explained. “But to answer your question, I would have them believe they were my favorite brother. I wouldn’t say it in front of the others of course”, Lyanna said laughing. “If that doesn’t work, I pretend to cry. You don’t know how just shedding a few tears will get you what you want.” 

“Oh, I know”, Rhaegar shook his head. Arthur then took it his cue to dismiss himself. “Have you been manipulating me this whole time”, he asked startled. 

Lyanna got up and went to him, “No, you really did make me cry”, she smiled. “I was too shy to play that game with you”, she said laughing. 

“I kind of miss that shy Lyanna”, he said getting up. 

She hit him playfully on the arm, “What does that mean?”, she asked laughing. 

“See what I mean, the shy Lyanna would never have hit me”, he teased holding her by the waist. 

She laughed, “you know, I recall my little brother telling me something at Harrenhal.” He looked at her curiously, “I had just hit him because of something he said and I told him it was because I loved him that I did that.” Rhaegar looked intrigued at her, “He told me he didn’t want my love if that was the case and I should save my love for my Prince”, she laughed. 

“Really?”, he was startled but laughed as she nodded. 

“I could love you another way if you like?”, she asked seductively. Before he could respond, she captured his lips in hers. He started kissing her back, his hands were still on her waist. Her hands pulled his head closer to hers to deepen the kiss. This kiss was incredible, she felt like she was drowning in him. Ever since he came back, his kisses were short, she wanted to kiss him longer and taste his sweet lips. 

She started fumbling with his tunic to take it off, but he placed his hands on her cheeks and pushed back gently. She questioned him with her eyes. He kissed her slowly in response and then panted, “I don’t want to hurt you.” She was about to tell him that he wouldn’t hurt her, it would be the opposite of that but then he placed his hand on her stomach. He was afraid of hurting the child. “It’s our first child and I want to take all the necessary precautions even if that means we can’t be together for some time.” Lyanna was confused at first but then she nodded. She would have to be patient, she was never good at being patient. It was a virtue she didn’t have unfortunately but she didn’t want to have another argument with Rhaegar. 

“Can I stay with you then? We don’t have to do anything. I just want to be beside you”, she said shyly in case he dismissed her. She was aware they were together last night but that was probably because she was so upset. 

He smiled gently at her, “you can stay whenever you like.” 

They both got ready for bed, she laid in his arms as his hands caressed her stomach. She looked at him, “I always thought you were handsome”, she played with his hair. “I, like other girls was fond of you”, she smiled. “But I think I also fell in love with you at Harrenhal.” He kissed her then, a sweet kiss, not one of desperation but a loving one. Then he started placing soft kisses all over her face making her giggle. 

“I love you Lyanna Stark”, he kissed her forehead. “Like no man has ever loved another”, kissing her cheeks. 

“I love you Rhaegar Targaryen”, Lyanna kissed his lips before blowing out the candle next to her.


	13. Chapter 13 - Birth

Lyanna’s confinement was approaching, it should happen any day now. Lyanna was a nervous wreck but she wouldn’t show it in front of Rhaegar. The midwife suggested she take walks to make her confinement come sooner but she wouldn’t do that. Why make something you dread come sooner? Her bulge still wasn’t that big, even with Rhaegar making sure she ate more than necessary. She was trying to distract herself with reading but her mind kept going back to the child. 

Her neck felt oddly empty as she felt the area. Then she remembered that she didn’t put on her necklace today. Rhaegar had given it to her for her name day and ever since she’s been wearing it every day. She only took it off when she went to bed because she didn’t want it to break. She pulled it out of her drawer to look at it. It was a fancy, ruby necklace that had diamonds surrounding it, the ruby itself was huge. It felt heavy in her hand when she held it, it wasn’t like her other necklaces that were light. She wouldn’t wear it today because she felt too suffocated already, as she put it back in its place. 

Lyanna got up to walk around her room, she went to go stand on the balcony. She just needed to breathe, and she couldn’t do that inside. She felt a little dizzy, looking down. Her balcony overlooked the garden, she was happy that she could see it on days where she didn’t feel like going down. She could smell the flowers from up there. Of course, it could’ve been her winter roses, Rhaegar had bought her a bunch of winter roses for her name day. She dried them down and kept them, so she could smell them. The smell was fading, they wouldn’t last anymore, she thought. They reminded her of home, if she closed her eyes, she could picture it, with its long towers, that were unused now. She wondered if she would ever see that place again, her birthplace. 

“Lyanna, are you feeling well?”, a voice said. She smiled because she knew who the voice belonged to without turning around but she did anyway because she wanted to see him. He always calmed her nerves down. Without saying anything, she went and embraced him, he never pulled her in any longer, always fearing for the child. Instead, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You should be in bed”, she rolled her eyes at him. If he had his way, she wouldn’t get up again or lift a fork. 

“I would have stayed there, if a certain someone was with me”, she teased him. Lately, Rhaegar has been sleeping in his chambers, and she in hers because he didn’t want to hurt the child. It annoyed her, how distant they became. She missed sleeping next to him and waking up to see his face. Now, she only woke up alone. At least she still got to see him during the day, he ate his lunches and dinners with her. He sometimes did his reading next to her and played his harp for her. 

“Oh, I wonder who that might be”, he teased back. She loved their teasing nature, she was surprised when he lifted her up. “I’ll take you there myself”, he smirked. 

“I don’t want to go back to bed”, she complained. He only ignored her as he carried her there. 

He gently placed her on the bed, “I might just order a maid to watch your every move. The gods know your ladies aren’t doing a very good job.” She didn’t think he noticed that her current ladies weren’t very attentive to her. She missed her old ladies, Shiella had stayed at home while Ashara had given birth to a girl. They often wrote to each other. They named the girl Allyria, Brandon said she looked like Ashara. 

“Why would they be attentive when you’re doing a very good job at it”, she said sarcastically. He ignored her again, as he caressed her belly. 

“I have written to the maester at Dragonstone. He should be arriving any day now.”

“The maester at Dragonstone?”, Lyanna clumsily got up in a sitting position. “I don’t even want maester Pycelle there, much less another maester.”

Rhaegar sighed, “this isn’t up for argument. You need a maester there to see to your safety and maester Pycelle will also be there. Besides I requested this maester personally from the Citadel.”

“You planned this out without telling me. I’m the one who has to be in that room with them, not you”, she tried remaining calm. “I have to endure them while I’m giving birth and the gods know how stressful that would be without them there”, Lyanna complained. 

“I know that, but I want you to be safe”, he caressed her cheek. “I want to make sure that everything is to be done to ensure you and the child’s safety.”

“Can the midwife also be there? I won’t stand being in the room with just the two of them”, Lyanna said after a moment. Rhaegar agreed she could attend her. 

He kissed her on the forehead, “I’ll leave you to rest then.” Lyanna wasn’t sleepy at all, but she allowed herself to lie down. She sighed and leaned back onto the pillows, dreading the next few days that followed. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Shaena was sitting with Lyanna in Lyanna’s room. Rhaegar wouldn’t let Lyanna go anywhere anymore. Shaena was sitting there keeping her company, they were stitching. Lyanna looked bored as she dropped the fabric and needle she was holding. She got up and started walking around the room. “Did the maester from Dragonstone come?”, Shaena asked. 

“Yes, I met him. Maester Marwyn is his name I believe. Rhaegar was more excited about meeting him though.” Shaena looked at her curiously. “He’s a maester that believes in magic. We all know how Rhaegar feels about prophecies”, Lyanna and Shaena laughed. “Anyone is better than Pycelle though”, Lyanna said. 

“How’s Ashara?”, Shaena asked Lyanna. 

Lyanna smiled, “her and Brandon are happy. Ashara said that if she could give birth, then I could to.” Shaena was relieved that Ashara was encouraging her. “Is it weird that I want to give birth and I don’t at the same time”, Lyanna said. 

“You’re just bored of this room”, Shaena couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She couldn’t imagine being stuck in a room. “Imagine how Baelor’s sisters felt when Baelor trapped them in the Maidenvault.” 

Lyanna smirked, “So Rhaegar is Baelor”, stopping in her tracks. 

“People did say he was Baelor the blessed come-again”, Shaena said laughing. Lyanna didn’t laugh though so Shaena looked up at her. Lyanna’s face had turned white and had a look of dismay, her eyes were wide, she had a hand placed on her stomach. “Lyanna, what’s wrong?” 

Lyanna didn’t say anything at first, she just stood there shocked unable to move. Shaena noticed a wetness in her skirts, she suspected it before Lyanna said, “the child. It’s coming.” Shaena quickly got up and helped Lyanna to bed. “I’m not ready”, Lyanna cried. 

“It will be alright”, Shaena tried to calm her down but she was a mess herself. Lyanna started crying on the bed. Shaena didn’t know what to do so she ran out of the room. In the hall, people stared at her unlady-like behavior, but she didn’t care as she quickly ran to Rhaegar’s room. Rhaegar was bewildered at her entrance. “Lyanna”, she could only get out. 

He immediately understood, and it was his turn to get up, “call the maester”, he said before he ran out. She did as she was told, as she ran out after him. She ran to tell her mother first. Then she called both maesters and sent word to get the woman Lyanna wanted. Shaena was out of breath by the time she came back to Lyanna’s room. Rhaegar and her mother were both trying to calm Lyanna down. No one noticed her when she entered the room which Shaena didn’t mind in case they wanted to send her somewhere else. 

“May I have a moment with Lyanna alone Rhaegar”, her mother spoke. He was unwilling to leave her, but he relented for his mother. 

“I’ll be right outside”, he told Lyanna. He kissed her forehead before he walked out.  
“Lyanna, you cannot give birth like this. You need to calm down or you can’t help yourself or your child”, Shaena’s mother said gently. “You need to be brave”, she held her hand. Lyanna was silent at first, then she wiped her tears and nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, the maesters came along with the midwife. They ordered hot water and towels be bought, then they ordered the room be cleared. Lyanna became weary at being left alone, which almost caused her to panic again but Rhaella said, “Remember, be brave.” Rhaella turned to Shaena and said, “we should leave the maester’s to do their jobs.” With one last look at Lyanna, they left the room. 

They found Rhaegar in his room pacing, it was the room closest to Lyanna’s. “How is she?”, he asked as soon as they entered. 

“I managed to calm her down, she is better at the moment”, her mother said. 

Jenny then burst into the room, “Is anyone with her?”, she asked. 

“The maesters told us to clear the room”, Shaena spoke. 

“Those bloody maesters”, Rhaegar spoke harshly. 

“I will go to her. I don’t care what they say. She shouldn’t be alone”, Jenny spoke defiantly. Rhaegar seemed grateful, he thanked her before she left. Shaena and her mother sat down, it would probably be a couple of hours or longer at this rate. Rhaegar continued to pace around the room, his pacing just got worse when Lyanna’s screams began. Their mother got up to place a hand on his shoulder. Waiting and doing nothing was hard on all of them. They wished they could be useful, but they couldn’t do anything.

Rhaegar unable to be patient any longer, went out of the room. Shaena and her mother stood frozen at first, one looking at the other before they went and followed him. Lyanna’s ladies were in the hallway flirting with some men. Rhaegar who was already on edge stopped them, “Shouldn’t you be attending to your mistress?”, he sharply said. The girls were taken aback at the statement and quickly ran off. “Remind me to dismiss those girls”, he said to his mother. Shaena couldn’t blame him for wanting to dismiss them. Those girls came to court to flirt rather than serve their princess. 

“Perhaps I should go and see how Lyanna is doing”, Shaena said trying to calm Rhaegar down. Shaena was curious about childbirth and wanted to see it for herself before the time came for her to endure it. Her mother gave her a weary look, but she quickly ran off before she could protest. 

Shaena entered the room and found the maesters arguing. Jenny was wiping Lyanna’s forehead with clean towels and whispering encouraging words to her. Shaena was a little disturbed at Lyanna’s appearance, Lyanna had covered herself with a sheet to cover her nakedness. The midwife stood between Lyanna’s legs and telling her to push. Shaena got closer to them, “what are the maester’s arguing about?”, Shaena asked Jenny. 

Jenny looked up at her, surprised to see her there, she was distracted by Lyanna screaming for a moment. “Pycelle wouldn’t let Marwyn deliver the child. They started arguing about which one has the better experience to deliver a child.” 

“I teach maesters at the Citadel”, Marwyn argued. 

“I am the Grand Maester and I have delivered all of her Highness’s children”, Pycelle argued back. Lyanna let out another scream, she looked more stressed to hear their argument. Both maesters didn’t pay her any mind. “If you teach maesters, then what are you doing here?”, Pycelle continued. 

“That is a conversation for another time”, Marwyn said as he went to Lyanna. “I don’t care to have this conversation with you. I have a child to deliver.” Pycelle turned red, as he continued to argue with Marwyn from a distance. Lyanna looked tired as she laid her head on the pillows. “I see the head. I know you’re tired, but I need you to push hard”, he said gently. Lyanna nodded, as she yelled out. 

Shaena quickly excused herself, which wasn’t a problem because hardly anyone noticed her to begin with. “How is she?”, Rhaegar asked as soon as she came out. 

“She looked tired. The maesters were arguing a bit causing her stress”, Shaena spoke. She noticed the Kingsguards standing there next to Rhaegar. 

“The maesters were arguing?”, Rhaegar questioned. Shaena quickly explained what happened in there. 

“I am going to kill Pycelle”, Rhaegar said. 

“Where did mother go?”, Shaena asked noticing her mother’s absence. 

“She went to check on Jaehaerys and Viserys”, he said running a hand through his hair. Lyanna’s screams were getting louder and louder. “I should be in there with her”, he said. He seemed frustrated at not being able to do anything. He knew the maesters would never let him inside the room as he was a man even if that was his wife in there. A man was never allowed to go in the birthing chambers. 

“Perhaps you should sit down. I’ll go back in there and see how they’re doing”, Shaena told her brother. She found Marwyn doing most of the work, the midwife was assisting him and Pycelle was just standing there. 

“I can’t do this any longer”, Lyanna was shaking her head crying. “I’m going to die.” 

“I will not allow you to die”, Marwyn told her gently. “Just a little while longer and then you can rest”, he said. “It will be all over soon.” Lyanna calmed down a little at hearing that. “Now take deep breaths”, she did as he told her. “Now push with all your strength.” Shaena went by her side to take her hand, and smiled at her. Lyanna seemed to notice her and felt better at her presence. Jenny continued to wipe Lyanna’s forehead. Lyanna squeezed Shaena’s hand hard as she pushed hard. She yelled out as she did until finally they heard a small cry. They were all silent for a moment, all shocked at hearing the sound. “Push a little more, so I can get the child out”, Marwyn said. Lyanna gave another hard push and this time Marwyn was able to get the child out. Lyanna looked relieved that it was over as Marwyn cut the umbilical cord and then cleaned the child. “Congratulations, you have a daughter”, he said. 

Lyanna seemed happy as she sat up, “May I hold her”, she whispered. She looked worn out, her under eyes were dark, her hair was a mess and it stuck to her face from the sweat. Shaena noticed the bloody sheets, there was a lot of blood. She couldn’t imagine having to go through that. Marwyn gave the girl, who was now wrapped in a small blanket to Lyanna. 

Jenny and Shaena gathered around her to watch the girl. This was her niece, Shaena thought. She had silver hair, and her eyes were grey. “She’s so beautiful”, Jenny said. 

Shaena smiled. “Just like old Valyria, you should call her Valyria.” 

Lyanna frowned, “How does she look like old Valyria, don’t they have purple eyes?”

Shaena laughed, “she could be a newer version of Valyria”, she clarified. 

Lyanna smiled, “it is a lovely name. What do you think?”, she spoke to the girl. “Valyria?”, the girl cooed. “I think she likes it”, she smiled at Shaena. 

“I should go tell Rhaegar the news”, she told Lyanna before leaving. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar was standing outside the room. First there was screaming and now there was silence. He was waiting patiently for someone to come out and tell him something. He had his arms crossed on his chest and started tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, Shaena comes out. She smiles at him, “Rhaegar, you have a daughter.” A daughter? He had a daughter. He quickly went inside while his sister went to inform their mother and perhaps the whole castle. 

Rhaegar didn’t acknowledge anyone in the room, he just had eyes for his wife. He found a worn out Lyanna holding their daughter. She looked at him and smiled when he approached. He kissed the top of her head. “Would you like to hold her?”, she asked him. Rhaegar was unsure how to hold a babe but he reluctantly agreed. He bent down and Lyanna placed their daughter gently in his arms. Rhaegar was in wonder as he looked at his daughter. A daughter that he and Lyanna created together. She had his hair and her mother’s eyes. “Are you disappointed that it’s a girl?”, Lyanna asked him softly. 

Rhaegar looked at Lyanna, she was eyeing him to see if he was. All men wanted boys to be their future heirs. They were happier when a woman birthed a boy rather than a girl. He looked at his daughter, he loved her already with all his heart. Rhaegar smiled, “No, she’s perfect, just like her mother.” Lyanna became happy when he said that. “How do you feel?”, Rhaegar asked her. 

“I didn’t die at least”, she said sheepishly. “Maester Marwyn took good care of us, he was nice”, she told him. It was interesting that Lyanna praised Marwyn. She usually wasn’t fond of any maesters. 

“Shaena chose a name for her”, she told him. He looked at her questioningly. He wanted to call his daughter Rhaenys after Aegon’s sister-wife. “Valyria, like old Valyria”, she looked at him wanting to see his reaction. “Of course, I might nickname her Val. Valyria is too long”, she said laughing. 

Lyanna looked tired, she went through so much turmoil giving birth that he didn’t want to break her heart by naming their daughter something else. “Valyria sounds like a lovely name”, he said, and the girl cooed. “She likes being called that”, he said laughing. 

“Yes, she does”, Lyanna laughed. Then his daughter started crying. Rhaegar was unsure what to do so he handed her back to Lyanna but she still wouldn’t stop crying. 

“You should hand the child to the nurse maid to be fed”, his mother said coming in. “She’s beautiful”, his mother said when she saw her. 

“Can I feed her myself?”, Lyanna asked softly. 

His mother shook her head, “It’s not appropriate for a Princess to feed her own child”, she told her gently. 

Lyanna opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it. Rhaegar noticed that she never talked back to his mother, she always followed her advice, even if she didn’t want to. He kind of wished she did that with him sometimes. Lyanna slowly handed her daughter to the nurse maid. She looked like she was about to cry at watching the other woman feed her child. Rhaegar held her hand, “you should rest”, he whispered as the maids came to change the sheets. 

“Can she stay here though? Her crib can be bought here”, Lyanna pleaded with him. 

“I will arrange for her crib to be delivered here”, he assured her. He didn’t see a problem with it, he couldn’t go near Lyanna for several months until her body was fully healed not that he went near her these days. “Now rest”, he bent down to kiss her forehead. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, she was tired. 

Rhaegar then turned his attention to maester Marwyn who was cleaning up his supplies. “Thank you for taking care of my wife and daughter”, he said. “I’m sorry about Pycelle.” Rhaegar looked around for maester Pycelle but he was long gone. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I was just doing my duty”, he answered. 

“Maester Marwyn, I would be honored if you could deliver any future children we might have. Even Lyanna seemed to trust you and she doesn’t trust any maesters”, Rhaegar said laughing. 

“I wouldn’t trust them either”, Marwyn said laughing. “It would be an honor to serve your household, my Prince.” Rhaegar thanked him again before he dismissed himself. He had to inform the King of his daughter’s birth. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was still resting even after two months of giving birth. She was usually full of energy but these days she hardly went out of her room. The only time she left it was when she went to the throne room to present her daughter with Rhaegar. The family had already seen her, but it was a way to present her in front of all of court. Rhaegar held their daughter as he showed her to the King. The King looked pleased although he hoped for a prince. Aerys didn’t acknowledge her. He mumbled something about her not being a real dragon. Lyanna cowered a little, she looked at Rhaegar and he looked angry but didn’t say anything. Rhaella on the other hand came and took her from Rhaegar’s arms to acknowledge her. At least one of them loved her, Lyanna thought. 

They were disappointed that it was a girl, she knew they had wanted a boy. Lyanna heard women at Court whisper about her not being able to give Rhaegar a son. It wasn’t her fault that it was a girl, but people loved to find fault in the smallest of things. 

Lyanna looked down at her daughter as she held her in her arms. She usually held her from the time, she woke up until she went to sleep. She only let her go when her daughter had to be fed or cleaned. Lyanna had already loved her with all her heart and she would do anything for her. It wasn’t just her that held her, most of the family did. Shaena came every day to hold her, she was happy to be an aunt. Rhaella and Jenny also came to hold her during tea time. Rhaegar held her in the evening. Her daughter got used to being held, that when she tried to put her down, she would start crying. She would only quiet down once someone held her. Lyanna blamed herself but she couldn’t help it. She was so small and precious, that she couldn’t resist the urge not to hold her. She was beautiful, Valyria had her small hand wrapped around Lyanna’s finger. Lyanna kissed her forehead, Rhaegar had come in then. She looked up at him and smiled. “You’re spoiling her”, Rhaegar teased as he kissed Lyanna’s cheek and then kissed his daughter. 

“I can’t help it, she’s too pretty not to be held”, she smiled at Rhaegar. Then to her daughter, she said, “you will be a great beauty when you grow up. All the men will fight over you.” 

Rhaegar laughed, “They’d have to fight me first”, he said. “I’ll have Ser Arthur as my champion”, he teased. 

“Do you hear that? That means you can stay with us forever”, Lyanna spoke to her daughter. Her daughter who had been sleeping opened her eyes, she blinked a few times. Lyanna placed her on the bed, so she could play freely. She whined a little wanting to be held but she started moving her legs and arms, Valyria started smiling and laughing as she gurgled. She still held Lyanna’s finger unable to let it go. Lyanna looked at Rhaegar and they both smiled, laughing with their daughter. 

“An invitation came for you today”, Rhaegar spoke still watching Valyria as he sat down next to Lyanna on the bed. 

Lyanna looked up at him, “from who?”, she questioned. 

He smirked, “Don’t tell me you forgot about your brother’s upcoming wedding? You have been distracted by our daughter, a child you didn’t want in the first place”, he teased. 

She hit him playfully, “don’t say that. I was just scared of giving birth. It was very painful by the way.” Lyanna looked at Valyria who began to cry, she picked her up to calm her down. Her cries just broke her heart. “When is the wedding?”, she asked Rhaegar. 

Rhaegar was momentarily distracted by watching her comfort their daughter who quietened at once in her mother’s arms. “It is a month away.” 

“When do we leave?”, she asked him. 

“In two weeks”, he said wearily. “Are you well enough to travel?”, he asked concerned.

“I’m fine”, she brushed him off. “That gives us plenty of time to prepare clothes for Valyria”, she said happily. 

Rhaegar looked a little startled. “Lyanna”, he began slowly. “I think Valyria is too young to travel”, he said gently. 

Lyanna didn’t understand at first what he meant. She looked at him wanting to find the answer in his indigo eyes. “You’re not suggesting...”, she stopped midsentence. She couldn’t even say what Rhaegar was thinking. 

Rhaegar held her hand, caressing it slowly, “I believe Valyria should stay here with my mother.”

Lyanna got up to put a sleeping Val in her crib. She felt a lump in her throat as she looked down at her. Then she turned around to face Rhaegar, “I cannot leave her”, she stated. “If that is my only option, then I won’t attend the wedding.” 

He got up and went to her, “If it was up to me, you wouldn’t be going only because I think you should still rest but your family expects you to be there. Don’t you want to see your family?”, he asked. 

“I do, but she is my family now”, Lyanna said sadly. 

“It will be a short trip. It would be good for you to leave the castle”, he tried convincing her. 

“Leave the castle? What about my daughter? I can’t just leave her”, Lyanna said looking at her little girl. “Why don’t you care about her?”, she snapped. Is he upset because she’s a girl? Is that why he wants to leave her behind?

Rhaegar embraced her from behind, “Of course I care about her. She will still be here when we get back. My mother will take good care of her and Aunt Jenny.” 

Lyanna turned around to look at him, he remained holding her. Her voice quivered, “But she needs me. I’m her mother, I’m the one who should take care of her.” She started crying, Rhaegar pulled her closer to him as he held her. 

“It will be fine”, he soothed her. “Everything will be fine.” He carried her to bed, as she continued to cry into his chest. He put her down gently, she put her arms around his neck to hold him tighter to her. Rhaegar wiped her tears, she stared at him as he did. He was so close, his smell was intoxicating, she couldn’t help but kiss him on the lips. He was surprised that she did, but she just pulled him closer to her as her hands roamed through his hair. He started kissing back, deepening it as he pulled her face to him. They hadn’t been intimate in months, she needed him inside her as he needed her. She moaned against his lips, as he laid on top of her. She wanted him to pleasure her but that would not be as he stopped their kiss. His forehead was placed on hers, “Your body is still not healed”, he whispered panting deeply. 

“It’s been two months since I’ve given birth. I’m fine”, she insisted, caressing his cheek. 

“I don’t want to take any chances”, he said getting up. 

Lyanna was saddened as she looked down, she was too embarrassed to look at him. He was always leaving her these days. They didn’t even sleep in the same bed anymore. She remembered what her ladies had said about how some men turned away from their wives because they gained weight. Had she gotten fat? She thought she was a little taller, but she didn’t think about her weight. “Give me time to think on the matter”, she stated unable to look at him. 

She heard him sigh, “I’ll leave it up to you to decide we go. You need to decide in three days because I have to prepare if we do go.” 

She heard him leave and she went to look at her daughter. I can’t leave her, she thought. She wants me, she needs me. Lyanna caressed her soft skin. Then a thought occurred to her that made her hope. Maybe if she left her daughter behind, it would give her a chance to be alone with Rhaegar. They could go back to how things were before she was with child. It was only them together. She felt horrible for even thinking that, how could she leave her own daughter behind? 

Lyanna went to look at her reflection in the mirror. Had she gained weight? She thought her breasts were fuller, but she liked them better that way. They made her look more womanly instead of girlish. Shaena came in the room, saw her looking at herself. “What’s this?”, she asked. “The dress you’re wearing is too plain for the wedding.” Shaena thought Lyanna was trying on dresses in front of the mirror. 

“I’m not trying on dresses”, Lyanna said. 

“Then why are you looking at yourself.”

“Do I need an excuse to look at myself? You do it all the time.”

“I’m a Targaryen princess, people expect me to look pretty all the time”, Shaena said hotly. 

“I’m also a princess”, Lyanna said. 

Shaena tapped her foot, not believing her reason but dropped the subject. “I heard about the upcoming wedding from Rhaegar.” Lyanna looked like she was about to cry again thinking about it again. Shaena noticed her reaction and asked, “I thought you would be a lot happier than that.” 

Lyanna sniffed, wiping a few tears that formed in her eyes. “It’s just that Rhaegar wants to leave Val behind. He said she was too young to travel. He does have a point, she shouldn’t be on the road. I don’t want to leave her though.” 

Shaena looked sympathetically at her, “I could take care of her if you like. She’s used to seeing me also.” Shaena was fond of her niece, she loved her. 

Lyanna smiled, “That’s sweet of you to say but I can’t let you do that. Elbert Arryn will be attending the wedding, he is Ned’s friend”, she told her. 

Shaena looked happy at the chance to see Elbert again, but then she hid her happiness for Lyanna’s sake, “She’ll be fine here with my mother.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go”, Lyanna said. 

“Of course, you should go. If you don’t go, then I won’t get to go. It is your brother’s wedding. You just got my hopes up at seeing Elbert again”, Shaena was begging her.

“I know you want to see Elbert, but I can’t just leave my daughter”, Lyanna replied. The girl was about to open her mouth but Lyanna said, “Please, let me think on the matter.” Shaena reluctantly agreed and went to go play with Val. Lyanna went to go sit down at the table, she needed to think. 

“Can I take her to see her grandmother?”, Shaena asked. 

Lyanna smiled, “Of course, you don’t need to ask. I might join you in a while.” Shaena nodded and took Valyria. In the meantime, she decided to go to the godswood to pray. The walk to the stables was refreshing, she hadn’t been out of the castle in so long. She had so much energy from being cooped up in her room. Lyanna became happy when she saw her horse, he nuzzled her hair as she petted him. He had missed her like she had missed him. She prepared him for riding when she placed his saddle on. The horse seemed excited as he tapped his horse shoes. “Were you cooped up too?”, Lyanna asked the horse. The horse replied with a neigh which made Lyanna laugh. They rode together to the godswood, she was relieved that Rhaegar didn’t know what she was doing, or he would’ve stopped her. He would say she should still be in bed healing rather than riding horses. She thought she had enough rest, it’s been two months. She enjoyed riding too much, it always made her feel better. 

She tied her horse before entering the godswood. It wasn’t like Winterfell’s godswood but it was all she had to remind her of her old gods. Lyanna went down on her knees and prayed as her hand touched the weirwood tree. “Old gods, I wanted to thank you for keeping me and my daughter safe.” Then she became silent, not knowing what to say anymore. Instead, she prayed silently, she thought about Rhaegar, how distant he had become. She wondered if he even loved her anymore. Tears came to her eyes thinking about him, but she didn’t wipe them, she just let them fall. Then she thought of her daughter, she couldn’t leave her but maybe leaving her would bring her and Rhaegar together again. Lyanna became frustrated, she couldn’t decide between either of them. She looked up at the weirwood tree, the eyes that were carved on it and whispered, “Please, help me.” 

Lyanna wiped her tears before getting up and riding back. She was met by Ser Arthur who was surprised that she had been riding. “Please don’t tell Rhaegar”, she begged him. She didn’t want Rhaegar finding out, and then she wouldn’t hear the end of it about her reckless behavior. She knew he meant well because she already felt tired, but she needed fresh air. 

“I won’t mention it if you don’t”, he smirked. “You said we are related, after all.” Lyanna gave him a smile in return to thank him. “Forgive me”, he began, “but are you feeling alright.” 

Lyanna blinked at him a few times. She was confused at what he meant until she remembered that she had been crying. Her eyes must still be red, and puffy. “I’m fine, I was just in the godswood praying.” She brushed him off, she didn’t want to speak about her problems, at least not right now. “Were you looking for me?”, she asked changing the subject.

He didn’t seem to believe her reason, but she was relieved when he didn’t pry. “The Prince was looking for you.” For some reason, she was happy knowing that Rhaegar was looking for her. “He went back to his solar.”

“I’ll go to him after I check on my daughter”, she spoke. She wanted to see how Valyria was doing before she went to him. She quickly walked to Rhaella’s room, she burst open the door and found Valyria smiling. She was held by her grandmother who seemed shocked at seeing Lyanna. “Lyanna, did you want Valyria back”, she asked sadly. 

Lyanna shook her head, “no, she can stay a while longer. I just wanted to see how she was doing?” 

Rhaella smiled, “she’s doing fine, her uncles keep wanting to hold her.” 

Lyanna was concentrating on Valyria so much that she didn’t even notice the other people in the room. She smiled at them, “Is Val being good?”, she asked them. 

“She’s very good”, Daeron said. “We keep fighting over who will hold her next.” Then he turned to his mother, “It’s my turn.” His mother nodded, not wanting to let her go herself but made him sit down before handing him to her. His other brothers crowded around him. 

Lyanna watched them with amazement, they were happy with their niece. Valyria wouldn’t miss her one bit as she smiled at her uncles. “May I speak to you a moment”, Lyanna asked Rhaella. Rhaella nodded and they stepped out in the balcony for some privacy. “I recieved an invitation for my brother’s wedding”, Lyanna began slowly. “Rhaegar said she was too young to go”, pointing at her daughter. 

Rhaella held her hand, “Rhaegar has a point, she is too young to travel. That shouldn’t stop you two from going. You know I will take care of her”, she said looking at Lyanna. 

“I know. I thank you for that. It’s just hard, I want to go and don’t at the same time”, Lyanna said frustrated. 

“You two should go, you both should spend some time together.” Lyanna looked at her, Rhaella sometimes knew her feelings before she even spoke them. “Look, how fun she’s having. She’ll be fine here. We’ll take good care of her if you do decide to go.” 

Lyanna smiled, “thank you”, as she hugged her. 

“There’s no need for thanks, she is my granddaughter”, Rhaella said embracing her back.

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar was waiting in his solar when Arthur informed him that Lyanna wanted to check on their daughter first. He wondered where she had been, he had gone to her room but there was no one there. He wanted to have dinner with her, because he saw the hurt in her eyes earlier when he stopped their kiss. Lyanna was still healing, he tried convincing himself of that reason but he also wanted to give her time before initiating anything. He didn’t want another outburst from her in case she ended up with another child. 

There was a knock on the door, he got up as he called for her to enter. She came in with a smile, he expected to see their daughter with her. She was always with her mother, he raised his eyebrows at her. “Val is with her grandmother and uncles”, she explained. She then noticed dinner laid out as Rhaegar pulled out a chair for her. “She is going to be spoiled”, she said laughing as she sat down. 

“How so?”, Rhaegar asked sitting down himself across from her.

“They all looked disappointed when I came in the room like I was going to take her from them.” Then she looked at him curiously, “are you disappointed?” 

He didn’t know what she meant. Was he disappointed that his daughter wasn’t there or Lyanna was? “I’m happy that you’re here”, he simply said. Her face remained neutral like she was thinking. They ate silently for a while, Lyanna barely ate, rather she played with her food. She chose to drink wine, stating that she hadn’t drank the whole time she was carrying. “I looked for you earlier, I didn’t find you.”

Lyanna blinked a few times, broken out of her spell, “I was taking a walk in the garden”, she said slowly. Rhaegar studied her face, she looked like she was trying to convince him. She sipped on her wine, and wouldn’t look at him. He could tell she wasn’t being truthful but didn’t interrogate her. This dinner was becoming awkward and he didn’t want it to be awkward. “Val looked happy with her uncles. She might not even miss me”, she tried saying in a teasing manner, but he could tell she was a little hurt. 

“She would miss you. You are her mother”, he held her hand from across the table. 

“A mother that couldn’t breastfeed her child. She probably thinks the nurse maid is her mother more than me.” Rhaegar noticed how Lyanna cringed every time their daughter had to be fed. She took her daughter right away from the nurse maid after she finished feeding her. She would burp her, herself and calm her down. Lyanna sighed, “maybe I’m just too attached to her. She would be in great hands here.” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, she was thinking about leaving her, when earlier she started crying at the mention of it. “I decided to go to the wedding and leave her here”, she spoke softly. 

He was surprised at Lyanna, he thought she would end up staying here. She couldn’t live without seeing their daughter. Lyanna was sleeping once, when she woke up, she ran to him yelling that their daughter couldn’t be found. He calmed her down, by telling her that she was with Shaena, he knew because she had bought her earlier. “This isn’t because of Shaena”, he said knowing how his sister wanted to see Elbert. 

Lyanna smiled softly, “No, I just think it would be good for us to go so you could have a good relationship with your Lords. Some of the great houses will be attending, it won’t just be the Starks and the Tullys. The Arryns and the Baratheons will also be attending. You are the future King, you should maintain a good relationship with them”, Lyanna explained. Rhaegar briefly wondered how Rickard Stark managed to ally himself with three other houses. “I think Jaime Lannister will also be attending.”

“Jaime Lannister?”

“Yes, there is talk that Jaime will be betrothed to Lysa Tully.” Lyanna sighed, “That’s another reason why my father needed the Stark-Tully marriage to happen besides honor. He doesn’t want the Lannisters and Tullys allying without a Stark”, Lyanna explained. 

Rhaegar thought that was all very interesting. He wondered why Rickard Stark had southern ambitions. Was it because his daughter would be Queen? “Well, all we need are the Martells, Tyrells, and the Greyjoys to have all the seven Kingdoms in one place?” 

“You already have a Martell alliance with Daeron and Arianne. The Greyjoys have never really wanted to be a part of the seven Kingdoms, neither did the Starks for a long time”, she said fondly. “As far as the Tyrells, I’m sure my father will attempt some betrothal with them in the future.” 

This talk was all very intriguing with alliances, but he couldn’t help but ask, “What about Valyria?”, he questioned. 

“She will still be here when we get back”, she stated. “We should have some fun”, she smiled.

He smirked, “You just said it would be to maintain good relationships. I didn’t realize it involved having fun.”

“Weddings are meant to be fun. Are they not?” She got up and came near him, “It is a new beginning between the couple involved”, she caressed his cheek. Her soft hands made him feel tingly. 

Rhaegar got up, removing her hand in the process. “I’ll start preparing for the journey then.” 

She seemed a little hurt but then she quickly recovered, “I’ll start packing then.” She excused herself and left. He stared a moment at the door, before sitting down. He thought of going to her, but he quickly removed that thought. She still needed to heal. He could still spend the night with her without doing anything but Rhaegar would still be tempted. He didn’t think he had the urge to lay next to her and not do anything. Rhaegar was aware of how hurt she was, he briefly wondered if that was what made her cling to Valyria. He wondered if Lyanna had the heart to leave her, maybe she’d change her mind in a few days. She did make a good excuse for why they should go. She was already thinking like a Queen. It made Rhaegar smile, at that thought. Lyanna would hate being called that, it had gotten her a long time to get used to being called a Princess. He couldn’t imagine how long it would take for her to get used to being called a Queen. Sometimes the best leaders are the ones that don’t want to be leaders, he thought.


	14. Chapter 14 - Riverrun - 282

Rhaegar was riding alongside Arthur and Oswell, they were on their way to Riverrun. He looked back at the carriage that Lyanna was in. Ser Barristan and Ser Brynden were riding next to Lyanna’s carriage. Lyanna was in a despondent mood, she was crestfallen at leaving their daughter behind. She had refused to sit with them when they ate and refused to eat herself. She was barely seen in that time. During the day, she remained in her carriage even when they stopped to rest. At nights, she went inside her tent refusing to see anyone except occasionally him, but she barely said anything when he visited her. “Perhaps you could try talking to her”, Arthur said next to him noticing where Rhaegar’s attention was. 

Rhaegar scrunched his nose, “I have tried that.”

“Maybe she’ll feel better once she sees her family”, Oswell says. Rhaegar didn’t think it would help much because her father would be there. He was looking forward to meeting her father, he had met the man before briefly at their wedding. The man intrigued him, Rhaegar couldn’t wait to sit with him and speak to him. 

“I thought riding would help her, but she feigned tiredness”, Rhaegar responded. He had asked her if she wanted to ride but she didn’t have the energy for it. Riding in the carriage was tiring her out, much less riding a horse. It surprised Rhaegar because she was usually full of energy. He knew that she missed their daughter, she didn’t even have to tell him that for him to guess which she didn’t. Every time, he tried speaking to her, she responded that she was fine and then she would fall to silence. They were arriving soon, so hopefully she could rest better. He sent a rider to inform her of their arrival. Rhaegar knew the road was no comfort but he was used to it. 

They continued treading on the kingsroad until the Royal Party arrived at Riverrun. The gate opened to them, and as they entered through the gates, he found everyone standing in the Courtyard, from high lords to servants. When they saw him they bowed, they remained bowing even after he got off his horse and went to the carriage to let Lyanna out. He took her hand to escort her out, she wore a scarlet dress, while her hair was in a braid. “Rise”, he called to them as he came forward to greet Hoster Tully with Lyanna by his side. Shaena looked a little mad that he didn’t help her out as she came to stand near them. 

“It is an honor to have you here, your Highness”, Hoster said with a bow. 

“The honor is mine, my Lord”, as he shook hands with him. Hoster Tully proceeded to introduce him to his children. Catelyn was pretty, she wasn’t beautiful like Lyanna, then again, he could’ve been biased. His other daughter, Lysa looked miserable, like she had been crying. Edmure Tully was his heir, he looked besotted as he stared at Lyanna. 

Rhaegar then proceeded to greet the Starks. “Your Highness”, Lord Rickard bowed. “Lyanna”, he nodded at his daughter.

“Lord Stark”, Rhaegar greeted politely. 

“Lord Father”, Lyanna said. Rhaegar was surprised by their greeting. He expected more affection between the two since they haven’t seen each other in two years but it was a cold greeting. 

“Your Highness”, Ned bowed politely

Rhaegar then shook Ned’s hand, “My Lord.” 

Lyanna seemed happier to see her brother, as she smiled at him. Ned kissed her cheek, Lyanna whispered something in his ear. Ned replied in a low whisper which Rhaegar could barely hear, “You know a Stark must always stay in Winterfell.” Lyanna looked a little downcast but nodded at him. Rhaegar assumed they were talking about her little brother. 

Rhaegar dragged her away so they could greet the Arryns, the Baratheons, and the Lannisters. Shaena looked a little happy at seeing Elbert and made a show to stretch her arm out so Elbert could kiss it. Rhaegar spoke with Jon Arryn in the meantime. The Baratheons consisted of Robert and Stannis. Robert had eyes only for Lyanna but quickly mumbled his greeting to him. It took everything for Rhaegar not to roll his eyes. Robert wanted to kiss Lyanna’s hand but Lyanna wouldn’t give it. Instead she ignored him and looked at Stannis. Rhaegar also pretended to speak with Stannis, but Stannis wasn’t much of a talker. He moved on to the Lannisters which consisted of Jaime and Cersei Lannister. Rhaegar was surprised that there was no Tywin Lannister in sight. The Lannister twins both bowed to him, even Jaime couldn’t keep his eyes off Lyanna much to Cersei’s dislike. Rhaegar thought he would be fighting a lot of men this week if they kept staring at his wife. 

Hoster Tully came to speak with Rhaegar when they were all done with the greetings. Lyanna started speaking to Shiella Whent. “Allow me to show you to your rooms”, Hoster Tully was saying. 

“I can’t believe you just gave birth”, Shiella said a little too loudly grabbing the attention of most of the people standing in the courtyard. It made Rhaegar smirk, but Lyanna had turned red when she saw people looking at her. Shiella was referring to the fact that Lyanna was skinny. Looking at her, no one would assume she was carrying a child three months ago. 

“Please, lead the way, my Lord”, Rhaegar told Hoster Tully. Lyanna quickly followed him, still embarrassed by Shiella’s comment. Catelyn came up to Lyanna and insisted that she show her to her rooms. Lyanna followed her, they were making small talk with each other as they left. Rhaegar was left with Hoster Tully and his Kingsguards. “How is my brother as a Kingsguard?”, Hoster asked Rhaegar. 

“He’s very good at his duty”, Rhaegar responded. 

“The gods know, I wanted him to marry a woman, but he refused. He would rather go to battle than do that.”

“We all have our calling.”

“Yes, I just hope he makes a better Kingsguard than he does at being a brother”, Hoster shook his head. “There we are”, they had just arrived at the room he would be staying. “I hope this room would do.”

The room was huge, it had a balcony that overlooked the Trident river. It also had a huge bed, but Rhaegar looked at the desk. It was where he would do most of his work. “The room would do just fine, thank you.” Hoster Tully than bowed, and dismissed himself. Rhaegar was feeling tired as he sank on the bed, he slept easily. He didn’t know if it was from the road or stressing himself over Lyanna. 

Rhaegar didn’t know how long he slept when he had woken up. He started preparing for the feast that night as he called for a bath. Then he quickly got dressed and dried his hair out with a towel. He decided to knock on Lyanna’s door, so they could enter the feast together. Lyanna was dressed in a red gown with her hair in a fancy updo. She had a thick braid on the side tied to the rest of her hair, with small waves of hair coming out from the style to her face. He thought she looked beautiful. 

The feast that night was lively. Rhaegar was busy talking with the Lords, while Lyanna was drinking quietly next to him. Shiella came to ask her if she wanted to sit with them but she declined stating she was tired from the journey. She wasn’t in a talkative mood more like it, Rhaegar thought. The young girls were all sitting at a table together. Shiella told her, she should break their fast with them tomorrow then. Lyanna slowly nodded before Shiella left. Rhaegar tried speaking to her several times but she gave short replies or nodded. She did start speaking when her brother sat next to her. Rhaegar could hear their conversation as they were sitting next to him, “I wish Brandon and Benjen were here”, she told her brother. 

“When the snows fall, and the white winds blow. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives”, her brother said. From the corner of his eye, he saw how Lyanna smiled. 

“Are you excited to get married? My Lord”, Lyanna teased her brother. 

“Please, don’t ask me about that. This was supposed to be Brandon’s, all of it. Not mine. Brandon was the heir to Winterfell and should’ve married Catelyn.”

“You’re not getting along with her”, Lyanna asked him sadly. Next to Rhaegar, a Lord was telling him something, but he only nodded his head not realizing the question.

“She’s sweet, but even she seems like she would rather marry Brandon than me”, Ned said. 

He saw how Lyanna rolled her eyes, “Brandon was always charming, every Northern girl had a thing for him. I don’t know why girls were attracted to him. Was it his good looks, or the way he made them laugh, or it could be the way he fought? You know how Brandon loves his sword.”

“You are not making me feel better”, which made Lyanna laugh.

“I’m sorry”, she said between fits of laughter. “I’m awful at comforting, aren’t I?”, she said shaking her head. 

“You are”, her brother laughed with her. “But you’re right, Brandon is better looking than me and better with the sword. He loves talking especially about himself”, Ned jested. 

“You’re lucky Brandon isn’t here, to hear you say that”, Lyanna laughed. “How is Benjen?”

“He’s sad that he doesn’t get to go anywhere. He misses you and sends his love.” 

“I wish I got to see him”, Lyanna said sadly. “How is father doing?” Rickard Stark was sitting at a table with Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, and other Lords. 

“He’s still angry with Brandon and refuses to see him, but his anger is dying down”, Ned said softly. 

“I write to Brandon”, Lyanna told him. “Him and Ashara are happy together. I saw Catelyn earlier, she still seems bitter about Brandon.”

“I wouldn’t blame her”, Ned said. “You know the Tully words.”

“Family, Duty, Honor”, Lyanna finished for him. 

“Enough about me, how have you been? Tell me about you and my niece.”

Lyanna smiled, “You thought I was overreacting, and I was”, she said laughing. “I regretted writing to you when you yelled at me.” Rhaegar didn’t know her brother had yelled at her. 

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It was hard, but it was all worth it once I got to hold Valyria in my arms. She has silver hair and grey eyes. She’s so beautiful, I wish you could see her.” 

“I will someday”, Ned assured her. “After the wedding, we’re going back North.” She looked a little sad, so Ned said, “I will count the days when I get to see Valyria and Allyria.” 

“I also want to see Allyria, Brandon said she looks like her mother. Have you or father spoken to Ser Arthur?” 

“Not yet, I know father plans to. I just don’t know when.” 

Lyanna yawned, “I should retire, I’m rather tired from the journey”, she said getting up, giving her brother a kiss. Rhaegar asked if he could escort her to her room but she shook her head. He saw several men staring at her the entire night, including Robert and Jaime so Rhaegar sent Ser Barristan after her. 

Ned was about to leave but Rhaegar insisted he sit with him. “Are you enjoying the feast? Rhaegar asked him. 

“I’m not one for feasts”, Ned replied.

Rhaegar laughed, “Neither am I. I find them rather tedious, but they are necessary.”

“They are necessary, my father usually has feasts for his Northern Lords. Brandon and Lyanna enjoyed them, even Benjen sometimes. Brandon loved it for the women, and Lyanna loved them because they were entertaining from her regular life.”

“How so?”, Rhaegar asked curiously. 

“She enjoyed meeting certain people. She especially loved when the Mormonts came to the feasts because the Mormonts trained their women how to fight”, Ned said thoughtfully but then shook his head. “I’m sorry, I said too much.”

“No, I always enjoy hearing stories of Lyanna”, Rhaegar said. “You think I don’t know that she likes to train.”

Ned looked pleased, “Many men disapprove of such behavior.” 

“Many men are close minded”, Rhaegar said. 

“Please, don’t let my father hear you say that”, Ned said. 

Rhaegar frowned, “Lord Stark disapproves of his daughter’s behavior.”

“He just prefers her to act like a lady”, Ned responded. 

“I believe Ser Arthur wanted to speak to you”, Rhaegar said beckoning Ser Arthur over. 

Ser Arthur was standing guard a little farther away, but he made his way to them. “Lord Stark”, Arthur greeted while Ned stood up. “I heard about what you wanted to do for my sister. I would like to thank you.” 

“There is nothing to thank me for. I did what needed to be done.” They shook hands. 

“It is an honor to call you my brother”, Arthur said referring to the marriage of Brandon and Ashara. 

“I’m glad we could be brothers”, Ned smiled. “And that we have a niece we share.” Ned shook his hand again, “My father wants me to join them, if you’ll excuse me.” 

They both watched Ned make his way to Rickard Stark’s table. “Ned Stark is an honorable man”, Arthur said. “Unlike his brother.”

Rhaegar smiled, “Don’t let my wife hear you say that. Brandon did do the honorable thing in the end.” 

“Yes, but my family’s favorite Stark is Ned.”

“Your family hasn’t met my wife yet”, Rhaegar jested. 

Arthur laughed, “That’s true. Your wife is something to behold. Did you see the men staring at her?” 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “Yes, I saw the stares she received. You don’t need to remind me of that.” He didn’t realize that his hands had turned into fists. 

Rhaegar, instead chose to stare at Rickard Stark, he didn’t smile much. “Did you agree to go on the hunt tomorrow?” 

Rhaegar thought about it, he must have agreed when he was busy listening to the conversation between Lyanna and her brother. He hated going hunting. “Apparently, I did, do you know who else is going?”

“I know Robert is going for sure, Elbert Arryn, Jaime Lannister, and I believe Rickard Stark wants Ned to go in his stead”, Arthur answered. Rickard either didn’t like hunts or he had an important matter to attend to, Rhaegar concluded. “You could always pretend to hunt, find a secluded area in the forest and write songs instead”, Arthur jested. Rhaegar rolled his eyes as he got up to go to bed. He, like Lyanna was rather tired. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna was breaking her fast with the ladies, the next morning. Catelyn was the hostess and their party included Shaena, Cersei, Shiella, Lysa, and a few other ladies from the Riverlands. Lyanna was determined to be on Catelyn’s good side. From their conversation yesterday, Lyanna felt like Catelyn blamed her for Brandon leaving her. If it wasn’t for your letter, Brandon would be marrying me instead of Eddard. Lyanna was offended not only of herself, but for Ned. She was about to say that Ned was sweet, and he deserved someone better because she clearly didn’t appreciate him, but she closed her mouth because Catelyn would become her good sister regardless of her opinion. “I can’t believe you just gave birth”, Shiella repeated again, this time whispering to her. 

“I cannot believe you said that yesterday”, Lyanna whispered back. 

“Well, it’s true, aren’t you supposed to be fatter or at least have some fat on you.” Lyanna rolled her eyes. 

“Can you two share your conversation with us?”, Shaena said. 

“It’s nothing important”, Lyanna said. “Shiella was just admiring the curtains.”

“The curtains”, Shaena said baffled, “why do the curtains require whispering?” 

“I didn’t want to say anything in case I insulted my cousin because I know how much she admired our curtains”, Shiella said. 

“I wouldn’t have been insulted, I made them myself”, Catelyn said. Lyanna and Shiella did really start to admire her work. Shaena wasn’t pleased that they were actually talking about curtains. 

“Lyanna, may I speak to you for a moment”, her father’s voice rang. She immediately excused herself while the ladies looked at her, she gave them an apologetic look. She followed her father to the room he was given. “You birthed a girl”, he stated. 

Lyanna looked confused, “Yes, I wanted to bring her, so you could meet her but Rhaegar told me she was too young to travel”, she said softly. 

Her father became angry, “you wanted to do what?”, he yelled. Lyanna backed away, wondering why he was screaming. “Don’t be stupid. This child is not yours to do as you please. It is a royal child, belonging to the royal family.” 

“The child is my daughter”, Lyanna told him firmly, even though she was irritated that he had called her stupid. 

“You think you could take the child with you if he decides to set you aside?”, her father raged. 

“Why would he set me aside?”, Lyanna questioned him. 

Her father stared her down, “you gave him a girl, he wants a son, not a daughter to succeed him. Has he become distant?” Lyanna didn’t answer, she thought Rhaegar was keeping his distance from her because it was unsafe for a woman to have sex after giving birth. Her father seemed to have reached the conclusion, “He has been distant”, her father said knowingly. “Give him a son”, she nodded and was about to leave when he spoke again. “Lyanna, I can only imagine what you’ve been doing in King’s Landing. None of them are good.” Lyanna flushed at being spoken to like that. “I bet you even wanted to breast feed her yourself.” She looked down, it was true she did want to breast feed her daughter but Rhaella wouldn’t allow that. She didn’t see anything wrong with that but apparently her father did. “Stupid, stupid girl”, her father continued to call her shaking his head at her behavior.

“My behavior has been nothing but lady-like”, Lyanna assured him. 

“Lyanna, I can help you if you want”, how could her father possibly help her. “Don’t let everything that we worked hard on go to waste.” 

“I didn’t think you did anything father. The King ordered me to marry Rhaegar. My marriage had nothing to do with you. I thank you for asking about me and my daughter”, she then left him. She was shaking from anger, she quickly walked to her room. Rhaegar would set her aside, just because she gave birth to a girl. It was his daughter, he was happy to meet her, yet he wasn’t upset at leaving her like she was. She shook her head, Rhaegar loved her, didn’t he? At least she thought he did. He was keeping his distance from her, her father was right. He was upset that she gave birth to a girl. If only she had given birth to a boy. She wiped her tears away harshly, as soon as they came but they continued to come down regardless. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar had just come in from hunting and was greeted by a bunch of ladies sitting in the dining hall. The hunt was rather boring, Robert Baratheon kept boasting about strong he was because he kept catching a boar. Elbert and Ned weren’t excited about the hunt either. Elbert kept missing his target, Rhaegar kind of wished Lyanna was there to teach Elbert a lesson. Ned didn’t really attempt to catch anything. Jaime was the only one competing with Robert. The whole hunt was rather tedious so Rhaegar left early stating he had business to attend to. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at him as the ladies invited him to sit with them but he noticed Lyanna wasn’t with them, so he left them. Would these ladies have spoken to him if his wife was with them? He thought not. He went up to her room, he had the biggest smile upon entering her room but when he saw her face, it quickly turned to a frown. She was crying, “What’s this?”, he asked concerned, approaching closer to her. She was sitting on the bed, looked at him but quickly looked away. Lyanna was playing with something in her hand, a rattle, he noticed that he suspected belonged to their daughter. He sat down in front of her, “I leave you for a moment and find you like this.” She looked happy this morning, he had checked on her in the morning before he left, and she was excited to spend time with the ladies. What could have happened to put her in such a state? 

“I should not have left her”, she sobbed. He embraced her as she cried out, “it was a mistake coming here, I was stupid, so stupid. What was I thinking?” He would let her calm down before speaking to her. Right now, he just wanted to console her as he held her tightly. 

He laid them both down on the bed, her head buried in his chest as her sobs turned to sniffles. He stroked her hair, as he watched her. Just him holding her seemed to calm her down immensely as she fell asleep in his arms. He also had missed her, as he held her tighter. It saddened him to see her like this, he thought coming here would make her happier, not put her in a somber mood. It was getting dark, as he watched the sun go down from the window, the feast would begin soon. He didn’t feel like attending but it would look unseemly if he didn’t. He got up slowly trying hard not to wake her. He would let her sleep tonight, but she would have to attend the next night. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

The next day, Lyanna was sitting with Shaena and Elbert, in the gardens. She had woken up early in the morning before the sunrise. She had a nightmare and expected to find Rhaegar with her, but he wasn’t there, that caused her to start crying again. Lyanna wouldn’t have left her room if it wasn’t for Shaena. Shaena had come and asked her to sit with her and Elbert. They were talking about something but Lyanna didn’t know what, because she wasn’t paying any attention to them. “I cannot believe this?”, Shaena raged. 

Lyanna looked up, finally paying attention to them. “What’s going on?”, she asked them. 

Shaena looked at her with utter disbelief, “Weren’t you paying any attention?”, she snapped. Apparently Shaena wasn’t in a good mood but it still annoyed Lyanna that she yelled at her. She quickly noted how Ashara would be her favorite good sister. “Elbert was telling me how his uncle plans on marrying Lysa Tully.”

“Lysa Tully?”, Lyanna questioned. “I thought she was almost betrothed to Jaime Lannister.” 

“Apparently the girl is ruined”, Shaena fumed. “She can’t marry anyone good except Jon Arryn”, she said looking at Elbert. 

“My uncle plans on saving her reputation by marrying her”, Elbert explained. 

“What happens to us if your uncle has children with her?”, Shaena snapped. 

“My uncle doesn’t plan on bedding her, it’s just for show”, Elbert said. 

Shaena turned red with anger, “Aren’t you naive if you think that?” She started stomping her feet as she walked back and forth. “What about our children?”, Shaena yelled. “What will they inherit?” 

“Shaena, please, just listen”, Elbert tried to hold her hand, but she turned away. 

Shaena gritted her teeth. “I cannot marry you if your uncle marries Lysa.” 

“Please listen”, Elbert was begging her. 

“I am a Targaryen princess, my Lord. I will not be set aside, for a Tully”, she angrily said.

Lyanna heard ‘set aside’, and started crying. Her father’s words rang in her ears again. She ran out of the garden and left Elbert and Shaena fighting. She couldn’t believe how easy it was for women to be set aside. She didn’t know where she was headed, but she accidently stumbled upon the stables. She told the stable boy to quickly ready a horse, he looked at her like she was insane, but he did as she asked. She wasn’t in the mood to be judged, as she tapped her foot impatiently. After the stable boy was done, he handed her the horse. 

Lyanna took the horse and led him out. Before she could get on the horse, she saw Rhaegar, he had his back to her. He was speaking to someone, Lyanna recognized her blonde hair, and green eyes. She quickly got on, tears in her eyes and just rode hastily wanting to get out of there. She rode until she reached the Trident. She tied her horse to a tree, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach about this place. She remembered her bad dream as she stared at the river. She sat on a rock, looking at the river moving. Her tears were slowly coming down, until they fell upon her lips, she tasted the salty water. She couldn’t believe she was only given one chance to have a child and she failed because she had a girl. Lyanna would love her daughter, even if Rhaegar or her father didn’t. 

“I looked for you last night, but you weren’t there.” Lyanna was so distracted that she didn’t hear anyone approaching. She hastily wiped her tears and looked up to see another blonde-haired, green-eyed person. This time it was a male, Jaime Lannister in the flesh. 

“I wasn’t feeling well last night”, Lyanna told him, “not that it’s any of your business.” 

To her surprise, he started laughing. “You’re right, it isn’t my business. But you are the Prince’s wife. Your presence or absence is always noted.” 

“Why do you care anyways? Wouldn’t you be thrilled at my absence for your sister’s sake?”, she scowled. 

He frowned, “You saw them together just now.” She looked away not wanting to answer him. “May I sit?”, when she didn’t answer, he sat at a nearby rock. “You ride well for a girl.” 

“For a girl”, she looked at him. “I can ride better than any man. Even my brothers can’t beat me”, she said confidently.

“I meant that as a compliment”, Jaime clarified. 

“That wasn’t a very good compliment. You have to work better at giving compliments, Ser.” 

Jaime laughed, “I guess, I was always better with the sword.”

“It is impressive, that you are knighted when you are so young”, Lyanna said with admiration. 

“Is that what a compliment is?”, Jaime teased making Lyanna smile. “Keep giving them, so I could learn.”

“You’ll never learn, even if I give you another one”, Lyanna said laughing. “Some people are just better with a sword. Who knighted you?”

“Ser Arthur Dayne”, Lyanna looked shocked. “He knighted me after the battle against the Kingswood Brotherhood.” Jaime’s eyes lit up when he was speaking of the Sword of the morning. 

“You admire him?”, Lyanna asked. 

“Who doesn’t?”, Jaime replied coolly. “Ser Arthur is the definition of what a good Kingsguard should be.” They became silent for a moment before Jaime asked, “Aren’t you good with a sword?”, he asked. “Forgive me, just when I saw you at Harrenhal, I assumed you were.”

Lyanna laughed, “Those were squires, they were easy to beat. I’m not very good, my father would never allow me to learn, no matter how much I wish otherwise. I learned that from practicing with my little brother. I used to beat him when we were younger. He could probably beat me now, since he’s older and practicing more.” 

“Either way, I was impressed. I’ve never seen a woman fight before. I was intrigued by you.” 

“You were intrigued by me?”, Lyanna smiled. “I didn’t think a woman could capture your attention Ser Jaime.” He looked at her questioningly, “all the girls wished you would ask them to dance at Harrenhal but you never asked any of them.” 

“I did ask you and I thought all the girls wished the Prince would ask them”, Jaime said thoughtfully. 

“They did wish Rhaegar would ask them, but Rhaegar could just look at them, and those girls would swoon. Unlike some people who actually have to learn to give compliments.” Lyanna and Jaime both laughed. “I should get back”, she said getting up. 

“I will escort you back”, he said. She was about to reply that she didn’t need him. “I am a knight, it is my job to save damsels in distress.” 

“I am no damsel, Ser. I am a married woman, but you could escort me back if you can keep up”, Lyanna said untying her horse. 

“I am a knight, I won’t have trouble keeping up.” Lyanna rolled her eyes at his confidence, as she got on her horse. Jaime quickly got on his horse because Lyanna had started riding. “I thought we were riding together”, he yelled behind her. 

Lyanna looked back at him and laughed, “I never said I would wait for you”, she yelled back. Jaime Lannister was struggling to keep up with her, he was leagues behind her. She kept laughing every time she turned to look at him. 

Lyanna arrived at the stables before he did, but she waited for him to arrive as she got down from her horse. After a while, Jaime arrived breathless from riding fast. “It’s a good thing you’re better with a sword, my Lord”, Lyanna said laughing, petting the horse.

“At least I could beat you at that”, he retorted, laughing with her. 

She was about to say something but Rhaegar called, “Lyanna, I was looking for you.” She turned around to face him, Rhaegar’s eyes went back and forth between her and Jaime. He had seen them laughing together. He held out his hand to her, but his eyes were on Jaime. She took his hand and he quickly dragged her away. His hand grasped hers tightly, he was almost hurting her, but he loosened it as they walked back inside the castle. 

He was silent the whole time they were walking so Lyanna began, “Did you want to speak to me about something?”, she asked unable to take the silence any longer as they entered her room. 

Rhaegar looked at her, narrowing his eyes. It took a moment for him to answer back, he looked like he was deep in thought. “I just wanted to see how you were”, he spoke slowly. 

“I’m fine”, she said turning away from him remembering Cersei. A lioness would replace a she-wolf, “I should get ready for the feast tonight”, her answer was like a dismissal. 

She waited for him to leave for a long time. There was no movement, or no door being opened or closed. She heard him sigh before speaking, “I’ll leave you to get ready then.” There were footsteps and then she heard a door being swung open and closed. Through her frustration, she grabs a pillow and throws it at the door wishing she could hit him. This is what they’ve come to, she was irritated. She quickly got dressed thinking of her daughter. 

That night, she was sitting next to Rhaegar but she hardly spoke to him. Upon seeing her brother approaching, she smiled and asked him to dance with her without even glancing at Rhaegar. He obliged her and asked if she was well. She had been drinking but she wasn’t that drunk. “Father asked where you were last night.” 

“Why? Am I not allowed to be absent also? It’s not like he’s worried about me.”

“Of course, father cares about you.”

“He only cares about me to advance his power. When did a Stark ever care about the south?”

“Father isn’t power hungry like Tywin Lannister.” Everyone knew Tywin wanted power, he wanted to be hand of the King through Aerys’s influence but that didn’t happen because the King had chosen his son to be hand. 

“Well, he certainly doesn’t care about me. He yelled at me for having a girl. To think, I feared having a child the first time. Now he wants me to have a son”, Lyanna said shaking her head.

“He is just looking out for you”, Ned kept defending their father. 

“Looking out for me? He told me that Rhaegar would set me aside if I didn’t have a son. Do you think Rhaegar would?”, Lyanna quivered like she was about to start crying. “I saw him earlier with Cersei Lannister.”

“What were they doing?”

“They were speaking.”

Her brother sighed, “Rhaegar doesn’t strike me as a type of man that would set you aside. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He doesn’t even look like the type of man that frequents brothels let alone have an affair.” He does frequent taverns, Lyanna thought. 

Lyanna didn’t believe him but they continued to dance in silence. She was about to go sit down when Jaime Lannister asked her to dance. She agreed because she really didn’t want to go back to Rhaegar. “The Prince is looking at us”, he whispered in her ear. Lyanna briefly glanced at Rhaegar, his eyes were narrowed at them, he was clutching his cup tightly. 

Lyanna smiled, “Let him look, it’s just a dance”, she told him. 

“I didn’t have a chance to congratulate you on beating me.”

“What? No one beats you”, she teased. 

“To be honest, I never concentrated on horse riding before. I mostly concentrated on my swordsmanship.” 

“You never cared until you were beaten by a woman”, she laughed. 

“This party is such a bore. You’re the most interesting person here”, he whispered. She didn’t know if he was flirting or teasing her. “I’m serious. Just look at everyone.” She did, the Lords were sitting at a table together discussing something. The girls looked like they were bored. “Everyone is doing the same thing they were doing in Harrenhal. Like Robert with his drinking and whoring.” They laughed together at that and other things as Jaime continued to make fun of the other guests. “You have a sense of humor”, he complimented. 

“And you have a bad habit of talking about people.” 

“At least I made you laugh”, he defended. He did make her feel better. When the dance ended, he surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it. She briefly wondered what game he was playing because she kept reminding him that she was a married woman. 

Robert Baratheon then asked her for a dance, she hesitantly agreed. She was always uneasy when Robert touched her, it wasn’t just because of the dream she had last night. “You look beautiful”, Robert told her. She didn’t feel like getting dressed up this evening, so she kept her hair down, and wore a purple velvet gown. “Of course, you’re always the most beautiful girl in the room”, he whispered in her ear. 

“Thank you, my Lord but you don’t think Cersei is more beautiful.” Lyanna heard that Tywin wanted Robert and Cersei to become betrothed but neither of them seemed to care about the other person.

He snorted, “You’re a lot prettier than Cersei. I would be the happiest man if I had you rather than being stuck with her.” He held her tighter. “I would rather stare into your grey eyes than her green ones.” Robert was kind of a romantic, Lyanna would give him that, well, in a creepy, possessive, obsessive kind of way. She just hoped he would be kinder to his future betrothed. He was holding her so tightly like he didn’t want to let her go even when the dance was over. 

Lyanna was relieved that it was done thinking that she’d be free, but he assumed she would dance with him again. She was glad when someone else asked her to dance but then realized it was Rhaegar. Robert had no choice but to let go, they both eyed each other as Rhaegar moved to stand in front of her. She was still frozen in her spot as he held her, a little too tightly. They were silent as they danced. He finally broke the silence when he spun her around. “Are you avoiding me?” 

She thought it was ironic that he accused her of avoiding him when he had been distant for months. Lyanna shook her head, “I didn’t think you noticed my absence. I thought you were too busy with Cersei Lannister to notice.”

That seemed to make him angry, “Like you were busy with Jaime Lannister and Robert Baratheon.” 

“At least they appreciate me”, she said gritting her teeth before storming out. She didn’t care that she got a few stares from people, but she ignored them. Lyanna got used to everyone being involved in her business. She quickly headed to her room, but Rhaegar was following her. She went in her room and was about to lock it, but he pushed the door. She backed away as he came in the room. “What do you want?”, she was irritated with him. “I know you hate me for giving you a girl.” 

He looked shocked, as he stared at her. He came closer to her, “Is that what you think?”

She was confused, “Isn’t that why you’ve been distant?” 

Rhaegar kissed her then with such intensity. She kissed him back as she pushed herself into him. She wanted him, no, she needed him, they held each other, pulling the other closer. Lyanna pulled his head closer, wanting to kiss him deeper. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. Her tongue played with his, they both tasted of sweet wine. He placed her on the bed with him lying on top of her. He broke the kiss, they both stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. He sat up to take off his tunic and undershirt. She took off her dress, it was velvet, so it was easy to take off. She gave him her back, wanting him to undo the strings on her corset. 

The corset fell on to the bed, he kissed her back as he played with her nipples from behind. She moaned, and leaned back onto him. It had been almost a year since he last touched her. She missed how his hands felt on her body, the way he caressed her. Lyanna turned around wanting to feel him, he was admiring her breasts, they had grown bigger from her pregnancy. The wet nurse had told her they would’ve gotten smaller if she had breast fed herself which almost made her feel better that she never breast fed. It almost made her blush the way he stared at her breasts. “Is it to your liking?”, she asked softly. He responded by kissing her. Their hands roamed on each other, like they wanted to remember each other’s bodies. She traced his strong muscles, as he went down to kiss her neck. 

She pulled him tighter as she played with his nipples. He seemed to think she wanted him to kiss her nipples because he went down to do just that. He sucked and licked them making her moan in pleasure. His hand went down, touching her underneath her small clothes. “Gods, Rhaegar”, she moaned in ecstasy as she closed her eyes. He removed her small clothes before spreading her legs. He stopped sucking her breast as he got up to stare at her, but he continued to insert his finger in and out of her. He surprised her by stopping, she waited for him for him to continue but he didn’t. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. “Please, don’t stop”, she begged him. 

He just smirked, “Are you enjoying this?” She nodded, “I wonder if you would enjoy this.” She became confused as he went down to place his head between her legs. He started kissing her sex. It was a good sensation, she didn’t know she could be pleasured like this or such pleasure existed. Nothing felt like this, it was an amazing feeling as she laid her head back on the pillows and moaned for him. She was in a euphoric state, it made her feel a little dizzy as he continued to kiss her down there. 

Lyanna started fidgeting unable to take this any longer, he seemed to sense this as he got up to take off his breeches and underclothes. He slipped easily inside of her, she was completely wet. “Please, don’t ever stop”, she moaned as he went in and out of her. She was so close, “Faster”, she continued to moan, and he obliged her. “Rhaegar”, he kissed her on the lips. Lyanna realized she must have been a little too loud, which was why he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth instead. They both came together, Rhaegar moaned loudly as he released his seed inside of her. 

He removed himself from her, pulling the covers on top of them as he laid next to her panting. She was smiling as she laid her head on his chest. “What has you so happy?”, he smirked. 

She smiled back as she traced her fingers on his chest, “Is it wrong to be so happy?” 

“You seemed happy when you were dancing with Jaime Lannister.”

Lyanna looked at him, “It was just a dance. No one could ever compare to you, Rhaegar.”

Rhaegar kissed her forehead, “Good, then you won’t be hurt if I beat him in a spar tomorrow? Him and Robert Baratheon?” 

Lyanna laughed, “Go, right ahead. I will even give you my favor to wear.” He smiled as he played with her hair. They both slept easily that night in each other’s arms.


	15. Chapter 15 - Wolf and Trout -282

Rhaegar had woken up in the middle of the night. Lyanna was still sleeping on him, clutching him tightly. He gently unclasped her hands as he removed her gently. He got up, trying not to make any noise, he put on his breeches. He needed fresh air, so he stepped out on the balcony in Lyanna’s room. The cool air of the night hit him, but he became relaxed as he breathed it. There was a full moon on this night. 

He continued to stare at the night sky, but then something appeared that surprised him. It was a bleeding star, he stared at it until it disappeared. He knew a bleeding star heralded the coming of the Prince that was Promised. He wondered if they had conceived him on this night. For a time, Rhaegar thought he was the Promised Prince but the signs never pointed to him. Then it was confirmed he wasn’t by the woodswitch that came to court. He knew then, that the Promised Prince could only be his son. His would be a song of ice and fire. Ice through his mother and fire through him. 

Rhaegar was bought back to reality when he heard someone calling his name. He remembered Lyanna in bed, and quickly walked back to her. He found Lyanna in a sitting position with the sheets covering her bare chest, tears were in her eyes. When he saw her, he rushed to gather her in his arms. “Lyanna, what happened”, he asked stroking her hair. 

“I had a nightmare”, she cried. “This place is causing me to have bad dreams.” 

He frowned, “You’ve been having nightmares?”, he asked concerned. “What are they about?”

Lyanna shook her head, “It was just a dream, it wasn’t real.” She wouldn’t speak of it any longer. “I’m thirsty”, she let go of him to frantically pour some water on a nightstand next to the bed. She gulped the entire glass down. “Where were you?”, she asked as he climbed in next to her. 

“I was just getting fresh air”, he replied quickly. For a moment, she stared at him. Even in the darkness, he could see her opening her mouth and closing it. “Go back to sleep”, he told her before she could ask any more questions. He was too sleepy to speak with her tonight. They would talk later, Rhaegar would make sure of that. She nodded and went back to sleep holding him tightly. He stroked her hair and admired her closely, kissing her forehead before falling asleep himself. 

The next day, he woke up early in the morning. He was careful not to wake Lyanna up as he got up. By the time he was fully dressed, Lyanna whispered drowsily, “Rhaegar.” 

“Go back to sleep, it’s still too early”, he told her while he sat in front of the desk writing a note. It was early, the sun was barely out. 

She yawned, “If it’s early, then why are you dressed?”, she asked sleepily. 

He smiled, “I have a spar to attend to, remember.”

She sat up then with her messy hair, “I thought you were joking.” 

“I was completely serious”, those men needed to be taught a lesson. They flirted with his wife in front of him like they didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Please, just forget them”, Lyanna begged. “Come back to bed, it is cold without you.”

Rhaegar smirked, “Why Lyanna, I thought you didn’t get cold. You are from the North after all.” 

She blushed because he had used her words against her. “I’m not cold”, she quickly mumbled. “I just said that to get you to come”, she looked down. “Wouldn’t you rather be with me? I’ll make it worth your while”, she said seductively. 

The offer sounded tempting, but he declined, “Perhaps later.” 

“What makes you think the offer would still stand later?”

Rhaegar got up, and went to her. She stared at him with wide eyes as he sat next to her, he started touching her skin sending shivers through her. He continued to touch her all over until she moaned. He smiled, “I’m sure that the offer would still stand”, he whispered in her ear as he stopped touching her. 

She shivered underneath him, he went to get up, but she grabbed his hand. “You can’t just tease me so and leave”, she complained. He smirked and started removing her hands that held him tightly. He was just about to be free when she said, “Please don’t fight Robert Baratheon.” 

He raised his eyebrows at her. “I had no idea you cared for Robert”, he said bitterly. 

“I don’t care about him”, she defended. “It involves the bad dream that I was having.” He waited patiently for her to continue. “Please don’t let me say it”, she begged. 

“Whatever it is, you said yourself it’s just a dream”, he got up. He kissed her forehead, “go back to sleep.” This time, he left quickly before she could try stopping him again. He met Arthur and Oswell at the door. Together, they headed to the training yard. They found Jaime Lannister already there, but Robert still wasn’t there. “Jaime is serious about his training”, Rhaegar said to his Kingsguards. “You knighted him, what do you think of his fighting skills?”, he asked Arthur as they watched him fight.

“He’s good, skillful even.” Arthur looked at Rhaegar, “You can beat him easily though. I helped you train”, Arthur joked. Rhaegar didn’t laugh, Arthur knew the reason why Rhaegar wanted to fight Jaime. 

“Yes, you did, and no one has ever beat you in a sword fight.” Rhaegar stepped up when Jaime finished sparring with a man. “I would challenge you, Ser Jaime”, Rhaegar spoke loudly. Jaime looked unsure if he should be sparring with the crown prince but he hesitantly agreed. 

Rhaegar pulled out his sword, he already had on his black armor. They circled around each other. Jaime was smirking as he got ready to throw a blow at Rhaegar. Rhaegar easily blocked it and then proceeded to hit Jaime wanting to remove that arrogant smirk from his face. Jaime blocked his hit. Their steel blades could be heard as their swords clanged against the other. Rhaegar started hitting him faster, Jaime was struggling to block his hits. Rhaegar remembered how he whispered in Lyanna’s ear when they were dancing which made him hit harder. He angered the dragon within him. They struggled for a moment as each held their sword. Rhaegar could see how Jaime sweated, Rhaegar applied all his strength to Jaime’s sword, removing it from Jaime’s grasp. He then pressed his sword to the lion’s chest. Jaime’s eyes were wide open and for a moment, he looked scared. “I yield”, he managed to say. 

Rhaegar applied a little pressure, wanting to hurt the lion before putting his sword away. “A lion could never be a match to a dragon.”

Jaime then held out his hand for Rhaegar to shake. Rhaegar was doubtful to shake it but he did it because he was the crown prince. He couldn’t afford to make enemies. “I admire your fighting skills, my Prince.” 

Rhaegar nodded, “You’re also pretty good for a lion”, he applied a little too much pressure on the hand shake. He squeezed his hand tightly making Jaime squirm before letting go. Rhaegar looked to see if Robert Baratheon had arrived yet. Lucky for him, he did, and he was approaching them. 

“I see you won”, Robert spoke to Rhaegar. “I didn’t even know you could fight. I thought you only played music”, Robert smirked. 

“Care to prove yourself against me to decide who is the better fighter”, Rhaegar asked the stag. 

“I usually train with my hammer, but I could easily beat you with a sword”, Robert spoke arrogantly. 

“We’ll see”, Rhaegar gritted his teeth as he unsheathed his sword. Someone handed Robert a sword, and they started sparring. Robert was stronger than Jaime, but he was unskilled with a sword. They were both the same height even though Robert was more built. Robert depended upon his strength as he kept trying to hit him but Rhaegar was faster and kept moving away. They had attracted a large crowd as they continued to spar against each other. Rhaegar backed away when Robert tried to hit him. They circled each other before Rhaegar started hitting Robert again. Robert blocked him, but Rhaegar continued to hit as he remembered the way Robert held Lyanna tightly as if she belonged to him. She belongs to me, he thought before hitting Robert’s sword hard making it fly. Robert went down to try to grab it, but Rhaegar held his sword at Robert’s neck. 

“I yield”, Robert reluctantly said. He looked annoyed that Rhaegar had beaten him. 

Rhaegar put his sword away “It seems I am the better fighter”, which angered Robert. He didn’t care as he left Robert on the ground. 

“I taught you well, it seems”, Arthur smiled. 

“You did”, Rhaegar smiled back. He could finally go back to Lyanna. Before he did, he remembered the comet from last night. “Did you see the comet last night?”, he asked Arthur and Oswell. 

Arthur shook his head, “If we’re not standing in front of your door Rhaegar, you’ll find us asleep.” 

“I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a bleeding star. What do you think it means?”

“You tell us, you’re the one who’s obsessed with prophecy”, Oswell teased. 

Rhaegar didn’t say anything else as he headed to Lyanna’s room. He found her taking a bath, her skin was flushed from the hot water. He quickly barred the door before turning back to her. She smiled when she saw him. “I’m glad to see you in one piece”, she said leaning against the tub to watch him. 

“I’m fine, did you sleep well?”, he asked approaching her. 

She shook her head, “You were cruel to tease me so before you left.” He smirked before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. He eyed her naked, wet form as he pulled back. “come join me?”, it was more of a command than a question. He took off his clothes, and climbed in with her. He dunked his head in, wetting his hair. She started massaging his shoulders, “You must be sore from your fight.” He didn’t realize just how sore he was until she rubbed his shoulders. He mostly concentrated on her naked skin leaning against his back. Rhaegar quickly turned around to grab her by the waist. She let out a small yelp but then relaxed in his arms. 

“You said you would make it worthwhile”, he said placing her on his lap. 

She giggled, “that was if you would have stayed with me”, she played with his wet hair. “You lost that chance”, she shook her head acting serious.

“In that case, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“Oh”, she looked up at him, her big grey eyes staring at him as if daring him. He inserted a finger inside her. He played with her insides, as his fingers went in and out of her. She was surprisingly quiet. 

“Does that feel good?”, he asked her. Her reply was a moan, she had her eyes closed. He could tell she was enjoying this, her face was flushed becomingly. She kept squirming against him, like she wanted him to pleasure her more. He removed his fingers only to insert his manhood inside her. She kissed him as he moved in and out. Lyanna licked his lips wanting him to let her inside. He parted his lips, their tongues played with each other. She moaned as he continued his movement, pushing up against her. She started moving with him, when they both came together. 

She laid her head on his shoulder for a while before looking up at him. “Are you unhappy?”, she whispered finally. 

“No, why would you even ask that?”, he demanded. 

She looked down, rubbing circles on his chest with her fingers. “It’s just that I thought you wanted to set me aside”, Lyanna spoke softly. 

“Set you aside? Why in the name of the seven would I do that?”

“Because I gave you a daughter, and you wanted a son to be your heir”, Lyanna cried burying her face in his neck. 

“That is no reason for me to set you aside. Where do you get such ideas?”, he caressed her back. 

“I could give you a boy, Rhaegar”, she muffled out. She clutched him tighter, “I could have another child if you give me another chance.” Lyanna continued to cry as if she didn’t hear him. 

Rhaegar held her as she did, “Lyanna, are you telling me you want another child?” She nodded, “You, the one who started crying at finding out you were with child.”

“I’m older now, and I know what it’s like now. I was scared because I’ve never experienced it before”, she looked down as she spoke. 

“I do not believe you”, Rhaegar could always tell when she was lying, she wasn’t very good at it. “I demand to know who put these ideas in your head.” She shook her head, not wanting to tell him. “Lyanna”, he insisted. 

She started crying again, as she turned away from him. She mumbled something that Rhaegar couldn’t make out through her tears. He asked her again, “My father”, she said a bit louder. 

Rhaegar had turned angry on finding out who it was. He would have to speak with Lord Stark. That was what had been upsetting Lyanna, she feared he would set her aside. He wondered who she had in mind that would replace her. It didn’t take him long to remember the Cersei jab. “Lyanna, I am not setting you aside”, he tried to say gently through his anger. “I have no doubt you could give me a son someday.” He sniffed her hair that smelled of roses as he pulled her to him. “You should have told me your fears instead of suffering on your own.”

She pulled back from him, “It’s just you’ve been distant lately, so I assumed my father was right.”

He scowled, “I was distant because I feared you would be upset if you ended up with child again.”

Her eyes opened wide, “What? This is because I was upset the first time.” She looked down, “It’s my fault that you’ve been distant.” She shook her head, “my father was right. I am stupid”, she mumbled to herself but Rhaegar heard it. 

“He called you stupid”, Rhaegar became angrier that Lord Stark would call his daughter such names. “What else did he tell you?” 

Lyanna looked down, tears sprang to her eyes. “He said Valyria didn’t belong to me if you decided to set me aside. You’d allow me to see her, wouldn’t you?” 

Rhaegar was growing angrier by the second, “Lyanna, I am not setting you aside”, he said becoming irritated with her. He immediately regretted the way he spoke to her because her tears spilled down again. “I’m sorry”, he kissed her head. “I’m just upset that you believed your father when I confessed my love to you.” 

“My ladies said that some husbands turn away from their wives after they have a child because they gain weight”, Lyanna whispered. Those stupid girls, Rhaegar had wanted to get rid of them but now he would dismiss all of them. 

“Is that why you barely eat?”, Rhaegar asked knowing the answer already. She meekly nodded as he sighed. Perhaps Ashara Dayne could come back and be Lyanna’s lady. There were married women that served at Court and he trusted Ashara unlike Lyanna’s current ladies. They quickly scrubbed themselves and got out of the tub. He wanted to speak to Lord Stark, but he would do that later. Right now, he wanted to make Lyanna happy. “Would you like to ride with me to the Trident?”, he asked. She smiled a little, quickly getting dressed. “We should eat first”, he said remembering they still hadn’t broken their fast. She nodded as she combed her hair out and then braided it. 

 

 

They were walking along the Trident river, Lyanna looked a little happier now though at first, she was uneasy about this place. The Kingsguards were behind them giving them some distance. “You know the only reason I wanted to come on this stupid trip was because I wanted things between us to go back before I had Valyria.” She stopped and looked at him, “even before I found out I was with child.” 

“You’re not having any fun”, he concluded. 

Lyanna scrunched her nose but shook her head, “Catelyn doesn’t like me, she blames me for Brandon leaving her. Shaena is mad about Elbert or his uncle. My father yells at me. And I am regretting leaving my daughter, I feel like the worst mother.” She was about to start crying again but Rhaegar caressed her cheek. 

“You are not the worst mother. Catelyn is a fool if she doesn’t like you. I am taking care of Shaena’s situation. My grandfather would never allow her to marry Elbert if Jon Arryn plans on marrying Lysa Tully. As far as your father is concerned, I am going to speak to him.” 

Lyanna had her eyes wide open. “Rhaegar, you can’t.”

“Why ever not? You have nothing to fear from him. In any case, I already arranged to have a luncheon with him when we get back.” He was annoyed with her for fearing her father. 

Lyanna backed away from him, “Just leave him be. You always feel the need to fix things. You should concentrate on your Kingdom more instead of my family”, she said bitterly. 

Rhaegar scowled, “I am doing this for you.” 

“I never asked you to”, she said. The Kingsguards had reached them by now and heard their conversation. “My father doesn’t listen to anyone except his maester. You think I don’t know my own father. He yelled at me, not you. You don’t have to concern yourself with me.”

“You are my wife, you are my concern”, he replied coolly.

“Well, I won’t be a part of this. Both of you will fight on who has the better claim over me. My father or my husband.”

“That conversation will not happen”, he replied. 

“Please, Rhaegar. Do not speak to him. I am begging you”, she took his hand, pleading with him with her eyes. 

Rhaegar shook his head, “Your father needs to know his place. By speaking to you the way he did, he was involving himself with me. My children are no concern of his.” Lyanna looked at him like he was proving her point. “This has nothing to do with ownership of you. It is my children’s ownership we are going to discuss. You can even join us if you wish.” 

“So, both of you could put me in the middle. I think not.” He nodded, not wishing to discuss this any longer. He will deal with Lord Stark, himself. Lyanna hardly spoke with him on the way back. Instead she chose to speak with Arthur. “We should visit Starfall Ser Arthur, to see Brandon and Ashara and Allyria.”

Arthur laughed, “I would like that. Unfortunately, I’m sworn to protect Rhaegar.”

“He’ll be fine on his own. He has Ser Oswell to protect him after all”, Lyanna jested with Ser Oswell which made Arthur laugh.

“Are you saying I can’t protect him on my own?”, Oswell said which made Lyanna and Arthur laugh. “You wouldn’t want Arthur to go with you. He wants to kill your brother”, Oswell smirked while Arthur had a look of dismay. 

“What? Why?”, Lyanna demanded. “Is it because….”, she left the rest unsaid while Arthur nodded at her. “Well you won’t find Brandon easy to beat. He loves his sword and trains every chance he gets.” 

Arthur smirked, “I’m sure I can beat him easily”, he said confidently. He was the sword of the morning, hardly anyone beat him. 

“Besides, I don’t think Ashara would like that very much”, she shook her head. 

“I don’t care what she thinks”, Arthur replied. “Besides, didn’t Brandon want to kill Rhaegar at Harrenhal?” 

Lyanna looked at Rhaegar, “Rhaegar, did you put him up to this?” 

Rhaegar smirked, “I did not but I could not stop him even if I wanted to.”

“You should concentrate on your Kingdom more than my family”, Lyanna told him again. 

Rhegar rolled his eyes, “Your family are a part of my Kingdom and they keep asking for it.” 

“You and your Kingsguards, they’re loyal to you to a fault”, she said as she rode ahead of them. All three of them laughed at her comment. 

 

 

 

Rhaegar was sitting with Rickard Stark in Rhaegar’s room. “How is the North, Lord Stark?”, he asked impatient for this conversation to begin.

“The North is good”, Rickard replied coolly. “I hope my daughter is being treated well.”

Rhaegar turned red with anger, “She is, as I’m sure Lyanna could tell you herself”, he said.

“Good, you’d have the North as your enemy if she was treated badly”, Rickard eyed Rhaegar. 

“You are something else”, Rhaegar spat angrily. “You claim to care about your daughter, yet you treat her badly.”

“She is my daughter, I will treat her as I deem fit”, Rickard grumbled out. 

“She is my wife. You will treat her with respect like you would another princess. She belongs to me. You have no ownership over her.” Rhaegar was glad that Lyanna wasn’t there to hear this but her father was asking for it. 

“Respect? I didn’t know Royals even knew respect, I thought they only demanded.”

“Pray. Tell me what we demanded of you.”

“Like when you took my daughter away from me. Your family never asked for my permission, they just demanded her of me.”

“Any other family would have been thrilled at the chance for their daughter to be Queen, Lord Stark.” 

Rickard calmed down a little. “I wasn’t thrilled in the beginning. We Starks have never cared about the crown or the game of thrones you southerners like to play. I feared for my daughter’s safety. Then I eventually came around and thought Starks had never married into the crown. Just think of what it would do for House Stark, it would be a true contender to the rest of the Kingdoms.”

“You feared for your daughter?”, Rhaegar pretended to be shocked. “You, who hit her and call her names.” 

Rickard looked shocked that Rhaegar knew. “I regretted doing that, but it was necessary. She became obedient after that.”

Rhaegar stood up, with his fists slamming on the table. “You instilled fear in her. That’s what you succeeded in doing. You have no right in telling her what to do or whispering in her ear. She is your princess, and she will be your future Queen. It is in your best interest that you will not mistreat her again”, Rhaegar threatened.

Rickard turned red with anger but stayed sitting down. “I was doing what was best for her. We both know she needs to give you an heir”, Rickard spat out.

“Those are my future children you are discussing. I don’t see how this concerns you”, Rhaegar spat back sitting back down.

“Of course, it concerns me. You would have her returned to me if she couldn’t deliver what you or your family want.”

Rhaegar was calm as he spoke, “I would not return her, I care for her too much.” Then he irritably said, “In any case, I don’t see why that would matter to you. You already said we took her from you.”

Rickard became outraged, “You ruin her and then you would return her to me. I can’t sell her any longer.” 

Rhaegar was losing patience with this man, “Lyanna is not a commodity to be sold or even a slave for that matter.” Just thinking about the looks Lyanna received, he couldn’t help but think that Rickard wouldn’t have a problem selling her off which made Rhaegar want to hold on to her tighter. 

“Call it what you want”, Rickard waved him off. “We both know betrothals are a deal to be made. We sell our daughters to the highest bidder or someone who would offer something in return. You’ll know once you arrange a betrothal for your daughter.” 

Rhaegar eyed this man, Rickard did have a point much to his dislike. “Perhaps, you could do me a favor if you know so much about betrothals.” Rickard looked at him curiously so Rhaegar quickly explained his sister’s situation. 

“For my daughter’s sake, I will speak with Jon Arryn”, Rickard mumbled out. “Congratulations on getting Dorne.”

Rhaegar smirked, “What? You think you’re the only one who’s an expert in arranging betrothals. For my wife’s sake, I suggest we get along. It would look bad if we are at war.” Rickard nodded, “I also expect you to treat her with respect, as my wife. You will watch how you speak to her and if I hear of you doing otherwise, I will have the whole Realm at war against you.” Rhaegar wanted to threaten him back. “But I would rather just remove you from power instead of going to war”, Rhaegar continued to threaten. He hated war and bloodshed, he would rather go about it peacefully.

Rickard didn’t look scared, “My daughter won’t let that happen.”

“Are you sure about that? Lyanna tells me how you treat her. Perhaps she’d had enough of your temper”, Rhaegar said even though he knew Lyanna wouldn’t like him removing her father from power. Rickard was many things, but he had the North under his control and they followed him, respected him even. 

Rickard slowly put his hand out to Rhaegar, “Then perhaps it is in both our interest to get along.”

Rhaegar shook his hand, “Yes, it is.” He couldn’t help but squeeze Rickard’s hand hard. If Rickard felt it, he didn’t show it. After several moments Rickard excused himself, saying he had business to attend to. Rhaegar decided he would sleep. It had been a very eventful day and the feast still hadn’t started. 

 

 

 

Lyanna wore a maroon gown embroidered with black stiches, her hair was done in a fancy braid. She even had her crown placed on her head, it was a small one which she preferred, that had rubies etched on the crown. Rhaegar looked pleased to see it on her head when he saw her because she rarely wore it. They were sitting watching the wedding take place. Rhaegar held her hand, throughout the ceremony. She looked at him and smiled when Ned and Catelyn started kissing. He smiled in return. 

Next to them, Shaena looked pleased. She was happy because Jon wouldn’t marry Lysa Tully. Lyanna didn’t understand how that came about, she thought it was Rhaegar’s doing. Her future children would have an inheritance, well that was how Shaena put it. Lyanna thought that Shaena was probably imagining her own wedding like Lyanna was remembering hers. 

After the ceremony was over, the guests made their way to the dining hall where the feast would take place. Everyone would be leaving the next day. They sat at the high table, the fish was served as the main course. “I never asked, how did your discussion with my father go yesterday?” Rhaegar was really tired the day before, he attended the feast for half an hour before getting up and retiring. Lyanna was left on her own before she also feigned tiredness and left. 

Well, she did take that time to speak with Catelyn. Lyanna had approached her and said, “I hope we could be sisters.” 

Catelyn smiled back, “I wasn’t upset with you, I was upset with Brandon, but he isn’t here for me to place my anger on.” 

Lyanna teased, “you would see Brandon again, nothing could keep him away.” Catelyn smiled, “He also made a lot of enemies. It isn’t just you that want to take their vengeance out on him. My father is still angry with him.” They grew silent for a moment before Lyanna said, “Don’t begin your marriage being angry at your betrothed for what his brother did to you. Ned is not to blame. He is a good man, but shy. He doesn’t have any of Brandon’s qualities.”

“Brandon used to make me laugh”, Catelyn said sadly.

“He has that quality, he often made me laugh. But Ned would do anything for a person he loves. He rode to King’s Landing when I asked him to. My brother will cherish you, he would never dishonor you.” Catelyn nodded but then surprised Lyanna by giving her a hug. “I should go to sleep for the night”, she excused herself. 

“It went well, your father actually listened to me.” Rhaegar spoke bringing her back from her memory. Lyanna raised her eyebrows but didn’t ask anything more. “Your father helped with Jon Arryn, he convinced him not to marry Lysa.” 

“My father did that. I thought that was you”, Lyanna was shocked. Lyanna was glad in a way that everything worked out. It was like Shaena marrying the second son if Jon Arryn had married Lysa. 

“Your father is Jon’s friend which is why I asked him to speak with him on my behalf.” Lyanna saw how Shaena and Elbert were back to speaking terms. For days they avoided each other. They were even dancing and whispering to each other. 

Lyanna looked at Ned and Catelyn who were also dancing, they were speaking and smiling. “You were cruel to leave me yesterday”, Lyanna said. “I’m surprised you left me to fend for myself”, Rhaegar raised his eyebrows at her. “Of course, other men offered to take care of me”, she teased.

“Other men? Who might those be?” She could see how Rhaegar instantly became jealous. 

“The usual, Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon”, she batted her lashes at him. 

“What did they say?”, Rhaegar held her hand underneath the table. 

“Oh, you know, what they usually say. Robert said I was the most beautiful girl in the room. No, he said, I was always the most beautiful girl in the room. And Jaime said I was unlike any other girl he’d met before.” She laughed unable to keep the charade going any longer. 

“So, they didn’t say that?”, Rhaegar asked. 

“No, they did, when they danced with me. I don’t recall you telling me anything Rhaegar”, Lyanna teased. 

“I always tell you how beautiful you look”, he said.

“Well, I never tire of hearing it.” 

Rhaegar let go of her hand only to offer it above the table, “dance with me.” She smirked mischievously but accepted his offer. They made their way to the dance floor, and started dancing to a slow song. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”, Rhaegar whispered in her ear. She smiled and shook her head, “Well, you are, and every other night for that matter. Your face glows brighter than the moon at night.” Rhaegar continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, things that made her blush. She was enjoying this sweet, romantic gesture. “Your grey eyes shine so bright, they make silver worthless compared to them.” 

She grinned, “I didn’t know you were such a romantic Rhaegar Targaryen. I thought women fell at your feet because you were the Prince.”

He started laughing, made an attempt to shush her, “That is a secret, no one is to find out”, he teased. She rolled her eyes, so he said seriously, “only my lady love would know of my romantic side.” 

“You know it would have been more romantic if you compared my eyes to your silver harp”, she teased. “But I guess you love that instrument more.” 

He started laughing, “That is simply not true, I compose songs for you on that instrument.” They went back to take their seats as the song ended. 

“I cannot wait to go back to Valyria”, she told him. “I have missed her so very much.” 

“You want to go back to King’s Landing. I was hoping you would accompany me to Summerhall.” She looked at him with astonishment. Was he serious? He smiled kindly, she always wanted to see Summerhall, she had heard it was the place Rhaegar loved most but she wanted to see her daughter more. He seemed to guess her predicament, so he said, “we could always go another time. We have all the time in the world.” They watched the other guests in silence. Every now and then, Rhaegar would stroke her hand fondly and she would touch his leg with hers. They both smirked, both knowing the other did it on purpose. 

“It is time for the bedding”, someone called. Lyanna refused to look, she knew what would happen. The men would carry Catelyn and the women would carry Ned and they would strip them naked until they were placed on the marriage bed. Then the men would stand outside and make rowdy jokes. She couldn’t help but look at Catelyn. Jory Cassel tore Catelyn’s gown, while a man that Lyanna did not know was making jokes. William Dustin was saying loudly, “The sight of her breasts is enough for me to make me wish that I’ve never been weaned.” Lyanna rolled her eyes at his comment. William Dustin was married to Barbrey Ryswell, she knew Barbrey had a thing for Brandon but settled for William. 

Suddenly, Lyanna was thankful, she never had a bedding ceremony. There were people in the room with them when they consummated but it wasn’t as bad compared to this. She couldn’t help but whisper in Rhaegar’s ear, “I’m sure the ladies would have loved to take off your clothes”, she laughed. 

Rhaegar blushed, he took a sip of wine to compose himself. “I’m glad no one touched you or there would’ve been a lot of broken noses at our wedding”, he whispered back. 

Lyanna was glad no one touched her either. She probably would have cried and fought them off herself, and then ran from her wedding. She probably wouldn’t have gotten far with all the guards around chasing her down. Then her father would yell at her for embarrassing him. “Come to my chambers”, she whispered huskily before darting off to her room. She didn’t know what possessed her, maybe it was the fact that it was a wedding that made her wish for a wedding night herself. 

Once inside, she took off her crown, then she quickly got undressed. She took off everything including her underclothes. She grabbed her perfume from her nightgown and dabbed it all over. Lyanna wouldn’t wear a nightgown, she just put on her robe. Then she proceeded to undo her hairstyle and brush out her hair. Her hair had gotten longer but she wouldn’t cut it. Her father never allowed her to cut it and she never wanted to because everyone had complimented on how long and thick her hair was. Even Rhaegar loved it, because he always played with it. He especially loved it during their lovemaking. She was sitting down at her vanity, brushing her hair out when there was a knock at the door. 

Lyanna was aware that this was going to be a repeat of what happened at Harrenhal but this time he would not turn her down. They already had a child, and they were intimate whereas in Harrenhal, they were just intimate that one time. Lyanna went to open the door, and smiled when she saw him. He smiled at her as she guided him inside. “You look beautiful”, he said as he sat down on the bed. She remained standing as he held her to him. 

“You’re still complimenting me, I see.” She leaned down to kiss him on the lips lovingly, stroking his cheek. He pulled her on top of him, not breaking contact with his lips. There lovemaking was always filled with fiery passion. 

“You love receiving my compliments”, he breathed out. Then going back to kissing her, “Or maybe you just love receiving them from anyone”, he teased. 

She hit him playfully, as she broke their kiss. “I only love receiving them from you.” She proceeded to take off his tunic. 

“There’s something missing”, he said. He got up letting her fall on the bed, he went to her vanity and found what he was looking for. He came back and placed the crown on her head, “there, now you look complete”, he teased. 

“You know this is just going to fall off once we’re making love”, she said taking off the crown. “Besides, I don’t need a crown to complete me. I would be happy if we were poor, growing our own food, milking the cow, and looking for eggs in the chicken coop.”

Rhaegar started laughing, “You make a very interesting scenario. I would like to see you milking a cow”, he started laughing again. “I don’t believe for a second, you could live like that. You think you could, but you are a high-born lady. You have probably never lifted a finger.” 

He was right, Lyanna liked to believe she could live like that but she wouldn’t tell him that. She rolled her eyes at him, “And you could?”, she asked. 

“I’ve had to hunt before to survive on my journeys.”

“Only because you’ve had Arthur and Oswell with you. You probably wouldn’t survive a day on your own.” 

To her surprise, he started laughing. “I suppose you’re right. We both couldn’t survive in the wild.”

She pulled him on top of her and embraced him, “My point is, before I was rudely interrupted”, she teased. “Is that I would love you with or without the crown.” Then she couldn’t help but add, “unlike many other women who only love you for your crown.” 

“Only a crown of blue winter roses”, he said which made her smile. Rhaegar didn’t know that she took that thing everywhere she went. She would never tell him that though. He kissed her on the lips. He started undoing her robe and was surprised to discover she had no clothes on underneath. She looked at him waiting for his reaction, he looked back up and caressed her cheek. He kissed her neck and every now and then he would say something during their lovemaking. He started by saying, “Ned and Catelyn are probably not having a good time, unlike us.”

“Rhaegar”, Lyanna protested. She didn’t want to imagine her brother having sex while she was having sex. “Please do not speak of my brother”, Lyanna made a disgusting face and shook her head. She closed her eyes tightly trying to get rid of the image but Rhaegar had to say more about it. “The girl is probably scared like you were.” 

“And men?”, Lyanna questioned. “How do they feel?” She was already regretting asking the question. 

Rhaegar smirked, “Men are usually glad to take what is offered.” 

She blinked, “I’m not sure if you’re speaking of yourself or my brother.”

“I was speaking of men in general. As for me, I was forced to consummate our marriage. I would have waited until you were ready if it was up to me. My grandfather didn’t want our marriage to be set aside for a number of reasons. You know couples who don’t consummate the marriage can legally separate.” She nodded, she had heard of men requesting their marriage to be set aside because they hadn’t slept with their wives. 

“Why didn’t the King want our marriage to be set aside?”, she asked curiously. 

Rhaegar sighed as he got off from being on top of her and laid next to her. “One reason, was my father. My grandfather didn’t want a reason for my father to get rid of our marriage and marry me to Shaena.” Lyanna looked shocked that Aerys had still hoped Rhaegar and Shaena would marry. “Another reason was that my grandfather believed the Prince that was promised would come from our line.” Rhaegar continued to speak to her, “Truth be told, I don’t care what his reason was. I’m just glad I ended up falling in love with you”, he said sweetly. “I don’t know if I could stand being in a loveless marriage.” 

Lyanna went on top of him and kissed his lips. “I think you have on too much clothes.” She proceeded to take off his remaining clothes. She kissed him again, while he played with her hair. She went down to kiss his neck while she played with his manhood. He moaned, she was happy to know she could pleasure him. He grabbed her hand, to stop her movement. His hands went down to her thighs, pushing her up gently. She lifted herself up, and he inserted his manhood inside her. He kissed her and played with her breasts as she went up and down. Lyanna once heard Cersei say that she was flat-chested about her. Well, she also called Elia that but Lyanna was still upset at hearing that. 

“Gods, you are unbelievable”, Rhaegar moaned as his release came inside of her. 

She smirked as she kissed him. She laid on top of him, “It seems I did get my wish after all.” He looked down at her. “You remember when I told you that I only came here so we could get back to the way things used to be.” 

“Your gods do tend to answer your prayers. Perhaps I should convert”, he teased. 

Lyanna laughed, “You do that, and the Kingdoms would want to go to war against you. I’ll pray for you”, she drew circles on his chest. “What would you like?”, she asked softly. 

He pretended to think, “I want you to be quiet, so we can go to sleep”, he teased. 

She playfully hit him, and pretended to be mad as she got up from being on top of him and slept on her side. He laughed, as he embraced her from behind, “we have a long journey tomorrow.” He kissed her hair. 

“Good Night then”, she pretended to sound mad but leaned closer to him. Rhaegar blew out the candles. He was caressing her arm but stopped once he fell asleep. She heard his breaths from behind her. She turned to face him and played with his hair, she kissed his cheek. “I love you”, she whispered. He probably didn’t hear her as she put her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. It was a beautiful sound, his beating heart. She remembered the nightmares she was having. It was always Robert Baratheon killing Rhaegar at the Trident. She didn’t know why she had these dreams. Maybe it was another life or what her life would have been like if she hadn’t married Rhaegar because Robert kept saying she was his betrothed. It was just a dream, she told herself. Still, she was glad to be leaving this place and leave her dreams to rest.


	16. Chapter 16 - Confrontation

Lyanna was the first to wake up, she was in a hurry to go back to see her daughter. It would be over a month since the last time she saw her. She wondered if she grew, she probably did because children grew up fast. Lyanna put on her robe to request a bath. Then she went back to start packing her things, careful not to wake Rhaegar up. He would need his rest for the journey that day. Lyanna laughed at herself, she couldn’t believe how neatly she was packing. She usually just threw her dresses in, it never mattered to her if they got wrinkly. She had grown up a lot in the past two years. 

“I see you’re awake”, she heard someone say sleepily. She looked up at him, he was sitting up smiling at her. He looked handsome even in the early morning. When did he wake up? He must have woken from the servants coming and going. She smiled at him, “I see you’re impatient to get home.” She never would have imagined that she would be happy to go back to King’s Landing. King’s Landing never felt like home to her, but now she was drawn there. It wasn’t only her daughter that pulled her there, it was also Rhaegar. She couldn’t go back to Winterfell, not without him. She would be utterly miserable if she wasn’t with him. 

“I am”, she simply replied. “I called for a bath if you want.” 

“You won’t be joining me?”, he asked as he got up. He came and kissed her on the top of the head, she looked up at him and smiled. 

“In a little bit.” She was almost done packing, she wanted to finish before she took her bath. Lyanna knew a maid could’ve done this for her but she wanted to know where her things were herself. Some things were special to her like her daughter’s rattle and other knickknacks she cherished. He was already in the bath, she could hear the water as he washed himself. “Are you looking forward to going back to King’s Landing? You will probably find a pile of paperwork to be looked at by the time you arrive.” She was checking the drawers to make sure she didn’t miss anything. 

“I’m sure my uncle is taking care of it or the small council.” 

“Then why are you always so busy if you have people taking care of things.”

“Because I like to know what is happening. You can never be too trusting of people. People will take advantage of power to advance themselves.” Lyanna was relieved to find every drawer empty. She just had a few necessities out, like her comb and a gown to wear for the road laid out on the bed. “Like you like to know what is going on with your things. Are you finished?” She looked up at him and nodded. 

“That’s an unusual way to compare your work to mine”, she took off her robe, leaving it to drop on the floor and climbed in the tub. She sat across from him. 

“Perhaps I should give you lessons in ruling,” he smirked at her. 

“Ruling? I thought only men could rule,” she shook her head. 

“Yes, but you could still advise me.” She stared into his indigo eyes, he didn’t look like he was teasing her. Then again, Brandon sometimes was serious while he teased her. 

“You want me to advise you. I thought you were taught from birth how to rule. You don’t need my help. My father only taught me how to be a lady”, she continued to shake her head at him.

Rhaegar sighed, “must you always be so stubborn.” She was about to reply but then he continued, “I want to teach you.” She was about to protest, but he reached for her and kissed her. By the time he broke the kiss, she was too dazed to speak. “Lesson number one”, he whispered breathlessly. “Always listen.”

He was staring at her so intensely, she became uncomfortable and put her head down. “I know nothing about ruling. I wouldn’t know the first thing about giving you advice. I’ll probably end up ruining the Seven Kingdoms if you follow my advice.” 

“Nonsense”, he lifted her chin to look at her. “You’re better than you think. Look who convinced us to come to the wedding,” he smiled. 

“You know the real reason why I did that.”

“Yes, but I still liked how you put it. Maintain a good relationship with your Lords. You are the future King,” he smirked. 

“Are you mocking me?”, she asked embarrassed. 

Rhaegar laughed, “I’m not. As the future King, I demand my future Queen to advise me.” 

Lyanna turned red at being addressed as Queen. She turned around and quickly washed her hair and body with soap. Then she slowly got up, “then I advise you to hurry up, so we can leave”, she said softly. She didn’t look back at him as she got out of the tub and put on her robe. She started combing her hair out, dripping water everywhere. It would have been better to dry it with a towel first, but she didn’t. 

Lyanna was still embarrassed at being addressed as queen even as they sat down to eat. She refused to look at him and mumbled short replies. Then it was time to say their goodbyes. She surprised herself by not crying as she kissed her brother farewell. She got used to living without him, she would always miss him, but she didn’t need him anymore. She nodded at her father and then forced a smile at Catelyn. She didn’t think they were on good terms yet, but she was now her good sister. Rhaegar then escorted her to the carriage where she would ride with Shaena. She raised her eyebrows at him, but he shook his head. Lyanna was disappointed that she wouldn’t get to ride. 

On the Kingsroad, she thought about herself as queen. It was her father’s dream to see her as queen, not hers. Princess still sounded weird to her, but then again, being addressed as a lady was also strange to her. It was the whole idea of titles that made her uncomfortable. She preferred people calling her by her first name rather than a title she wasn’t used to. She knew she would one day be queen, but she didn’t think it would happen any time soon. Lyanna, a queen, she thought amused.

Every time they stopped to rest, Lyanna quickly darted from the carriage. Her feet were numb from just sitting down. At first, she liked talking with Shaena, they had hardly spoken while they were at Riverrun. Then they ran out of things to say, and Lyanna got annoyed how Shaena kept bringing the subject back to Elbert. Shaena only wanted to talk about him, how he was the most handsome man in Westeros and all his other redeeming qualities that didn’t compare to other men. Lyanna rolled her eyes at her every time she mentioned him. 

She went straight to Rhaegar who was speaking with his Kingsguards. He didn’t notice her at first, so she just stood there until he did, not wanting to interrupt him. She didn’t understand what Shaena was talking about as she looked at Rhaegar. He was a bit sweaty from riding as his hair clung to the back of his neck. Rhaegar clearly was the most handsome man in Westeros. He smiled at her when he finally noticed her there. “I just wanted to walk around,” she told him. 

He excused his Kingsguards so he could walk with her, but they walked slowly behind them. She felt bad because he must have been tired from riding and here she was wanting to walk. “We don’t have to walk around if you’re tired,” she said. 

“I’m fine,” he denied with his head. “Besides you were riding in the carriage.”

“Why am I stuck in that carriage?”, she questioned him, stopping in her tracks to look at him. “I could ride beside you. I used to ride beside you,” she pleaded with him. 

“Your body is still healing,” he said slowly. 

“But I rode at Riverrun.” Then just for fun she added in a whisper, “You think my body is completely healed at night,” she smirked. 

Rhaegar turned red but ignored the last part as he said, “You rode for a short while at Riverrun. This is longer. I won’t have you risk your health.” Lyanna debated pleading with him more but he looked serious, he wouldn’t change his mind even if she smiled sweetly at him. She looked crestfallen as he denied her request. She wondered when she would be able to ride again. Would she ever ride again? “Lyanna, I’ll make it up to you.” She didn’t know how he could. Riding was her life for a long time, it was where she felt the most free and now it was being taken away from her. 

“I should go back inside the carriage then,” she quickly ran off before her tears could spill. Lyanna was forced to listen to Shaena go on about Elbert. She ignored her as she looked out her window. Lyanna thought she was lucky enough to have a window to look outside at least. Even prisoners in the black cells didn’t have this privilege, she thought sarcastically. She heard Shaena fume because Lyanna was ignoring her, so she was forced into silence. Finally, some peace and quiet to be had in this stupid carriage. The septa that travelled with them started snoring loudly. There would be no peace to have after all, she sighed at her stupid luck. 

At night, she wanted to retire early but Rhaegar sent her a note to come to him. She was about to refuse and go to sleep but she had missed being in his arms. Lyanna shared her tent with Shaena so he couldn’t come to her. She begrudgingly went, her hair was still in a braid. He smiled when she entered the tent. She approached him and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Are the Kingsguards outside?”, he panted as he broke the kiss. 

She nodded, “where else would they be?” She proceeded to take off her dress. 

“Do not take off your dress,” Rhaegar whispered. She looked at him questioningly. He sighed, “we are not going to do anything. I invited you here to have dinner.” 

Lyanna shook her head, “I don’t want dinner. And I will not be sleeping with my corset on. Do you know how tight this thing is?” She already understood they wouldn’t be doing anything, but she still wanted to be next to him. 

“You will have dinner if you want me to take off that corset,” he whispered demandingly. 

“Why are you whispering? Aren’t you used to having the Kingsguards following you and listening to you. They probably heard you back in King’s Landing, you know.” Lyanna got used to not having any privacy. She couldn’t reach the strings in her backside. 

“Well, it isn’t just the Kingsguards here. There’s a bunch of gold cloaks with us that would listen in. Lyanna, stop,” Rhaegar frustratingly said. She stopped fumbling with her dress, she couldn’t reach the strings in the back, so she sighed and sat down to eat. Rhaegar sat next to her and began to eat. 

“I don’t even know why I came here,” Lyanna spit out as she put grapes in her mouth. “You just want to tell me what to do.” 

Rhaegar rolled his eyes, “Lyanna, I know you want to ride.” He looked at her, “there is a reason I don’t want you to ride...”

“You already said that you want my body to heal”, she interrupted him. 

“That was just an excuse.” She looked at him curiously. “You might be with child.”

“With child?”, she questioned. “But we just started laying together again.” 

“I saw a comet when we were at Riverrun.” 

“A comet? That could mean many things, or it doesn’t have to mean anything at all. What does that have to do with me being with child?”, she asked confused. 

“A comet is supposed to herald the prince that was promised,” Rhaegar spoke gently. 

Lyanna looked down at her stomach, it was too early to tell whether she was with child. “You don’t know that I am with child”, she said slowly. 

Rhaegar held her hand, “I just want to make sure.” 

“So, I am no longer allowed to ride,” Lyanna snapped. 

“Just for some time...,” he began. 

“No, it isn’t,” Lyanna shook her head. “You will always fear that I am with child. This is never going to end.” She stood up and turned away from him, the tears that threatened to spill earlier that day, had now come out. 

Rhaegar had embraced her from behind, “I know you want to ride, but I promise you, that you will ride. Just not right now.” He kissed the top of her head as she slowly nodded, not fully believing him. She wiped her face messily with her sleeve. “Now come sit down and eat.” 

She wasn’t hungry anymore; her tears had ruined her appetite. “I just want to sleep.” Lyanna felt rather tired as he helped her undo the strings. He didn’t look at her as she took off her dress and corset. He handed her his shirt while he had his back to her. By the time she finished, she found that he had already undressed but he still wouldn’t look at her. “You can look now,” Lyanna rolled her eyes at him as she climbed on his bed. He climbed in next to her and she rested her head on his chest. “I would rather sleep naked,” she mumbled to him. She reached under his shirt to trace her fingers on his chest. 

He resisted her attempts at cajoling him. “Go to sleep,” he whispered instead, kissing her forehead.

“You like telling me what to do, don’t you? Well, I refuse to listen to you. I won’t go to sleep,” she complained. 

“Fine, do as you please.” He pushed her away from him, surprising her, and turned to his side, giving her his back. “I intend to sleep.”

“Rhaegar,” she fumed sitting up. She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it. “You could’ve told me if you would rather sleep by yourself.” 

To her surprise, he started laughing at her. He sat up, “if we sleep, the earlier we could rise so the sooner we can get to Valyria.” 

She softened at the mention of her daughter. “Well, if you put it that way,” she took back her pillow and laid down. “Stop keeping us awake,” she said when Rhaegar still didn’t lie back down. 

He shook his head, “I’m keeping us awake! You’re the one who refuses to listen.” He laid back down and pulled her closer to him. 

Lyanna laughed, “Wasn’t that your first lesson about ruling?” 

“It was, and you still haven’t mastered that,” he teased. 

“I told you, I would make a bad advisor,” she smiled. “Good night,” she kissed his cheek before closing her eyes. 

 

 

 

Rhaegar found Lyanna in the nursery, she was impatient to get there as soon as they entered the Red Keep. Lyanna was about to dash to the nursery. Rhaegar grabbed her hand and shook his head, “we should greet the King first.” She looked like she wanted to protest but then meekly nodded. As soon as it was over, she ran to the nursery. Rhaegar went to the small council to see how things progressed without him. Afterwards he visited his mother, she invited them to have dinner with her. 

He finally had time to search for Lyanna, he knew he would find her with their daughter. Valyria was crying in her arms and Lyanna looked at him frustrated. “She won’t stop crying,” Lyanna complained. “I tried everything to comfort her. She’s forgotten me.” Lyanna sounded like she was about to cry with their daughter. “Here, you hold her,” she handed her over before Rhaegar could protest. He didn’t know how to comfort children. Valyria quieted down in his arms which surprised him. Lyanna stared at him with wide eyes wondering how he did it. 

“She probably thinks I’m one of her uncles,” Rhaegar explained to her. Lyanna nodded even though she looked a little annoyed. He ignored the look she gave him as he looked at his daughter. She gave him a small smile and he couldn’t help but smile back as he stared at this little creature. She was beautiful, her grey eyes reminded him of her mother. He kissed her forehead, as he touched her soft skin. 

“Maybe I should try holding her again,” Lyanna said. He looked unsure, but he handed Valyria to Lyanna. Valyria started crying again as soon as she was placed in her mother’s arms. Lyanna started rocking her, rubbing her back, doing everything she could but nothing worked. Rhaegar even tried standing next to her but Valyria only stretched her arms out to him as a sign to take her from this stranger. 

“Why is she crying?” They both turned to look at Shaena. She had heard her crying and approached them. “I came to see her, but she seems like she’s in a fit. Let me try holding her.” Shaena gathered Valyria in her arms without waiting for a reply. Valyria lessened her crying until she stopped. She started cooing at her aunt. Rhaegar looked at Lyanna who was irritated. He understood why the aunt had succeeded in comforting her where the mother had failed. 

“Valyria probably thinks Shaena is my mother,” Rhaegar quickly explained. 

Lyanna still seemed a little peeved, “I wanted to take a bath anyway.” She quickly walked, no, more like stomped out. 

During dinner, Lyanna tensed as soon as they bought up Valyria. Everyone was saying how wonderful she was. His mother explained how she hardly cried, she reminded her of Rhaegar when he was a child which embarrassed him. “What were you like as a child Lyanna?”, Shaena asked politely. 

“Oh, I don’t know. No one ever told me stories about what I was like. My father handed me to maids as soon as my mother died. He didn’t know how to care for children much less a girl,” Lyanna answered with bitterness in her voice. Everyone seemed to tense and grew silent at her response. “If you’ll excuse me, I am rather tired from the journey.” She got up and left before there was any response. 

“What’s wrong with her?”, his mother asked. 

“She’s mad that Valyria doesn’t remember her,” Rhaegar explained. 

A look of understanding passed through his mother. “Give her time, children forget easily but they also make bonds easily,” his mother said. He hoped that Valyria would remember her mother or else he would be spending time with an angry Lyanna. He wondered if Lyanna hated Targaryens because Valyria only seemed to warm up to them. He sighed irritated at the whole situation, but he couldn’t force his daughter to remember her mother. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna had just arrived at her room, still angry about her daughter. It had been a long journey and she just wanted to sleep. She went to sit down at her desk to braid her hair before bed. Sometimes she liked to braid it, so it wouldn’t get in her way. She heard a noise and turned around, but nobody was there. She shrugged it off and turned back to the mirror. She was about to change into her nightgown when she heard another noise. It sounded like a squeaking sound. Lyanna thought she might be hearing things but she turned around to look just in case. There were scratching noises behind her desk. Lyanna kneeled down to look and jumped at the sight she saw. The mouse also saw her and ran away. She hated mice, she was always scared of those litttle vermin. 

Lyanna quickly got up, almost hitting her head in the process. She let out a small squeal and ran out of the room. She was almost crying at the fear in her heart. She ran to Rhaegar’s room, much to the dismay of the Kingsguards that looked on. Rhaegar’s room was the only safe place. She burst in his room, he was sitting at his desk, but he looked up immediately at her. He got up on seeing her frantic face. She ran and embraced him, she was still shivering from fear. “Lyanna, what happened?”

She couldn’t help but start crying, it wasn’t only the fear in her heart, but it was because of everything she went through that day. Nothing happened the way she imagined it would happen in her head. She expected her daughter to remember her, not forget her. She also didn’t expect her to quiet down when Rhaegar and Shaena held her. Shouldn’t she forget them like she had forgotten her, but it was because the Targaryens had all looked alike to her. She might not even cry if Aerys held her. Aerys was always scary to Lyanna, he had long fingernails and always wore a scowl on his face. He never trusted anyone, least of all his eldest son. The food was always tasted thoroughly before he ate. Even the King himself didn’t go to extreme measures. Valyria was used to looking at silver hair and purple eyes, not brown hair and grey eyes. She was her mother, yet Valyria wanted nothing to do with her. Rhaegar held her as she continued to cry in his arms. “There’s a mouse in my chambers,” Lyanna let out. They both knew that it was one of Aegon’s animals. “I should ask a maid to get a room ready in the Maidenvault,” she sniffled out. 

Rhaegar pushed her backwards gently to look at her. “In the Maidenvault?”, he questioned. “That is too far away.” He shook his head, “you can stay here.”

She looked around, “stay here, in your room? With you?” His room was big enough, but she wasn’t sure if she was comfortable sharing a room. “I don’t know if I could. I might be in your way.”

“You won’t. Besides I would rather have you stay here than you being so far away,” he caressed her cheek wiping away her tears. 

“I don’t know. I could be a handful,” she smiled sadly. 

Rhaegar smiled at her attempt, “I already know what a handful you could be.” She hit him on the arm playfully. “Besides, you’ve stayed here before. What would be the difference in you staying permanently?” 

Lyanna was shocked, “I thought it would be temporarily until that rodent is gone. I didn’t think it would be permanent. What about your meetings? Sometimes my ladies like to sit in my room and gossip.” 

He started playing with her hair. “I would have my meetings in the small council chambers. I want you with me. I know royals have their own separate chambers, but you could still keep yours to do whatever you please with, whether it’s entertaining your ladies or have parties that you won’t invite me to.” 

“You think that’s all I do? Have parties and gossip.” Rhaegar shook his head. “Well, I do more than that.” She was learning how to manage the castle from Rhaella. “Just because you don’t tell me everything that is happening doesn’t make me stupid.”

Rhaegar smiled, “I never said you were. Now, tell me what you think. I’ll even allow Valyria to stay here.”

Lyanna was surprised by that. “You would allow her to stay here.” 

“If it makes you happy. Besides, I don’t think she could be alone with you. You’ll just make her cry,” he teased. She knew he was teasing but she couldn’t help as tears brimmed her eyes. She quickly turned away from him. “Lyanna, I was teasing.” 

“That was a cruel joke,” she protested as she wiped her tears. “It isn’t my fault that she only likes Targaryens. Perhaps I should bring my family here, so she could get used to Starks.” She could feel him smiling behind her as he breathed on her neck. 

“I’m sorry”, he breathed. “Tell me. How can I make it up to you?”

She wiped her tears and crossed her arms across her chest, still not looking at him. “Perhaps I should go to the Maidenvault since I make your daughter cry,” she said with irritation in his voice. 

Rhaegar turned her around to look at him, “And what would I do without you?” 

“You’ll have Valyria to keep you company,” Lyanna spat out. 

Rhaegar smirked, “Fine, I won’t have her stay here if she’s going to get between us. Now tell me what will make you happy?”

“I just want to sleep. I will think about this tomorrow.” They both got ready for bed. The truth is she wanted to be with him, to have him comfort her. She could only take so much heartbreak. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

A week later, Lyanna was surprised at the unexpected visitor she received. Someone had knocked on her door. She wasn’t in the mood to get up, so she called for them to enter. She was still getting used to staying in Rhaegar’s chambers. Lyanna was browsing through his books full of prophecies of things to come or things that had happened long ago. 

Lyanna heard footsteps in the room, she recognized the person as a woman from the sound of their shoes. Lyanna turned to look at them and dropped the book she was holding. The woman with violet eyes smiled at her as they both rushed to embrace each other. “Ashara, I’m so happy to see you. Why didn’t you inform me you were coming?” She had missed Ashara, letters weren’t the same as she held her tightly. 

“I thought you knew. Prince Rhaegar sent us a letter. He offered Brandon a position in the small council and I can be your lady once again.” Ashara explained when they were done embracing. 

“Rhaegar? He never told me,” Lyanna shook her head. 

“I guess he wanted to surprise you,” Ashara shrugged. “So, this is the Prince’s chambers,” Ashara raised her eyebrows as she looked around. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Lyanna teased. 

Ashara smiled, “I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides your brother satisfies me just fine.”

Lyanna made a face, “Please do not mention such things in front of me. Where is my brother then?”, Lyanna asked. “And my darling niece?”, she questioned. 

“Brandon wanted to speak with Arthur first,” Ashara gave her an apologetic look. Lyanna didn’t think anything of it so she asked about her niece again. “Allyria is with one of the maids. I’ll go get her.” 

Ashara was about to leave when Lyanna stopped her. “Wait, did you say Brandon was with Arthur?” Ashara nodded. Lyanna’s eyes opened wide, “Seven Hells”, she swore. “We have to go to them at once. Do you know where they are?” 

“What, why?”, Ashara asked. Lyanna grabbed her hand and explained the situation quickly. She had just remembered herself how Arthur had said he wanted to kill Brandon for dishonoring his sister. She only hoped that they could reach them in time before one of them did something stupid. 

Ashara said that she saw Brandon go to the garden which is where Arthur was. Lyanna would have never thought Arthur as the garden loving person. She was running as fast as she could go. “There they are,” Ashara called as they ran through the gardens. Arthur had his sword out, so Ashara started yelling at him to stop. “Arthur, stop.” She stood in front of Brandon to try to protect him. Brandon tried moving her aside as he was unsheathing his sword. 

“If your brother wants a fight, I’ll give him one,” Brandon spoke. Only Ethan Glover was beside him. 

“There is no need for such nonsense,” Lyanna told them. “Ser, I beg of you. Yes, Brandon dishonored your sister, but he did right by her.” 

“But he still dishonored her. And she would have been ruined,” Arthur said. 

“It is my shame to bear, not yours,” Ashara said. 

“It would have been our family’s to bear,” Arthur was becoming irritated with his sister. “Now, step aside.”

“I thought Kingsguards gave up all family ties,” Lyanna put in. “Isn’t that right Ser Oswell,” Lyanna called. Oswell had just come with Ser Brynden.

“We do, but you still can’t blame a man for wanting to defend his family,” Oswell smirked. 

Lyanna scowled at hearing that. “Ser Brynden, please stop this nonsense,” Lyanna pleaded with him. 

Ser Brynden looked fondly at her but he shook his head, “I’m sorry, but he would have shamed my niece Catelyn.” Ser Brynden began to unsheathe his sword as well. 

Lyanna was shocked to hear that, “Your niece was not shamed, Ned married her.” 

Ser Oswell also began to unsheathe his sword, “Catelyn is also my niece,” he explained. 

Lyanna was getting irritated with the Kingsguards. “I am Rhaegar’s wife,” she yelled at them. “I demand you all put your swords away.” All three Kingsguards ignored her. “Brandon, where is the rest of your men.” 

“Father sent for them to defend the new Lord of Winterfell,” Brandon rolled his eyes. “Only Ethan Glover stayed with me as my squire.” 

Lyanna couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her brother’s situation. Ethan was about to unsheathe his sword to defend his lord. “Ethan, I want you to run and find Rhaegar quickly.” Ethan nodded and quickly ran off to do her bidding. She hoped Ethan could bring Rhaegar quickly. Then Lyanna turned back to the men who were three against one. Ashara was standing beside Brandon looking frantic, she was begging her brother to stop. Lyanna went to go stand in front of her brother. “All three of you will have to go through me.” 

“Enough Lyanna, move aside,” Brandon yelled. 

“They won’t dare raise their swords against me,” Lyanna told him. “Besides, your Prince wouldn’t like you fighting with his wife.” 

“Our Prince would understand,” Arthur spoke. “Besides we don’t intend on fighting his wife.” 

“We just intend on fighting her brother,” Oswell smirked. 

“When this is over,” Lyanna gritted through her teeth. “I’m going to speak to Rhaegar about getting new Kingsguards.” 

“I’m afraid only the King can decide that,” Ser Brynden spoke. 

“Rhaegar is the future King. He has a say if he wants to dismiss you.” 

“He does,” Oswell spoke. “But what makes you think you have any say.” He was taunting her. She knew, but she couldn’t help but fall for his trap. 

“I am his wife,” she repeated for what felt like the tenth time. “Of course, I have a say.” 

“Enough Lyanna,” her brother was growing agitated with her. “Move aside and let me defend my honor.” 

“Defend your honor!” Arthur scoffed. “What about my sister’s honor?”

“My honor isn’t in question,” Ashara insisted who was standing behind Brandon. 

Brandon moved from behind Lyanna and pulled out his sword out. Arthur smiled as he lifted dawn, the sword of the morning. The Daynes only passed down their family sword to knights that proved their worth and Arthur Dayne certainly proved to be worthy. He had never been defeated which was why Lyanna was holding her breath as they sparred. Oswell and Brynden wanted to join the fight but Lyanna stopped them. “Don’t you even dare think about it.” She stood in front of them to try to stop them. Brandon was good with a sword but even Lyanna could see that he was struggling against the sword of the morning. She heard their sword was made from a falling star which also happened to be the sigil of the Daynes. Ashara was screaming for them to stop but they continued to spar. Only metal sounds could be heard as their swords clanged. 

“What is going on?” Lyanna turned around to see Rhaegar’s face. They were all distracted by the fight, that they didn’t hear him approaching. He was with Ser Gerold Hightower and Ethan Glover who looked out of breath. 

“Rhaegar, please tell them to stop,” Lyanna begged him. “Before someone gets hurt.” 

Rhaegar observed instead, “your brother seems to be enjoying the fight.”

“He loves his sword,” Lyanna answered. She was getting impatient, “Rhaegar, look how frantic Ashara is.” The poor girl looked like she was about to faint. 

Rhaegar laughed, “Ser Gerold, please command your guards to stand down.” Ser Gerold was the Lord commander of the Kingsguards. They had an obligation to listen to him. He was called the white bull because of how built he was. 

Ser Gerold cleared his throat, “Enough, put your swords away,” he commanded of his Kingsguards. Ser Oswell and Ser Brynden immediately sheathed their swords. Ser Arthur, on the other hand, had a hard time hearing through the fight and continued to spar with Brandon. Brandon looked out of breath while Arthur looked like he was playing with him. He wouldn’t stop until Rhaegar commanded him. Rhaegar seemed amused at the situation. Arthur stopped and put his sword away leaving Brandon holding his sword. 

“All three of these Kingsguards threatened my brother,” Lyanna immediately explained. 

“Threatened him? We did no such thing. Besides, look who has their sword out,” Arthur smirked. Brandon reluctantly put his sword away. 

“Who pulled out their sword first?” Lyanna asked. 

“I did,” Arthur confessed. 

“I told you, he was threatening my brother,” Lyanna said looking at Rhaegar. Rhaegar looked torn between his wife and friend. 

“It was because I thought my sister was in danger.” Everyone looked at Arthur confused. “She came running and yelling. I assumed she was in danger and pulled out my sword to protect her. The next thing I knew, Lord Stark pulled out his sword.” Lyanna raised her eyebrows at him and his excuse. “I’m sorry, you’re no longer Lord Stark,” he continued to taunt. 

“Just because he is no longer the heir to Winterfell, doesn’t mean he is no longer a Lord,” Lyanna gritted out. Then she turned to Rhaegar, “you’re not believing this, are you?” Rhaegar didn’t answer her. 

Lyanna knew Rhaegar wouldn’t do anything to punish Arthur, he was his friend. In her heart, she also didn’t want to see him or the rest of the Kingsguards punished. “Ser Arthur, my brother married your sister. There is no dishonor in that”, she spoke to Arthur. Then she turned to Oswell and Brynden, “You Sers should appreciate my brother Ned and you should also teach your niece Catelyn to appreciate him,” she said before walking away.


	17. Chapter 17 - Preperations - 282

“She’s so beautiful,” Lyanna commented. Ashara was holding Allyria, she had her mother’s looks, violet eyes paired with dark brown hair. The girl was all smiles, she wasn’t shy about meeting strangers unlike Valyria, Lyanna wryly thought. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Ashara asked her, already leaning forward before Lyanna could say anything. Lyanna eagerly nodded to her. Ashara handed her the bundle in her arms. Lyanna rocked the baby girl in her arms. She was excited to hold her niece. Her niece seemed to enjoy the movement because she laughed. That surprised Lyanna but pleased her at the same time. She continued to do the movement. “When can we meet Valyria?” Ashara asked. “I’m sure Allyria would love to get to know her cousin, the princess.” Ashara emphasized the word princess, she was happy that her children were related to royalty. 

It would always amaze Lyanna that her children were royalty. She lifted her eyebrows, “the princess is a spoiled brat who doesn’t even want her own mother.” Lyanna was teasing but Ashara looked at her with concern. That was a bit harsh of her to say. After all, Val was getting used to her mother a little. Lyanna grew accustomed to bribing her with things, such as toys. Val was still too young for food, so she couldn’t bribe her with sweets. Of course, Val still preferred Shaena over her. “If you want, we could go see her now. She’s in the nursery.” 

Ashara smiled, “that would be lovely, wouldn’t you like that Allyria.” Her daughter smiled as she took her back from Lyanna. “I think that’s a yes from her.” Lyanna smiled at Allyria. She wished Valyria was so easily pleased. They started walking towards the nursery. It was a long walk because they were in Ashara’s room in the maidenvault. 

“Have you spoken to your brother?” Lyanna asked, she had avoided all three Kingsguards herself. It had been a week since the incident. Lyanna barely went out of her room. She had asked if Ser Barristan could be her personal guard, she didn’t want any of those men to guard her. Lyanna didn’t know if she could trust them enough to protect her. 

Ashara shook her head. “Brandon has been training with him. I wish I was as easily forgiving as him.” Brandon was hotheaded when tempted but he quickly forgot and put the past behind him. 

“I know what you mean. I would be mad for a few days before I’d even consider forgiving someone.” Lyanna barely spoke to Rhaegar but she was forced to have small talk because she was sharing his room. She would have gladly gone back to her room if it wasn’t for Rhaegar scaring her about the mouse. Lyanna was mad that he found a way to manipulate her. She threatened to go to the maidenvault once, but he threatened to infest the whole castle if it meant keeping her there. Lyanna sighed, of all the things that could have scared her, they had to be small creatures that her husband could threaten her with. 

“What’s wrong?” Ashara had noticed her agitation. 

Lyanna shook her head, “Here we are,” she said instead as they reached the nursery. Lyanna took out the little rattle she had in her pocket before opening the door to prepare herself for Valyria’s mood. 

Lyanna became a little irritated to find Shaena there but Ashara was happy to see her. Shaena was holding Valyria, she knew Valyria would start crying the minute Lyanna would hold her. Ashara and Shaena started showing the girls to each other. “Allyria is so happy to meet Valyria,” Ashara was saying. “Can I hold her?” 

“Of course,” Lyanna immediately said as she grabbed her from Shaena. Valyia looked like she was about to start crying but Lyanna quickly consoled her with the rattle. She started cooing and waving her arms, the rattle seemed to excite her which made Lyanna smile. Lyanna looked up to see that Ashara had given Allyria to Shaena. 

Lyanna knew that meant that she had to hand her daughter to Ashara. She slowly made her way to Ashara and placed Valyria in her arms. “She’s so pretty,” Ashara said. “Such pretty silver hair,” she spoke to Val. “And those eyes, grey like your mother.” That seemed to please Lyanna but then Ashara added, “If it wasn’t for those eyes, you’d be all Targaryen in your looks.” Ashara was teasing but it annoyed Lyanna nonetheless. Was her Stark side not worthy enough? If you were to ask Aerys, he would have agreed with that statement, she wryly thought. Lyanna looked from Ashara to Shaena, they were both holding babes in their arms. She felt left out that she didn’t have one to hold. She quickly excused herself and left them talking. 

Lyanna went to her room, well, Rhaegar’s room. He said it should be their room now. Tears brimmed her eyes as soon as she closed the door. She wiped them away and went to read the letter that Benjen had sent her. Lyanna was always happy to receive news from Winterfell. She quickly skimmed the letter. Ned wanted to build a sept for Catelyn. Their father didn’t approve because the North followed the old gods and he didn’t want his bannermen to think he was soft. Ned was still persuading him. Then Benjen talked about his training and concluded that father wouldn’t allow him to visit. Lyanna had asked him if he could visit her in a previous letter. 

Lyanna threw the letter on the floor, frustrated that Benjen wasn’t allowed to come to her. She was more frustrated with her father, they weren’t children anymore, yet he was still trying to control their lives. She stood up and went to lie down. Before she knew it, she fell asleep. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar had just entered his room to find a sleeping Lyanna. He found the letter on the floor and quickly scanned its contents. He couldn’t help himself, she had left it on the floor. He wished it was a happier one, he knew how much her little brother meant to her. Lyanna had been in a despondent mood as of late. Rhaegar approached the bed and kissed her hair. “Rhaegar,” she muffled out as she opened her eyes to blink a few times, she rubbed her eyes. He didn’t mean to wake her. 

He smiled at the sight of her, “go back to sleep,” he whispered. She pulled him into bed with her which surprised him because she had been a little distant. He played with her hair as he waited for her to fall asleep, but she didn’t go back to sleep. “What did you dream about?” He hoped it wasn’t a bad dream. 

“Of Winterfell,” she softly said. “Did you know that Winterfell has gargoyle statues?”

“I did not. I thought only Dragonstone had gargoyles.” 

Lyanna laughed, “I’m surprised with how well read you are.” 

Rhaegar was pleased to see her laugh. “I have mostly read history books. Forgive me if I don’t know the architecture of every single castle in Westeros.”

Lyanna shook her head, “this isn’t any single castle in Westeros. It’s one of the seven kingdoms. And besides, it is your wife’s ancestral home.” 

It was Rhaegar’s turn to laugh, “if it means that much to you, I will go read about Winterfell’s architecture.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighed. “It’s the people that make the castle, not the architecture,” she said sadly. 

“The architecture helps the castle stand up,” Rhaegar teased. “Where would the people live if it wasn’t for the castle?” 

“I suppose,” Lyanna turned to her side and gave him her back. 

“If you want to see gargoyle statues that badly, I could take you to Dragonstone,” Rhaegar whispered in her ear. Rhaegar had meant to go to Dragonstone himself to overlook matters. It was his seat as the prince of Dragonstone. He’d never taken Lyanna there for some reason. He spent his first year of marriage between Dragonstone and Summerhall just because Lyanna preferred to avoid him and he did see her as a child then. His mother was displeased with him, she thought he should’ve taken Lyanna with him. Lyanna preferred the company of his siblings back then just because they were closer in age to her. 

That seemed to get Lyanna’s attention, as she sat up to look at him. “You’d take me to Dragonstone?” Lyanna questioned, for some reason she looked pleased. 

“Would that please you?” He took her hands in his. 

She nodded, “It would,” she said grinning. Then she gave him a hundred kisses. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to go to Dragonstone that much,” Rheagar laughed. 

“How could I not?” Lyanna asked surprised. “I am the wife of the Prince of Dragonstone and I have never been there. You don’t know how awkward it is for me when people ask me about it. I have to depend on my reading of it,” Lyanna rambled on. Then she seemed to remember something that made her scowl.

“Is something the matter?” Rhaegar asked sitting up. 

Lyanna wrinkled her nose, “Isn’t your father there? He doesn’t like me.” Indeed, he didn’t.

“My father isn’t there at the moment.” Lyanna seemed confused. “He has gone to Essos.” 

“Essos? What would he do there?” 

“I don’t know,” Rhaegar shook his head. He didn’t know what his father was up to these days but as long as he stayed away from his mother. He was fine with wherever his father went.

“That doesn’t sound like your father.” And it wasn’t, Aerys thought the people of Essos were beneath him. Of course, he also thought the people of Westeros were beneath him. Everyone was beneath the dragons, according to his father. 

Lyanna still looked upset, so Rhaegar asked. “What is it now?” 

“It’s just that you’re probably going to make me leave Valyria again,” she looked down. “And she has just gotten used to me a little.” He studied her face for a moment. Lyanna had a sad expression on her face, it was so forlorn that she averted his eyes. 

“We can take her with us this time.” Lyanna immediately looked up to meet his eyes, not fully believing what he was saying. 

“Do you mean it?”

“She’s grown up since then. My mother won’t like us taking her, but I can convince her. We are her parents after all.” Before he was finished speaking, he was greeted with a kiss on the lips. Rhaegar pulled her in closer to him. After several moments, they pulled apart, it was still the middle of the day. 

She wrinkled her nose before saying, “Please tell me you won’t take the Kingsguards.” 

He sighed, Lyanna still refused to speak with them. “You know we have to take Kingsguards with us.”

“Does it have to be them?”

“Arthur and Oswell have always accompanied me on my trips. What would they say if I don’t take them. They would think I’m someone who is easily persuaded by his wife?” 

“Is that such a bad thing? Besides are you married to Arthur and Oswell or to me?” She caressed his cheek, “think wisely before answering, my Prince,” she whispered seductively before getting up. 

He was disappointed that she did, screw the middle of the day crap. “Where are you going?”

“To start packing,” she said excitedly.

“You don’t know when we’re going yet.”

She turned to look at him, “Knowing you. We’d leave within a week.” 

“What about the Kingsguards? You’re alright with them going?”

“I don’t care about them. If they must go, they can, but I won’t be speaking to them.” At least that was a first step. He asked Arthur, Oswell, and Brynden to apologize to her but they had trouble seeing her much less speaking to her. “Now you’ve ruined my mood with such talk.” She came back to him and softly said, “tell me instead what you intend to do to me at Dragonstone.” He curled his arms around her waist. 

He decided to tease her, “First, I intend for maester Marwyn to examine you.” She raised her eyebrows. “To see if you are with child,” he continued. 

“You really know how to spoil my mood. Don’t you?”

He laughed, “aren’t you the one who cried about giving me a son?” 

She scowled, he knew she hated being reminded of her weaknesses. “You will never let this go. You will always remind me of when I said this or that. I can’t be held accountable for everything I’ve said. What about when I was five? Have you never said something just to please someone?” She waited for a response but before he could give her one she said, “Forget it, you are too perfect.” Lyanna started playing with his hair. “You probably have never lied before.” 

Rhaegar smirked, “So you were lying,” he raised his eyebrows. 

“No, stop twisting my words.” Rhaegar just shook his head. There was no arguing with Lyanna. 

“Tell me then,” Rhaegar said. “What you want me to do to you in Dragonstone?” He knew what she had in mind. 

Instead of answering him, she got up. “That is a question for another time?” She was teasing because she winked at him. 

He laughed at her attempt at a wink. “That is the worst wink ever.” 

“It is not,” she said laughing. “Besides I win in any case because I’m the only one who’s attempted it.” 

He got up to stand next to her. “Well, I can’t just do it. There has to be some moment,” he was smiling. 

“That’s because you can’t do it at all,” she continued laughing at him. He loved seeing her laugh and moments like these where they could just laugh about something or nothing at all. Outside the room, he had to worry about everyone else’s problems but inside, they could just laugh and be carefree. They didn’t have to worry of anyone else, it was just the two of them and sometimes Valyria. 

“I’ll leave you to your packing, my Princess.” He emphasized the word Princess and winked before stepping out the door. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“But we just got to see you,” Ashara was saying. “And you want to leave us already.” 

“It won’t take long. I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone,” Lyanna was explaining to Brandon and Ashara. They were in Ashara’s room in the maidenvault. 

“Why would you even want to go to Dragonstone?” Brandon asked. “I mean what’s so special about it.” 

“I’m the Princess of Dragonstone,” Lyanna huffed. “Besides, I’m sure Ashara would love to see Winterfell.” Dragonstone was her husband’s home and she wanted to see it. Why couldn’t they understand that? 

Ashara’s eyes twinkled as she turned to Brandon. “I would love to see Winterfell.” 

Brandon looked peeved as he looked from Ashara to Lyanna. He gave Lyanna a look, he didn’t look pleased with the trouble she caused him. “Why would you want to go to Winterfell?” This time he asked Ashara. 

“Because it is your home.” Ashara was begging Brandon to relent. “Besides your family should meet Allyria.” 

“You know we can’t go to Winterfell,” Brandon explained. My father is still angry with me and Catelyn is there.” 

“Please Brandon. Isn’t Winterfell big, it won’t be a problem avoiding them. Besides, I’m sure your father won’t be angry with you when he sees Allyria.” 

Brandon sighed, “I can’t go, please understand.” 

Ashara looked like she was about to cry but she turned around to give him her back. “Will your family never accept me into their lives. I know our marriage wasn’t in ideal circumstances, but I thought one day they would come around.” 

Brandon tried to hold Ashara but she turned away from him each time. “Not all my family are bad. My brothers would accept you and Lyanna already has.” 

“But your father would never forgive us for eloping. Are we never to go there?”

“We may someday.” Brandon sighed. 

“When your father dies you mean.” Ashara turned to look at Brandon. “But Catelyn will still be there. She is the lady of Winterfell now,” Ashara said bitterly. 

Lyanna was standing there silently listening to them. She didn’t mean for them to have a fight, she just wanted them to stop asking her questions. “Ashara is right,” Lyanna interrupted them. “You should go to Winterfell.” 

Brandon was irritated with her for causing him trouble in the first place. “You know father would never accept us.”

“He may not accept you, but he wouldn’t dare dismiss you. Father needs to accept you back and if he doesn’t he will have to answer to me.” Lyanna said confidently while Brandon raised his eyebrows at her. “I will be Queen someday, I will rule over the Warden of the North,” Lyanna explained. 

“You plan on ruling father.” To Lyanna’s dismay, Brandon started laughing at her. “You think father would listen to you.” 

Lyanna turned red, she was about to hit Brandon on the arm. “He will listen to me,” she raised her voice. “And if he doesn’t, he will listen to Rhaegar.” She knew Rhaegar had a way with people, he could convince them of anything. “As far as Catelyn is concerned, there is no need to avoid her because she would avoid you herself.” 

Brandon still looked unsure, but he said slowly, “I guess we’ll go to Winterfell and see how we are received.” 

Ashara smiled, “You mean we can actually go.” 

“If father won’t allow us to stay there, we could always get accommodations elsewhere as the Princess’s brother.” Ashara was so happy that she embraced Brandon in front of Lyanna. 

“I’m happy I could be of use,” Lyanna teased. “You know Brandon how you used to save me when I was a little girl. Well, now it’s my time to save you.” Brandon reached out to Lyanna and pulled her into the hug with them. Lyanna was happy for this moment, embracing her brother and his wife. At least she had one brother near her for these special occasions. “This is so exciting, I wish I could go too,” Lyanna said happily after they pulled apart. She turned to Ashara, “don’t worry about Catelyn.” Lyanna squeezed her hand. “All will be well.” 

“I’m not worried. I can handle her. It’s your father I’m worried about.” Ashara seemed a little scared. 

“He wouldn’t dare yell at you. He only yells at his children and his bannermen sometimes when they defy his orders.” Lyanna proceeded to explain Winterfell to her. “You would love the godswood there. It’s unlike any godswood in Westeros, well it’s more special because it’s in the north.” 

“I guess we’ll see you when we both come back from our trips.” Ashara hugged Lyanna. “Allyria will miss Val. They’ve been getting on splendidly.” The truth was they were both small and they both didn’t understand. They wouldn’t miss each other, or even remember the other at all. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“I wish I could go somewhere.” Shaena was complaining to Ashara and Lyanna. “It’s not fair that both of you get to go places, and I stay here,” Shaena huffed. 

“Would you like to come with us?” Lyanna asked but she hoped Shaena would say no. She was looking forward to spending time alone with Rhaegar and her daughter. Lyanna only asked because cordialty. 

“No, I don’t want to go to Drangonstone. I’ve been there plenty of times.” Lyanna was relieved to hear her say that. “I want to go someplace new.” 

“You could go to the Eyrie,” Ashara said. “And see your betrothed.” 

“I need someone to accompany me there. I doubt my mother will leave the Red Keep. She hardly goes anywhere. Besides, I’ll see the Eyrie when we are married.” 

“Do you want to go to Winterfell with us? I could use the company in case Catelyn and her ladies avoid me. I would love someone there to talk to,” Ashara spoke. 

“Perhaps you could stop by the Eyrie together and Elbert could accompany you to Winterfell?” Lyanna suggested which intrigued Shaena instantly. 

“That sounds like a marvelous idea,” Shaena screeched. “Do you think mother would mind?”

“Not if you have guards attend with you. And a kingsguard.” So, it was settled that Shaena would travel with Brandon and Ashara. 

“I’m so looking forward to seeing Elbert again,” Shaena smiled. 

“What about Winterfell? You’ll get to see the North.” Lyanna said but Shaena just brushed it off. 

“I don’t really care about Winterfell. I only care about seeing Elbert.” Lyanna felt insulted, she was about to argue with her but Ashara changed the subject. 

“We should start packing for the journey,” Ashara had no idea what to take with her. 

“I’m almost done but I will help you both pack. You need clothes to help you keep warm in the North.” Lyanna laughed, “your Dornish clothes would never do Ashara.”

Ashara rolled her eyes, “But it’s how your brother fell in love with me,” she teased. 

“Well, you won’t impress my father with those clothes.” 

“It’s the only things I have,” she complained. “I don’t have time to make a new wardrobe. 

“I’m sure you have some things you wear at Court. Besides, those clothes would never keep you warm. You’d freeze to death there.” 

“How cold could it be? It’s spring,” Shaena interrupted them. “Look around.” Shaena was reminding them that they were sitting in the garden. The flowers were blooming, and the birds were singing. 

“You don’t know how cold the North is. It even snows in the Summer sometimes.” They both ignored Lyanna and chose to look beautiful instead of taking precaution. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Lyanna told them. Then Lyanna saw Brandon and she called him over. There were ladies who stared at him as he walked by, much to Ashara’s dismay. “Brandon, tell Ashara and Shaena how cold it is North. Ashara wants to take her Dornish clothes.” 

Brandon was first confused about Shaena but Lyanna quickly explained that she decided to go with them. He started laughing, “You’d freeze to death by the time we reach Winterfell.” 

“I’d have to search in my wardrobe. But I’m not sure they’re as pretty as my Dornish ones,” Ashara said finally convinced. 

“Northerners only care about staying warm, they don’t care about fashion,” Lyanna told them. 

“I wanted to look beautiful for Elbert,” Shaena complained. 

“I’m sure Elbert would think you were beautiful no matter what you wore,” Lyanna told her. Shaena didn’t say anything, she just sighed. “About the Kingsguards Shaena, I think you should take Ser Oswell and Ser Brynden with you, so they could see my brother Ned.” 

Shaena smiled, “I doubt Rhaegar would part with Ser Oswell. He usually accompanies him but Ser Brynden might come.” Then she turned to Brandon, “I’m still mad at you for beating Elbert up but I’m willing to make amends for Ashara’s sake.” 

Brandon smirked, “I was only teaching Elbert. After all, he has to defend you against enemies.” That seemed to sway Shaena. 

Then Shaena asked, “You don’t mind if I go with you, do you?”

“Not at all, I have gotten used to being in the company of dragons. What’s one more?” Brandon laughed. “My niece is all dragon except for her eyes.” 

“She also prefers the company of dragons,” Lyanna added. 

“Allyria doesn’t have a preference,” Ashara shrugged. “That and the men in my family aren’t very fond of children.”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with children,” Lyanna stated. Ashara looked confused. “Men just prefer boys, they are easier to deal with then girls.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My family spoils me,” Shaena stated. 

“Girls are better looking than boys,” Brandon teased. He got up to leave but not before Ashara yelled at him. 

Shaena shook her head, “You chose to marry him Ashara. No offense Lyanna.” 

Lyanna smiled, “None taken.” Ashara was pouting so Lyanna said, “I’m sure he was only teasing.” 

Ashara sighed, “I know. I just wonder sometimes if he would be faithful to me.” 

“You have a daughter now,” Lyanna assured her. “Brandon looks like he loves you.” 

“I don’t know. I know about the women he slept with before he married me.” 

“They were whores, and some were Northern ladies,” Lyanna blurted out. She didn’t really know why she said that last part. 

“Northern ladies?” Ashara started crying. “I’m going North, and I have to see those women.” 

“Yes, but he married you, not them,” Shaena tried consoling her. “I will be there with you.” 

Ashara quickly wiped her tears, “I’m glad you’re coming with me.” 

“You still haven’t informed anyone that you were going,” Lyanna told Shaena. Shaena quickly got up to tell her mother. 

After Shaena left, Ashara asked softly, “Lyanna what did you mean about girls?”

“It’s just how my father saw me. He didn’t know how to deal with me. He probably wished I was a boy rather than a girl.” 

“I’m sure he loves you.” 

“He never showed it,” Lyanna shook her head sadly. 

“Can you tell me about your father? I would like to know more about him before meeting him. And perhaps talking about him would ease your tension.” 

Lyanna opened her eyes and nodded. “Sometimes I wish my mother was still alive. He loved her, you know. They married for love. I find it ironic that he arranged his children’s marriages when he married for love himself.” 

“What did she look like?”

“I don’t know. We never had a portrait of her. Brandon and Ned probably remember her but me and Benjen don’t.”

“We could imagine what she looked like. What house is she from?”

Lyanna smiled at Ashara’s effort, “She was a Stark.” 

Ashara laughed, “Then that is simple to figure out. She had brown hair, and grey eyes.” 

“She was beautiful. Everyone in Winterfell said so. She was probably very ladylike and proper. My father always said I wasn’t like her in that regard,” Lyanna laughed. 

“I’m sure she was kind.” 

“Yes, she was. People at Winterfell said my father was happiest with her. When she died, he was devastated. He didn’t know how to take care of children. Men usually depend on their women for that. Brandon and Ned were easier to take care of, they were older and could take care of themselves. Me and Benjen on the other hand were hard for my father to deal with. Benjen was a babe, he had a wet-nurse to take care of him which made that task easier. Me, he didn’t know what to do with me.” 

Ashara gave a small smile, “He must be different now that his children are older.”

“Not really, you’d mostly find him in his solar working, or in the Hall listening to the Northerners needs and wants. You would sometimes find him visiting her crypt. During dinner, he’d ask us how our lessons were going. At least it was like that when I was there, but I doubt things have changed much since I was last there.” 

“We will see. I’ll have to report back to you and tell you. Perhaps he would be happy to see Allyria,” Ashara tried to smile confidently. Lyanna wanted to tell her that he wasn’t thrilled about Valyria but she didn’t want to disappoint her. 

“I doubt a happy reunion would occur with Catelyn around,” Lyanna teased. 

“I don’t have to see her,” Ashara stated firmly. “I’m doing this for Allyria’s sake you know. She has the name Stark. I want her to know her Stark family, not just the Dayne side.” 

Lyanna admired her courage. She was brave in wanting to face Catelyn and her father. Lyanna reached out to take her hand in hers. “If all else fails, Allyria still has her Targaryen side of the family.” Ashara smiled as she embraced her. “Now you should go pack and find things warm to take with you.” Ashara agreed and left leaving Lyanna alone in the garden. 

Lyanna got up and began to walk around. She wondered if Dragonstone had a garden. She couldn’t wait to see it for herself. Lyanna would be happy there even if they didn’t have a garden because she would be with her family. After walking around a bit, Lyanna decided to go to the nursery and see how her little silver haired girl was doing. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar had just walked in his room and found Lyanna sitting on the bed. She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Before he could ask what her in a good mood, he noticed a little bundle on the bed. He went to kiss Lyanna’s head, “how’s the little one doing?” 

“She’s sleeping.” Indeed, she was, as he looked at her. “I should go put her to bed.” Lyanna seemed exhausted and looked like she also needed sleep like their daughter. 

“Has she been crying?” 

Lyanna shook her head. She continued to smile, “Val is actually warming up to me.” 

Rhaegar was relieved to hear her say that. “Is she?” Lyanna nodded eagerly. She made a move to get up. “I’ll get her wet nurse to take her.” He quickly went and asked Arthur to get her. 

“Isn’t she precious?” Lyanna asked without looking up at him. 

Rhaegar stared at his daughter, “She is.” Then he smiled, “I think I prefer her sleeping.” 

Lyanna laughed lightly, “So do I.” Valyria was a handful when she was awake. They sat quietly until the wet-nurse came and took Val away. “Rhaegar,” Lyanna hummed as she laid her head on the pillow. 

“Yes,” Rhaegar was busy undressing. 

“It’s just I can’t wait to leave for Dragonstone.” 

“We’ll leave in two days.” 

“Two days sounds like a long time,” Lyanna complained. 

“Maybe for someone like you,” Rhaegar teased. He had just climbed into bed, shirtless. “Someone who’s used to getting what she wants when she wants it.” 

“You make me sound spoiled,” Lyanna instantly placed her head on his chest. “I am not spoiled. I don’t always get what I want.” 

“You don’t?” Rhaegar asked surprised, “remind me when you never got what you wanted.” 

“Like when I told you to get rid of the Kingsguards.” 

Rhaegar rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t get rid of them. And they’ve wanted to apologize to you, but you’ve been avoiding them.” 

“As well I should.”

“See what I mean. You are spoiled.” He was teasing her, but she thought he was being serious. 

Lyanna looked like she was about to cry. “You know I actually never meant for you to get rid of the Kingsguards.” She sat up to look at him. “Why do you love me if you think I’m spoiled then,” she snapped. Her tears came out, but she tried to turn away so he wouldn’t see. 

He sat up, “Lyanna, Lyanna,” he held her to him. “I was just teasing.” 

“That was a bad joke,” he wiped her tears away. 

“It was,” he confessed. “Perhaps I should stick with my books.” 

Lyanna smiled but shook her head, “No, I prefer you with your bad jokes any day.” 

It was his turn to laugh, “Was that an insult? Should I cry now?” He pretended to be upset but she only laughed at him. 

When they laid back down, Lyanna sighed, “gods Rhaegar, Court has made us take everything seriously. We don’t know how to joke anymore.” 

At Court, people played mind games that you didn’t really know what a person’s true intentions are. He held her closer to him, “we will learn at Dragonstone. Promise me something.”

Lyanna looked up at him, “Anything,” she breathed.

“Don’t let anyone take away your smile. I like that smile of yours.” He traced her lips with his fingers, she shivered underneath him. He went down to trace her jaw line and down her neck touching her smooth soft skin. He felt her inhale sharply, she was always in the mood for their lovemaking. It was beautiful as they moved against each other. They pleased each other, but he was always eager to please her. He captured her lips, that’s how it usually began. Then the teasing would begin, each one touching the other’s skin and flesh. It would lead to them wrestling each other for the top position. 

“I guess I am spoiled,” Lyanna breathed through their kisses. 

“Not as spoiled as me,” Rhaegar said before kissing her deeply.


	18. Chapter 18 - 282 - Dragonstone

“Don’t stop,” Lyanna moaned. Rhaegar was deep inside her and it felt so good as he went in and out of her. “Oh, gods,” her nails dug deep into his back. He released his seed inside her, kissing her passionately before going to lay next to her. Her eyes were closed but she felt him caressing her flushed cheek. She opened them to see Rhaegar smiling sweetly at her. 

He kissed her lips quickly. “Was it enjoyable?” She nodded, she was still in the moment, under his spell and too dazed to speak. Lyanna laid her head on his shoulder, he continued touching her naked skin. He touched her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “I love you.” 

She smiled, she never got tired of hearing those words. “And I love you, my Dragon Prince.” He raised his eyebrows. 

“My wolf Princess,” he retorted. 

She laughed, “that doesn’t sound as nice.” 

“Sure, it does,” he insisted. “A wolf married to a dragon.” He caressed her arm, “a beautiful she-wolf.” 

“Be careful, this she-wolf bites,” Lyanna teased him. 

Rhaegar laughed, “I have seen how she bites.” Lyanna climbed on top of him and threw a pillow at him. He grabbed it and threw it back at her making feathers fly on her hair. 

“That isn’t very princely,” Lyanna muttered cleaning the feathers from her hair. 

“My princess started it first,” he couldn’t help but laugh at her, she knew she looked awful with feathers in her hair. It didn’t help matters that her hair was never tamed in the morning. 

“You are very rude, my Prince,” she quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. This time feathers were flown at him and it was her turn to laugh at him. 

He just shook his head and laughed with her. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Tell me, how do you like Dragonstone?” They had been in Dragonstone for a week now. They didn’t really have a coordinated schedule, they just did what they pleased. Rhaegar saw matters of the castle in the mornings after breaking their fast while Lyanna checked on Valyria. She sometimes sat with him and in the afternoons, Rhaegar trained with Arthur and Oswell. Sometimes they just didn’t do their duties and just stayed in their room making love. 

“I haven’t really had time to go exploring,” Lyanna confessed. “Perhaps today, I might go if my Dragon Prince will let me go,” she smiled slyly. She knew how Rhaegar had trouble keeping his hands off her but at the same time she liked it. Lyanna liked that his attention was on her rather than him wandering off into another woman’s arms. 

Rhaegar smirked, “Perhaps I can go with you. There is a place I wanted to show you,” he whispered seductively. 

“What? A place other than your bedroom,” she pretended to act surprised. She got up from on top of him. “I’m calling for a bath,” she told him. Lyanna put on her robe before calling for a bath. It was about time they got up. She needed to check up on Valyria. “What are you planning on doing this morning?” Lyanna asked Rhaegar as went back to sit down on the bed waiting for her bath to be filled. 

“I might train, after breaking our fast.” 

“Perhaps me and Valyria might join you. I want to see how you train.” 

Rhaegar laughed, “What, so you can teach me?”

Lyanna shrugged, “I’m not much of a sword fighter.” Then an idea popped into her head, “Perhaps you could teach me a few things.” 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows. “Lyanna, what if you get hurt.” 

“I won’t and besides my brother gave me a dagger and I don’t really know how to use it. Please, Rhaegar. What if I get attacked? Don’t you want me to know how to defend myself?” 

“That is why the Kingsguards are there, to protect you.” 

“What if they can’t protect me? What if they’re too many people attacking at once. Besides, wasn’t Queen Visenya a fighter?” Lyanna pouted, until Rhaegar finally gave in. She was slowly learning how to manipulate him. 

Lyanna embraced him from utter joy. “When can we go to the training yard?” She asked him. 

“After we eat.” There bath was finally filled as they went to go in the hot water. Lyanna wouldn’t sit still, she was too excited. She washed hastily and got out to quickly dress. Lyanna speedily combed her hair and put it in a braid. 

They broke their fast in the great Hall. Valyria was sitting in Lyanna’s lap. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell were also dining with them. Lyanna was busy playing with Valyria. She wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation Rhaegar was having with his Kingsguards. “Rhaegar,” Lyanna interrupted whatever he was saying. 

“Hmm,” he turned his attention to her. 

“I was thinking of visiting the godswood but I don’t know where it is. I was hoping you could help me find it,” Lyanna said sweetly. She was still busy looking at Valyria who was smiling. If she had looked at her husband, she would have seen how uncomfortable he became. His eyes narrowed, and his lips were pursed. 

“Lyanna,” he said slowly. Lyanna still didn’t look at him. “I am sorry to say this...”. He grabbed her attention because she looked up at him. What was he apologizing about? Why did he look worried? “There is no godswood on Dragonstone.” 

“No godswood in Dragonstone?” She asked incredulously, “Why isn’t there one?” 

“Targaryens followed a Valyrian religion. Aegon the Conqueror dragons were named after the old gods of Valyria, Balerion, Vhagar, and Meraxes. After Aegon conquered the Kingdoms, he converted to the Faith, so he wouldn’t cause any further discord. That’s why there is a temple of the Faith here.” 

“I don’t worship the Seven. I will not be going there,” Lyanna declared. She was sad that there was no godswood here. How would she say her prayers to the old gods if there was no heart tree to kneel upon? “I guess I’ll find some other place to visit,” she said sadly. 

“You could visit Aegon’s Garden,” Lyanna looked up to see Arthur speaking to her. 

Lyanna had accepted their apology when they were on the boat. Of course, that was when her sickness started, she hated boats. Lyanna still experienced sickness in the mornings sometimes. Rhaegar always looked worried but he did comfort her. Upon their arrival, Rhaegar had immediately wanted her to see the Maester but she put it off. She knew if Rhaegar found out she was with child, he wouldn’t let her do anything and Lyanna still wanted to explore the castle. She gave Arthur a smile, “that does sound lovely.” Lyanna turned her attention to Valyria, “what do you think? Would you like to visit the garden?” Valyria laughed as she grabbed Lyanna’s hair to pull. “Valyria, no,” Lyanna removed her hand as she rubbed her head. 

Lyanna got up to give Valyria to Rhaegar, “Perhaps you should spar with her instead this morning. I cannot fight with her anymore.” Lyanna shook her head. 

Rhaegar looked a little uncomfortable at first as his Kingsguards stared at him but Valyria looked happy to be in her father’s arms. “You could always give her to Arthur. I’m sure this is a battle he won’t win,” Lyanna teased. Oswell started laughing as Arthur turned red. 

“You should give her to Oswell instead,” Arthur said. “Perhaps she could spar with Oswell, and even teach him a few things. The gods know how his sword arm has been lately.” 

Oswell flushed, he was about to retort but Rhaegar interrupted. “I didn’t know you were so humorous Arthur. It’s usually Oswell with the dark humor.” 

Arthur shrugged, “It’s probably being surrounded by you two and listening to your humor all week.” He was of course referring to Rhaegar and Lyanna teasing each other. 

“Either way, I’m glad that you aren’t serious all the time. You have been getting me down as of late,” Rhaegar teased. 

“I’ve been getting you down,” Arthur asked shocked. “If it’s anyone who has been somber for years, it is you. I just happened to master it from you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Arthur. Rhaegar is hardly dull,” Lyanna answered in defense of her husband. 

Arthur looked between Rhaegar and Lyanna and started laughing. “That’s because he’s a different person in front of you princess,” he said shaking his head. 

Lyanna looked at Rhaegar quizzically, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said slowly to Arthur. 

“Arthur just means that before Rhaegar married you, he was gloomy and melancholic all the time. He hardly smiled unless I cracked a joke,” Oswell said cockily. Lyanna remembered the ladies speaking about Rhaegar in Harrenhal but she never believed them. She thought they were just trying to embarrass her but now Arthur and Oswell were confirming the exact same thing. She stared at Rhaegar for a long time, she wanted him to confirm if what they said was true.

Rhaegar avoided looking at her, he was busy juggling Valyria on his lap. Instead he cleared his throat, “we should start training. Did you want to come, or would you rather go to the garden.” That question surprised Arthur and Oswell but they didn’t say anything.

“I would like to join you but first let me take Valyria to her nursery. I will meet you outside,” Lyanna told him before grabbing Valyria from him and quickly walking away. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Rhaegar avoided a swing from Arthur as he quickly moved away. “You should be quicker than that,” Arthur says. “The princess is watching you.” Rhaegar looked and sure enough Lyanna was their watching their fight. She looked on with fascination, such curiosity that Rhaegar had never seen on her face. How long had she been there? She was dressed in a simple grey gown that matched her eyes. Rhaegar quickly swung his blade but Arthur was faster as he dodged it with his sword. Their swords swung at each other quickly, their steel sounds could be heard across the yard. 

They continued to swing at each other but had trouble hitting each other. They were practice swords so even if they hit each other, they wouldn’t get hurt. Rhaegar had always trained with the Kingsguards but he preferred to train with Arthur because he was undefeated. “We should probably give it a rest for the day,” Arthur said. 

“What? Are you tired already?” Rhaegar asked him continuing to hit him. 

Arthur laughed, “never, but your wife is probably bored looking at us.”

On the contrary, Rhaegar knew she was probably enjoying observing their fight. Rhaegar shrugged as he sheathed his sword. Arthur also put his sword away. Lyanna came up to them, “that was amazing,” she says. “You fought really well,” she spoke to Rhaegar. “You did too, Arthur,” Lyanna teased. Everyone knew Arthur was good. 

Rhaegar smiled, his sweat running down his forehead. “I could teach you a few things if you’d like. You did want to learn, didn’t you?”

Lyanna nodded, “which sword should I use?” 

Arthur looked surprised, but he handed her the sword he was using, “You can use this sword. Just be careful not to hurt yourself.” 

“I won’t,” she smiled mischievously. Lyanna looked like a child who observed everything around her the way she stared at the sword. Well, she knew how to hold a sword at least as she pointed it at him. “So, when should we start,” she asked. 

“We could start now if you want. Let’s see how you swing,” Rhaegar told her curious to see her in action as he unsheathed his sword. 

She swung at him, but Rhaegar blocked her. Lyanna continued to hit him, she wasn’t as bad as she said which surprised him. “I thought you said you didn’t know how to use a sword,” Rhaegar observed. 

Lyanna laughed, “I only said that, so you could spar with me. I used to beat my little brother at Winterfell and Brandon taught me a few things.” Lyanna was holding her own, she clearly didn’t need any help. She could even give Rhaegar a run for his sword fighting skills. Rhaegar thought this fight would be effortless but he clearly had to pick up his pace if he was going to stand a chance against her. 

“If I win,” Rhaegar began as he blocked a hit from her, “you’d have to see the master.”

“What do I get if I win?” Lyanna asked lunging forward. 

“You can decide if you win,” Rhaegar said picking up his pace. He wasn’t about to let her win with Oswell and Arthur standing nearby. They would never let him hear the end of it if she won. He started swinging at her faster and harder. Rhaegar couldn’t believe he was fighting with his wife. Lyanna was good but she was no match for his speed as she backed away from him. Rhaegar hit her sword so hard, it flew from her arms. Before she could run towards it, Rhaegar grabbed her from behind and pointed his sword at her neck. She was breathing heavily as he whispered seductively in her ear, “yield.” 

“I yield,” she whispered back.

“I’m having trouble hearing you.”

“I yield,” she said loudly but grumbled it out. 

Rhaegar laughed as he sheathed his sword, “remind me never to pick a fight with you.”

“I almost won,” she looked disappointed. 

“You were a long way from almost. I won, that means you have to see the master,” he continued to taunt her.

“Yes, but I will do it on my terms. And you never said anything about telling you,” she was still grumbling. Lyanna was upset that he had beaten her. 

“You were pretty good princess. Rhaegar had trouble holding his own against you,” Arthur told her. She cheered up a little at that. 

“If you keep this up,” Oswell began, “Rhaegar would need you to defend him and not him defending you.” 

Rhaegar rolled his eyes, “I doubt that would happen.”

“Do you doubt a woman’s ability to fight and hold her own Rhaegar?” Lyanna was annoyed with him. 

“You’re good Lyanna but you need to practice more,” he told her to avoid a fight with her.

“You mean I can practice,” Lyanna began, “truly.”

“But first you’d have to go to the master.” Lyanna readily agreed as she smiled, she even embraced him in front of the Kingsguards. Rhaegar was a little embarrassed but he shoved it to the back of his mind as he held her. 

“I wanted to show you something,” Rhaegar told her before parting ways. 

“What is it?” Lyanna was staring at him curiously wondering what it could be. 

“It’s best if I just show you.” He guided her to the beach, she loved walking along the beach. Her hair blew back from the breeze of the wind, the hair that came undone from their fight. Her grey eyes shining against the sun. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Lyanna asked. 

Rhaegar shook his head, “aren’t you impatient?” They continued to walk along the path until they reached a cave. Lyanna looked surprised that there was a cave in Dragonstone. They walked inside, he motioned for Arthur and Oswell to stay behind. He grabbed a torch from the wall and walked in to show her the ancient drawings that decorated the walls of the cave. 

Lyanna observed them for a moment. “This is beautiful. How long has this been here?”

“A long time,” Rhaegar replied. “I used to play here when I was a child.”

Lyanna looked at him, “you play? I’m surprised with everything I’ve heard about you,” Lyanna teased. 

“I wasn’t as bad as people say,” Rhaegar laughed. “At least I wasn’t hiding any secrets,” he retorted. 

“If you’re referring to my sword skills, I wasn’t hiding anything. You just never asked.” 

Rhaegar guided her to another wall that had frozen creatures and men with small children. “These must be the children of the forest,” Lyanna said. “Old Nan used to tell us stories of them.”

“Old Nan?”

“She was like our care taker when we were younger. She had such wild stories like how the children of the forest made a pact with the first men to defeat the others.” Rhaegar looked at her curiously. “The others haven’t been seen in thousands of years. There’s nothing to fear,” Lyanna teased. 

“No,” Rhaegar shook his head. “What if the others aren’t gone? Instead they are biding their time and waiting to come back. Thus, the importance of the prince that was promised.” 

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders, “don’t be silly.”

“I’m being serious,” Rhaegar looked at her so intensely that it scared her. “The Prince that was promised will defeat the others. Our son is that prince.” They became so silent that the bats deep in the cave could be heard. When Rhaegar tried to reach out to her to touch her stomach, Lyanna walked backwards until her back was against the wall. Rhaegar continued to walk towards her. 

Lyanna pushed him backwards and ran off quickly leaving Rhaegar alone in that cave. He hoped he didn’t scare her, she probably wishes she could’ve gone to Winterfell with the others instead of Dragonstone with him. 

 

 

 

“Do you like the Eyrie?” Ashara asked Shaena. 

Shaena shook her head, “I don’t know.” They had been in the Vale for nearly a week and she didn’t know if she liked it. It was filled with mountains, a very different climate than she was used to in King’s Landing. She was happy to see Elbert again, but she wasn’t sure if she liked the Vale. They threw criminals out of the moon door which Elbert showed her. It scared her to be so near it, and the fall looked really down. It would take a long time for someone to reach the bottom. It didn’t scare her that criminals were punished that way. Aftercall, she was used to seeing executions, not that she went herself to see. Her ancestors burned their victims with dragons. She sometimes heard her father speaking of burning criminals with wildfire. Her father loved wildfire, fire was a long obsession he had ever since she could remember. “I hate being near the moon door.”

“Well, we’ll be leaving for Winterfell soon, so you won’t have to see it any longer.” Shaena was relieved to hear her say that. “Is Elbert coming with us?”

“Yes, he loves Winterfell for some odd reason,” Shaena shrugged. She was pacing around the room she was given. 

“You know you really hurt Lyanna’s feelings with that Winterfell comment,” Ashara said shaking her head.

“I can’t help it,” Shaena said. “Besides Queen Alysanne thought Winterfell was boring.”

“You’re basing your opinion based off a former Queen,” Ashara gave her a look of dismay.

“This former Queen was known to be a good Queen,” Shaena retorted.

“She also rode a dragon. I could see why she would find anything boring if she rode a fire breathing creature.” 

“Well, Lyanna doesn’t live in Winterfell any longer. She needs to get over it.”

“Would you get over King’s Landing?” Ashara shrugged, “This will be your home soon enough, I guess you’ll have to get used to it.” 

“Maybe my brother could give Elbert a position in the small council and I don’t have to live here,” Shaena said dreading the fact that she’d have to move here. Ashara rolled her eyes. “I’m looking forward to seeing Ned,” Shaena said diverting the subject from her. 

“Ned is sweet,” Ashara said. 

“Don’t let Catelyn hear you say that,” Shaena warned. “But you’re right, he is sweet. Better than Brandon Stark. He’s not as handsome as Brandon but he is a better person.”

Ashara looked annoyed that Shaena was talking about her husband, “Brandon is a good person too. You don’t know him like I do.”

“I’m sorry,” Shaena rolled her eyes. It seems she was insulting people left and right. She wondered if she insulted Elbert with her reluctance of his home. She couldn’t help it, she wasn’t a very good mummer. Her feelings of distaste showed on her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “After seeing this place, I can’t wait to see Winterfell,” she stated. If only Lyanna was here to hear her say that. 

“I’m not looking forward to seeing Catelyn or Lord Rickard,” Ashara sat on the bed. “You saw him at Riverrun, what did you think of him?”

“I was in a fight with Elbert at the time, so I didn’t get to observe him much,” Shaena confessed. 

“What were you two fighting about?”

“Elbert’s uncle wanted to marry Lysa Tully. I mean what would my children inherit if the Tully girl ends up with child,” Shaena was still angry over that situation, she was still uncomfortable around Jon Arryn. “I think Lord Stark fixed that situation.”

At the mention of Lord Stark, Ashara covered her face with her hands. “He’s going to hate me. I just know it,” she cried. “Brandon says his father is a traditionalist and our marriage was far from traditional.” 

“I’m sure he isn’t that bad. Besides if he dismisses you, he wouldn’t dare dismiss me,” Shaena said confidently. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Ashara started crying. 

“What I mean,” Shaena sat next to her, “he wouldn’t dismiss you because you’re one of my ladies.” 

Ashara felt a little better at that, “what about Brandon?”

“We can get him in as my carriage driver,” she teased. 

“That isn’t funny,” Ashara sniffled. 

“He can get in as my personal guard,” Shaena said.

“Brandon would like that position,” Ashara said knowing her husband. 

 

 

 

Rhaegar found Lyanna with Valyria, in her nursery. She was humming a tune he didn’t recognize. Valyria was fast asleep in her mother’s arms. Lyanna didn’t notice him as she got up to put Valyria in her crib. Rhaegar watched her a moment before saying, “I’m sorry if I scared you earlier.” 

Lyanna froze for a moment, she was taken aback by another presence in the room. She touched Valyria’s cheek before saying, “you didn’t scare me. Well, maybe a little.” 

Rhaegar walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around slowly to look at him. “Lyanna, tell me what is going on in that head of yours,” he said putting his forehead on hers. 

“It’s just that you’re speaking about our son like you’re ready to sacrifice him. He has a burden to bear and he’s not even born yet. You’re treating him like a stranger, but he is my son. I don’t care about him saving the world. It’s my job to protect him.”

Rhaegar breathed deeply before he parted from her, “It’s his birthright, the prince that was promised, to bring the world from darkness. You don’t know that he will die.”

“And you don’t know that he’ll survive,” Lyanna snapped. “You expect me to carry him, birth him, and raise him so he could die for people that don’t give a damn about him. He only has one birth right and that is the future Prince of Dragonstone.”

“Lyanna, we don’t know if he will die but as the future Prince of Dragonstone, he will have people by his side to protect him.” That calmed Lyanna down a little. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried.” Lyanna looked down at Valyria, “I couldn’t imagine losing her Rhaegar or any of our future children.” She turned back around to look at him, “Promise me, you’ll protect them.” 

Rhaegar took her in his arms, he kissed her forehead. “I promise, my love. I will do everything in my power to protect them.” 

“Thank you,” Lyanna muffled out. 

Later that night, they laid in each other’s arms on the bed. They were both staring at the fire that lit the room. Rhaegar played with her hair that was now loose from the braid. Sometimes his fingers traced her neckline making her shiver. They were silent for a long time, neither wanted to break the moment. “What are you thinking about?” Lyanna said breaking the silence. 

Rhaegar took his eyes away from the fire to stare into her grey orbs. “I was thinking about your impressive sword skills.” 

Lyanna smiled, “And do you like me more or less.”

“On the contrary, I could only love you more.” He kissed her lips that were tempting him. She melted into him instantly, but he broke the kiss to say, “I just hope next time I won’t be on the receiving end,” he teased. 

Lyanna started laughing, “You weren’t bad yourself, my Prince.” Then she sat up to look down at him, she was wearing a black nightgown that was short. “Rhaegar, I have to tell you something,” she said seriously. He was immediately on edge wondering what it could be, “don’t worry,” she assured him. “You might find the news rather good.” He waited for her to continue. “I went to see the master after I came back from the cave.” Rhaegar waited impatiently for her to continue. He wondered if it was the news he’d wanted to hear. “And..” Lyanna emphasized. 

“And…,” Rhaegar continued for her. “What did the master say?”

Lyanna looked at him, “And, he says I am with child,” she said smiling unable to keep a straight face any longer. Rhaegar was unable to react at first, not believing the news. It would be the Prince that was Promised that would be born this time. Deep in his heart, he knew it was his prince, the son he was waiting for. “Are you not happy with the news?” Lyanna questioned him. 

Rhaegar slowly broke into a smile, “Not happy. I am the happiest man in all of Westeros.” Lyanna was surprised by his answer but looked pleased by his reaction. He pulled her in to kiss her lips quickly, but then he looked at her, a frown upon his lips. “Are you happy this time?” 

“Surprising, I’m not worried this time. I am happy,” she confirmed as she smiled again. 

“I’m glad to hear it but I am rather curious. Why the different change this time around?”

Lyanna shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe it’s because I know what to expect now. And I’m also older and wiser,” she teased. 

Rhaegar pulled her down on the bed, Lyanna squirmed underneath him as they both giggled. He went down to pull her gown up to reveal her stomach. Her stomach was still flat, but he caressed the area all the same. His son was growing inside her, “How long has he been growing?” 

“About two months,” Lyanna answered. 

That was the time they were at Riverrun. He remembered seeing the shooting star, the star that heralded the coming of the Prince that was promised. “That’s why you’ve been getting sick.”

Lyanna made a disgusted face, “Don’t remind me, Maester Marwyn said it might get worst. Now I understand why I’ve been so emotional lately.” Lyanna had been emotional lately, sometimes she cried at the smallest of things. 

“This time you’ll have me by your side to help you through this,” Rhaegar smiled. 

Lyanna also smiled, as she pulled him in to kiss. “The happiest man in Westeros,” she murmured. “I wonder if you might be happier.” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows at her but she only smirked. She reached down to remove his small clothes. She started touching his manhood causing him to moan in pleasure. 

“Should we be doing this?” Rhaegar held her hand.

Lyanna smiled, “yes we should. I knew you would take precautions, so I already asked the maester.” Rhaegar didn’t want to think about the conversation they had. She quickly removed his hand and went back to pleasuring him. 

“Lyanna,” Rhaegar moaned. He wanted to be inside her. Lyanna also seemed to understand as she removed her small clothes and inserted herself on top of him. He felt her wetness against his hardened manhood. She leaned down to kiss his lips before starting her movement of going up and down. It didn’t take long for them to reach their climax and for him to spill his seed inside of her. “Fuck, Lyanna,” Rhaegar screamed in pleasure. 

Lyanna only smiled as she removed herself from being on top of him to his side. “I’ve never seen this side of you Rhaegar,” she said satisfied with herself. 

“You certainly know how to pleasure a man,” Rhaegar held her closer to him, he was careful not to squeeze her stomach. 

“Just my Prince,” Lyanna smiled quickly kissing his cheek. “I love you, my Dragon Prince.”

“And I love you, my wolf Princess.” He kissed her hair. “And the mother of my children,” he added. 

“Then that makes you the father of my children,” she laughed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Winterfell - 282

Love is the death of duty. At least that was what his uncle Aemon always said. Perhaps he would forget his duty the more he stayed in Dragonstone, but it felt so right being here with Lyanna and his daughter. He was reading a letter from his mother that had been delivered by Maester Marwyn from his balcony, as he watched Lyanna play with Valyria in the water below. Lyanna had been more tired as of late from this pregnancy. She rarely went out lately so he was surprised to find her on the beach. Lyanna was carrying Val as her bare feet touched the water. Every now and then she would allow Valyria to splash in the water but never let her go. They were laughing, it was that sight that stayed in his mind as he looked back down at the letter. 

His mother was well, she writes that his brothers were becoming restless. They are absolutely bored, as she put it. Viserys and Jaehaerys were running around the castle causing trouble, not even the maids could keep up with them. Sometimes Jaehaerys liked to join Daeron with his training. Aegon was doing his usual experiments and causing small explosions. Rhaegar rolled his eyes at all his brothers’ antics.

She went on to say that his uncle Duncan was taking care of the kingdom in his grandather’s absence. His grandfather had taken ill but she assured him that it was a minor illness, so he wouldn’t worry too much but he still couldn’t help it. Rhaegar’s thoughts drifted momentarily. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to become King and take on all the responsibilities a king was dealt with. Sure, he was groomed from birth for the task but facing it himself was another thing entirely. 

Rhaegar went back to reading the letter at hand. His mother wrote Jenny has been good company for her since she’s found out she’s with child. Rhaegar was taken aback by this statement. His mother was with child? He ran his fingers through his silver hair, still not believing the news. It wasn’t impossible, his father was their two months ago and she certainly wasn’t that old. 

Rhaella Targaryen had Rhaegar when she was five and ten. Even with all the births of her children, she still experienced many miscarriages in between. He hoped this wouldn’t be another miscarriage because he saw how deeply it affected his mother no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Rhaegar got up to walk around, he quickly thought of joining Lyanna on the beach. 

He thought of scaring her from behind but thought better of it because she was with child. She had heard his footsteps from behind her even through the waves of the sea. Lyanna was now sitting on a blanket laid out on the sand watching the sea. She had turned around to greet him with a smile, her grey eyes glimmered through the sunlight as if they needed extra attention. He was greeted by a lovely sight; her hair blowing against the wind and her pale skin finally had some color on her cheeks. Rhaegar was surprised that Val wasn’t there. Lyanna noticed his questioning look and quickly replied, “She fell asleep, so I sent her with a maid to her room.” 

Rhaegar nodded and sat down next to her and she immediately went closer to him. ”You’re going to get me dirty,” Rhaegar protested in a teasing manner. He had noticed Lyanna’s dirty skirts from the sand. 

Lyanna laughed, “is that such a bad thing? Perhaps you shouldn’t be so neat and put together all the time.”

“I’m afraid I’m the future King. I can’t afford to appear to be disorderly,” Rhaegar replied. 

Lyanna rolled her eyes, she thought about picking up sand and throwing it at him but instead she whispered seductively, “we could always have a bath Rhaegar.” She scooted away from him, “but I guess I’ll be having one alone.“ Lyanna batted her eyelashes at him watching his reaction. She wanted him to imagine her in a bathtub as she continued to describe the scene to him. “Me naked against the water,” he was sweating now. “Scrubbing myself or perhaps I’ll call one of the maids to help me.” She smiled, taunting him. 

Rhaegar grinded his teeth, he was obviously irritated with her. Lyanna wondered if he was hard down there, “Forget the maids,” he said interrupting her thoughts. 

He grabbed her and bought her closer, she was almost sitting on his lap. “Rhaegar, people might see,” she complained. They were sitting on the beach where anyone could walk by. It wasn’t very proper to show affections in public. 

“Let them see,” he said surprising her. Before she could ask, “you are my wife, it is only natural.” Lyanna relaxed a little, she knew no one would dare say a word to her or to Rhaegar, especially to Rhaegar. In the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder, that she didn’t have the same privileges as him because he was a man and she was a woman. Woman’s reputations were so easily ruined, sometimes all it needed was gossip being spread by one person. 

“About that bath,“ he continued and she was all ears. “I’m going to forbid maids from helping you from now on.” 

“You’re teasing right,” he didn’t look like he was teasing. Rhaegar had a serious impression on his face.

“On the contrary, I am very serious,” he raised his eyebrows not believing she was asking him.

“You can’t be serious.” Lyanna shook her head, “Rhaegar, how do you expect me to get by without maids helping me?” Lyanna was baffled that he would even suggest that. “How do you expect me to wear those dreadful gowns?” Regular gowns were a pain to put on much less royal gowns that were an even bigger torment. Sometimes one person wouldn’t do, she needed several people to help her put those gown on sometimes. They were torturous from the corsets to the strings and the different layers were all unbearable. 

“I’d prefer you wearing nothing at all,” Rhaegar said in her ear. 

She turned to look at him and saw that he was smiling. From the smirk he was giving her, she knew he was teasing her and she fell for it. Lyanna rolled her eyes at him, he always teased her with a serious expression on his face. “Rhaegar, this isn’t how you tease someone.” For a prince who was dutiful all his life, she really couldn’t blame him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said laughing giving her a peck on the cheek, causing her to forgive him instantly. 

She quickly got up and started running towards the castle, “race you back inside,” she laughed. 

“That is hardly fair,” Rhaegar called from behind. She giggled as she climbed the stairs. Lyanna would look behind her every now and then, her hair blowing behind her as she ran. Rhaegar was catching up to her, he was close. She hated the steps of Dragonstone, it was a long way up to the castle. When she turned back around from sneaking a peek at Rhaegar, to continue climbing, she almost tripped and had to hold on to the ledge. After steadying herself, she was about to continue but Rhaegar caught her. She squealed in surprise, as he held her from behind. 

Then she started laughing, “you cheated.” She squirmed underneath him as she continued with her giggles. 

Rhaegar also started laughing with her. “I did not. You’re the one who had a head start.”

“Well, you’ve been here before and know how to navigate your way around the castle.” 

”Just admit, I won fair and square,” Rhaegar shook his head at her. 

“Our race was to the castle and since we still didn’t reach it, our race isn’t over.” 

She was about to start running again but he held her firmly, tightening his arms around her waist. ”Our race is over,” he said firmly. She was about to protest but Rhaegar said, “Lyanna, you’re forgetting that you are with child. You need to take it easy.” 

“I’m fine,” she insisted brushing him off. He gave her a look that he didn’t believe her. In the mornings she was sick and sometimes stayed in bed for some time before getting up. Lyanna was a little tired but she would never admit it to Rhaegar. She liked competing with him, he allowed her to have fun where any other man would see her games as child’s play. 

Rhaegar wouldn’t hear it, “let us enjoy the view.” They walked slowly after that, Lyanna would sneak a peek at the bottom every now and then. It was beautiful, the sea surrounded the stairwell on both sides. She wondered how it was built, the castle was shaped like several dragons. ”It was built with magic bought from ancient Valyria,” Rhaegar answered her almost like reading her thoughts. She stared at the place in awe, the rocks were shaped like scales of dragons. Rhaegar saw what she was looking at, “Dragonlords were obsessed with shaping stone into strange, fanciful, and ornate objects.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lyanna breathed as she stared at the castle. It was the first time since she arrived that she truly studied the place. Even with its darkness of black stones, the place was truly captivating, like a work of art that held it together. 

They had reached the top, when she stopped Rhaegar, “Are there any secret passageways here like there is in King’s Landing?” She asked him slowly, Rhaegar lifted his eyebrows up quizzically.

“In King’s Landing?” Rhaegar smiled, “how do you know about them?” 

Lyanna blushed, she fidgeted with her hands as she stared at the floor. She couldn’t look at him as she answered, “Oh, when I first came to King’s Landing, I was so ever curious that I went exploring. Me and Daeron stumbled upon them once and we went back to play there ever since.” 

“To answer your question, there are secret passageways here. I guess Targaryens always like to have an alternate route to escape from.” 

“Why would they want to escape?”

“In case they were surrounded by enemies.” 

Lyanna finally looked up at him, “I don’t see how they could escape from this island even if they were to escape the castle unless there were ships.” 

Rhaegar stared at her with a glint in his eyes, “tell me, what did you like to play with my little brother,” changing the subject. 

Lyanna was taken aback that he would ask her, “sword play,” she mumbled out. 

Rhaegar looked at her for a long time before bursting out laughing, Lyanna stared at him incredulously, uncomfortable that she was the object of his laughter. “What, no dolls for little Lyanna Stark?” 

Lyanna made a disgusted face, “I hate dolls. I’ve never liked them. My father tried gifting me a doll once and I told him I’d rather have a sword. That’s when he got angry and forbid me to play with my brothers and demanded that I attend my lessons.” Rhaegar was still laughing at her so she hit him. 

“Forgive me,” Rhaegar finally attempted to stop laughing at her. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t like dolls. My sister played with dolls at that time and for a long time until she finally outgrew them.” 

“Shaena never liked to go with us because she was afraid of getting dirty,” Lyanna smiled at the memory. 

Rhaegar took her hand, “you are different than other women. It’s a good thing I suppose.” 

“You suppose? What, would you rather be married to Cersei Lannister or Elia Martell for that matter?” Lyanna smugly said. 

Rhaegar laughed, “gods no,” he shook his head. He pulled Lyanna’s hand, “let’s go see about that bath.” 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Ned had word that his brother, Brandon, was at Winterfell’s gates. He went to go tell his father, but his father was too preoccupied to see him. He sighed, it would be him and Benjen to greet their elder brother. He doubted Catelyn would want to greet her former betrothed and his new wife, but she surprised him by coming to the yard. Family, duty, honor were the Tully’s house words. She was family now as his wife and would do her duty to him no matter how she disliked it. It was honorable of her, he had to give her that. She was clenching her teeth already, he knew she wished she could be anywhere but there. Perhaps he could dismiss her to go rest, after all she was with child and none would be the wiser to suspect something amiss. He shook his head, he knew she would not. Maybe she was curious to see her former betrothed, the person who broke her heart.  
Ned knew she still suffered internally and would rather have been married to Brandon than to him. Brandon made her laugh she once admitted, whereas he was quiet. Ned was relieved to see Benjen there, he hoped his little brother would divert the situation if things got out of hand. “Open the gates,” Ned called, and the gates opened. In rode his brother who he hadn’t seen in a long time with Elbert Arryn next to him followed by a carriage. He was surprised to find a Kingsuard, Brynden Tully with them.  
Ned smiled as his brother got off his horse. “Ned”, Brandon called as he hugged him. “The Lord of Winterfell,” he said as he patted him hard on the back.  
Ned blushed, “I’m not Lord yet,” he mumbled out.  
“But you will be,” Brandon answered surveying Winterfell. Winterfell was supposed to be Brandon’s, not Ned’s. He was groomed from birth and trained how to be the future heir of this place, but it seemed fate had other plans for them. Ned would speak to his brother later, now wasn’t the time and place with other people around.  
“Cat,” Brandon greeted Catelyn.  
Catelyn ignored the gesture of friendliness, instead she mumbled out, “my lord.” She turned her attention to her uncle Brynden instead of focusing her attention on the girls coming out of the now open carriage. “It is nice to see you uncle.”  
“I hear that I am to congratulate you,” Brynden answered giving her a quick hug.  
Catelyn smiled, “Yes, we’re expecting our first child.”  
“Congratulations,” a woman’s voice spoke. They turned their attention to the voice and found that it was Ashara.  
Catelyn looked uncomfortable but mumbled out a thank you. She instead focused her attention on Shaena, “we are surprised to see you here Princess. No one told us you were coming.”  
“It was a last-minute idea,” Shaena spoke. “I hope I am not causing any inconvenience to you all.”  
“No, not at all,” Catelyn said sweetly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have the maids prepare a room for you.” She walked away quickly, Ned felt a relief that things didn’t escalate at least not yet.  
“Benjie,” Brandon hugged his little brother.  
“How’s Lya?” Benjen asked.  
Brandon tousled his hair, “what, you only ask about her? You don’t ask how your big brother is doing?”  
Ashara smiled at seeing the brothers, “Lya is good,” she answered on Brandon’s behalf. “She sends her love and wishes that you could see Valyria.” Benjen looked a little sad so Ashara said, “I have another little bundle that you could meet though.” She went into the carriage to get her daughter.  
Ned took the opportunity to greet Elbert and Shaena, “Welcome to Winterfell.”  
“We are glad to be here. Lyanna made a big deal about this place,” Shaena said looking around. “It is nice to see you again, my lord,” she said looking back at him.  
“I did not know you were coming otherwise we would have had a feast prepared.”  
“There is no need,” Shaena brushed him off.  
“Elbert,” Ned nodded at him.  
“Ned,” Elbert shook his hand.  
“Where is father?” Brandon asked Ned.  
“Father is preoccupied at the moment but I’m sure he will see you later,” Ned apologized on his father’s behalf. Brandon looked a little disappointed, but he went to go greet other people in Winterfell.  
“It is nice seeing you again, my lord. My family sends their love.” Ned turned his attention to Ashara. Benjen was now holding Allyria, he looked like he was a happy uncle.  
Ned smiled at her, “I hope you are well.”  
“I am well. Congratulations on your child.”  
“Thank you,” I will show you to your rooms. There would be plenty of time to talk later.  
Later that night, his father finally made his presence known during dinner. They were having dinner in Winterfell’s great hall where they usually had their feasts. A long table was laid out, so they could all fit. Everyone was sitting there silently and awkwardly. Ned tried to have polite conversation with Elbert and Shaena while the rest of his family was silent. His little brother would ask about Lyanna every now and then.  
“How have you been father?” Brandon began coolly.  
His father eyed him before speaking, “Good, Eddard has been a quick learner. He’s learned about his duties in less than a year.” Ned turned red on his brother’s behalf. His father was insinuating that Brandon was given a lifetime to learn and failed but Ned had learned them in less than a year.  
Everyone became silent. The silence was only broken when Ashara said, “Although Eddard has learned quickly about the duties of Winterfell, Brandon has been offered a position in the small council by Prince Rhaegar. Brandon must deal with all seven Kingdoms and must negotiate with them on the Kingdom’s matters of business. Although I am sure being the future Lord of one of the seven Kingdoms is important, dealing with the rest of the Kingdoms is just as important.” Ashara said sweetly and confidently meeting his father’s eyes.  
“What my good father meant was that Brandon neglected his duty to his house and doing your duty is the utmost important, especially to your family,” Catelyn cut in staring at Ashara. Ned immediately became uncomfortable.  
Ashara also stared into Catelyn’s eyes, not daring to back down. “My sweet lady, those are your family’s house words, not the Starks. The Tully words are family, duty, honor, are they not? Tell me, what are the Stark words?”  
Catelyn clenched her teeth, Ashara was insinuating that she was Stark than her. “How dare you?”, Catelyn shouted. She stood up and continued to yell, “You come into my home and insult me.”  
Ashara also stood up, “this isn’t your home. I belong here just as much as you. My husband is a Stark.”  
“Enough,” his father banged his hand on the table. Both ladies were taken aback by him yelling at them. Rickard looked at Ned and Brandon, “both of you, control your wives,” he yelled at the both clenching his teeth. He got up and walked away. Everyone was still shocked about what happened.  
“If you’ll excuse me,” Catelyn walked away. Then Ashara also excused herself and left. Brandon also walked away. Ned wanted to leave but couldn’t because he had guests to keep them company.  
“How’s Lya?” Benjen asked Shaena. Ned was relieved for that question. He wished his sister was here more than anything.  
Shaena was still confused but answered him, “she’s good. She told me how great Winterfell is. Maybe you could give me a tour of the castle tomorrow?”  
Benjen smiled, “I could show you all the places where me and Lya played.”  
“Perhaps I could also accompany the both of you,” Elbert said. Ned knew Elbert only wanted to spend time with his betrothed rather than see Winterfell.  
They ate in silence after that. Ned himself lost his appetite, he could barely stomach anything down. He was relieved that everyone excused themselves, but he was also not looking forward to facing his wife. He decided to go pray in the godswood for a while. That is where he went when he needed to reflect and think about dire situations. He was surprised to find Brandon there. “Brandon,” he nodded at his brother. His brother nodded back but didn’t say anything. They sat in silence for a while looking at the heart tree, they were both kneeling against it and touching the carved face.  
“I’m sorry about Winterfell,” Ned said breaking the silence. “I know this was all meant for you. I don’t deserve any of this. Not Winterfell, not Catelyn…”  
“I never wanted Winterfell,” Brandon interrupted him. “I thought it was what I wanted for a long time because I was born to be heir. But it isn’t what I wanted, being in exile has taught me that. I was unhappy which was why I sought company of other women.” Ned blushed thinking about his brother’s whores he’s slept with in the past. “I realized I felt trapped in a situation I couldn’t control but being with Ashara has made me a better man. Being a father has made me better and I hope I can be a man that she looks up to.” Talking about his daughter bought a smile to Brandon’s face. He shook his head, “what I’m trying to say is that I gladly give Winterfell to you and I know that it is in better hands with you than it could ever be with me.”  
“Thank you,” Ned was speechless after that. The two brothers embraced one another, it was unlike the hug from the morning. This was a brotherly affection they hadn’t done in a long time, not since they were children. It was a rare moment, so they cherished these moments. They broke apart, with Brandon patting him on the back. “I’m sorry about Catelyn,” not said breaking the awkward moment. “I’m sure she’ll come around.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Brandon reassured him. “We’ll get out of your way soon enough.” Then Brandon walked away and didn’t look back leaving Ned to his thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20 - Bad News

He hated seeing her like this, sitting on the floor, her head bent down, kneeling on the chamber pot. She emptied all the food she ate last night into the pot. He was concerned as she barely ate already. 

Sometimes all he could do was stare as she woke up earlier than him. In any case, she tried to hide her sickness in the mornings, but he could see her red eyes as tears formed in the corner of her eyes from the pressure of vomiting. He got up to help her up, she gave a jolt of surprise as his arms encircled her waist. “I’m fine,” she mumbled out, averting her eyes away from him.  
He knew she didn’t want to be deemed as weak. He didn’t say anything, instead he helped her back in bed. She looked pale, her fair skin looked almost yellowish. He rubbed her back to allow her to relax, “Perhaps you should go back to sleep,” he said. 

She seemed content laying there as she allowed herself to close her eyes. “Perhaps I should,” she whispered. He caressed her hair before placing a kiss on her head, allowing himself to smile in the fact that she didn’t put up an argument like she usually did. She not only seemed tired, but she must have felt tired as she had fallen asleep instantly. He hoped her morning sickness would subside, but it only seemed to get worst. This child inside her was making her weak, weak enough where she hardly put up an argument anymore. 

Rhaegar got up slowly, afraid that he might wake her from his movement. He silently dressed, trying his hardest not to make a sound, afraid of waking her. Rhaegar would break his fast quickly as he wanted to oversee Dragonstone’s business. He would sit in the Throne room for a while to see if his people had any requests for him. Then Rhaegar would retire to the chamber of the Painted Table so he could read his letters privately. 

There was a letter from his uncle which surprised him because he hardly sent him any letters. Rhaegar usually received letters either from his mother or his uncle Aemon. Those were his usual correspondents. Rhaegar quickly opened the letter only to discover that it indeed an urgent matter. His grandfather, the King, had been bed-stricken. He was gravely ill; the King was dying. His uncle was urging him to come to King’s Landing at once. Rhaegar had to read the letter again to make sure of its contents, it was more of a shock that he couldn’t take it in. 

Rhaegar put the letter down. He got up and asked Arthur to summon the maester. Arthur could tell something was wrong but didn’t ask any questions as he walked away. In the meantime, Rhaegar paced around the room. He dragged his hand through his silver hair. He would have to leave for King’s Landing soon. Rhaegar didn’t expect the situation to be dire. 

He worried more for Lyanna’s safety. Would it be safe enough for her to travel? She was already ill and getting sicker by the day. He didn’t have to consult a maester to know that travelling would be bad for her, but he hoped the maester would give him some kind of solace. 

There was knocking on the door, Rhaegar called for him to enter. Maester Marwyn stepped inside, Rhaegar had sent him to check on Lyanna earlier. “How is my wife?” Rhaegar asked him. 

The maester shook his head, “This pregnancy has taken a toll on her. You must remember that she is still young.”

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes at the maester. That was not the answer he was expecting. “Is there anything that will help her get better?”

The maester was silent for a moment. “I have a solution that might help her, but it might not be the best. It might be for a short while, only until she gets better.” 

“What is it?” Rhaegar didn’t have the patience to wait for the maester’s answer and wished he would just come out with it.

“I recommend that she stay in bed for the time being.”

For the time being, Rhaegar thought. “I see then that travelling might be out of the question.” 

“Absolutely not,” the maester was shocked that Rhaegar would even suggest such a thing. “That would probably kill her, more likely.” 

At the mention of death, Rhaegar closed his eyes tightly. That was the outcome he feared the most. “Will my wife survive this childbirth?” He dreaded asking the question, but it had to be asked. 

“It is hard to say, but I will do my best to help comfort her.” Rhaegar wanted to either kill the man for thinking negatively or thank him for at least being honest with him. “She is young, but she is strong. Of course, childbirth isn’t prejudiced,” the maester added. 

“I have to go back to King’s Landing,” Rhaegar explained. “I hope you will take care of my wife while I’m gone.”

“I will do my best and take care of her to the best of my ability,” the maester bowed to him before leaving. 

After that, Rhaegar started making plans for his trip back to King’s Landing. He would leave the next day, he hoped to make it back in time to see the King before his demise. 

Now would be the hardest part, to tell Lyanna that he was leaving her. He couldn’t think about living without her now. She would be devastated to learn that she couldn’t go back with him. 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Brandon was training in the courtyard in Winterfell with Benjen. “You’re better since the last time I saw you,” Brandon managed to get out as he sparred with his little brother. 

Benjen smiled at his elder brother’s compliment. Brandon took the opportunity to hit Benjen’s sword hard catching Benjen off-guard. Brandon smirked as he pointed his sword at his little brother. “You cheated,” Benjen complained. He had hoped to finally beat Brandon. 

Brandon laughed and tousled Benjen’s hair, “Did not. You need to be quicker on your feet. Don’t ever let a compliment go to your head.” Benjen grumbled something about how unfair the situation was. They were both interrupted by a clapping sound from behind them. Brandon turned around to meet his former lover, Barbrey Ryswell. He had many lovers over the years, mostly whores but Barbrey was different. They had met when Brandon fostered with the Dustins. The Ryswell’s were the next town over, and it was an easy ride that Brandon could easily make in a day. it wasn’t just a brief fling between them. Barbrey had allowed Brandon to take her maidenhood. “Barbrey, I had no idea you were in Winterfell,” he said walking up to her. 

Barbrey smiled seductively, “I only just arrived today. I accompanied my father here to get Lord Rickard’s blessing.”

Brandon raised his eyebrows, “Blessing? For what?” He questioned her wondering what blessing she was referring to.

“Didn’t you hear?” Barbrey asked surprised, “I’m betrothed to William Dustin.” 

Brandon smiled, “I did not hear but if I may offer you my congratulations.”

“You may and congratulations to you as well on your marriage and your daughter,” she mumbled out the last part. She moved closer to him to whisper, “You know my father had hoped for a match between you and me but when he found out you were betrothed to Catelyn, he had hoped for a match between me and Eddard.” Barbrey shook her head, “What is it about you Starks that make people want to become one of you.”

“It’s nothing special. I’ll tell you that.” Brandon smiled, “You’ve got a good one in William Dustin. He’ll treat you like the lady that you deserve to be treated as.”

Barbrey shook her head, “I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if you had married me instead of your wife.” Brandon knew it hurt her to say her name. 

“Her name is Ashara and you would never have dealt with my downfall well. My father disowning me would have destroyed you and your father.” Brandon knew full well why Barbrey’s father wanted a marriage alliance with the Starks because the Starks owned the entire Northern region thus giving him more power. Her father wanted her to marry into a name more than a person. “Northerners are proud, especially of their honor and they don’t take scandals lightly.” He whispered the last part to her. What he did to her was scandalous, Barbrey wasn’t a common whore to bed freely but it felt right at the time. 

“Not like the Dornish,” she finished for him. 

“No, not like the Dornish.” Brandon thought of Ashara and how patient she was with him when his father disowned him. She would sometimes say she didn’t need property to become happy. She was only happy that she was with him and their daughter. Brandon was lucky to have Ashara to uplift him through that ordeal when Brandon didn’t know how to support his new family. 

“They say she’s the prettiest woman in all of Westeros,” Barbrey continued. 

“Beauty is only in the eyes of the beholder. Many men would disagree with you, but she is beautiful,” Brandon smiled thinking of her. “When would the wedding take place?” Brandon wanted to change the subject from himself. 

“Soon, at least my father would hope so.” Barbrey smiled, “we would be honored to have you if you could join us.” 

Brandon knew that it would be a bad idea to go so he politely declined. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go inside and wash up.” He quickly went inside not waiting for an answer. He found Ashara tending to a crying Allyria. Brandon greeted Ashara with a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to lie down on the bed. 

“That’s all I get,” Ashara laughed. 

“You want me to make love to you when she’s here,” Brandon nodded at Allyria. 

“I suppose not,” she went back to soothing a crying Allyria. She looked worn out, “she won’t stop crying,” Ashara complained. 

“Perhaps you should give her to a maid to care for her,” Brandon suggested. 

“I’m her mother, I’m the one who should take care of her,” Ashara snapped. 

“That’s not what I meant, and it doesn’t mean you’re any less if a maid cares for her for a while.” 

Ashara walked toward the window. “Who was that woman you were talking to?”

Brandon flushed, how was he going to explain Barbrey Ryswell to his new wife. “That was Barbrey Ryswell, her father is a bannerman to my father.” 

“Oh,” she said before falling into silence. “She is pretty,” she mumbled out after a while still staring at the window. Brandon turned to stare at her, he would never have imagined Ashara to be self-conscious. Ashara never displayed a frail attitude, she was always strong and courageous like her brother Arthur. She always displayed the embodiment of a typical Dornish woman. 

The irony of it all! Barbrey thought Ashara was beautiful and Ashara also seemed to think that Barbrey was beautiful. He stood up and walked over to her. “Not as pretty as the woman standing before me,” he whispered in her ear which earned him a smile. 

“You know Brandon. Perhaps I should send Allyria off with a maid, so I could be free to do other things,” she said seductively. Brandon knew immediately what she was referring to. Ashara quickly called for a maid to take Allyria away. After the door was closed, she walked in his direction, kissing him passionately once reaching him, still standing in the spot next to the window. Brandon caressed her cheek, as they kissed wildly. Allyria had been taking up all their time as of late. They both began fumbling with undressing themselves and each other. They then stumbled to the bed clumsily, almost falling down in the process. 

“Have you ever heard that Dornish women are wild in bed?” Ashara said as she crawled on top of him. And they were, at least he could tell from the one he’d married. “It’s like Dornish wine. Once you’ve had a taste, you’d never go back to drinking regular wine.” 

Brandon bought her face closer to his, so he could kiss her to ease her tension. “There’s no going back,” he agreed. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

 

That night at the feast, Ashara was sitting with Shaena. It was a small feast with some of Lord Rickard’s bannermen. “Where have you been?” Shaena whispered to her. “You were supposed to be my confidant in this place, but I’ve had to fend for myself.” 

“I‘ve been busy,” Ashara almost blushed remembering her day’s event with Brandon. “Besides I thought you were here to see Elbert.” 

“Elbert has been busy with Ned and Lord Rickard. You know how lords like to talk upon themselves.” Shaena said giving her a knowing look. “Benjen has been kind enough to accompany me.” 

“I’m surprised Catelyn isn’t playing the hostess,” Ashara wrinkled her nose. 

“She would have but she’s with child, so she needs her rest.” Shaena waved it off like she could care less. “Benjen has been telling me all of Winterfell’s gossip.” 

Ashara rolled her eyes, “and what has my good brother been telling you.”

“Oh, you’d just die when I tell you,” Shaena squealed. “You know your lord husband had fostered when he was younger.” Ashara nodded, that wasn’t news to her, she knew that from Lyanna. “Well, do you know where?” Ashara looked at her uneasily, wondering why she was telling her all of this. “He fostered in Barrowton with the Dustins.” 

“Why is this information important?” Ashara was growing impatient with Shaena’s insulations.

Shaena smiled, “Do you know which House is closest to Barrowton?” Again, Ashara shook her head. “I’ll give you a clue. She’s staring at you right now.” Ashara looked around, it didn’t take her long to find the person Shaena was referring to. She met eyes briefly with the woman Brandon was speaking to earlier that day. The woman had quickly averted her eyes, embarrassed at being caught staring at her. 

Ashara turned back to Shaena, “that doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re not stupid Ashara. Your husband is a fine rider, I hear. He’s described as a centaur in the North. I’m willing to bet that it’s not because of his looks,” Shaena teased. “He could easily have ridden to the next town over and come back. It’s not hard to guess, especially if you saw them together in the yard.” 

Ashara was taken aback, “You saw them together.” 

Shaena stared at Ashara long and hard, “you also saw them, I saw you staring at them from your window.”

“Why are you telling me all of this? Are you trying to cause trouble between me and Brandon?” Ashara knew Shaena wasn’t fond of Brandon but she didn’t expect this from her. 

“I didn’t tell you to cause trouble, I just wanted to warn you.” 

“Warn me from what?” Ashara snapped, not fully comprehending the situation. 

“Warn you from her,” Shaena whispered. Ashara turned around to meet the newly betrothed woman. Both stared each other down, they were curious at the other.

Barbrey was the brave one to speak up first, “May I welcome you to the North my lady. I hope it is to your liking.” 

Ashara was trained at hiding her emotions from a young age. Growing up in the south had taught her to hide them well. She smiled, “I thank you. May I offer my congratulations at your betrothal.” 

Barbrey smiled back, “I thank you. May we walk around.” Ashara agreed as she got up. They made their way outside the dining hall. Barbrey only spoke up when they were in the long corridor. “You know I never thought I would be betrothed to William Dustin.” Ashara looked at her curiously. “I thought it would be Brandon Stark.” 

This lady was more courageous than Ashara gave her credit for. Ashara flashed her a big smile, “And why my lady, would you think that?” 

“He told me when he was in my arms.” Ashara wouldn’t dare let her see her anger. “Of course, then he was still betrothed to Catelyn. And look how that turned out.” Ashara could curse Shaena for her insinuations but deep in her heart Ashara knew that Shaena was right. Brandon and Barbrey were once an item and Barbrey had confirmed that for her. 

“Yes, look how well that turned out. He’s in my arms right now.” 

“Only because you were with child.” Barbrey smiled connivingly but Ashara would be damned if she let her have the last words. 

“Only because I came along and captured his attention and now he could barely look at you. I wonder how well your betrothal will turn out if your betrothed finds out you’re no maiden.” That earned Ashara a scowl from Barbrey. Ashara watched the girl walk away. She decided she needed fresh air as she made her way outside to breath the night air. The hall was too crowded for her liking. She calmed down instantly as she stepped outside. Ashara was still angry over that woman’s confidence but Ashara made sure to end that. 

“You know I could let you go from the position of being my lady for snapping at me, “a shrilly voice said behind her. 

Ashara didn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. “Go ahead,” Ashara snapped back. “I’m Lyanna’s lady-in-waiting. Not yours.” Ashara knew she hurt her but she wanted to hurt her more. “Perhaps I should tell Elbert that you’re not fond of his home.” 

“You’re not what?” Ashara and Shaena both looked back to see Elbert Arryn standing behind them. 

“Elbert, what are you doing here,” Shaena said at a loss for words.

“I followed you here because I wanted to see you,” Elbert said in a hard voice. “What does lady Ashara mean?”

“She didn’t mean anything, she was teasing. Weren’t you Ashara?” Shaena was practically begging her to side with her. 

But Ashara was still angry with her, “Why princess, you should be honest with your betrothed. Tell him how you wanted to speak with your brother, Prince Rhaegar, so he could give Lord Elbert a position in the Small Council just, so you could stay in King’s Landing. Tell him that you couldn’t stand the Eyrie.”

Shaena was furious as well as Elbert. “If you can’t stand the Eyrie, then why bother marrying me as that is my home,” Elbert snapped at Shaena before walking away.

Shaena turned to Ashara, her face was red, “I cannot believe you did that. I will remove you as my lady.”

Shaena didn’t seem to hear her the first time so Ashara repeated, “Like I said before, I am not your lady. I serve Lyanna.”

“You are forgetting that I am still a Princess,” Shaena retorted.

“You’re forgetting that Lyanna is the future Queen and thus ahead of you in line.” 

Shaena was taken aback but huffed before walking away. Ashara watched her enter the castle, she seemed to bump into someone as she entered. Ashara narrowed her eyes at Brandon, she wasn’t ready to face him as she turned her head. 

“Why is my lady out here in the cold?” Brandon said walking up to her. Brandon tried to hold her, but she removed herself from his arms. 

“Then perhaps you should go back inside and find warmth. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with that,” she snapped.

“Ashara what’s wrong?”

Ashara turned to look at Brandon’s eyes, she wanted to stare into his grey eyes as she said, “Why didn’t you tell me about you and Barbrey?” She could see a glint in his eyes that seemed shocked that she knew. 

“How did you...” Brandon began.

“It doesn’t matter how, what matters is that I found out and it wasn’t from you.”

Brandon took a deep breath before saying, “that was in the past.” 

“Is it? I wonder how you got her to bed you. Did you tell her words of love only, so you could bed her? Did you do the same to me Brandon Stark? Did you tell her how beautiful she was, and how she was the only woman in the world you could love?”. Her voice had gotten angrier with every sentence, every word she spoke to him. 

“Ashara, that was in the past. You are the woman I love. I married you,” Brandon tried holding her, but she pushed him away.

“Yes, you married me,” her voice was cold. “Only because I was carrying your child. You bedded me while you were betrothed to Catelyn, and while you spoke words of love to Barbrey.” Ashara turned her face, unable to look at him anymore. “My brothers were right. I was stupid to fall for you.” Her tears started spilling but from the corner of her eyes she saw a redhead watching them. Ashara couldn’t bear the pain anymore as she quickly walked to her room leaving a shocked Brandon standing outside. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

Lyanna didn’t have the energy to get up that day. The maester had visited her and demanded she stay in bed, not only today but for a few days. He even had the audacity to suggest a month would be good for her. This wasn’t in Lyanna’s nature, being in bed all day that is. Perhaps getting fresh air would be good for her, maybe she should speak to Rhaegar about it. She just hoped the maester didn’t reach him first. 

Surprisingly, Lyanna listened to the maester that day as she had just awoken from her nap. She wanted to get up and see her daughter, perhaps even find Rhaegar. She hadn’t seen him all day and she missed him. Lyanna didn’t have to wonder long about him as he opened the door and walked in. She smiled at him, “where have you been?” Lyanna asked although knowing the answer, busy with the castle’s welfare. 

Rhaegar approached her and placed a kiss on her head. Instead of answering her, he asked, “how have you been? Did you sleep well?”

“I’ve been sleeping all day so you could imagine how sore I am.” Lyanna looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes, “Perhaps a walk in the garden would be nice.” 

To her surprise, Rhaegar agreed. He didn’t make a fuss over her well being like he usually did. They walked in Aegon’s garden slowly, she knew he didn’t want to tire her out. Lyanna looked a little pale so Rhaegar suggested they sit down on a bench. Their fingers were entangled as Rhaegar caressed her hands. “This garden is beautiful,” Lyanna commented to him. It was filled with wild roses that were thorny and made your fingers bleed if touched. “How could something be so beautiful and wild at once,” Lyanna reminisced about the roses. 

Rhaegar laughed, “You mean kind of like you.” Lyanna didn’t appreciate his words as she playfully hit him. “What I mean,” Rhaegar began explaining himself, “is that you are beautiful.” He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. “But if someone tries to get close to you, you step on their feet.” He was teasing her about Robert Baratheon. 

“Well, I don’t see how that is a bad thing. We all need thorns to defend ourselves,” Lyanna said softly. 

Rhaegar smiled, he lifted her hand and bought it to his lips to kiss. “We do, and I’m glad you have yours.”

They went back to sitting in silence. She was content in smelling the fresh piney scent. Lyanna could tell something was on his mind, he seemed distracted. He kept avoiding her eyes whenever she tried to smile at him. His hands were sweaty, and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there with her. She finally had enough and asked him, “Rhaegar, is something wrong?”

His indigo eyes fell on her grey ones, “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that you seemed distracted. Did I do something wrong?” Lyanna looked down to her feet, unable to bear it if she found out she was the reason.

Lyanna felt arms go around her waist and pulling her towards him, she laid her head on his shoulder. “You could never be the reason,” he whispered in her ear. He gave out a long sigh, “But I do have some news and I fear you may not like it.” 

She jolted from his arms to look at him, his jaw was tense. “What news?”

His mouth opened and closed, his jaws clenched together. Rhaegar took a deep breath, and he slowly opened his mouth again and began, “Lyanna, I have to go back to King’s Landing.” 

Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows, “but why is that bad news?”

Again, Rhaeger took a deep breath, “my grandfather is ill.” The way he said it was somber so Lyanna guessed that the situation was dire. Rhaegar’s attitude seemed to tell it all, the King must be really unwell if had to go back to King’s Landing.

“That is horrible news,” Lyanna breathed out. “When are we leaving?” 

At her question, Rhaegar seemed to close his eyes intensely. “I don’t know how to tell you this,” he said slowly, “but the maester says that you should be resting, preferably in bed rest.”

Lyanna couldn’t believe what he was saying, and for a moment all she could do was stare open mouthed at him. She shook her head, “but you don’t mean…” Lyanna couldn’t even finish the sentence. 

Rhaegar wouldn’t even look at her as he said the next part, “Yes, I mean that you should stay here while I go to King’s Landing.”

Lyanna continued to shake her head, “What about Valyria?”

“Valyria can stay here with you,” Rhaegar was smiling. Was that supposed to make her feel better? Lyanna looked down at her lap, tears clouded her vision. Suddenly this beautiful garden had transformed into a wild forest. It became dark, and scary. Lyanna tried to get up, but her world seemed to only get darker. She felt arms catching her from behind before she could fall. Her eyes were closed, perhaps she could find peace for a moment. 

The next thing she knew, she opened her eyes to find herself in her room. The maester was hovered over her, and next to him was a worried looking Rhaegar. “She’s awake,” the maester said. Rhaegar looked relieved as the maester continued to observe her. “She’ll be fine,” he spoke to Rhaegar. 

“Thank you,” Rhaegar said. “If you could give us a moment, I would like to speak to my wife.” The maester nodded and left. Rhaegar sat on the bed next to her, he tried taking her hand, but she removed it. Rhaegar looked hurt but he was also hurting her. Lyanna remembered the conversation he had with her just before she fainted. She would be alone in this place, she had no friends here, no family, there would be no one to talk to. “Lyanna, say something.” 

Lyanna shook her head, “what is there left to say? You and your maester decided my situation and I have no say in the matter,” she said softly.

“You know that is for your wellbeing.”

“I’ll be fine for a few days on a boat,” Lyanna insisted. 

Rhaegar was firm, he wouldn’t change his mind. “Fine? You just fainted. You’re not fine. I cannot have you travelling when you’re unwell,” he raised his voice. 

Lyanna sat up, “but you’ll have me stay here alone.” 

“I will leave Oswell with you.” 

“You have a solution for everything, don’t you?” Lyanna snapped, it would take more than a guard to appease her. 

“Do you think this is easy for me? You don’t think it hurts me to leave you,” Rhaegar snapped back, perhaps a little too harshly because tears started forming in Lyanna’s eyes.

“You always leave. Do you know how it makes me feel to be left alone? You never consider my feelings,” Lyanna cried. “Please Rhaegar. I know you must leave. All I ask is that you take me with you. I beg you as the mother of your child and your unborn child I am carrying.”

Rhaegar embraced her as she cried, “We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” he soothed her. He kissed her on the top of her head, then wiped her tears away with his thumb. He laid next to her until her tears died down. He caressed her skin to allow her to fall asleep. She could vividly remember him whispering, “I’m doing this to protect you. I love you too much too risk your safety.” At the time she thought it was a dream, but she woke up the next morning, she found him gone. He had lied to her, as she wiped the tears away harshly. All she had now was Valyria and her silver hair along with the wreath of winter roses to remind Lyanna of him.


	21. Chapter 21 - Hostages

Rhaegar had just arrived in King’s Landing. He was greeted by his uncle in the Red Keep. His uncle Duncan spoke to him as they walked quickly. “How is my grandfather doing?” Rhaegar asked him. 

“Not very good, I’m afraid.” Duncan shook his head, “I’m just glad you arrived when you did. He would want to see you.” 

Rhaegar nodded, “And I would like to see him.” They walked grimly to the King’s chambers. Ser Gerold and Ser Jonothor were standing guard at his door. Ser Gerold announced his arrival to the King. His grandfather was lying down on the bed. 

At first Rhaegar thought he was asleep but then he opened his eyes. “Rhaegar, my boy,” the King managed to get out weakly and then started coughing wildly. Rhaegar wanted to cry at the sight, the King looked weak. It was devastating for Rhaegar to see him like this because his grandfather had been like a father to him especially when his own father went mad. This man raised him and was always good to him. 

Rhaegar poured water into a glass from a pitcher that was on the night table. He helped his grandfather sit up so he could drink. “I am here grandfather. Save your energy.” 

When his grandfather finished drinking, he shook his head. “I don’t have much time left. This needs to be said,” he managed to say. “Everyone knows you are my heir and you shall be King after me. You will make a good King, that I have no doubt. I taught you well.” 

“You still have more to teach me,” Rhaegar denied.

“You know all there is to know and much more than me from your reading.“ His grandfather managed to smile. “I have had a long life. I have accomplished much and to think that I was never even supposed to be King.” He was the fourth son so nobody thought he would ever become King. People called him Aegon the unlikely. “I only wish I got to see your son, the prince that was promised.”

“You can still see him,” Rhaegar tried to remain optimistic but he knew the King was dying. “There is still time.”

His grandfather held his hand for a while and then dismissed him. Rhaegar then went to see his mother. “Rhaegar,” she got up to embrace him when he had entered without knocking. Thank the gods she was alone, he wasn’t in the mood for his brothers. He loved them, but he didn’t feel like answering their questions. 

“Mother, how have you been?” He embraced her tightly. 

“I’m well as can be expected.” She broke the embrace, so she could have a good look at him. “You look like you haven’t been sleeping.” Rhaegar really hadn’t been sleeping much because he was busy thinking about his grandfather and then he was thinking about Lyanna. He wondered what her reaction would be when she discovered he was gone. She would probably be furious with him. “Where is my good daughter?” She asked while she looked at the door like she expected her to come in any second. “And my granddaughter.”

Rhaegar closed his eyes tightly, he hoped his mother would understand his reasons for leaving her. “Lyanna is at Dragonstone.” Rhaegar opened his eyes to see his mother’s reaction, she narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Did she enjoy her stay that much? She doesn’t want to come back to us anymore,” his mother said sadly. 

Rhaegar quickly shook his head, “No, nothing of that sort, believe me.” For some reason he became nervous under his mother’s gaze and started questioning himself for the thousandth time if he had made the right decision. “I left Lyanna there because she was ill and the maester advised me that she should stay.” 

His mother looked worried, “Is she well? It’s not serious, is it? How did she take the news?”

His mother asked question after question, so he answered, “she’ll be fine. The maester assures me it’s just a phase that will pass. I don’t know how she took it.” The last answer got him a quizzical look from his mother. “Well, I began to tell her,” Rhaegar explained the situation. 

“I cannot believe you left her alone,” his mother scolded. “The poor girl.” His mother began pacing around her room. “And how I was so looking forward to seeing Valyria.”

“Mother, you should sit. You are with child yourself.” Rhaegar tried to calm her down. 

“I don’t care about me. I’m too old to be with child in any case.”

“Nevertheless, you should not exert yourself.” Rhaegar made her sit down. 

After a moment she sighed, “I just hope your father does not come back.” That was an odd thing to say but Rhaegar couldn’t blame her. Aerys had tortured her and abused her many times over. 

“Did he not go east?”

“Yes, but you know how he is. I wonder why he went there? The gods only know how he thinks those people are barbarians and beneath him.” His mother then called for lunch to be served. 

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

 

Lyanna was furious to say the least. The month after Rhaegar had left was unbearable. She was bored to death, the only entertainment she had was from her daughter. Val would gurgle or giggle every now and then which made Lyanna smile. Honestly, she didn’t see the comparison between Val and her father that Rhaella mentioned once. Val was prettier, the reason being was that Val was a child and her daughter. It could also have been Lyanna’s prejudice against the girl’s father. “You would never leave me, right,” Lyanna murmured to the girl. Lyanna didn’t even want to think about the fact that Val would be married off somewhere in the distant future and she would hardly see her. That wouldn’t be for a long time though so Lyanna would be content in having her with her in the time being. The girl just waved with her hands, “we don’t need him. You and I will be fine on our own.” Lyanna had her hands tied between the girl she had on her lap and the child she was carrying in her stomach. 

“We don’t even need your father’s harp playing to put us to sleep.” The girl scrunched up her face and started crying. Apparently, Val would rather have her father because Lyanna couldn’t calm her down. She sighed as she got the wet nurse to come and feed her because she might be hungry. 

Lyanna sat back down on her bed, she buried her head in the pillow. She wondered how long it would be before she would see Rhaegar again. It wasn’t like he told her that he would be back for her. He left without telling her anything. Rhaegar had put her to sleep by offering to play his harp for her. Lyanna seemed to calm down as the lullaby he played made her dizzy and put her to sleep. 

Lyanna wondered if Rhaegar would come to see her on her name day. Her name day would be in a couple of months. She hated him for leaving her but she hated the maester more because he‘s the one that convinced Rhaegar to let her stay. The maester tried to see how she was doing but she kept dismissing him. She didn’t want to see the old man even though he was nice to her. 

Lyanna was sick of being in this bed, as she sat back up. It was the entire room that annoyed her. It felt more like a prison, like a big cage that was designed to trap her in. They designed the room to make it look pretty and fill it with silks and jewels all to give the impression of what a lovely room it was. It was just used to lure women in, only to trap them in this silly room. Lyanna didn’t really know which “they,” she was referring to, but it was someone that designed it and placed all these girly things. 

It was funny because there was a time where Lyanna wouldn’t fall for these things. She wanted to be like her brothers, one of the guys instead because they didn’t have to learn how to sew, wear corsets, and be trapped inside all day. Lyanna got up and made her way to Aegon’s garden. Oswell, of course, followed her about. “Why did Rhaegar leave you behind?” She shrugged her shoulders pretending that she didn’t care much for his answer. 

Oswell was surprised because she usually ignored him and didn’t speak one word to him. She knew Rhaegar only left him here to spy on her, so he could report back to his dutiful prince. Lyanna didn’t know why because Rhaegar could’ve had the whole castle spy on her and he probably did. Oswell cleared his throat, “The prince wanted me to guard you.”

Lyanna gave a snort, it was un-lady like, but she didn’t care as she stopped in her tracks to look at him. “Guard me from what. From sea creatures?” She asked sarcastically. Oswell didn’t answer her, instead he looked down at her stomach. Her hand instantly went to the spot as she understood his meaning. “Of course, I should’ve know really. He left you to guard his heir. I should’ve known he doesn’t care for me.”

“I beg your pardon my Princess, but I know the Prince cares for you.” 

Lyanna looked down, “He only cares about me being his broodmare,” she said sadly.

“That isn’t true,” Oswell insisted. “I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with you.” 

Lyanna proceeded to walk, “How long have you known him?”

“A long time.”

“And what was he like before he met me?”

Oswell didn’t say anything so Lyanna looked back. His face seemed conflicted like he didn’t want to betray his Prince. Lyanna had never seen more loyal Kingsguards than Arthur and Oswell. They would stay at their post only until Rhaegar told them otherwise. “You’re forgetting that you are also loyal to me as the mother of Rhaegar’s heir.” 

They continued to walk until they reached the garden. Lyanna took a seat on the bench where Rhaegar broke the news to her, the most awful news that would cause him to leave her. “Sit,” Lyanna motioned for him to sit next to her. 

Oswell sat down but leaving space between them. “You already know that he was bookish and preferred to be alone.”

Lyanna nodded, “Yes, but you were with him. I’m sure he spoke to you about things. Like what was in his heart. Did he have past lovers?”

Oswell laughed, “Perhaps you should ask the Prince these questions.”

“He’d just deny them,” Lyanna insisted. “I’d rather hear it from you since you know everything about him.”

Oswell sighed, “there were no past lovers.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, “I’m surprised. Doesn’t he have women throwing themselves at his feet.” 

“There were plenty of those,” Oswell teased. He shook his head, “But he never gave them the time of day. Rhaegar was always prophecy driven like his family. That and the fact that he was busy being groomed to be King. That didn’t leave him much time to pursue women.” 

“So, I shouldn’t be worried about him taking a lover than.”

Oswell blushed but shook his head. “Rhaegar would never. I’ve never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at you.” 

“Not even Cersei Lannister,” Lyanna scoffed. 

“Cersei”, Oswell said loudly, looking at her like he couldn’t believe what she just said. “Especially not Cersei Lannister,” he confidently said. “Cersei may be beautiful, but she would never be good for the Kingdom.”

“And I am?” Lyanna questioned. “I don’t know how to rule. I was betrothed to him from as long as I can remember. Being a Princess and a future Queen were thrust upon me and I had no say.” Lyanna didn’t really know why she was telling him all of this. Maybe because there was no one to talk to here. “I don’t know if I’d make a good Queen.” Ever since she had heard about the King’s condition, she couldn’t help but think that she would soon be Queen and she wasn’t ready. 

“But your husband would make a good King and he would guide you.” Everyone said that Rhaegar would be the best King, perhaps even better than Jaehaerys the first. Then again, he was the only Jaehaerys to become King because Rhaegar’s grandfather had died before he got the chance to become King. His wife followed him soon after, she died from a broken heart. Lyanna wondered if people could die because of love. She couldn’t comprehend loving someone so much that a person could die from a broken heart. Her father loved her mother and he never died after her but maybe he didn’t love her all that much. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Ashara couldn’t believe what she was doing. She didn’t truly understand what was happening, her body just got up and walked aimlessly. Her legs had taken her to Lord Stark’s solar. She had hardly seen him or spoke to him since she got here. Then again Rickard Stark hardly saw anyone other than his maester or his steward. 

Before she could run, her hand had lifted itself up and knocked on the door. It was as if her body was speaking for her. Any foolish thoughts she had, had quickly disappeared. A voice from inside had called for her to enter. If Lord Stark knew it was her, he would probably have dismissed her. 

She took a big breath of fresh air before she turned the knob to open the door. Her legs felt weak as she walked inside but she forced herself to put each foot in front of the other. Lord Stark was sitting at his desk, he was busy writing something. He didn’t notice her as she began to fidget nervously. Ashara didn’t really know why she was here, maybe she wanted solace before she had to leave Winterfell. 

They were leaving soon, and Lord Stark didn’t make his presence known other than the first night they had come. Ashara was busy with her thoughts that she didn’t see Lord Stark put his pen down, only to stare at her. When she finally noticed his gaze, she looked down uncomfortably. She could feel his grey eyes piercing into her, her body was burning from nervousness. Lord Stark was waiting for her to speak. 

She mumbled her greetings, “I have come to see if you had eaten.” That was a good way to start, Ashara thought. 

For a minute, she wondered he had heard her because he continued to stare at her. But then he spoke, “I have not.” 

“I will inform the servants to bring you lunch,” Ashara said. 

She was about to make her way out when he said, “Is there something you needed.”

Ashara turned around to look at him, “No, why do you ask?”

With a movement of his hand around the room, “Because you are in my solar.”

She answered in a low voice, “I just wanted to see you because we are leaving soon.” 

Lord Stark fumbled in his desk for a minute and pulled out a piece of paper, “Here, this is for you.” 

Ashara wondered what it could be as she walked towards him to take the paper from his hands. She read the contents of the paper not believing its contents. “What is this?” She demanded in a loud voice.

Rickard raised his eyebrows, “what, you’re not happy with it.”

“Why would this make me happy?”  
“Isn’t that why you married my son? Because you wanted land. I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted.”

Ashara turned red, she couldn’t believe what her good father was insinuating. “You think I married your son for your land.” She was so angry that she threw the paper back in his face. “I married your son because we loved each other.”

“Love?” Rickard questioned. “You were carrying his child. He married you out of duty,” he said disgustingly. 

Ashara wanted to cry but she wouldn’t cry in front of him. “I am a Dayne, Lord Stark. My family has land and a castle, and I do not need yours. I came here because I wanted you to meet your granddaughter, but you refused to see her. I just wanted you to accept me, but I see you won’t do that. Don’t worry, Lord Stark, we will be leaving on the morrow.”

Ashara quickly ran out of his solar. She was fuming as she walked to her room to quickly pack. Her cheeks were wet because she started crying. She opened her trunk and started throwing things aimlessly in it. Ashara couldn’t wait to leave Winterfell and be done with it. She regretted coming here. 

Some of the clothes had fallen on the floor instead of inside the trunk. Ashara usually neatly folded her clothes. There was a knock on the door. She wasn’t in the mood for visitors. “Go away,” she called. 

The perpetrator had come in anyways, she gave them her back because she didn’t want them to see her tears. “I just came to tell you that you should go to Lyanna since you’re her lady-in-waiting.” Ashara should’ve known it was Shaena. “Why are you here with me if you serve her?” Ashara wasn’t in the mood to argue with her or she would have told her that she was the one that decided to come with her. After all, she did cause trouble between her and Elbert. 

Ashara wiped her tears, “I have decided to do just that. I will be leaving.” Her voice quivered towards the end, and she started crying again.

She buried her face in her hands and assumed Shaena would see it as her que to leave. Shaena surprised her by wrapping her arm around her and helping her sit on the bed, “Ashara, what’s wrong?”

“Lord Stark,” she could only mumble out at first. After calming herself down, she explained to Shaena what happened. Ashara didn’t really know why she was telling her but she needed to speak to someone and Shaena was the only one available. 

“How dare he say such things? I will speak to him.” Shaena was raging as she stood up, intent on going to him at this very moment. 

“Please don’t,” Ashara grabbed her hand. “I think I’ve done enough to displease him, but I thank you nonetheless. I’m sorry about what I said to Lord Elbert the other day,” Ashara apologized. Shaena was being good to her and she didn’t deserve her kindness. 

Shaena shrugged, “Oh, it’s alright. He would have eventually found out anyhow.” 

“I will speak to him and explain it isn’t true,” Ashara wanted to help her because she felt guilty. 

“He has already gone,” Shaena sighed. “It doesn’t really matter. He’ll just have to get over it.” After a while of sitting in silence, Shaena asked, “What about you and Brandon?”

“We’ve been distant as of late,” Ashara confessed. “I know he slept with those women before me, but I can’t help but think that he tried the same tricks on me and I fell for it. I don’t know if I could forgive him, especially now with what Lord Stark said. He made it sound like I was one of those whores.” Ashara sighed, “I’m not one of them. I’m a lady,” she said more to herself than to Shaena. It was one night of passion she had with Brandon and she didn’t regret it because they had made Allyria. 

“You’re not a whore. You are a lady,” Shaena confirmed. 

“Let us pack, we should never have left King’s Landing.” Ashara stood up to continue packing. 

“Mother has written to me that Rhaegar has come back. I can’t wait to see Lyanna to tell her how much I hated Winterfell,” Shaena teased. 

Ashara smiled, “That makes two of us. I never want to come here ever again.”

 

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Lyanna had lately taken upon herself to take care of business on Dragonstone. She would see her people fed and if they had wanted anything, she would help them if it was within her power. The maester had even offered to help her, she suspected it was because he wanted to look after her, but she accepted his help nonetheless. She was looking over the letters when she noticed one in Rhaegar’s writing. It immediately grabbed her attention as she saw the three headed dragons’ seal. She held it in hand and for a moment all she could do was stare at it. She remembered Shaena’s words of love letters and that just made her want to burn it like how their dragons burned everything down. She was still angry that he had lied to her and left her. 

In her heart, she knew she would never do that. As she tucked the letter away in her pocket. Lyanna was curious to see his love letter. Perhaps it wasn’t a love letter at all and he was informing her about the state of the King. She shrugged her shoulders, not caring either way, just seeing his handwriting would be enough. In truth, she would rather have him here rather than his thoughts on paper. 

Later that night, when she was alone in her chambers, she opened the letter to read. It was addressed to her, she read her name in his neat calligraphy. It was pouring outside as of late and she wanted to read his words for comfort. It rained a lot on Dragonstone, the storms were really bad. The letter began, 

“my dearest Lyanna,

I am sorry I left the way I did. It wasn’t under ideal circumstances, I know. How are you fairing, my love? How is the child?” Lyanna had to roll her eyes at that, always thinking about the child. Sometimes she felt like he cared more about the child than he did of her. “Mother says I look like a mess and I am. I’ve been having trouble sleeping. At least one of us is sleeping. The gods know how much you were sleeping before I left. What I wish the most is that you were with me sleeping in my arms, sharing kisses in the middle of the night.” Well I would be if you didn’t leave me, Lyanna thought. “How is Val fairing? At least now you’d have her all to yourself.” 

“I also wanted you all to myself,” Lyanna muttered.

She went back to reading the letter, “my brothers were heartbroken to learn that you haven’t come. My mother thinks you’ve enjoyed your stay at Dragonstone that much that you decided to stay away. I told her that I was the reason. I didn’t bring you. I am sorry again. I hope you are well. Kiss Valyria for me. 

P.S. I will make it up to you when I see you.” When would that be, she wondered. 

Lyanna was disappointed to say the least that the letter was finished. He didn’t mention how the King was doing or anything more about how his mother was doing or his siblings. She quickly read it over again, especially the parts of his love and their kisses. She kind of wished he would have elaborated but he probably feared it would fall into the wrong hands. Lyanna stared at the piece of paper until she became sleepy. She put the paper away in the desk nearby and went back to bed. As her head laid on top of the pillow, she thought of Rhaegar and what he would do to her if he was there next to her. There was a sound of thunder heard outside that made her jump. She calmed herself and hugged the pillow next to her, imagining it was him and fell asleep. 

Lyanna was awoken to someone calling her name. She opened her eyes to find Oswell, and quickly covered herself with the sheets in case anything was showing. “Oswell, what are you doing here? In the middle of the night no less.”

“I am sorry, my lady but the castle has been attacked.”

“Attacked? By who,” she asked shocked.

Oswell sighed, “By Aerys,” he mumbled. 

“Aerys attacked the castle,” Lyanna repeated still trying to comprehend the situation. She knew her good father was mad, but this was insane. “With what army?”

“Apparently he has gotten an army from the east. Hired sellswords to be exact. We were attacked before we knew what was happening,” Oswell explained. Lyanna had no time to think about escaping because Oswell said, “He has summoned you to the throne room.” Lyanna‘s eyes widened, “He has called himself King and wants your allegiance.” 

“If you could allow me to get dressed then?” Oswell nodded and went to stand guard outside. She thought of Aerys while she got up to get dressed. Why does he want my allegiance? Lyanna already knew the answer to that, he wants her allegiance because she was Rhaegar’s wife and the daughter of the Northern Lord. If he had her as a hostage, he would keep her in line. 

Lyanna went out to find Oswell waiting for her outside. As they walked down the corridors, she noticed that the castle was filled with armed men. They were scary looking men, ones that didn’t like anyone trying anything with them. They made their way down the stairs to the throne room where Aerys was waiting. Lyanna became nervous as she walked to the front. Aerys was wearing a crown on his head, smiling like a madman and sitting on the throne room. Standing next to him was a fat, bald man. 

“Oh, my good daughter has arrived,” Aerys hissed. “You will swear fealty to me girl,” he demanded.

Lyanna was afraid of what might happen, but she said, “My fealty is to our current King, King Aegon, fifth of his name.”

Aerys narrowed his eyes on her, “King Aegon is dead or will soon be dead anyhow,” he waved his hand. “I am his heir and I am King Aerys, second of his name.” He seemed to become angry all of a sudden, and she felt like she was the cause of it. “You don’t want to know what will happen girl.” He seemed to sense her hesitation, “I’ll have you thrown in the Dungeons or have you killed along with my other captive. But perhaps that is too easy for you, I’ll have you beat and raped like the bitch you are.” His voice got louder with each word he spoke and it sent chills down her spine. Lyanna wanted to run but she couldn’t out of fear and her legs wouldn’t move. Captive? Was he referring to Valyria? This made her fear for her daughter’s life. 

Lyanna went down on her knees, she lowered her head and said, “I swear fealty to you my King, from this day until my last. Your Grace,” she was shivering the whole time she was on the floor. It was for her daughter Lyanna had done this, she was innocent in all of this. Lyanna didn’t care about her life but she would make sure her daughter lived. 

Aerys had accepted her fealty and then roughly dismissed her. He got what he needed out of her. He allowed her to stay in her room, but he placed guards with her, guards that would follow her every move. 

“Who was the other captive, he was referring to?” She whispered to Oswell when they were out of earshot. 

“Jaime Lannister,” Oswell whispered back. 

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, “I’m guessing that’s to keep Tywin in line.” Oswell nodded. Lyanna shook her head. Aerys thought this plan through, she’d give him that. He was mad, but he was smart. He had two hostages, both from powerful houses. She wondered how Aerys managed to capture Jaime. Well, at least, Aerys wasn’t referring to her daughter but Lyanna still feared for her daughter’s safety.


	22. Chapter 22 - Mad Man

Rhaegar was unable to comprehend the news that Pycelle was telling him. Lyanna was being held captive along with his daughter, by his father, nonetheless. They were sitting in the small council chamber when Pycelle had shown them a letter he received from Dragonstone. At first, Rhaegar thought it was a letter from Lyanna herself, he was angry that Pycelle had read a private letter that was probably addressed to him, but he soon learned the letter was from the maester at Dragonstone. Then Rhaegar assumed that the maester was informing him of Lyanna’s condition, but how wrong he was yet again. 

“Maester Marwyn says that Dragonstone has fallen into enemy hands,” Pycelle spoke slowly but confidently. 

“What enemies does he speak of?” Duncan Targaryen who was also sitting there along with other members of the small council asked. 

Pycelle gulped and looked in Rhaegar’s direction before speaking, “Your father, Aerys Targaryen.” 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “my father,” he murmured more to himself than to other people in the room. 

“He wants the Kingdom and will stop at nothing to get what he wants,” Pycelle told them. 

“What army does he have?” Duncan who was also baffled at the situation managed to ask.

“An army that he has acquired from the east.” 

“What army?” He found himself asking.

Pycelle rubbed his chin, and thought for a moment, “the golden company, I believe.”

“The golden company,” Rhaegar repeated. The name had intrigued him on so many levels. The golden company was started by Aegor Rivers who was known as Bittersteel. Bittersteel was one of the legitimized bastards of King Aegon the fourth. King Aegon the fourth had legitimized all of his bastards on his death bed which caused the Targaryens quite a few wars to fight in the days ahead in the Blackfyre Rebellions. Bittersteel had fled Westeros and when he saw all the exiled lords and knights, he started his own sellsword company, so they would support House Blackfyre. The golden company was now made up of exiles and sons of those exiled lords and knights. “I thought they only served members of House Blackfyre or Targaryen bastards. I didn’t know they were back to serving Targaryens,” Rhaegar spoke loudly. Why would they serve House Targaryen when they had fought them for so many years unless they had no other leader. Then again, it might have been the fact that all of the male line of House Blackfyre were dead. Ser Barristan Selmy had killed the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders, Maelys the Monstrous in the war of the Ninepenny Kings. 

“That is an interesting matter,” Duncan murmured. “How did Aerys convince the Golden Company to take up his cause whey they have spent so much of their history fighting against the Targaryens?” Rhaegar wasn’t the only one who was thinking why. 

“My father must have promised them something,” Rhaegar said slowly. 

“They want to come home. Aerys must have promised them to bring them home,” Duncan concluded with him. 

“Let me see that letter,” Rhaegar said and was growing impatient with Pycelle as he slowly handed the letter to him. Rhaegar skimmed the letter over, he wanted to see if there was any mention of his wife and daughter but there wasn’t. It was mentioned that this would be the last letter to be sent because his grace had commanded that all ravens would be killed to make sure no one would send a message. It was an insult to call him his grace, when the King had not yet passed away.

There was something that caught his attention immediately and grew very irritated with Pycelle quickly for not mentioning this piece of important information. “Jaime Lannister is also being held captive along with my wife,” he nearly shouted at Pycelle. Pycelle grimaced but nodded. “Why didn’t you mention this sooner?”

“I was just getting to that,” Pycelle stuttered. 

“Does Tywin know that his heir is being held captive?” 

“I sent Tywin a raven informing him of the matter,” Pycelle continued to stutter. 

Rhaegar clenched his fists together, and eyed the old maester, burning him with his stare like a real dragon might burn him with his breath. Pycelle started to tremble under his gaze as he continued to stare long and hard. The whole table grew silent as they realized what Pycelle had just said. “Let me get this straight,” Rhaegar bellowed out. “You informed Tywin, before you had the chance to inform us.” 

“I… I… I… I just thought it would be wise to inform Tywin because he is known for his military skills. He would be a help to you since his son is also being held captive along with your wife. I now realize I was a bit hasty and should have informed you first. It won’t happen again, your highness.” Pycelle stammered and stuttered the whole time he spoke.

“See that it doesn’t,” Rhaegar bellowed out again. Then the council started to argue amongst themselves each putting their own thoughts on the table about what they should do or how to proceed with this matter. Rhaegar couldn’t sit there any longer as he made a move to get up, “If you’ll excuse me all, I have some important matters to think about before making any important decisions.” They all got up as he stood up and walked away. Lord Commander Gerold followed him out the door. Ser Gerold was the commander of the Kingsguards so he had a seat upon the small council. He was a Hightower and he was one of the few that Rhaegar could trust. 

“When is Brandon Stark expected to arrive?” Rhaegar asked Ser Gerold as they walked side by side. 

Ser Gerold was often called the bull because of his size and stature. He was a muscular sort of man and evoked fear among people who didn’t know him because he was intimidating. “In a few days’ time, I believe. He rides with his wife and your sister.” 

“Good, we will inform him of his sister’s situation when he arrives.” Rhaegar wasn’t looking forward to telling Brandon, he knew of his good brother’s hot temper and the way he rushed to do things without thinking of the consequences. The wolf blood was in his veins as Lyanna once told Rhaegar of her brother. “We should also write a letter to the Warden of the North.” They continued to walk in silence until Rhaegar reached his room. He went in, leaving the Lord Commander to stand guard outside. 

This room reminded him of Lyanna as she had shared it with him. Their many nights of passion they had, sleeping in each other’s arms. How lovely it had been before their departure to Dragonstone. Oh, how he regretted going there because it had caused their inevitable separation. Rhaegar sat on the bed, if he closed his eyes, he could smell the aroma of roses faintly. Roses had been a favorite of hers and she always smelled like them. Of course, Lyanna loved all flowers but roses had a special place in her heart, especially the blue winter ones that grew in Winterfell. 

Rhaegar opened his eyes because he was starting to imagine her but there was no point because she wasn’t there with him physically. It was all his fault, he had left her in Dragonstone to fend for herself. But no, she wasn’t alone, she had the arms of Jaime Lannister for comfort. He became enraged as he remembered them both laughing together at Riverrun. Rhaegar knew Jaime wanted her the way his eyes looked at her. Rhaegar saw the glint in Jaime’s eyes then every time he spoke to Lyanna. 

Rhaegar knew Lyanna resented him. How his wife must hate him for leaving her but how was he supposed to know his father would do this. He should have known though, all the signs, his father would never go East, he should have suspected something was wrong but instead he wanted to believe everything was fine. His father would pay for this, that Rhaegar knew for sure. 

Rhaegar buried his head in his hands at the thought of Lyanna hating him for leaving her. If anything happened to Lyanna or his daughter, he would never forgive himself. 

 

 

 

“THEY HAVE MY SON.” The room was utterly silent as Tywin raged. All his brothers were present, Kevan, Tygett, and Gerion. Even a nine-year-old Tyrion was surprisingly present, it was a rare occasion that Tyrion was allowed to be with the family. His father usually preferred him to be in his room and away from prying eyes. Tyrion was speaking with his uncles in the dining hall when his father bought the bad news of his brother Jaime. Tyrion was saddened to learn of the news of his brother because Jaime was one of the few that genuinely cared for him. 

“Will Jaime be alright father,” Cersei spoke. Tyrion spared a glance at Cersei and saw that she looked angry, she hardly ever cried. Jaime was her twin, they came out of the same womb as Cersei constantly said which was why she faced concern now. Cersei was considered a great beauty by anyone who saw her, but her heart was cold. She never liked Tyrion and like their father blamed him for killing their mother. They acted like Tyrion had a choice of killing their mother but of course Tyrion didn’t blame them for thinking this way. He often blamed himself for killing the mother he wished he had and knew. His aunt Genna once told him that “Tywin stopped smiling the day Johanna Lannister died.” Tyrion knew his mother was good if she could get Tywin Lannister to smile. His father never showed an ounce of sympathy to anyone. He was a hard man to please and even now he stared at Tyrion like he wished he was the one they had. At least that would spare Tywin the negotiations, it would please Tywin nothing more than to see Tyrion dead. 

“We will see this situation through. We will get Jaime back,” his uncle Kevan spoke. His uncle Kevan was his father’s confidant. All his uncles looked up to his father, but it was Kevan who had Tywin’s trust. 

“I’m sure Jaime could get out of this situation. He does take his fighting skills from me after all,” Tygett boastfully said which seemed to irritate Tywin more. Tygett was always at odds with Tywin, the two brothers never got along. Tygett always felt inferior to Tywin and combined with Tygett’s temper, there was sure to be a raging storm between the two. Tygett was always kind to Tyrion though, he was kinder than Tywin at least but almost everyone was considerably kinder to Tyrion compared to Tywin. 

“Calm down brother. It’s not like Jaime is your only son,” Gerion japed. Gerion was always the jokester who liked to laugh and mock everything, but this was not the time for mocking. Gerion was his favorite uncle because he never took anything seriously. Tyrion looked up to him the most. 

Tywin’s eyes became hard as he stared at his laughing brother. “THEY HAVE MY SON,” Tywin yelled at him and Gerion became instantly quiet. “Get out, all of you.” They all fumbled out, one after the other. No one knew how to talk with Tywin when he was like this, this temper he was in. Jaime was his pride and joy, the heir he wanted to marry off, but Jaime never wanted that. He always wanted to be a Kingsguard instead much to his father’s disappointment. 

When it was Tyrion’s turn to go, Tywin stopped him. “Not you,” surprising Tyrion because his father hardly spoke to him. Tyrion turned to face his father, but Tywin waited for everyone to leave before he spoke to Tyrion again. “I wish it had been you.” And just like that his father walked out of the room. Tyrion didn’t get upset or cry at his father’s words. He was used to his father’s ways from the time he was born. Tywin always looked at him coldly and wished that he was dead. He even thought Tyrion would die at birth, saving Tywin the embarrassment of having an imp as a son, but Tyrion surprised everyone by living. Tyrion wished that Jaime would come home soon so Tywin would stop being this angry. 

 

 

In Winterfell, Ned was called to his father’s chamber. He had entered his father’s solar to find maester Walys with him. His father looked furious as he sat in a chair behind his desk reading a letter over and over. At first, he didn’t seem to notice Ned, it was only until Ned cleared his throat and said, “Father, you have asked for me.”

Then his father stared at him for a moment, grey on grey, like his father was trying to speak to him through his mind but Ned didn’t seem to understand but he knew the situation must have been important for his father to include him in such matters. His father hardly included them in Winterfell’s matters, he usually sought his maester’s opinion and that was that. “Yes, please sit down.” 

Ned seemed to hesitate before walking closer and taking the seat across from his father while the maester remained standing up. “What is it?” Ned asked his father slowly knowing just how bad the news must be. 

“Your sister is in danger,” his father said and Ned immediately pushed his chair back at the mention of Lya. 

“What has happened to her?” Ned wanted an answer quickly, but his father wouldn’t speak fast enough for him. 

“This is a letter from King’s Landing. You should read it.” He handed Ned the letter. Ned read the letter, and then read it again like his father had done before him. The news was hard to comprehend and even harder to take in. 

“How could this have happened?” Ned raged throwing the letter down on the desk. 

“Apparently, Dragonstone’s maester had insisted that she should not be travelling in her condition and then Aerys comes with an army that he had gathered from the East,” his father summed up. 

“I have to go, I don’t know where. I only know that I must go and you can’t stop me,” Ned declared. 

His father sighed, “I won’t stop you. You must go,” his father declared which surprised Ned. “Go to King’s Landing, there needs to be a Stark present and the gods only know what your brother would do.” Ned nodded, they all knew how hot-headed Brandon was. Ned only hoped that Brandon would still be there before he did anything rash. “I will send several hundred men with you in case there is need for War.” How were they supposed to go to Dragonstone? It wasn’t like they had any ships laying around, but King’s Landing probably had ships since it was a city next to Blackwater Bay. 

“Thank you, Father. I will leave within the week as soon as I have prepared for the journey.” Ned left his father’s solar and went to go stand on the balcony that overlooked Winterfell’s courtyard. He spotted Benjen training with the master at arms, he knew his little brother would be disappointed at being left behind again but now was not the time to please him. Catelyn would also be disappointed at his leaving, seeing as she was with child, but he knew she would understand the situation. 

Ned wondered if he would ever have a moment of peace to live in Winterfell but seeing as his sister was married to the crown Prince, he doubted he would. He couldn’t even bear to think of what might happen to his sister. Ned would go and bring his sister home, he could only hope that she would be alive. 

 

 

 

To say that she was furious with Rhaegar would have been a lie. She was infuriated, enraged, livid with anger at him. He had left her when she had begged him to take her. He left her with this madman. Lyanna watched as he burned his victims, Aerys made her come to the throne room so she could watch him rule. He always burned people with wildfire, he was obsessed with it. No one dared to protest, Lyanna tried once but he had beat her and threatened to kill her. He had his personal guards hit her so hard, that she fell on the floor and laid motionless on the ground. Ser Oswell intervened on her behalf to stop the beating. He had carried her to her room and for a few days, she feared that she lost her child, but her child had begun moving inside her. That’s how she knew it was fine. 

Lyanna didn’t fear for her life, it was more the fear of losing the child she was carrying. She also feared for her daughter’s life. Who would take care of her in this place if she was gone? Valyria would be left unprotected and would eventually be killed if Lyanna died. 

Now, Aerys had turned her into a silent, obedient person, a person so unlike herself. Her smile was gone, every emotion had left her body, leaving her in a trance like state. The person screamed from the pain of being burned, something that would’ve shocked her before, had now become normal to her. Perhaps she was mad herself, but she was helpless herself even if she wanted to intervene on that person’s behalf. There was no way off this Island, no ships came, no ships left without Aerys knowing about it. Even her old gods had abandoned her in this place, they wouldn’t hear her prayers even though she prayed to them every night. It was because there was no heart tree here, her old gods had no way of hearing her prayers. 

Every now and then, Lyanna had the privilege of going outside the castle and when she did, she liked going inside the cave that Rhaegar had once shown her. She was constantly reminding herself that she was strong, she was a wolf. She was the daughter of the Warden of the North. Her father would save her even though he had never shown her the slightest bit of affection, but he would save her. She knew for a fact that he and her family would never abandon her. They would save her, not only to save face in front of their bannermen because a Stark had been attacked and violated but because they were her family. Starks would never abandon their own unlike Dragons who did and constantly betrayed one another. She was a wolf, she was only related to this family through marriage, but her daughter was related to them. The child she was carrying now would be related to them.

Lyanna remembered her conversation with Rhaegar about the Prince that was Promised. The savior that would save the world, from what, she didn’t know. All she knew was that her and her children needed saving. In that moment, she thought of her brothers and how they always protected her when they were growing up. How long ago it all seemed now. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. “I will protect you no matter what happens to me,” she promised the child. 

Lyanna was too busy in her thoughts that she didn’t hear anyone behind her. “I’m sure you could manage to protect the both of you,” a teasing voice said behind her. At first the voice startled her, she thought she was alone. Lyanna turned her head to see a smiling Jaime Lannister. 

“This is no time for teasing,” she shook her head at him. “If you hadn’t noticed, we are trapped on this forsaken island, and a madman for a leader,” she motioned with her hand.

Jaime scowled, “I know but for a moment it would have been nice to forget our situation.”

Lyanna huffed, “our situation is all I could think about.”

They grew silent for a moment, Jaime just stared at her so intently that she became uncomfortable and looked away. “I see your bruise has healed.” She was surprised Jaime noticed because it was only a small bruise on her face, they had mostly hit her body, those bruises were still there. 

“It is nothing,” Lyanna tried to brush away.

“It wasn’t nothing. I wish I had been as brave as you,” Jaime sighed. 

“I wasn’t brave. It was a stupid thing to do. It wasn’t like I saved that man, he died anyway,” Lyanna felt the tears threaten her eyes as she remembered the man’s screams as they burned him. She must have been distracted in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Jaime stepping closer to her. He tried comforting her by placing both his hands on her cheeks and for a moment she let him comfort her. It was because she felt so alone in this awful place. Of course, Oswell was with her and he had become loyal to her as of late but Oswell was a Kingsguard and she needed a friend more than usual. Then she realized just how wrong this was and quickly pushed him away, she felt like she was betraying Rhaegar somehow even though nothing happened. 

They both pretended like that moment didn’t just happen, they stood there awkwardly for a minute before either one saying something. “How did you find this place?”

Jaime shrugged, “I followed you here.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows, “You followed me here?” 

“I noticed your Kingsguard wasn’t with you and I followed you here to make sure you didn’t get in any trouble,” Jaime said awkwardly.

“Oh”, she didn’t know what to make of Jaime’s confession. “Rhaegar showed me this place. It’s almost like this is our special place.” Lyanna didn’t really know why she was telling him any of this, it felt too private to tell anyone, much less Jaime Lannister. 

“The prince didn’t find any other special place but a dark cave. I wonder what he wanted,” Jaime smirked. 

Lyanna tucked a loose hair behind her ear, “What do you mean? He wanted to show me a cave with his ancestor’s drawings.” Lyanna didn’t have a clue about what Jaime was insinuating.

“I’m just saying that when a man brings a woman to a dark place, he’s only after one thing.” 

Lyanna finally understood what Jaime was saying as she stared open-mouthed at him. “How dare you say such things?” She hit him hard on his arm and walked away. Lyanna heard him laughing as she left him. She was furious with Jaime Lannister for speaking to her that way. Not only was she a high-born woman, she was the Prince’s wife. It was inappropriate for him to speak such things to her. 

This island was maddening, not only was she stuck with a madman for a ruler, but she was being held captive alongside a pompous lion who liked to say stupid things to her. She just wanted to scream and let her anger be heard but she couldn’t do that because she was trapped on this gods-forsaken island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was really hard to write. Let me know which point of views you want to see.


	23. Chapter 23 - Rash

The road was long and tedious but that was nothing for the likes of Brandon Stark. Brandon liked to ride and he was often referred to as a half centaur by northerners. He would have continued to ride on except for the fact that the women he was travelling with preferred to rest often. Brandon didn’t understand why they needed rest because they were riding in a comfortable carriage. They could talk, eat, even sleep in that thing. 

The “carriage” reminded him of his sister because she absolutely hated the carriage. She only rode in it when their father forced her to when they were younger. He had heard these days she rode in it when she was either with child or when she had given birth because she needed her rest. He could imagine Lyanna’s disapproval of being forced into that thing. The thought made him smile, he missed his little sister especially since he was with two female companions that made the journey more uncomfortable than it needed to be. 

Ashara spoke to him but it wasn’t full of warmth like it was when they had first gotten married. She was still a little irked about what his father had said to her. Of course, it would have helped if she had explained to him the whole story but all she said was that he hated her and that was only spoken when they were on the road. 

Ashara preferred to talk to Shaena than she did with him. That confused him even more because he had thought they were in an argument but on the road Ashara went about like she was Shaena’s lady and heeded her every demand. Brandon never understood women, they always confused him, It started with Lyanna, but Brandon had a feeling it wouldn’t end there. 

Brandon who was guiding his horse to take a drink along the stream turned to his squire, Ethan Glover, “Can you tell my wife and the princess that we are ready to leave.” 

“Of course, my Lord,” Ethan went to go do as he was bid. Brandon wanted to tell him that he was no one’s lord but Ethan would never listen to him. Glover looked up to him and he didn’t want to disappoint him, he didn’t want to disappoint anyone else. Brandon bent down to wash his face, the water was cool as he refreshed his face. His face was sweaty from all the riding they did that day, so anything would feel cold against his skin. 

After a moment, he heard footsteps behind him. He knew it was Glover, “Have they gotten in the carriage yet?” Brandon asked the lad. 

“My Lord,” Glover mumbled out. Brandon knew something was the matter from his voice. He turned to look at the young boy, Glover looked scared of what he might tell him. 

“What is it?” Brandon asked firmly.

“The Princess and lady Ashara say they are not ready to go just yet,” Glover said meekly. 

Brandon rose up angrily, “I will go speak to them myself. Stay with my horse.” He marched to them hotly, he would put them in the carriage himself if they refused otherwise. 

He found them sitting underneath a tree laughing, Ashara was holding Allyria. This made him angrier because they could do that in the carriage. Brandon approached them, “it is time to go,” he commanded instead of asking them nicely. 

They both looked up at him, they seemed to be less than pleased with his interruption. “But we just got here,” it was Shaena who spoke. 

“We have been here for a long period of time. And besides if we make haste, we should be arriving in King’s Landing soon.” 

“What is the rush if we arrive sooner or later? It matters not to me.” Shaena raised her voice at him. Brandon became irritated with her and looked at Ashara but she was just consoling a now crying Allyria. 

“It matters to me,” Brandon snapped back with as much fury in his voice. “I don’t see why you’re complaining anyhow. You are riding comfortably in the carriage.”

“We are tired of sitting there. We want to move our legs about.” 

“You are moving much from your spot under the tree,” Brandon replied sarcastically. 

Shaena became red but then stood up to yell at him, “How dare you speak that way to me? I am a Princess and you will treat me as one.” 

“I wonder what will happen if I don’t. Will you call your betrothed to challenge me?” That seemed to infuriate Shaena further and she only seemed to get madder once he started laughing at her. They both knew Brandon would defeat Elbert any given day. 

“That’s enough Brandon,” it was Ashara that spoke. Brandon and Shaena forgot that she was there for a moment, both consumed with their banter. They both turned around to face a now standing Ashara, “We will go inside the carriage.” 

Ashara walked away hastily before he had a chance to speak to her. “I’m still mad at you for hitting poor Elbert at Harrenhal but one day when you won’t see it coming, I’ll get you back.” Shaena spoke venomously before stomping away. 

Brandon went to go get his horse and informed his men that it was time to leave. The next few days were anything but pleasant and he found himself wishing for different travelling companions. 

He was pleased to see the cities gates were near. Brandon longed for a warm bath and a hearty meal afterwards. What he longed for the most was to finally be rid of the princess, it would please him very much to give her back to her family. It would make him very happy to never have to lay eyes on her again. She was beautiful, pleasing on the eyes but her spoiled nature just irked Brandon the way she demanded and commanded things from him like he was her servant. He briefly wondered what Elbert Arryn saw in her, what he saw was enough for him to ask for her hand. 

Brandon Stark rode through the Red Keep doors but as soon as he got off his horse, a steward had appeared to him informing him that Prince Rhaegar wanted to see him. Brandon furrowed his eyebrows, he didn’t even know the Prince was back. At least he would get to see his sister. Brandon spotted Ashara looking at them curiously when she got out from her carriage. 

“Let me change clothes at least,” the steward nodded. His clothes were sweaty from the days he had spent riding. It would not do to keep the Prince waiting, so he quickly went inside followed by Ashara. 

“What could the Prince want?” Ashara asked him curiously.

“It is probably something about the small council. I am part of it now,” Brandon responded obnoxiously. 

Ashara rolled her eyes, “the only reason he offered it to you was because you are his wife’s brother.”

Brandon laughed, “maybe so, but I intend to do my best. I was groomed to be the future heir of Winterfell before my little brother undermined me and took it for himself.”

“Ned did no such thing,” Ashara laughed. It was nice to see her laugh considering that she hardly spoke to him ever since she saw Barbrey in Winterfell.”

Brandon went into the room that he shared with Ashara, he quickly changed his silks. By the time he finished, he found the steward waiting for him in the corridor. The steward led him to where the Prince was, which was his solar. 

The steward knocked on the door, “Enter,” Brandon heard Rhaegar call from inside. 

The steward also entered to announce Brandon to the Prince before departing. Rhaegar was sitting on his desk writing something down with Arthur standing next to him. “Your Highness,” Brandon bowed to him, “Ser Arthur,” he nodded at the white knight. 

“My lord, please sit down,” Rhaegar motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from him. 

Brandon reluctantly sat down. “How is my sister? How did she like her trip to Dragonstone?” Brandon immediately asked about his sister, he wondered why she wasn’t there to greet him. 

Rhaegar‘s indigo eyes opened up so wide that Brandon thought they were going to pop right out. “Your sister,” Rhaegar began slowly, “has been ill.”

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows together, “ill?” He could hardly believe his sister was sick, she hardly ever got sick when they were growing up.

“The maester has suggested she be confined to her bed.” 

“And where is she now?” Brandon found himself asking, he was impatient to know of his sister’s health.

Rhaegar closed his eyes, “She is at Dragonstone,” he finally managed to say.

Brandon stood up so fast that he caused his chair to fall backwards, “you left her alone,” his tone was accusatory. 

“My attentions were required here. The King is dying,” Rhaegar quickly explained. “I left Ser Oswell with her.”

“That makes me feel a lot better,” Brandon was mocking him, “that you left a knight with her. I will go to her myself.” Brandon started heading towards the door but Rhaegar’s voice halted him into a standstill. 

“The castle has been taken by enemy hands.” Brandon turned back to face Rhaegar, not knowing what to make of any of this. “By my father to be exact.” Rhaegar explained to him further about the sellswords his father got with him to win the Crown for himself. 

“Do you mean to tell me that my sister is in the middle of a family rivalry. She is a Stark, not a Targaryen to be caught in this mess,” Brandon yelled. 

“You won’t accomplish anything with your temper,” it was Arthur’s voice that spoke this time. 

“If anything happens to my sister, I will have your...,” Brandon was cutoff. 

“Perhaps, threatening the Crown Prince is not the best time,” Arthur said getting his sword out. 

“Put your sword away,” Rhaegar told him. “Brandon has a right to be angry.” Rhaegar turned to Brandon, “Perhaps we should continue this conversation later, you should go rest.” 

Brandon still had words with Rhaegar but Arthur was right. This was no time to get angry. Anger would accomplish nothing, he thought as he left the room and went back to his chambers. Brandon would assemble men of his own and go save his sister on his own without the Prince’s help. 

When he arrived at his room, Ashara was sitting on the bed nursing Allyria. Brandon ignored her as he went to get his sword and armor ready. He grabbed his small sack of clothes that he had been travelling with and got ready to leave. “Where are you going? You could at least tell me before you take your clothes and leave.”

“To Dragonstone,” Brandon responded without looking at her. 

“Why?”

“My sister is there being held hostage by Aerys. I intend to go save her. If that is all, I must leave.”

“That isn’t all,” Ashara said, clearly frustrated with him. “Lyanna is being held hostage in Dragonstone by Aerys,” she repeated to him. Brandon guessed that she was just as confused as he was. Brandon went on to explain to Ashara the situation in detail. 

“The maester said she should be confined to bed so Rhaegar left her there.”

“All by herself?” Ashara had asked the same question he had asked Rhaegar. 

“Apparently, a white knight is with her,” Brandon sarcastically replied. 

“Brandon, you can’t just go to Dragonstone. Aerys will kill you on the spot and then what would you accomplish. Nothing. You wouldn’t save Lyanna, and me and Allyria would be alone. Did you even think of us?”

Brandon dropped his sack, “I cannot just stay here and do nothing,” he was frustrated with himself. He was powerless to do anything for his sister. 

“Please Brandon, I’m not asking you not to go. I’m just asking you to come up with a better plan than the one you’re thinking of right now.” Ashara put Allyria on the bed and got up to stand closer to him, “For me, I beg of you to stay.”

But Brandon would not have it, “You’re the one who’s been distant as of late.”

Ashara looked down on the floor, “I’m sorry about the way I was acting. It’s just every time I think of you with another woman, I become jealous. Is it wrong that I want you all to myself?”

“It isn’t, but you must know those women were in the past. I haven’t been with another woman but you since we married.”

“I have acted foolishly, forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Brandon took her hands in his causing her to smile. 

“Does that mean you’ll stay for now?” 

Brandon sighed, “I will stay.” Ashara embraced him, as he encircled his arms around her. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————-

 

There were always traitors, everywhere, be it whether they showed they were traitorous or not. That was Aerys’ excuse every time he burned someone. They were loyal to Rhaegar, he said. If someone was able to choose between the father or the son, many would go with the latter. At least Rhaegar would give you a fair trial and wouldn’t deem you as a traitor automatically. 

Even Jaime Lannister admired Rhaegar Targaryen. The son was sane and it helped that he was well-loved by the people. 

Aerys had called him and Lyanna to the Throne room where he was sitting smirking. He was laughing at them because he thought he had won by capturing them. How Jaime wished he could wipe that smile from his face but he could do nothing with all these guards around. Even if he could manage to get away from the guards, they would eventually capture him and kill him because there was nowhere to hide on this island. 

Lyanna was standing next to Aerys because she was his most valuable hostage. Aerys could have Rhaegar bend the knee for his wife, that is if Rhaegar cared enough for her. Jaime guessed that Rhaegar loved her judging by the way he had looked at her in Riverrun. Anyone could see how enraptured the Prince was towards his wife. Unfortunately, Rhaegar wasn’t the only man to fall for her. Robert was also bewitched by her but that never stopped him from sleeping with other women. Perhaps Robert even imagined himself to be sleeping in Lyanna’s bed when he slept with other women like Jaime had once done when he was having passionate sex with Cersei. 

Jaime never imagined he could care for another woman the way he cared for Cersei. He was very close with Cersei growing up as she was his twin. His mother once caught them touching each other when they were children and she had separated them soon after, forced them to sleep in separate chambers. His father had sent Jaime to train soon after, he was sent to Crakehall and spent four years squiring for Lord Sumner Crakehall. At the age of fifteen, he fought along Ser Arthur Dayne against the Kingswood Brotherhood where Ser Arthur knighted Jaime himself after the battle. 

It was weird that he thought of Lyanna when he was making love to Cersei because he had never thought of any other woman before. No woman ever captured his attention before, Cersei was the only woman he thought of. Even when his father had sent him to Riverrun to be betrothed to Lysa Tully, Jaime barely acknowledged her and he was all the happier when it didn’t work out between them. 

Cersei then came up with a plan for him to seduce Lyanna so she would be caught in a compromising position. It turned out he was bad at flirting according to Lyanna and he truly was because he never acknowledged any other woman but Cersei. That was until he met Lyanna, he was first intrigued by her when he saw her fighting three squires at Harrenhal. He had never seen a woman fight before, but Lyanna was quickly proving she was different. The more he got to know her, the more she proved to him that she was more than just a pretty face to look at. 

Jaime never heeded Cersei’s plan of seducing Lyanna, he spent time with her because he had wanted to. Jaime knew she was married to Rhaegar and could never have her even if he wanted her but he did allow himself to fantasize about what their life would be like if they were together. It was a brief moment but he quickly imagined the adventures they would share riding together, and roaming Westeros. It would never be boring with the two of them. 

He still loved Cersei, she was his sister and lover at the same time. Their love would be frowned upon if it were ever found out. Other than being twins and lovers, they had little in common though. Cersei would rather play at politics and he would rather fight and do other things with her that never required thinking, just doing. That’s when he felt the most alive was when he held a sword in his hand or was having sex. 

He doubted Lyanna would return his feelings even if he spoke to her of them, she seemed to be in love with Rhaegar herself. It surprised him because just when he thought she was different, she proved herself to be like every other woman who was in love with the Prince of Dragonstone, like his sister to be exact. 

Jaime wasn’t stupid no matter what his family thought of him. He knew his sister was in love with Rhaegar and would gladly give him up if she could be with the Prince. Cersei was using him because she probably imagined he was Rhaegar like Jaime was using her by imagining her to be a different woman. 

“I have a surprise for the both of you,” Aerys was saying. Jaime wished Aerys would end court already so they could leave. Jaime looked at Lyanna, she was standing there like she hadn’t heard him, kept looking on ahead. 

“Bring the surprise forward to show our guests,” Aerys was laughing like the madman he was. 

The doors to the throne room opened, and Jaime could hear footsteps behind him. He turned to look and he saw guards dragging something. No. Someone was being yanked to the front against their will. Jaime couldn’t make out who the person was because their head was covered by a sack. Their hands were tied together with a rope. Whoever the person was, it could not be good. 

When the guards reached the front, they dropped their victim to the ground. “You, Lannister boy,” Aerys spoke to Jaime. “Uncover the man.” 

Jaime who was unwilling to lose his head, he quite liked it where it was. Jaime approached slowly, walking closer to the man. He stood in front of him, Jaime was so close to him that he could hear the man’s breathing underneath the sack. It was probably hard to breathe beneath the suffocating sack. The man had his head down, anticipating of what was coming. Jaime guessed the man wanted the suffocating fabric removed from his face, Jaime’s hand touched the rough cloth as he grabbed the top of it. The man squirmed as Jaime pulled, quickly removed the brown sack from his head. 

To say he was surprised, would have been an understatement. He was more than surprised, Jaime’s entire body was shocked, he could not move it for a moment rendering him speechless. It wasn’t like Jaime was astonished at what Aerys was capable of, he clearly proved that he was capable of anything. Jaime wondered if Aerys was planning on getting a captive from each Kingdom until they swore their fealty to him. Well, Aerys didn’t understand that he would be making enemies out of these kingdoms as well. 

Jaime turned to Aerys Targaryen who was smiling connivingly. Next to him, Jaime could see that Lyanna’s eyes were narrowed, her mouth twitched like she wanted to say something but forced it shut. “Your Grace,” Jaime acknowledged Aerys letting him know that he obliged him. 

Jaime turned to look at the man, he had a scowl on his face. That scowl was nothing new, come to think of it, he hardly smiled regardless of the situation. He was the complete opposite of his brother. His brother liked to drink and laugh, whereas this man was all serious and dutiful. 

The man was being used as another pawn who would keep his brother in line. 

The man underneath the sack turned out to be nothing more than Stannis Baratheon.


	24. Chapter 24 - Allies

Lyanna was walking on the beach, she shivered a little as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her to keep her warm. The cold hardly bothered her but it seemed to today, she grew up in Winterfell after all, where they even had summer snows. It was cold on this particular day, the skies were grey, and it looked like it was about to rain. Dragonstone’s weather was as unpredictable as Winterfell’s. It rained a lot here, almost as much as it snowed in the North. 

Lyanna was dressed in her grey velvet gown. Those were her House colors, she still had a right to wear them so what if she was married to a Dragon Prince. Rhaegar always wore his House colors, and for a time Lyanna did as well to represent her status as his wife, but Aerys was always reminding her that she was no Dragon here, so Lyanna went back to wearing her House colors. They reminded her of her days at Winterfell where she felt proud to wear them. Lyanna missed those days where she had no worries and no cares but herself. She dawned her simple dresses when she was at Winterfell, they were easier to run in and play swords with Benjen. It wasn’t a total loss when they got dirty, but her father never felt that way. 

He always threatened to make her sew her own dresses when she ruined way too many dresses for his liking. One time he actually did, when Lyanna retorted that they weren’t fancy dresses that took forever to make. One dress took Lyanna ages to make, but she was proud of her finished work. But then Old Nan commented how the seams were crooked and a lady of her station couldn’t possibly wear this dress, wiping away the smile on Lyanna’s face. How she looked forward to showing it to her father too? 

Old Nan ended up undoing most of Lyanna’s work and patching the dress together. “What is the point of being a lady of my station if I still have to make my own dresses?” Lyanna had grumbled then. Everything she ever did was never good enough for her father or for Old Nan for that matter. Old Nan always went straight to her father to tell on her. Old Nan had also raised her father and she held him in high regard, he was like a son to her. 

Lyanna shivered again, this time she rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm. The Maesters had said that it was spring that year, but it was quickly proving itself false. Oh, what did those Maesters know anyway. They were always wrong like Maester Marwyn was wrong when he told her to stay in bed, forcing Rhaegar to leave her with his mad father. 

Other than being trapped with a mad King, Lyanna was fine, she didn’t need to stay in bed. She briefly wondered if the child she was carrying was having any effect on her, as her hand went to her stomach. Lyanna couldn’t stay inside the castle and be forced to listen as Aerys held court and burned people alive with his wildfire obsession. 

It was enough that he captured Stannis Baratheon, to hold the Baratheon’s in line. Lyanna was only glad that it wasn’t Robert. She couldn’t even manage to sit with Robert for one evening. At least Stannis wasn’t much of a talker, he always grunted at her before and hardly ever acknowledged her. Lyanna did remember, that he preferred her brothers’ company over hers. She didn’t really mind, she was uncomfortable with both Baratheon brothers and she couldn’t imagine living with them. Lyanna once heard her father say that he would have betrothed her to Robert if the King wasn’t so insistent on her becoming betrothed to Rhaegar. Lyanna could only be glad that Rhaegar was her betrothed even though she never met him. But she did hear stories of the handsome dragon prince. Southern gossip rarely travelled to the North, but a few stories managed to find themselves inside her ear. 

“Are you cold?” A familiar but concerned voice asked behind her. 

Lyanna didn’t need to look at him, “I’m fine. The weather is harsher in the North than it is here.” Lyanna looked at him then, his golden hair was dulled by the lack of sun and his green eyes narrowed on her like he was inspecting her to see if she was telling the truth. Telling lies was never one of her gifts, everyone always knew when she was lying, her father, her brothers, especially her Rhae... Lyanna couldn’t even finish the thought, it hurt too much to think of him. 

“You look like you’re in need of warmth,” Lyanna tried teasing him but they both didn’t laugh. She didn’t really know why she spent time with him these days, but he was good company and the gods knew how company was rare here on this Island. Sometimes he even managed to get her to smile. 

Most days, it was Oswell who kept her company, encouraging her to not despair and to stay hopeful. But on days where Oswell was unavailable it was Jaime, who helped her get her mind off this. They were both trapped here together, along with Stannis, but Stannis hardly kept company with them. This allowed them to have a kinship of sorts. 

Lyanna looked back at the sea, her hair blowing. “We both don’t know how to laugh anymore it seems,” Lyanna muttered. 

“What’s your father like?” She found herself asking him, but he remained silent. “What’s the Lord of Casterly Rock like, the Warden of the West?” Lyanna said a little louder for him to hear.   
“Why do you want to know?” 

Lyanna looked back at him, she saw him fidgeting. This subject was making him uncomfortable for some reason. “To have a conversation,” Lyanna simply replied. “I will tell you about the Lord of Winterfell, the Warden of the North.” When Jaime Lannister still didn’t say anything, she began telling him of her father. “My father is a traditionalist, follows the Northern traditions to a fault, he hates swearing, and drinking, especially gambling. My brother Ned is most like him. If he executes a man, he’ll chop off his head with House Stark’s ancestral sword, Ice. It’s a Valyrian sword and it’s still as sharp as the day it was forged.”

“Your father would execute a man himself?” Jaime asked baffled. “Doesn’t he have a man to do that job for him?”

Lyanna smiled, “my father always said, ‘a man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.’ If you’re condemning a man to die, you should have the ability to look him in his eyes. If you can’t do that, then you should not have sentenced him in the first place,” Lyanna explained to him. “At least that’s what my father always said,” she shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not like I ever passed a sentence,” she sarcastically said. 

To her surprise, Jaime was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. 

“I didn’t realize that I said something funny,” Lyanna was annoyed that he was laughing at her and it only irked her more when he continued to laugh. 

Lyanna was about to leave him alone, laughing to the wind but he stopped her. “It’s just that I could not imagine you killing someone.”

“Why is that so hard to imagine? You saw me fight off those squires at Harrenhal.”

“Fighting them is one thing and killing them is entirely another,” Jaime was still clearly amused. “I mean look at you,” Jaime said laughing. 

Lyanna looked down at herself wondering what Jaime was referring to. Was he insulting her? “What is wrong with me?” She was irritated with him because he was making her self-conscious. Rhaegar always liked her body, and if he found something wrong with it, he never said anything. He always made her feel beautiful, even when she didn’t always feel like she was. 

“I would not have guessed that you’re with child on my own if it wasn’t for you telling me.” That was only due to the fact that she had been wearing bigger clothes lately, she didn’t want Aerys’ prying eyes on her body. 

“What does that have anything to do with my body?” 

“It’s just that you’re normally so slim,” Jaime tried to explain. 

“I am stronger than I look,” Lyanna defended herself, understanding what he was insinuating. 

“That may be true, but it takes more than strength to kill someone. You also need the heart,” he clarified. “I don’t think you have the heart,” he shook his head. 

The strong waves interrupted their conversation. A storm was coming, she just didn’t know when. “I could kill someone if I really wanted to,” Lyanna‘s voice was sharp as steel. 

She left him before he could say something to insult her some more. Lyanna was walking quickly so she could put some distance between him and her. Up in the distance, she saw the cave. She often went inside their because it was her and Rhaegar’s special place. Lyanna went there when she remembered him and these days, her thoughts so often went to him. She wondered how he was, was he thinking of her as she thought of him.

Lyanna shook the thoughts away, they hurt too much to think of someone she could not see, feel, or touch. It was bad enough when she laid in bed at night where she longed to be held by his strong arms. 

From the distance, she could see someone walking near the cave. Lyanna slowed her walk, nervous about who the person might be. As she approached, she was relieved at who it was. She had been meaning to talk to him but could never find him alone or even find him for that matter. 

Lyanna quickly approached him, “I’m sorry about what his grace did to you.”

Stannis looked at her, eyeing her for a moment. He was giving her a scorned look. Then again, he always had that mean look, like he hated the world, and everyone in it. “I’m afraid he wasted his time in capturing me if he wanted to threaten Robert to do his bidding. Robert does not care enough to save me. He would gladly see me dead.”

Lyanna raised her eyebrows in surprise, “that’s horrible.”

Stannis shrugged his shoulders, “I learned to live with it. He’s a drunkard fool. I was the one who ran Storm’s End after our father’s death while he just drank,” Stannis said bitterly. “I would have probably continued to run it, long after he marries. He’s not serious about his lordship.”

Lyanna didn’t know what to say to that, she couldn’t imagine her brothers hating each other that much. Even as her father gave Winterfell to Ned, Brandon didn’t harbor any grudge towards Ned. “I have been meaning to speak to you about something,” Lyanna said slowly. When Stannis remained silent, she took that as her cue to continue. “I wanted to know,” Lyanna began slowly beginning to have doubts, but then quickly spilled what was on her mind before she thought about the repercussions, “if you would help me find a way for my daughter to escape.” 

“Did you learn nothing in the years you spent in King’s Landing?” Stannis scolded her. It made Lyanna cringe the way he yelled at her. No one, except her father and maybe Aerys had ever yelled at her like that. “What makes you think I wouldn’t tell Aerys what you are planning?”

Was she wrong to trust him? “You are my brother’s friend, are you not?”

“The oldest one, I don’t know well. But the second one, he is Robert’s friend more than mine. You could say we’re acquaintances.” Stannis’ face then transformed into admiration, “but he does command respect,” he stated. 

“And that was why I was hoping you’d help me, out of respect towards my brother” Lyanna said softly. 

He grimaced, “Tell me, how long have you been in King’s Landing?”

Lyanna wasn’t entirely sure why Stannis was asking her this, but she answered him if it meant he would help her with her cause. “Since I was thirteen, about three years.” Lyanna would turn sixteen in two moons, and her child would be born in three. 

“And in those three years, you didn’t manage to learn anything?” Stannis continued to reprimand her. 

“What do you mean?” Lyanna was growing impatient with this man, she was beginning to regret confiding in him. 

“When I was younger, my father bought me and Robert to Court,” Stannis began telling her. “And in my short time there, I learned that not everyone could be trusted.” He looked her over, Lyanna started to cower under his gaze. “I daresay I learned much in a short time, then you did in all your three years. You are too trusting...”

“I am not, I never trusted Jaime Lannister with this,” Lyanna interrupted him. She was reminded of the time when Rhaegar told her that. 

“I am surprised that you didn’t trust the Lannister boy,” he emphasized. “Seeing as how close you two have become.” 

Lyanna looked at Stannis, was he insinuating that she and Jaime were more than friends. “Despite what you may think of me, my lord, I am loyal to Rhaegar. I am not entirely sure where your loyalties lie it seems. I am sorry to have wasted your time,” Lyanna turned around to leave but he stopped her. 

“I could tell Aerys your plans and perhaps he’ll reward me,” Stannis said behind her. 

Lyanna didn’t know if he was threatening her or bluffing with her. He always spoke seriously, whether he liked you or hated you. “Then it seems our lives are in your hands then.” Lyanna turned to look at him, “but I have a feeling you won’t out of respect towards my brother.”

“I will help you this time, but I expect something in return,” Stannis smirked. “Don’t tell me you expect a favor without expecting me to want something in return.” Lyanna had remembered Rhaegar explaining that to her once. If you want something, then expect a favor to be asked in return. No one at Court did things out of the goodness of their hearts. Lyanna remembered how her family helped people at Winterfell and they never expected anything in return. Well, they did expect their bannermen to be loyal to them but nothing more. Somewhere along the way, Lyanna had slowly realized that hardly anyone was like the Starks in the North. Other than a few good families, southerners were manipulative and conniving. 

“I’m sure Rhaegar would reward you well for your services. This is his daughter you’re saving after all.” Lyanna was confident that Rhaegar would. He was a good man and the Seven Kingdoms would be lucky to have him as their King. Rhaegar was one of the few good men in the south who liked to genuinely help people.

“Good. I know a smuggler who can come and whisk her away.” Stannis frowned, “but you need to be discreet. No one can ever know. Not Aerys, and certainly not a Lannister.” Stannis seemed to hate the Lannisters by the bitter way he said it. 

“I will not say anything,” Lyanna would do anything to protect her daughter. “Why do you hate the Lannisters?” Lyanna couldn’t help but ask. 

Stannis made a face, “they think they’re above the rest of us. They always play the Rains of Castamere where ever they go, almost like they’re threatening to do the same to the rest of us.” 

Lyanna had heard the song, Tywin had killed the entire family, even the little children, because they refused to bow to him. Lyanna wondered what her father would do in his place. Rickard Stark would certainly put them in their place, but he wouldn’t kill them, especially not the children. 

“Besides, Tywin is too ambitious for my liking. He was hoping his daughter would marry Rhaegar.” Stannis smirked, “Rhaegar dodged an arrow by marrying you.” 

“What do you mean?” Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what Stannis meant.

“If Rhaegar had married Cersei, then his household would be run by the Lannisters. Tywin would want to be Rhaegar’s Hand and control any heirs that came out of that marriage,” Stannis explained. Lyanna knew her father was an ambitious man but unlike Tywin, her father would never leave the North. 

“How do you know all of this?” 

Stannis snorted, “They’re trying to do the same thing to Robert. If Robert could have a Hand, it would certainly be Tywin. Luckily, Robert still didn’t agree to the marriage, but Jon Arryn is persuading him to accept.”

“Why would Jon Arryn care?” 

“He thinks it would be good for Robert to have alliances in case a war broke out,” Stannis shrugged his shoulders. 

“It seems to me like Jon Arryn is ambitious.” Jon Arryn had both, a Baratheon ward and a Stark ward. He wanted to marry a Tully and he would have if her father didn’t talk him out of it by explaining that a Targaryen marriage alliance would be more beneficial to him. Ned often referred to him as a second father but Lyanna never understood why. 

“Perhaps, but every man has some sort of ambitions.”

“What are yours?”

“I was hoping for a position in the small council,” Stannis stated surprising Lyanna. She didn’t expect him to have any ambitions, much less tell them to her. “Robert has Storm’s End. What would I be left with?”

“If you help my daughter, I will speak to Rhaegar on your behalf.”

“He listens to you?”

Lyanna smiled, “sometimes, if I ask nicely.” Lyanna remembered how Rhaegar hardly refused her anything, “if its within his power,” she explained. 

“The child you’re carrying,” Stannis looked down at her stomach, “do you realize the power you could hold if it is a boy.”

Power? Lyanna never wanted any power. All she wanted was to live a simple life and if it wasn’t for Aerys, she would have been so much happier, maybe not as happy because she was alone, but still happy. She never asked for this cup to pass to her. To have the privilege to carry the heir to the Iron Throne in her belly, that is if their even would be a throne by the time this war was done. Or to have the prince that was promised, that would save the world. Why couldn’t her son be normal? Lyanna couldn’t even imagine the worst scenario, that her son would fight his father for power like Rhaegar was fighting his. 

“I desire no power, my lord,” Lyanna became uncomfortable with the conversation. 

“Regardless, you could wield power in your hands,” Stannis continued like he didn’t hear her. “You’d even be more powerful than Rhaegar if you wanted to.”

“Shall I poison my husband next, so my son could be King instead of his father?” Lyanna asked sarcastically. 

Stannis actually smiled, it was a strange sight to see. Stannis never smiled. “Poison is a woman’s weapon.” 

“Perhaps another woman would dabble in the arts of poison but not me,” Lyanna appalled that he would even suggest such a thing stomped her foot. “I would never kill my husband. He is the father of my children and I care for him.” Even if he left her here to rot, she thought. But his intentions were good, she knew. 

“I wasn’t suggesting that you would. I was just stating what some women would do,” Stannis defended. 

“I’m not like other women,” Lyanna reminded him for the second time. “And besides, Rhaegar isn’t cruel like other men.” 

“Let me guess, he is kind and gentle. Like the Princes in the songs,” Stannis sarcastically replied. “I forgot, he actually plays the songs.”

“Stop making fun of my husband,” Lyanna yelled. “Westeros would prosper if all men were like him. I’m sure you would learn a thing or two from him if you were in his presence instead of continuing to hover hate towards your brother.”

Stannis started laughing, he was laughing now more in her presence than he did in his entire life, she noted. “I daresay, Robert would die if he heard this right now. What did he always call your husband?” Stannis thought for a moment, “that’s right, dragon spawn.”

Lyanna was irritated with the Baratheon’s, “The next time you see your brother, you could tell him, he also has some dragon blood in his veins through his grandmother, thus making him a dragon spawn too.” 

Lyanna was beginning to stomp towards the castle when he came running after her. “I can have your daughter leave within a week. I just need to find a child to replace her, so his grace won’t suspect a thing amiss.” 

“Alright, I’ll have her prepared. Her wet-nurse shall go with her,” Lyanna ordered. She wasn’t asking for his permission, her daughter needed to be fed and she couldn’t be the one to feed her. 

“That’s fine. The smuggler would not be able to handle the child on his own.” 

They had agreed, that they would meet the next day to discuss their plans. After a week, her daughter would be bought to safety or, so she hoped. 

Lyanna didn’t know how Stannis managed to procure a child before the week was over but he did. She didn’t have the heart to ask him where he found the child. Lyanna felt too guilty that he might have abducted the child, but he assured her the child was an orphan. It made her feel a little better, but she didn’t miss the fact that she was removing her daughter from danger only to replace a stranger in it. The child had golden hair and blue eyes, close enough to resemble Valyria. 

In truth, she wanted Oswell to go with her daughter, but she knew he would never leave her side, that and there was also no room on the small boat. Lyanna had written a letter to Rhaegar with her seal for him to recognize. “See that this is placed in Rhaegar’s hand,” she told the smuggler. His name was Davos Seaworth and he was a good friend of Stannis Baratheon. Lyanna didn’t truly know how Stannis managed to contact him from there abode in Dragonstone but he managed it all the same. They were standing in the cave, they would leave at nightfall, so no one would see them. It was getting late, and they would be leaving soon. 

“I will, my lady,” the smuggler smiled at her. He seemed kind, well enough. That letter contained important information, Lyanna had found out there was an informer in King’s Landing who was telling Aerys of Rhaegar’s plans. Someone that couldn’t be trusted was in Rhaegar’s circle and she had to warn him. 

“Rhaegar would reward you well for your services,” Lyanna promised him. 

“We should go back to the castle soon,” Stannis warned her. 

Lyanna was holding her daughter, she didn’t want to part from her, but she knew she had to for her own safety. Val was sleeping, she didn’t stir as she kissed her forehead. Then slowly, she handed her to her wet-nurse, “take good care of her.” 

“I will protect her like she was my own,” the wet-nurse told her gently. 

Lyanna took the orphan girl in her arms from Stannis who was awkwardly holding the girl. She would take the girl back with her so Aerys wouldn’t suspect a thing. With one last look, and tears brimming in her eyes, they left the cave. “Will you tell me once they’ve gone.” Stannis nodded at her. 

The walk back to the Castle was silent. Stannis had proven himself to be loyal to her this week or, so she thought. With his speech about power and everything else, who truly knew where the Stag stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being late. I will try to update sooner. I have a new idea for a new story that I was thinking of uploading. I've written some of it. I wanted to write a story about Courtship, and not rush it like I did here but I don't know. Let me know what you guys think. I think it would be a good AU, one that you guys haven't seen before, so it would be unique. Hopefully I can manage two stories. Thank you to all my readers and hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I've neglected you, so sorry about that.


	25. Chapter 25 - Death of a King

The bells had been ringing loudly for three days now. All of the bells, making so much noise that one could not sleep for even a moment. They could be heard throughout the city. 

“What do you intend on doing about your father?” Tywin Lannister asked looking at him. Rhaegar blinked for a moment, as if he was being awoken from sleep. If only he was asleep, he had been having trouble sleeping and these bells were not helping. 

Tywin had come to Court seeking justice. It was not only him that wanted justice, but other great lords did as well. 

Rhaegar and his uncle were sitting in the small council chambers along with half the lords. His wife’s brothers, Brandon and Ned were also present, including Elbert Arryn with his uncle, as well as Robert Baratheon and a few other lords. 

Rhaegar had been groomed to become King since his birth but now that it happened, he felt unprepared. All these lords were looking to him now. He was the bright future to hold the realm together from enemies that included his father. He didn’t want to be known as a kinslayer though. The gods looked down on such a man, not that Rhaegar was a devout man. His wife and her family were though. Lyanna always visited the godswood. Rhaegar suddenly remembered there was no godswood in Dragonstone. How would she pray? If he ever got his wife back, he vowed to build her a godswood in Dragonstone. 

Although, now that he was King, there would be no need for Dragonstone. It was no longer his seat. But it would be his son’s seat, the child that was inside Lyanna. 

Rhaegar had forgotten himself for a moment, too busy with his own thoughts until someone cleared their throat. His uncle Duncan had nudged him to say something. Rhaegar looked around the room, all these anxious faces waiting for him to have the answer. 

“My lords,” Rhaegar began. “I understand that you all would like to see justice for what my father did to you as is your right,” he said looking around the room. “House Targaryen....” 

“It is House Targaryen who is at fault in the first place,” Robert grumbled. 

Rhaegar stared the man down, “House Targaryen is prepared to make amends for the wrongs of my father,” Rhaegar gritted through his teeth annoyed at the man’s interruption. “By taking your loved ones, my father intends for you to declare for him. If you declare for me, I will not rest until I get your loved ones back to you.” Rhaegar said that last part more for his wife’s sake than anyone else’s. He wanted his wife safely back in his arms where he would never dare let her go again. 

Rhaegar wasn’t surprised that his wife’s family spoke up first. Ned, as the new heir to his father’s House got up, unsheathed his sword, placing it straight on the ground, kneeled and said, “House Stark will declare for House Targaryen under the rule of King Rhaegar Targaryen.” After that, the Arryns proclaimed him as the rightful ruler. One by one, the lords that were present declared for him, swearing fealty to him.

“Your grace, when do you plan on having your coronation?” Jon Connington asked him. 

“I will not have my coronation until this ordeal is over,” Rhaegar announced. “My father will see this as an act against him and he might do something rashly.” Rhaegar’s ancestors had been through it all. A similar act happened during the dance of dragons, when two family members fought each other for the right to rule. 

“We will discuss plans on another day, my lords,” Rhaegar said getting up. “If you will excuse me, I have some where I need to be.” All the other lords got up as well to see their King out. 

Rhaegar, being flanked by his Kingsguards, walked out the door. He would not have a moment of peace, it seemed because Brandon Stark followed him. “You never answered Tywin’s question,” he stated. 

“Your grace,” Arthur warned Brandon. 

“You never answered Tywin’s question, your grace,” Brandon corrected. 

Rhaegar had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, “I cannot discuss plans right now,” Rhaegar simply said as he continued to walk down the corridor. He wasn’t in the mood to speak to Brandon or anyone else for that matter.

“That is too bad,” Brandon said bitterly. “Shall I tell you what Tywin is planning then?”

Rhaegar gazed at Brandon questioningly. “Why wouldn’t Tywin tell me of his plans?”

“Because he is Tywin Lannister. He does what he wants without anyone’s permission,” Brandon said with a coldness. 

“And how do you know of his plans then?”

“My wife has her ways,” Brandon said. 

“Ashara?” Arthur blurted out. “If you put my sister in any danger…”

“I would never let anything happen to your sister,” Brandon said irritated, “unlike our King.”

Rhaegar could feel the venom in his voice. Brandon Stark hated him and who could blame him. “She paid some whores to sleep with some of Tywin’s men,” Brandon continued. “You’d be surprised what some men say when they’re drunk.”

“I’m more surprised at your wife’s cleverness.” Rhaegar would have smiled if his circumstances were better but the only person that could ever get him to smile wasn’t there. 

“Someone has to be,” Brandon scoffed. 

“Out with it then. What did she find out?”

“Tywin is planning on invading Dragonstone to get his son back,” Brandon whispered, low enough for him and some of his Kingsguards to hear. “He already has a fleet but he’s building more ships.”

Rhaegar wasn’t surprised to say the least. They were suddenly stopped by a servant, “Your grace, I wanted to give you this,” the servant began. At first Rhaegar paid him no mind. Then Brandon pulled out his sword like he intended to kill Rhaegar. Instead, Brandon plunged his sword in the servant’s back causing the young man to yell out before falling on the ground. 

Arthur then pulled out his sword along with the rest of the Kingsguards. All the Kingsguards had their swords pointed at Brandon but Brandon’s sword was pointed at Arthur. Brandon wouldn’t dare get out alive if he tried anything. Rhaegar stared at the young man on the floor, then back up at Brandon wondering what in the seven hells possessed him to do such a thing. “Why did you kill that man?” Rhaegar yelled. 

Brandon wanted to kneel to the floor, “Don’t make a move,” Arthur warned him. 

“Look at the man’s hand,” Brandon said. Rhaegar saw a dagger, still clutched to the dead man’s hand. “Perhaps I should be one of your Kingsguards,” Brandon mocked Arthur. 

Rhaegar looked at him incredulously. “You saved my life,” Rhaegar breathed. The dead servant intended on killing him and he would have succeeded to if it wasn’t for Brandon. 

“I did that for my sister,” Brandon said as he wiped his bloody sword with a handkerchief he pulled out from his pocket before sheathing it again. “And my niece seeing as we are now family. I don’t want her to grow up without a father if I ever see her and her mother in any case,” Brandon concluded sadly. 

“Clean this up,” Rhaegar commanded of his men. Then he turned to Brandon and said, “When Tywin’s ships leave, our Targaryen fleet will also sail for Dragonstone.”

“I will lead your army then,” Brandon declared.

“I was planning on leading them myself,” Rhaegar said. 

Brandon scowled, “don’t be a damn fool.”

“He is your King,” Arthur yelled at Brandon. “You will respect him as such.”

“Your Kingsguard is right about one thing,” Brandon began. “You are King. Your place is here. Leading and commanding from here.”

“My wife is being held prisoner. You expect me to sit back and wait,” Rhaegar yelled. 

“If you die, then we are all lost,” Brandon yelled. “I will bring your wife back to you. She is my sister. Long ago, I made a vow to my mother that I intend to keep,” saying the last part with sadness in his voice. 

Rhaegar closed his eyes tightly, “And I made a vow to protect her once I placed my cloak on her,” he sadly said. “To take her under my protection.” 

“But you are now King,” Brandon repeated. “Your place is here.”

As much as Rhaegar hated to admit it, Brandon Stark was right. “Then my Kingsguards will also accompany you while I give orders from here,” he said bitterly before leaving Brandon standing in the corridor with the still dead man lying on the floor.

Rhaegar briefly wondered who sent the man that tried to kill him. There was only one man that came to mind. The man that wanted his crown, his father. His father was willing to become a kinslayer to get what he wants. Was Rhaegar willing to do the same?

Just as Rhaegar was about to enter his chambers, another steward came to tell him something. This time all his kingsguards were weary and took position, not letting the steward get any closer. 

“Your grace, there is a man wanting to see you.” Rhaegar was about to ignore the man and enter his room regardless of what he had to say. “He says he has news from your wife.”

Rhaegar turned to look at the steward, “my wife?” He hadn’t heard from his wife in months, and now someone was telling him that there was news from her.   
“Where is this man now?”

“In the Kitchens, your grace?”

“Send this man to my solar at once,” Rhaegar commanded. 

“Your grace, this could be a trick,” Barristan told him. 

“If it is a trick,” Rhaegar began, “then all of my Kingsguards will be present to protect me.”

They were about to enter with him but Rhaegar stopped them, “I require some time alone,” walking in brusquely before someone could say anything more. Rhaegar sighed before taking a seat at his desk, meanwhile covering his face with both his hands. 

Rhaegar was haunted by her every time he came into his room. They had spent so many nights here, laughing, talking, making love, and now he was being forced to stay here with all his ghosts. 

He couldn’t even grieve properly for his grandfather. His grandfather was more of a father to him than his father was. Aegon, the fifth of his name, was deemed as Aegon the unlikely simply because he was the fourth son of a fourth son. No one expected him to inherit the throne, but with some unlikely deaths, the throne passed to him. 

Rhaegar wanted Lyanna there to comfort him and tell him things were going to get better. Yet she was far away, and he couldn’t get to her. When he slept, he could have a glimpse of her, but they were more nightmares than comforting dreams. “You promised you wouldn’t leave,” she cried repeatedly. 

A soft knock on his door, woke him from his nightmare. Whoever it is was, took it upon them to enter before he could tell them otherwise. Rhaegar rubbed his eyes before he looked up to see his mother. 

His mother had tears in her eyes, as she rushed to embrace him. “I heard about what happened,” she cried. Of course, news of his attempted assassination would spread like wildfire. Lyanna used to hate that everything she did was gossiped about. 

“I’m fine. Brandon saved me,” he said standing up. 

His mother had a problem with letting him go though as she continued to place kisses on his head. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you,” she continued to cry. Perhaps it was all the awful news they’ve had that had been affecting her, not to mention that she was still with child. 

“You should sit down mother,” he said guiding her to the couch where his mother continued to cry. “I’m alive mother. I’m still here,” Rhaegar took her hands in his.

“If you died, I would have died after you,” she caressed his cheek. 

“You have other children mother. You need to think of them,” Rhaegar sighed. 

“You are my first born Rhaegar. I didn’t have children for a long time after you were born. It was miscarriage after miscarriage until your sister was born,” she explained. “Your father tried comforting me in the beginning, at least it was the best he could,” pursing her lips. His father used to be a good man, when he was still sane, but he had more time for his whores than his own family. “For a long time, you were my only happiness.” Rhaegar squeezed her hand in response. He wished he was in a better mood so he could comfort her better. 

They were interrupted by Ser Arthur’s knocking, “Your grace. The man you wanted to speak to is here.” Rhaella looked at him questioningly. 

“Enter,” Rhaegar called. Arthur entered first, bowing to Rhaella. “What did he say?”

“He says he will only speak to you,” Arthur answered. 

“Then send him in,” Rhaegar said impatiently. 

“He is with Valyria’s wet-nurse,” Arthur said. “She has a child with her.” 

Rhaegar and his mother stared at one another before he stood up, “Send them in at once.” Could it be? Rhaegar would not dare to hope unless he knew for sure. 

Arthur opened the door to let the guests in. The rest of his Kingsguards came following, not trusting anyone to be alone with their King. 

Rhaegar recognized the woman immediately as Val’s wet-nurse. “Your grace,” the man bowed. “My name is Davos Seaworth,” he began rummaging in his pocket to pull out a letter. “Your wife bid me to give you this,” Davos was walking up to him until Arthur stopped him. 

“Lyanna?” Rhaella asked in disbelief. Rhaegar didn’t know what to tell her as he was confused himself. 

“I will take that,” Arthur said taking it from his hand and giving it to Rhaegar himself. 

Rhaegar opened the letter reluctantly. It had Lyanna’s seal on it and it was in her handwriting, he noticed before he began reading. 

My dearest Rhaegar,

I hope this letter finds you well and safely in your hands. As you must have heard by now, your father has taken Stannis Baratheon prisoner. The King threatens to kill us everyday which is why I have decided to whisk her away to protect her. It’s for her own safety. Stannis has helped me find a smuggler who bring her to you. Please take care of her as I can not do it here. I have placed the necklace you gave me around her neck so you would recognize her. I wish there was a way for me to know that she is safe in her father’s arms. 

I doubt your father will know of her disappearance as he rarely sees her which I am grateful for. In case he does want to see her, Stannis has promised to procure me another child to take her place. 

The child I am carrying is doing fine, he makes movements every day since he started quickening. I wish you could feel him. 

There is something you need to know, and it is a matter of most urgency. There is an informer on your council that is doing Aerys’ bidding. He often sends Aerys news and Aerys sends him news. It’s not just the eunuch who is whispering in his ears all the time. 

I hope you reward Stannis and the smuggler well for helping me. 

I send my love to you, Lyanna.

Rhaegar looked up at the wet-nurse after he finished reading the letter. “Give her to me,” he commanded. His mother seemed to have questions in her eyes, he gave her the letter to read. The wet-nurse slowly came closer, and handed him the babe. 

Rhaegar stared at the little girl, he could recognize her anywhere even without her mother’s ruby necklace. Her silver-gold hair that she got from him. He couldn’t see her eyes as she was asleep. How Rhaegar longed to see her eyes though, her mother’s eyes so he did the unthinkable. He shook her to wake her up, his mother looked at him like he was mad. 

The little girl started crying at being woken up, her eyes were silver-grey. She was his daughter, his little girl, Valyria. Rhaegar could not stop staring at her grey eyes even as she cried. His mother stood up wanting to know what had gotten into him. She seemed confused even after reading the letter. Rhaella, like him stared at the little girl. “This is Valyria,” she said taking her from her father’s arms and laying small kisses on her small face. Apparently, his mother also recognized her as she was attached to her from the time she was born. “I have missed you,” she murmured to her. 

“Show this man a room as he is my guest,” Rhaegar commanded of his Kingsguards. After that, he dismissed everyone except his mother and his daughter. 

“I knew father was mad but I did not expect him to murder my daughter,” Rhaegar said. Then again, he tried to have him murdered that afternoon. 

“Rhaegar, your father was mad a long time ago,” Rhaella began. “I tried to shield you and your siblings from his madness. My grandfather often sent him to Essos to shield me from his abuse.”

“I should’ve protected you better,” Rhaegar blurted out. 

“He is your father,” Rhaella retorted, rocking Val back to sleep. “Would you have people call you a kinslayer?”

“He is a kinslayer as he plotted to have me murdered,” Rhaegar yelled causing Val to wake up crying. 

Rhaella disapproved of her son’s actions as she tried calming Val down. All of a sudden, the door opened up revealing Shaena. “I heard about what happened?”

“Which part?” Rhaegar grumbled. 

“The part about the assassin. Did I miss something?” Shaena stared at her mother and brother. 

“Lyanna has sent Valyria,” her mother answered. 

“Valyria is here?” Shaena immediately took Val from her mother. “It is Val. I recognize that face anywhere.” Shaena rocked her in her arms. “Now I will have two girls to dote on,” Shaena said happily. 

Rhaegar raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“Ashara asked me to take care of Allyria as she is determined to go with Brandon,” Shaena explained. “She says that she is Lyanna’s lady and that she should be with her.”

“It is dangerous for Ashara to go,” Rhaegar said. 

“I told her as much but then she explained that Lyanna is with child and she will need someone there. I must say that I have to agree with her.”

“It seems everyone is going but I,” Rhaegar bitterly said.

“Like you said Rhaegar, your father has already tried to kill you,” Rhaella said. “I’m afraid to think what would happen if you were there.”

“We need you here,” Shaena handed Val back to Rhaella. “You are our King,” she explained. 

“Everyone keeps saying that,” Rhaegar was becoming frustrated with his new title. 

“You are also my big brother,” Shaena told him. “I am glad that you’re still alive.” She embraced him tightly, suddenly understanding why Brandon hated him so much. Rhaegar would probably kill Elbert if he hurt his little sister. 

“Then there’s only one thing left for me to do,” Rhaegar said. “I must prepare my men for battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of updates. I know I keep saying that. I just needed a break from this story for a while, that and I have been going through personal stuff. I'll try to be better. I stayed up for two days trying to finish this so sorry if it may be a little short. If there's any mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. I wanted to put it up asap but I will probably end up editing it another day. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support that I received on my hiatus. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I love hearing your opinions.


	26. Chapter 26 - Hearing of Death - 283

The little girl cooed in her arms. Lyanna was quickly growing attached to the little girl in her arms, surprising herself. It started out as a way to deflate any suspicions Aerys might have had but she had grown attached to the girl. Perhaps she could leave her as a companion for her daughter when this was all said and done. 

The thought of Valyria caused a lump in her throat. Lyanna didn’t know if she was safe or not. Ever since her daughter left, all Lyanna could imagine was bad things happening to her. Maybe they drowned at sea, or Val caught a chill, or worst she wouldn’t know what would happen to her if she would disappear without a trace. 

Was that smuggler even trustworthy? He was a smuggler after all. He could decide to sell her daughter. But wouldn’t Rhaegar pay him more than any other person would. 

One thing was for sure, she would kill Stannis if anything happened to her daughter. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. 

It was Ser Oswell informing her that his grace invited her for dinner. Lyanna froze, slowly putting the girl in her crib. What could Aerys want with her? It couldn’t be anything good. 

Lyanna sighed before going down to the dining hall. She was surprised to see Stannis and Jaime also there. It was Aerys that baffled her the most, he was sitting at the head of the table, wearing a smug smirk on his face. It was a rare sight to see a smile on his face, much less to see him joyful. 

“Your grace,” Lyanna curtsied before taking a seat on his right side while Jaime and Stannis were sitting across from her. 

“Now that you are here, my good daughter. I have splendid news to share with you,” Aerys began happily. Lyanna was taken aback by his title towards her. Aerys hated her. He never treated her like a daughter. Instead he yelled at her or called her names. He hardly ever acknowledged her and she preferred to ignore him altogether but sometimes she was forced to be in the same company as him. 

“Your Grace,” Lyanna simply replied back. She hardly knew what to say when he addressed her sometimes. 

“Pour my guests some wine,” Aerys commanded of his servants. “We should celebrate.”

What were they celebrating? Lyanna gave curious looks to Stannis and Jaime but they had confused looks themselves. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be anything good. 

Lyanna watched as the servants poured and filled their cups, dreading the news that Aerys had to share with them. “It is news of my son’s death that we are celebrating.” Aerys finally confessed. 

Lyanna froze in her spot, blinking, not believing the news. “Which son?” She barely whispered. 

“What other son is there that causes me restless nights and uneasiness. My eldest, of course,” Aerys snapped. 

“Rhaegar,” Lyanna gasped. “Rhaegar is dead!” All the air in the room had disappeared as Lyanna struggled to breathe. 

Aerys looked at her, a big smile on his wretched face, “Yes, now drink,” he commanded. “All of you,” he gritted when she didn’t make a move to drink. 

“Forgive me, your grace, but I am with child,” she weakly said, feeling the room spinning around her. 

“A child,” Aerys raised his eyebrows. Lyanna wondered why he was looking at her angrily, he already knew she was with child as she was nearing her confinement. “Rhaegar’s child,” Aerys finally said. “It better not be a son, or I will have him killed just like I killed his father,” he dangled the goblet he was holding. 

“It won’t be a son. For I only give birth to girls,” Lyanna said weakly, trying to assure him or maybe she was trying to assure herself. 

“Good, now drink,” Aerys again commanded of her. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening, Aerys had killed his own son and now she was being forced to drink to Rhaegar’s death. Lyanna didn’t want to be a part of the celebratioins. All she wanted was Rhaegar, her daughter. Oh, what had she done. Sending her daughter away but with Rhaegar dead, what was to happen to her daughter. 

Slowly, she bought the cup to her lips and took a small sip. Tears stung her eyes, but she would not cry in front of Aerys. Feeling extremely guilty, like she had stabbed Rhaegar herself, she put the cup down. “Forgive me, your grace, but I am not feeling well,” she whispered. 

Aerys stared at her, long and hard before he finally dismissed her. As soon as she got up, the room began spinning even more. Just as she was about to fall, she felt someone catch her before she submitted into complete darkness. 

Lyanna woke up later that night in her bedchambers. She started sobbing when she remembered the events from earlier. Rhaegar was dead! He can’t be, she shook her head denying. No, she would not believe the terrible news. Aerys was lying to her. 

If Rhaegar was dead, then she would die as well for a world without Rhaegar was not worth living.

Lyanna didn’t have any energy to venture out of her room for nearly a week. She was mourning the loos of her beloved. She barely ate, and hardly drank even with her maids insisting that she did for the child. 

Oswell had come to her to insist she eat for the child when the maid informed him of Lyanna’s health. “Please eat something,” he insisted. When Lyanna didn’t move, he said, “I am much grieved about the news as well. I may have guarded him day and night but Rhaegar was a good friend to me as well. I have known him for a long time. Please eat something, if not for yourself, then for Rhaegar. He would want his child to survive.”

Rhaegar would want their child to survive. Lyanna shook her head. “I want to die,” blinking back tears. “I don’t want to go on. Not without him.”

“Please, think of your child.” Lyanna did try to think of her child but she couldn’t because she just wanted to die at that moment. She could barely breathe, eat, or do anything besides thinking of Rhaegar. 

“I would like some air,” Lyanna insisted as she got up. She was dizzy but that was from lack of food. 

Lyanna became angry when she saw Stannis on the beach. “You,” she yelled, well at least tried to as she had no energy. “You did this.”

“I did what?” Stannis seemed confused. 

“Do not play games with me? You sent me that smuggler.”

“I’m sorry,” Stannis blinked. “You asked me to help you.”

“I asked you to help me and you betrayed me,” Lyanna yelled. “You sent me that man but how can I know if that man can even be trusted.”

“Now you ask if the man can be trusted. Why didn’t you ask before he left?” Stannis retorted. “Personally, I think they are more at risk of drowning at sea.” 

The only thing Stannis succeeded at was making Lyanna angrier. “If anything happens to my daughter,” Lyanna screamed taking out her anger and frustration at him. “I will make sure you head is adorned on the castle’s gates.” 

“Don’t you dare threaten me,” Stannis yelled back. “You dare to blame me. Me. I was the one who did your bidding.” Stannis continued to yell at her causing Lyanna unconsciously to start backing away from him. “Tell me how any of this is my fault?”

“This is your fault,” Lyanna yelled back. “You bought me that man that I didn’t know. I trusted him because of you. But I see that even you can’t be trusted.” 

“You are right. I am to blame. It is my fault for listening to a woman. I should have never listened to you,” he grumbled. 

“Bastard,” Lyanna yelled at him before running away from him. 

Lyanna ran to the cave after her fight with Stannis. That bastard! Who did he think he was? She hated all the Baratheons from Robert to Stannis, to their little brother who she didn’t even know but if he was related to those two, he couldn’t be any different from them. 

She didn’t even realize she was crying until she tasted her salty tears. Her tears increased more when she realized she was crying. Lyanna slid to the ground as soon as she reached the cave and let her self, cry uncontrollably. 

Rhaegar was dead. Her Rhaegar was dead. He was her husband. He had belonged to her as she knew and felt a different side of him that no one could ever claim otherwise. She had known him in such a way that no other woman could say they had the privilege of knowing him. He was hers and she was his. But that was all once upon a time. 

What would become of her now that Rhaegar was dead? Would the Targaryens send her back home to Winterfell? What of her children? Would they be forced to grow up without her even if she managed to survive childbirth? 

She bore him a daughter and she would bear him another child if the old gods willed it but Lyanna didn’t think she would be a part of their lives if Rhaegar wasn’t there. 

These thoughts just made her cry even more. She wanted her Rhaegar, her dragon. What she would give to see his face again? 

It was all Aerys’ fault. He had torn her away from Rhaegar.

“Are you alright?” Lyanna recognized the voice as Jaime Lannister. She was sitting down, her back against one of the walls of the cave, her head was covered with her hands. 

“My husband is dead. How do you think I feel?” Lyanna managed to reply through her sniffles. 

Jaime didn’t say anything, instead he sat next to her. “I wish to be alone.” Lyanna told him. 

“I also wish to be alone,” he replied. Jaime, like Stannis, only managed to frustrate Lyanna more. 

She rolled her eyes at him. It was sweet of him to try to comfort her, but she wasn’t in the mood for him. The only comfort she wished for would have been Rhaegar’s but he wasn’t there and he would never be there for her again. 

Lyanna thought about her brothers. Would she wish for their company if they were there? No, their company would just make her angrier as they had their own wives and children and she would look at them with envy wishing for her own husband. 

“My sister would be grieved when she finds out,” Jaime said. 

Lyanna looked at him incredulously. “I do not care about your sister’s grievances,” she snapped. 

Jaime held up his hands in defense, “I only meant that every woman loved Rhaegar. I am sure all the men are happy they will now have a chance with them.”

“If you are trying to make me feel better, you are doing a very bad job at it,” she scolded him. 

“Forgive me,” he laughed. “This was never my forte.”

“It never was,” Lyanna agreed. 

“So, why are you crying?” Jaime asked. 

“My husband is dead,” Lyanna was clearly offended. 

“I just mean, do you fear something?” 

Lyanna did fear things, she feared for her daughter, not knowing if she was safe or not. She feared for her unborn child. If it was a son, he was in danger from Aerys. 

“I am fearful,” Lyanna confessed standing up. 

Jaime stood up after her. Before she realized what he was doing, he was leaning closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. Lyanna immediately pushed him away, slapping him across the face. “What are you doing?” 

Jaime started rubbing his cheek. “I just wanted to let you know that I would take care of you.”

“I have a husband,” Lyanna quickly said. 

“You just said your husband is dead,” Jaime smirked. 

“Shut it,” Lyanna snapped. “I am carrying his child. You put my child’s life in more danger with your stupid act.”

“I love you,” he suddenly confessed. “I tried to push my feelings aside but there is no denying them anymore. I didn’t want to love you, but I cannot help it. I love you,” he said again.

“Shut up,” Lyanna yelled. “What if someone hears you? Or worse, seen you do what you just did, then my child’s paternity would be put to question.”

“Rhaegar is dead,” he told her gently. 

“Stay away from me,” Lyanna snapped. “I don’t know if he is dead for sure. Aerys could be lying for all I know.” 

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know why that man does anything,” Lyanna barked. “He’s a mad man. No,” she shook her head. “He’s a Mad King.”

She quickly ran away from Jaime before he tried anything else, not that she couldn’t fight him off if he did, but she was afraid someone might see them. Lyanna didn’t want to go to her room though. Instead, she went to the nursery to see the little girl. The girl didn’t even have a name, but she made Lyanna feel better as she picked her up. “You’re all the family I have left,” she whispered to the girl.


	27. Chapter 27 - Battle at Dragonstone

“What is he doing here?” Ned looked up to see Brandon speaking to him. They were on one of the ships sailing to Dragonstone. 

“Who?” Ned seemed confused who Brandon was referring to.

“Who else do you think? Rhaegar Targaryen of course. His place is in King’s Landing and certainly not on this ship.” Brandon complained.

Ned sighed, he knew Brandon had no love for Rhaegar. There were over a hundred people on the ship and Brandon had to complain about the King. It was almost like Brandon was asking to get himself killed. “His grace can certainly do what he wants.”

“What he wants!” Brandon retorted. “I told him I would get my sister back.”

“Mayhap he wants to get his wife back as well,” Ned offered. 

“Like he cares,” Brandon snorted. “Kings are famous for their mistresses.”

“You really want to talk to me about mistresses,” Ned sarcastically replied. 

“Shut up. I get enough suffering from Ashara. I don’t need you to talk to me about my past behavior,” Brandon yelled. “You forget yourself. You may be the new heir to Winterfell, but I am still your older brother. Never forget that,” Brandon gritted through his teeth before walking away. 

Ned shook his head. Ever since Ned had taken Brandon’s place as the heir to Winterfell, Brandon and Ned’s relationship had been distant. Brandon himself said, he didn’t truly care about Winterfell, but Ned sensed that it bothered Brandon even though he would never admit it. 

Despite their behavior towards each other, Ned was glad that Brandon was their fighting together to get their sister back. 

Ned looked around the ship at all the men that were present. They would reach Dragonstone and some of these men wouldn’t be going back to their families. Death would claim them. Perhaps death would even claim him. Catelyn was carrying his child. It saddened him a little that he may not get to meet his child. 

At least his father would raise his child if anything should happen to him in this battle that was to come. 

“It looks like its about to rain,” a voice said behind him. Ned looked behind him to see Rhaegar standing there. 

The sky was indeed grey. “I hope it doesn’t start until we arrive safely.” It was rather funny for Ned to worry about safety considering Aerys’ men would start shooting at them as soon as they arrived. 

Ned turned to look at Rhaegar, his silver hair disheveled from the wind. “What do you plan on doing about your father?”

“I plan on fighting him….”

Ned shook his head, “No, I mean what do you plan on doing with him once he’s held captive.”

Rhaegar sighed, stared at the endless, blue sea. “I truly do not. I have no intentions on becoming a kinslayer.”

“And if you don’t kill him, then your father would try to usurp your throne again,” Ned finished his thoughts for him. 

“Then I pray to the old and new gods that they will save me from the choice I have to make,” Rhaegar said with a foreboding tone. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It was pouring that day. It had been raining all night, it continued during the day. Perhaps the bad weather was a sense of what Lyanna was feeling inside. Ever since she heard the news, she had been crying nonstop and now the skies were now grieving with her. 

A whining sound was heard from the crib. Lyanna had bought the girl to stay with her as she didn’t want to be alone. She slowly got up because of her big stomach. Her child would be here any day now. Lyanna dreaded that though, not only because she had to endure childbirth again but because she also feared what Aerys might do to the child. 

How she wished Stannis would find her another smuggler to smuggle her child out. Stannis, Lyanna had not seen him or Jaime and she wanted to keep it that way. Who knows of what happened to Val? No word had reached them letting them know of her safety. 

Rhaella would take care of Val even if Rhaegar was dead. Unlike Aerys, Rhaella was kind and she loved her granddaughter very much. 

Before Lyanna could reach the crib, she felt wetness, soaking her underclothes and dress. The next thing Lyanna knew, a stabbing pain had struck her stomach. She cried out as her hand automatically went to her abdomen. 

No! No! This could not be happening as she sunk to the floor from the pain. 

Oswell must have heard her crying out as he burst into the room. “My lady, are you alright?”

“This cannot be happening,” Lyanna managed to say. 

Oswell must have sensed her anguish as he drew nearer to her, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed. He quickly called for a servant, “Get the Maester,” he yelled. Oswell was normally kind but when it came to the Prince and the Prince’s wife’s safety, he became aggressive. He would kill anyone in his way that threatened the royal family’s safety. 

Lyanna’s eyes threatened with hot tears that would soon spill. “Aerys will kill him.” 

“Don’t speak like that!” Oswell admonished her. “It could yet be a girl.” 

“It isn’t a girl,” Lyanna shook her head. “This feels different than when I was carrying Val. Please Oswell, promise me that you’ll keep my child safe.”

“I will keep him safe. On my life.” Oswell promised. “Will that make you happy?”

“No, you need to promise that if it came down to me or him, you would protect him. No matter what,” Lyanna pleaded with him. 

Oswell finally understood what Lyanna wanted him to do. She wanted him to leave with the child as soon as she gave birth, so no one would know. “Rhaegar left me here to protect you. I cannot simply abandon you,” Oswell shook his head. 

“You wouldn’t be abandoning me. You would be protecting the future heir. Rhaegar’s heir. Your duty would be to him. Not to me. He is your future King.”

“I will protect him, but I will come back for you.” Oswell promised. 

Lyanna didn’t know how to tell him that there might not be nothing for him to come back to. She already felt weak and she knew going through childbirth would surely kill her. 

Maester Marwyn swung the door open, he seemed distracted as he just stood there. Only when Lyanna moaned from the pain did Marwyn come to her side, remembering why he came in the first place. “My lady, how do you feel?”

“Like Hell,” Lyanna answered. 

Oswell was about to leave but Lyanna called. “Don’t let anyone know about my condition.” Oswell questioned her with his eyes. How would she hide her yells and screams? But Lyanna had already thought about all of that. She would use a cloth to cover her mouth.

“That won’t be a problem,” Maester Marwyn answered. “As the castle is being attacked.” 

Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows, “Attacked? Who is attacking the castle?” 

“Lannister men,” Marwyn said. Lannister men would surely only be here for Jaime Lannister. Oswell headed towards the window to confirm for himself what Marwyn was saying. 

“There are also Targaryen banners,” Oswell said. “Perhaps over a dozen ships. Aerys’ men are already gathering outside. The fighting will be taking place there. We will be safe for some time,” Oswell concluded. 

Lyanna was relieved that everyone would be distracted for some time and no one would come looking for her or hear her child be born. “Targaryens,” Lyanna managed to say through her pain. “But who do you think is leading them?” 

“I cannot see from here.”

“Perhaps you should go down and see,” Lyanna suggested. Marwyn and Oswell looked at each other. 

Marwyn looked at Oswell, “Perhaps you should stay here and protect the princess in case we are attacked.”

“No,” Lyanna shook her head. “Oswell, go and see who it is? My brothers could be down there.” Lyanna pleaded with the knight. 

Oswell nodded, “Alright, I shall go down but first I shall quickly get some maids to assist you.” Oswell was weary to leave her side but she had insisted. “I won’t be long.” 

There was another painful contraction that travelled through her body, causing her to cry out. Thunder seemed to strike loudly at the same time, concealing her cries from the world. Lyanna was grateful as she didn’t want anyone to hear. 

This birth would not be easy. The pain was already too much for her to bear. Val’s birth was less painful compared to this. The Maester tried to comfort her as best he could in that situation, but child birth was hard and giving birth with fighting below her would be even harder to bear. 

Only two maids managed to come, bringing with them supplies. The others were too scared to come out as it was dangerous. Lyanna couldn’t really blame them. She just had to give birth at a time like this. “Bar the door,” Lyanna commanded from her bed. 

She would not make it easy if a person thought of coming in as she commanded them to move other things to place on the door, preventing anyone from entering. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

How in the Seven Hells did the Lannister men arrive before them? This isn’t good. No good at all, Brandon thought. 

“At least the Lannister men saved us from being attacked first,” Elbert said. 

“Lannisters just mean trouble,” Brandon yelled. “Quickly, let’s get to shore,” Brandon started yelling commands. He may not be the heir to Winterfell, but he was better at fighting then his brother and anyone else for that matter. No one would ever take that away from him. 

“Brandon,” Ashara’s voice stopped him from giving any more commands as he looked at her. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

“Of course, I won’t get killed,” Brandon was insulted. “Who do you think I am? Rhaegar Targaryen who needs to be protected by his Kingsguards.” 

Ashara’s eyes widened at his tone. She was angry at him, but Brandon could care less. What mattered now was getting to shore and finding his sister? 

“I only meant that you should be safe,” Ashara snapped. “But you can go ahead and get yourself killed,” she yelled. “I don’t care what you do.” Ashara turned around, ready to head back to her room, “By the way, his grace heard you.” 

Brandon disregarded her, so what if Rhaegar heard him. He had said nothing that wasn’t true. Rhaegar would just slow everybody down. His Kingsguards were useless as they would just protect their King and hardly do any fighting.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ned shake his head at him, disappointed in how he was treating his wife perhaps. If they didn’t have a war to fight, Brandon would have hit his little brother. Ned was always acting like the perfect son, perfect lord, always honorable no matter how he felt. Well, he could save his honor for someone else. Why didn’t he mind his own business? 

“You should worry about your own wife,” Brandon couldn’t help but yell at Ned. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

Rhaegar had lost count of the men he had killed that day. He hated killing. These men died for nothing. A fight that they had nothing to do with. This was a fight between him and his father, not anyone else. Yet all these men were dying for a war between others. A stupid fight that should not have occurred, almost like every other war in the Targaryen dynasty. 

What he really wanted was to find Lyanna, but he was distracted by all these men wanting to kill him. His hair color made him an easy target. Maybe he should have colored his hair.

Arthur was near him fighting in the chaos, protecting his King the best he could while fending off men himself. “Protect your King,” he heard Arthur yelling at their men. 

Soldiers ran up to defend him just in time as a sword swung at him. Rhaegar lowered his head to fend off the attack while piercing his sword inside the man. The man gasped and tried to hit Rhaegar again before falling to the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhaegar whispered as the man lay dying. 

“I need to get inside,” Rhaegar yelled to Arthur. Arthur nodded as he sent men ahead of them to clear the way. 

There were dead bodies everywhere, Rhaegar had observed as he advanced his way inside the castle. The sooner he reached his father, the sooner this will all end. No more men would need to die. 

 

 

 

 

Lyanna just wanted to sleep. She had just given birth, too tired to move. Her instincts were right, it was a boy. Lyanna was holding him, he was so very beautiful. He had her coloring, even his eyes were hers. Your father would have loved you. No matter what you looked like. Lyanna sadly thought. Rhaegar had waited a long time to meet his Promised Prince yet he was not here to see him at this very moment. 

Lyanna almost fell asleep as she held him, her eyes were heavy. They needed some much-needed sleep, but her son’s crying woke her up. The maid quickly took him from her arms and comforted him. Lyanna wanted to protest but she was too weak. “You should rest, milady.” 

She turned to look at the baby girl who was now asleep in the crib. The girl had cried as Lyanna was giving birth, but she was sleeping peacefully in her crib. 

Her eyes were closed and Lyanna would have slept if not for a loud bang on the door that woke her up. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was as she was jolted out of sleep. The Maester tried calming her down as she woke up frightened. 

“Maester Marwyn, please protect my son,” Lyanna cried. “Don’t let anyone take him.” What if it was Aerys sending someone to kill her son? 

“No one will hurt him,” he tried to assure her. 

“Please, protect him,” Lyanna pleaded with him. 

“I know of a secret passage way,” the Maester said trying to assure her. 

“Then you must quickly take him,” Lyanna begged as another loud bang interrupted them. “Find my brothers. They will protect him.” 

“I will do my very best,” the Maester said hurriedly taking him away from the maid. “Won’t you come with me?” 

Lyanna was too weak to go anywhere. “I will be fine. No one will harm me.” Lyanna tried too convince the Maester to leave her but even she doubted her words. Another loud bang erupted and this time some of the things that held the door were falling and breaking. The door wouldn’t be held for long. “Please leave,” she said hurriedly. 

The Maester reluctantly nodded and tapped on a nearby wall until a secret passage opened. The maids who were frightened to death went with him. Lyanna was relieved to see the wall close. 

The person on the other side of the door started pushing and pounding loudly. A cry erupted in the room. Why didn’t she tell the maids to take the girl? Lyanna was busy trying to save her son that she completely forgot about the girl in the room. She prayed to her Old gods to keep her safe. 

Lyanna remembered the dagger that Brandon had given her. It was always placed underneath her pillow. Her hands marveled at the cold touch of steel as she took it out. She was prepared to use it. 

Lyanna slowly got up and walked to the crib, dagger in hand. The world was spinning around her, she had to hold on to things to keep from falling. She was too dizzy, and nauseous because of the amount of blood she had lost. She began comforting the girl, but it was hard as the banging pursued. The walls began cracking. 

Surprisingly, the girl almost went back too sleep, even with all that noise around her. Lyanna braced herself as the door cracked open. With one more push, the door broke apart. A huge man stood outside, a mountain of a man, so tall and muscular. He would win the fight, Lyanna thought sadly. Lyanna wouldn’t be able to fight him with her normal strength, much less the weak state she was in now. 

The Mountain quickly stepped inside, taking a good look at her before walking up to her. His steps were worst then the thunder outside. The ground shook with each step he took forward. Lyanna got ready to stab him but he pushed her to the side causing her to fall. 

She turned to look at him to find him holding the girl in his arms. The girl was crying loudly, he was frightening her. The tall man took off his helmet, wearing a smirk on his face. “No, please don’t,” Lyanna yelled as she realized what he was about to do. “No,” she screeched. 

It was no use as the man smashed the girl’s head against the wall. The screams didn’t stop though, they continued and Lyanna thought he might hit the girl again but he carelessly dropped her on the floor. 

It was only until Lyanna looked at the girl did she realize the screams weren’t coming from her. The girl wasn’t moving, she was clearly dead. Then where were the screams coming from then? 

The Mountain had lunged at her, holding a hand against her throat, choking the life out of her. The screams stopped then. Lyanna realized the screams had been coming from her. The man let go of her throat then. Lyanna struggled to breathe as she gasped for air, coughing in the process. 

His bloody hands were pushing up against her skirts. Lyanna was stoic, from the shock of seeing the girl die in front of her. She was being violated, yet she couldn’t even scream. 

She heard someone enter the room yelling but Lyanna didn’t know or what was happening around her as she fell unconscious then. 

 

 

 

Amidst all the fighting around him, Brandon managed to go upstairs. Kicking every door open, not caring if he left the castle in ruins. He was desperately searching for his sister and would hurt anyone who stood in his way. 

A couple of women yelled out, as he kicked the door open. Brandon didn’t have time to apologize as he went on to the next room. Where was she? 

Then Brandon stumbled upon a door that was already knocked down. He went inside, worried that someone might have reached his sister before he did. 

The sight that Brandon saw enraged him, causing his ice to turn into a burning volcano inside of him. It sickened him to say the least. A man was lying on top of his sister, violating her. “Get off of my sister,” Brandon yelled angrily before charging at the man. 

He would kill this man for doing that to his sister. The man pushed Brandon causing him to fall. The man got up, he was tall, even bigger and taller than Brandon. Brandon would be damned if he lost this fight no matter how big this man was. He tried beating him with his sword, but this mountain of a man wore thick armor. 

The only exposed place was his neck. The man hat Brandon again, causing him to fall. Brandon would continuously get up. He would avenge his sister no matter if he died doing it. Brandon continued to lose the fight though. 

It was only until Ned burst into the room with men did Brandon finally have the upper hand. The men had the Mountain surrounded as they all started hitting him. Several men died as even if they had him surrounded, the Mountain was stronger than all of them. He caused bruises as several of them were knocked down. It was only until Howland Reed put his sword in the back of the Mountain’s neck did they finally start winning.

The Mountain seemed unaffected, as he turned around and hit Howland. Brandon took the opportunity to do the same and put his sword through the Mountain’s neck. But when the Mountain turned around though, Brandon was prepared as he had another sword. Brandon put the sword through the Mountain’s neck, this time in the front blocking his airway. “This is for my sister,” Brandon said as he stabbed the man again. The man fell onto his knees, then slowly dropped to the ground causing a loud thud when he hit the floor. 

Ned was already at Lyanna’s side. He picked her up. “Where are you taking her?” Brandon demanded. 

“To the boat,” Ned said. 

“My son,” Lyanna said weakly. “You have to find my son. Maester Marwyn has him.” Her whispers were barely heard but Brandon and Ned heard her. 

“Promise me,” she continued to say. 

“I promise,” Ned said, trying to quieten her. “But you need to rest.” Lyanna was unconscious once more. 

“No one breathes a word of what happened here,” Ned told the men that were present in the room. “Or I’ll take off your heads myself,” Ned threatened. Even Brandon had to admit that Ned was a natural leader. He knew Ned would keep his promise to that.

“Help my brother get to the boat,” Ned said before taking Lyanna away. 

It took Brandon longer to reach the boat as he was injured from head to toe. When he did, he heard a woman’s cries. “What’s happening?” Brandon asked Ned. 

Ned stared at him, unsure for a moment of who was interrupting him. “Lya is giving birth.” 

“Did she not already give birth?”

“Aye,” Ned nodded. “Apparently she is having another one.” 

Twins, Brandon thought as he pushed his wet hair from his face. It had been raining ever since they got here but apparently the storm was getting worse as thunder struck loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long. This chapter just took so long to write as I was trying to fit everything together. Hope you enjoy.


	28. Chapter 28 - Life and Death

“Find the Maester,” she heard Ned calling to the men. 

Ashara was trying to comfort Lyanna as best as she could but it was hard given the circumstances. 

Lyanna was running a high fever, and to top it all off she kept going in and out of consciousness. “Please be fine,” Ashara prayed silently. She had known Lyanna for several years now and they had quickly become friends when Arthur introduced them. 

Lyanna had even become her sister through Ashara’s marriage to Brandon. It would hurt if she had to lose her. Ashara felt a tear escape her eyes. She quickly wiped it away when Lyanna started crying out from the pain. 

“Everything will be all right, Lyanna.” Ashara tried comforting her but the words were more a comfort to Ashara then to Lyanna. She just had to believe that everything would be all right. 

Ashara wiped Lyanna’s forehead with a cloth. It was burning! That wasn’t a good sign especially since Lyanna hadn’t given birth yet. 

“My,” Lyanna was murmuring something out. Ashara barely understood what she was saying until she put her ear near Lyanna’s mouth just to hear her. “My son. Maester Marwyn has him. Please find him.” 

“The Maester will be here shortly,” Ashara promised. Lyanna had given birth to a boy. This was news to her. Why didn’t anyone tell her? Then again, with all the chaos that was happening around them, Ashara wouldn’t have been surprised if nobody knew what was happening. 

“Please don’t let him die,” Lyanna struggled to whisper. “Like that little girl.”

“What girl?” Ashara asked. Lyanna couldn’t answer her as she went unconscious. Ashara tapped Lyanna’s cheek lightly in an attempt to wake her up. This was a struggle to keep her awake, but she needed to be awake if she was going to give birth again. 

Ashara started to panic when Lyanna wouldn’t wake up. She quickly got up and searched around the cabin room for anything useful. She rummaged through the drawers but there wasn’t anything useful in there. 

Then she spotted a pitcher on a tall dresser. When Ashara attempted to get it, a high wind caused the boat to tip causing Ashara to fall. The pitcher had fallen down, with its shard of glass scattering everywhere. What followed frightened Ashara more as loud thunder rumbled the skies. 

Thank the gods the door opened then. Maester Marwyn went straight to Lyanna’s bedside. Ned who entered behind him was holding a child in his arms as he came to help Ashara up. “Are you hurt?” 

“No,” Ashara shook her head. “Is this Lyanna’s son?” She asked leaning forward to look at the child. “He looks just like her.” 

“Yes, he was with the Maester,” Ned confirmed what Ashara had suspected. 

The babe started crying when another rumble was heard. “The gods must be angry,” Ashara said as she looked up. “Give him to me Ned,” Ashara said when Ned was doing a poor job at comforting the child. Ashara took the child from Ned. “He may be hungry, but lucky for him I may have a little milk left.” 

Ashara turned around to uncover her breast to feed the child. Ned was probably embarrassed even if she hadn’t exposed her breast to him. “Go see how Lyanna is doing,” she told him from behind and he did. The child took the offered milk with delight that caused Ashara to smile. 

The Maester had some smelling salts in his pocket that caused Lyanna to wake up. “My son…” 

“Is safe.” Ned answered for her. “Ashara is feeding him.” 

Another wave caused the boat to move. Everyone had to hold on to something to keep from falling. Ashara covered the child in case anything fell and hurt him. 

“Perhaps this isn’t the best place for her to give birth,” she heard the Maester saying. 

“It is not the most ideal place, but it is the safest place,” Ned retorted. There were fighting, both inside and outside the castle. There was no telling what would happen out there. A flying arrow might strike them, or many would attempt to attack them. “Besides, we cannot keep moving her when she’s like this.” Lyanna must have fallen unconscious again. Ned was attempting to do the same thing that Ashara had previously done to wake Lyanna.

“I will have to work here despite the circumstances,” Marwyn sighed. 

“Can you save her?” Ashara asked. 

“She has a burning fever,” Marwyn direly said. “I don’t even know if the child will survive.”

“But you have to save her,” Ashara removed the babe she was feeding, covering herself once more. She handed the babe to Ned who reluctantly took the child. Ashara faced Marwyn with an angry look on her face. “You will save her and the child in her or I will throw you off this boat and see the sea drown you.” Ashara gritted her teeth. “If you manage to survive the raging sea, I will have my brother, Ser Arthur Dayne butcher you down.” Ned had raised his eyebrows. They both knew Arthur was too honorable to kill an innocent man but Ashara continued to threaten the Maester. “And then my husband, Brandon Stark would want a piece of you as well.” Amidst all of this, Ashara had forgotten to ask Ned about him but she was still angry that he yelled at her earlier that night. “Is that understood Maester Marwyn?”

The Maester began trembling under Ashara’s tone of voice. “I will try my best to save her.”

“You will not try. You will.” Ashara retorted. 

“I am no god,” the Maester replied. 

“But you have the skills that the gods have bestowed upon you to save their men,” Ashara insisted. 

She would not leave the Maester until she heard “I will save her and the child,” from his lips. 

“Ned, you should take the child and leave,” Ashara said turning to Ned. “I will stay here and assist Maester Marwyn with anything he needs.” 

“Lya will be fine?” Ned asked. 

“She will. We have the Maester’s words,” Ashara gave him a small smile. 

Before Ned could leave she asked despite herself, “Is Brandon alive?” 

“He’s injured. He may need a Maester to look after his wounds,” Ned replied. 

“The Maester isn’t free at the moment and won’t be for quite some time.” Let Brandon suffer a little longer, Ashara thought. 

“Nor would he accept the Maester’s help,” Ned replied before leaving. Ashara knew what he meant. Brandon would never allow the Maester to look after him if someone needed him more, especially in this case, his sister. Ashara had known that both, Ned and Brandon, would do anything for their sister. They put her needs and wants ahead of theirs despite having families of their own now. 

Ashara helped the Maester do what he needed to do to save Lyanna. She found herself using the smelling salts a lot to wake Lyanna up. 

 

 

 

Rhaegar was still busy fighting men. The amount of men seemed to increase with each step they took closer to the throne room. Arthur was easily killing men next to him. 

A loud explosion stopped everyone for a moment before they went back to fighting each other. Rhaegar thought it was the thunder outside, but it wasn’t the same noise. “What was that?” Rhaegar asked Arthur. 

“I don’t have a clue,” Arthur answered panting as he fought a man. 

The smell of burning reached his nostrils moments later. That smell could only be one thing. Wildfire! His father always enjoyed burning things with it. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes at the entrance of the throne room. It was coming from there. 

Something was happening inside and nothing good from the smell of it. Another explosion interrupted Rhaegar’s thoughts. The ground started to shake a bit, frightening the men. The men started retreating and finding ways to escape. 

That caused more chaos around them to happen, but it also cleared the way for Rhaegar to make his way down the corridor. 

“Your grace,” a familiar voice called. Rhaegar briefly looked at Arthur, they both recognized Oswell’s voice. 

“Oswell?” Rhaegar turned back to see his loyal Kingsguard running up to him. 

“You’re alive.” Oswell said with astonishment. “Am I glad to see you alive.” Oswell embraced Rhaegar, overjoyed to see his King alive. 

“Of course, I’m alive,” Rhaegar comforted him as they parted. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Oswell smiled, “I’m fine. Aerys told us you were dead.” He explained. “The Princess will be happy to see that you are alive.”

Rhaegar furrowed his eyebrows, “Lyanna? Where is she?” 

“She was giving birth the last time I had seen her. She sent me down to find her brothers in case they were with the men who were attacking the castle. That turned out to be pointless as I couldn’t get anywhere near with all the soldiers in the castle. By the time I got back, I found the room a mess and a dead man with the dead babe. Lyanna was nowhere to be found.” Oswell was quickly explaining to Rhaegar. 

Lyanna giving birth! A dead babe! A dead man! Lyanna is nowhere in sight! Rhaegar didn’t know which piece of information concerned him the most. “That dead man. Why was he in the room? Was he attacking my wife?” If anything happened to Lyanna, he would continuously stab him until he made sure he was actually dead. 

“The room was in a disarray when I got back. The dead girl that Lyanna cared for was smashed against the wall,” Oswell said sadly. The girl! Lyanna told him she found a girl to replace their daughter in the letter she had sent. 

That could’ve been there daughter, Rhaegar thought. His little girl would have been lying dead if it wasn’t for Lyanna. “Find out who the man is,” Rhaegar said angrily as he sent men to search for him. 

Lyanna is giving birth at a time like this. “And Lyanna? Where is she?” 

“I don’t know your grace,” Oswell said sadly. “The Maester is nowhere to be found either.”

“Perhaps the Stark brothers have reached her,” Arthur suggested. “Brandon was determined to find his sister and seeing as they both aren’t here fighting with us.” 

Rhaegar wished he could have been the one to find her but seeing as he was preoccupied with dealing with his father. He sent another group of men to search for her in the meantime. 

“Perhaps we should leave,” one of his men said when there was another quake in the ground. 

“We will leave as soon as I find out what my father is doing,” Rhaegar commanded as they neared the entrance. 

“Be careful,” Arthur warned from behind. “We don’t know what kind of traps are lying here.”

Rhaegar along with his men kicked down the doors. Rhaegar was thinking it would be a lot harder, but the doors weren’t barred from the inside. 

His men rushed inside ahead of him, shouting, “For King Rhaegar.” Rhaegar found his father sitting on the throne of Dragonstone, a throne that was the seat of House Targaryen for hundreds of years, even before the doom of Valyria. Jaime Lannister and Stannis Baratheon were near him, being kept prisoners. 

Aerys only had a few soldiers near him. He looked like he was waiting for him to arrive. “It took you long enough,” Aerys smiled connivingly. 

“I have come to end your reign father,” Rhaegar said sharply for all to hear. “It is over. Your reign is over.”

Aerys started laughing lowly, it turned into a loud, shrilly laugh. The room was a deafening silence as Aerys continued to laugh. “My reign has just begun,” Aerys said in between laughter. “But you, my son,” Aerys paused letting the word sink into Rhaegar deeply. It had been a long time since Aerys had referred to him as his son. Not since Rhaegar was a little boy. “Your reign is over.” Aerys looked over to a man that Rhaegar recognized as Lord Rossart. He was the Grand master of the Alchemists Guild back in King’s Landing. He must have followed his father to Dragonstone. “Burn them all,” Aerys commanded. 

Rossart was holding a burning candle. “With pleasure, your Grace.” He started walking towards the curtain on the wall. 

This was a trap! Rhaegar thought. “Kill that man,” Rhaegar commanded of his men. “What ever plan my father has, I will not see it pass.” 

His soldiers headed towards Rossart but they were stopped by his father’s few soldiers. Aerys had stood up and was approaching closer. “Burn them all. Burn them all.” Aerys said over and over again, raging like a madman. 

Rhaegar heard a yell. It was Rossart being held back by Stannis. Stannis managed to burn the candle out between his two fingers. After doing that, Stannis started choking Rossart. 

Aerys yelled out. At first, Rhaegar thought it was because his plans were foiled but he turned just in time to see his father stumble forward to the ground. Aerys was stabbed in the back by Jaime’s sword. When Rhaegar looked at Jaime, “He meant to burn us all,” he said looking up at the ceiling. 

Rhaegar also looked up to see the large chandelier dripping with the green slime of wildfire. His father had a perfect plan laid out, but it was foiled by Jaime and Stannis. Aerys meant to burn them all. With that amount of wildfire, he meant to blow up the entire castle to the ground.

Rhaegar was only glad it was over, and he didn’t have to stain his hand of killing his own blood. A kinslayer! Rhaegar didn’t want people to remember him as such. He turned to see his father lying still. He was now dead, and the seven Kingdoms could rest easy for now.

Rhaegar turned to his men, “let everyone know that my father is dead, so everyone would stop fighting.” He had won this battle. The men would now stop fighting each other and Rhaegar would hold whoever was responsible accountable for what they’ve done. 

Ned came into the throne room with his men. “Your Grace,” Ned said while observing the surroundings around him. “One of your men was looking for my sister.”

“I sent them to look for her,” Rhaegar replied. The room was filled with silence ever since the fighting died. “And, where is she?” 

“She is on the boat with my men. Brandon is also there, injured.”

“Then I should also head there to see her,” Rhaegar quickly said. 

Ned looked at him wearily but led the way. “How is she?” Rhaegar asked. 

“As well as can be under the circumstances,” Ned replied. 

Rhaegar wrinkled his forehead, not liking Ned’s response one bit, but focused on reaching the boat as quickly as his legs could take him. 

It was still raining when they went outside the castle. It wasn’t as bad as it was when they first got there but the rain was lessening. There was still a bit of fighting happening. He guessed those people hadn’t heard that he had won, and his father lay dead. 

On the boat, he was greeted by an injured Brandon. He had trouble walking, and his shoulder seemed dislocated. Ashara was next to him. Her dire face troubled Rhaegar as did her tear-stained cheeks. 

Ashara was holding a babe in her arms, “Your Grace,” she choked. “I would like to present you your heir.” She handed the child over to him. 

Rhaegar couldn’t believe he was holding his son in his arms. His Promised Prince. The one he dreamt of at night. “He looks just like his mother,” Rhaegar murmured. 

That caused Ashara to sob further. Oh gods. Did something happen to his mother? Before Rhaegar could ask about Ashara’s frightened state, Ned had bought over another child. “And this is your daughter, your grace.” 

“A daughter?” Rhaegar asked. 

“It seems that Lyanna was carrying twins,” Ned answered. 

Rhaegar silently handed his son back to a grieving Ashara who was scaring him more and more. He took his daughter from Ned. Where as his son was a picturesque of his mother, this girl looked more like him with her Targaryen features. Her silver eyes, and purple eyes. “Dany,” Ashara sniffled. 

Rhaegar looked up at her, “Her name is Dany. Her mother named her Dany before…”

“Before what?” Rhaegar asked unable to endure this any longer. He had to know what was going on. “What aren’t you people telling me?” 

His tone must have frightened his daughter as she started crying. He tried unsuccessfully to calm her down. Ashara handed his son to Ned while she took the girl from him. 

“It is Lya,” Ned began uneasily. 

Rhaegar wasn’t going to get anything out of these people. “Where is she?” He demanded instead. “Lead the way.” 

Ned handed his son to one of the maids that was standing nearby as he took Rhaegar below deck. Lyanna was in a cabin room lying on the bed with the Maester standing over her. The room smelled of blood and roses. 

Rhaegar rushed to her side as soon as he saw her. “How is she?” Rhaegar asked the Maester. She was unconscious. No! She couldn’t be dead. 

“She has lost a lot of blood.” Rhaegar heard the Maester say behind him. 

“But she is still alive,” Rhaegar needed confirmation. 

“Barely,” the Maester murmured. 

Rhaegar barely heard his answer, his attention was fully on Lyanna. Her pale, white skin, eyes shut tight. His fingers traced her skin, removing any hair from her face. She had a high fever. “This will help with her fever,” the Maester said holding up a wet towel. 

Rhaegar took it from his hands and placed it on her forehead. It was cold, Rhaegar hoped it would help lessen her fever. 

What surprised Rhaegar was the thing that Lyanna was holding in her hands. It was a wreath made of dry blue roses. “She requested it be bought here while she was giving birth,” Ned told him when he saw Rhaegar eyeing it. “I had one of my men go and find it in her room.” 

Rhaegar didn’t even know she kept it all that time. He had given it to her at the tourney. That seemed a long time and it was. The tourney was two years ago. 

“Lyanna,” Rhaegar called to her. He couldn’t lose her. “Lyanna,” he called again but there was still no answer. 

Rhaegar cradled her head in his arms as he placed his forehead on hers. “Come back to me,” he broke down crying. He didn’t care if other people were present to see their King like this. At the moment he wasn’t a King, he was just a man who was about to lose his wife. “Lyanna,” he continued to cry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. I did not have time to edit this out. I was in love with this theory ever since I first heard about it and it just made sense to me with Jon and Dany being twins. I searched for fanfiction about this and never found any so this was one of the reasons why I started this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it because this was a long time coming.


	29. Chapter 29 - Aftermath

The ship sailed in calm water. The captain was giving his men orders in a loud voice. “We have arrived,” he told her when he spotted her. 

“I could see that,” Shaena said as she stared at her ancestral home. The gargoyles that haunted the castle. From here, the castle looked intact but no doubt it would be a mess inside from the battle. 

“Did you hear that? We have arrived.” Shaena told the babe she was holding. She was no longer a babe. Val was a year old now and she had smaller babes as siblings. Her brother would surely be mad that she had bought his daughter into a chaotic castle. 

Her mother would be angrier with her. She felt a little guilty about the mention of her mother. She had given birth to a stillborn, her mother was still resting when Shaena had left her. It was easy to take Val without her mother knowing. 

Val giggled in her arms. Shaena smiled despite herself. Poor thing! She thought. Val had no idea that she was about to lose her mother. At least she would get to see her father, Shaena thought sadly. Despite all the things he had done, and despite what people may have thought of him, including her brother, Aerys was still her father. 

They got on a small boat and rowed to the Island. Shaena was anticipating and dreading her arrival at the same time. In the meantime, she occupied herself with Val. When they arrived, she found Ser Barristan waiting for her. “His grace asked me to see who has arrived. I will inform him at once.” 

“I will go with you,” Shaena said. She had to see her brother sooner or later and it might as well be sooner. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Ser Barristan told her on the way. It must have been her mourning clothes she had on. She had the seamstresses make her new black clothes before Rhaegar’s departure. Shaena knew she would be grieving for one of her family members ahead of time. She just didn’t know which one. 

Shaena blinked back her tears. No one had told her that since her father’s passing. Everyone was just relieved to have her father dead. She had cried in her room when she heard the news. Then she thought she was going to lose her mother when she had given birth later that night. Her mother had almost died. Shaena had comforted her brothers as they grieved but Shaena couldn’t cry in front of them as it was her responsibility to care for them. 

Then her mother started to recover but she still stayed in bed as her body was still recovering. Shaena sat with her at nights and they spoke about any news from Dragonstone. She would have sat with her mother during the day, but she was taking care of her brothers and the rest of the castle. Her uncle Duncan was ruling in Rhaegar’s stead, but it was the seven Kingdoms he ruled while Shaena ruled the castle and sought to all its needs. 

“Thank you. I appreciate your kindness Ser,” Shaena whispered. 

They walked in silence after that, Val in her arms, who was now sleeping. Ser Barristan led Shaena to Dragonstone’s throne room where Rhaegar sat on the throne. Just as she suspected, the inside of the castle was a mess, the throne room was no exception. The windows were broken, the floor marbles were cracked, and some of the chandeliers were missing. 

Rhaegar was busy speaking but stopped when he saw her. He narrowed his eyes at her, surprised to see her there, his mouth twisted in anger when he saw who she was holding. Rhaegar went back to giving orders. “Escort the prisoners to the boat.” Then he quickly dismissed the entire court leaving her and him alone. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Rhaegar spoke when there was no one left. He was clearly irritated with her. 

“It’s nice to see you to, brother,” Shaena feigned innocently. 

“Why is my daughter here?” Rhaegar yelled. 

There would be no warm welcome, it seemed. “I bought her to see her mother,” Shaena said in a low voice. 

Rhaegar closed his eyes at the mention of Lyanna. “You should not have bought her. I cannot believe mother would have allowed this to happen…”

“Mother doesn’t know,” Shaena interrupted him. “She has given birth to a stillborn and she is still in bed healing. Mother almost died.”

“Why didn’t anyone inform me?” Rhaegar demanded. 

“How could we? You had enough to deal with here,” Shaena said in a whisper. “How is she?” 

“You still should not have bought her,” Rhaegar ignored her question. 

“You’re just angry with me because I mourn the loss of our father,” Shaena snapped. 

That seemed to make Rhaegar angrier. “You can mourn whoever you like but please leave my family out of it,” he retorted before taking his daughter from her arms and leaving. 

Shaena was left standing there alone. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, as she looked around the room. She pictured her father sitting on the throne where Rhaegar had sat moments ago. Shaena walked nearer to the throne, the Targaryen heirloom. It wasn’t as magnificent as the Iron Throne, but this throne was more special because it belonged to the Targaryens before the Seven Kingdoms were whole. 

As she got closer, she reached out to touch it but stumbled in her step. Shaena didn’t realize how much she was crying until she fell on her knees touching the seat. “Father,” she sobbed. She finally allowed, herself to grieve and she didn’t stop until she felt someone holding her. 

“It’s alright,” the person’s voice said. 

“Elbert,” Shaena realized moments later as she mumbled stupidly. 

Elbert smiled sweetly. “They said you were here, but I didn’t believe them. I had to see for myself.” 

Shaena stood up, gave him her back to wipe away her tears. She probably looked awful to him. “You have seen for yourself,” she dismissed him. 

Shaena started to leave the room but Elbert said, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“What loss?” She responded coldly. “My father was a mad man.” 

 

 

“I cannot believe you,” Ashara yelled at Shaena. Ashara had heard that Shaena was at Dragonstone but she could not believe it, so she sought her out herself. Shaena was given a room on the third floor. She had entrusted her daughter in her care and Shaena had left Allyria in King’s Landing. This was the last time she would ever trust that girl ever again. 

“What? Let me guess. You’re angry with me as well,” Shaena responded coolly. 

“You left my daughter alone,” Ashara yelled. 

“You left her first,” Shaena snapped. 

“In your care,” Ashara wanted to hit her for acting so stupid. 

“Your daughter is fine,” Shaena tried brushing her off. “She is in my mother’s care.” 

“Isn’t your mother resting,” Ashara retorted. 

“Yes, but she often has the girls bought to her room. Would you rather I bring her with me.” Ashara shook her head, she didn’t want her daughter at Dragonstone when there were strangers everywhere. “Does that make you feel better?”

“A little,” Ashara shrugged her shoulders. “I am never trusting you with my daughter ever again.” Shaena just rolled her eyes. In her frustration, Ashara wanted to leave the room but Shaena stopped her. 

“Sit with me awhile.” Ashara didn’t even know why she agreed to sit with her. She did owe her for the months she left her daughter in her care. They were sitting on the couch. “How is she?” 

Ashara knew she was referring to Lyanna. “She is still unconscious.” 

“It’s been two months. Even my mother healed in that time,” Shaena protested. 

“Lyanna is young. Her body can’t handle childbirth and she happened to give birth to two children,” Ashara said sadly. 

“And my brother? How is he?” 

“He stays by her bedside most days. Sometimes urgent matters force himself to part from her no matter how much it pains him to do so.” Ashara and everyone else in the castle could see the love Rhaegar bore Lyanna. “He doesn’t like leaving her, but I insist that I shall stay with her.” 

Shaena nodded. “Who takes care of the children then?” 

“The children have a wet nurse but other than that, I stay with them.”

“I would like to see them,” Shaena demanded getting up. 

Ashara smiled, “His grace has forbidden it.” That’s what she gets for leaving her daughter. 

“Well, I do not care what his grace wants. I would like to see them.” Shaena insisted. “And then I would like to see Lyanna.” 

“His grace is with her. He doesn’t like being disturbed,” Ashara panicked. 

“Then I shall not interrupt him. I will be silent.” Shaena tapped her foot. “Are you going to get up or should I seek out a servant to show me the way.” 

Ashara begrudgingly led the way. “Did you see Lord Elbert?” 

“I did,” Shaena simply said. 

“You’re lucky,” Ashara said which confused Shaena. 

“How so?”

“You fell in love with him before you were betrothed to him. Sometimes I feel like me and Brandon rushed things.”

“What do you mean?” Shaena questioned. 

“Well, we slept together at Harrenhal. We didn’t truly know each other. Before we knew it, I was with child,” Ashara blinked back tears. “We got married to protect our unborn child from being a bastard. I don’t regret having Allyria. She’s the only good thing that happened out of our marriage.”

“Oh, Ashara,” Shaena stopped in her tracks to embrace her friend. “You will always be welcome in the Eyrie,” Shaena tried to console her. 

“I’m alright,” Ashara breathed, breaking their embrace. “We should go see those children,” she said leading the way again. This time, they did not stop until they reached their destination. 

“They are beautiful,” Shaena was in awe of them. “I wish Lyanna could see them,” she said sadly. “Why did Lyanna name her Dany?” 

“Ned told me about a Northern song about Danny Flint,” Ashara began explaining. “She was a girl from House Flint who dressed up as a boy to become a member of the Night’s Watch. She was eventually uncovered, raped and murdered because she was a girl.”

“That is a sad song,” Shaena acknowledged. 

“It is,” Ashara agreed. 

“Much like Rhaegar’s songs,” Shaena reminisced. 

“Brandon and Ned like this one the best,” Ashara nodded at the boy’s crib. “Can you guess why?” 

“He looks like her.” Shaena went to hold him. “What does Rhaegar think of his heir?” 

“This one is his favorite as well,” Ashara smiled sadly. 

“He doesn’t have a name?” Shaena asked. 

“Not yet. Rhaegar is too busy to give him one. I hear Ned sometimes calling him Jon,” Ashara said. 

“That is not a Targaryen name,” Shaena snapped. 

“He doesn’t look Targaryen,” Ashara defended. 

“He should still have a Targaryen name.” They were interrupted by a cry in the room. “I think someone is jealous,” Shaena teased as she handed the boy to Ashara. Val was standing up in her crib crying out to Shaena. “Do not worry? You are still my favorite.”

“She’s standing,” Ashara observed. 

“She’s been doing that for a while,” Shaena said picking Val up.

Shaena stayed rocking her back and forth until Val fell asleep again. “I should probably go see Lyanna, now,” she mumbled more to herself as she put Val in her crib. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rhaegar was reading a book where Lyanna lay sleeping. He became frustrated when he kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Rhaegar closed the book and put it on the nearby nightstand. 

Rhaegar then looked at Lyanna’s sleeping figure. Her face was pale. She was still young, only sixteen. A full life was still ahead of her. What would he tell his children about their mother? “Come back to me,” he whispered. 

Rhaegar often sat with her in the afternoons and evenings. In the morning, he did not have time as he was forced to deal with important matters. Rhaegar sent maids to look after Lyanna in the mornings, clean her and feed her. They fed her honey and water and herb mixture that sustained life. Some days he fed her himself when he had time. 

Each day, Rhaegar feared losing her but she lived on. She was always a fighter, Rhaegar thought sarcastically. He reached out to move a loose hair that was on Lyanna’s face, but his hand stayed grazing her cheek. 

Someone entered the room, breaking the privacy with his wife, which angered him. Rhaegar had forbid anyone from entering the room when he was there. Even Brandon Stark had the good sense to stay away. The only person he allowed to sit with him was Ned as he also grieved for his sister. They never spoke to each other, just sat there silently. 

He looked towards the door, only to find his sister standing there. His anger only increased when he remembered what she had done. She bought his daughter to a castle that was still in danger of enemies. The only reason he had not yet departed the Island was because of Lyanna. He could not travel in her state. It would surely kill her. 

Thoughts of his daughter bought up the girl that was killed in her place. He found out that the man was Gregor Clegane. What was even worst was that Rhaegar had knighted the man himself? The only reason he knighted the man was because he did it as a favor for Tywin Lannister. When he questioned Tywin Lannister about his bannermen, “The man acted on his own. I cannot control my men about what they want to do.” His reply angered him because Rhaegar doubted the man spoke the truth, but he had no proof. At least he was thankful that Brandon was present to take his anger out on Tywin. Brandon wanted to duel Tywin, but Ned had more sense to keep Brandon from making a stupid decision. They had just fought a battle, they didn’t need another war to fight so soon. 

“In due time,” Ned promised his brother. “The Lannisters will get what they deserve.” Rhaegar didn’t trust Tywin one bit. He knew the man still harbored ill will against Rhaegar because Rhaegar didn’t marry Cersei. Tywin wanted his daughter to be Queen. Rhaegar didn’t want the man anymore in his castle so he dismissed Tywin and his army to take leave. The castle was overcrowded and the Lannister army leaving, freed up the castle. What remained was the men in his father’s army? 

Rhaegar wouldn’t allow those men to be exiled again, fear that they might build another army against him. He hanged some of them, the ones that were his father’s close advisors while he sent others to the wall. 

Shaena, aware of the look her brother was giving her, quietly made her way to sit across from him, on Lyanna’s other side. They sat silently for a moment. Rhaegar holding Lyanna’s hand in his, trying to forget his sister’s presence. 

“She’s pretty,” Shaena commented. 

“She was always beautiful to me,” Rhaegar took offense to his sister’s words. 

Shaena looked at him embarrassed. “That’s not what I meant. She was always beautiful in life,” she added. “I mean that she is pretty, even when she’s about to d….”

“Do not say that word?” Rhaegar snapped. “She is alive.”

“We all die. We face death sooner or later. Our fath…”

“Stop mentioning that man,” he raged. “He means nothing to me.”

“I do not believe that,” Shaena said. “I know you care about him.”

Rhaegar laughed bitterly taking Shaena by surprise. “Shaena, since I got here, I have heard stories of what he put my wife through. About how he beat her, how he humiliated her day after day, how he threatened to kill my son, how he tried to kill me? Did you forget that?”

“I did not but he is still our father,” she continued to insist. 

“The man means nothing to me,” Rhaegar yelled at her. 

“I understand,” Shaena whispered. “I won’t mention his name again.” He did not mean to instill fear in her. Rhaegar didn’t want his sister to fear him but he wasn’t himself at the moment. Maybe he had some of his father’s madness in him, after all. 

“You know I never liked her when she first came to King’s Landing,” Shaena said with a small smile. Rhaegar rolled his eyes and was about to yell at her again but she said, “everyone was giving her attention and I felt forgotten.” Rhaegar remembered Lyanna mentioning how Shaena didn’t like her in the beginning. “I convinced Aegon to show her his animals. Lyanna came out running from the room and mother gave her a room in the MaidenVault.” Shaena stopped to stare at Lyanna. “I was happy when she was far away. Then one day, I heard two ladies talking about me after our lessons. The next day, those girls had wanted to leave because their rooms were infested with mice. I knew Lyanna had done that because she told them to be weary of wolves as well as dragons.” 

Lyanna had defended Shaena even though Shaena didn’t deserve it. “Then Lyanna told me that I should be weary of wolves as well,” Shaena said giving a small smile. “I don’t want her to die,” she cried out suddenly. 

“I don’t want her to die, either,” Rhaegar said solemnly. 

 

 

 

It was snowing. White crystals that melted at the palm of her hand. Looking up at the sky, everything was white! The snow covered the ground as well as the skies. 

She shivered underneath her fur coat, drawing it closer to her. Cold was new to her. It was strange indeed.

“Lyanna,” the wind whispered in her ear. She looked around for the voice but there was no one there. The courtyard was empty. Recognizing Winterfell, she slowly took a step. It was a bit hard to walk as the snow was deep. 

Lyanna hadn’t seen snow in a long time. It was comforting in a way. “Lyanna,” the voice called again. 

Lyanna looked around again but still, no one was around. “Who’s there,” she called. 

Where was everyone? “Benjen,” Lyanna yelled. Was her brother playing tricks on her?

“Lyanna!”

Something was drawing her to the voice. She had no choice but to follow as her legs were walking on their own. Following the voice to the entrance of the crypts. 

“Lyanna! Lyanna!” The voice seemed to get louder. It was coming from inside the crypts. 

She knew she had to go inside but she didn’t want to. It was dark and there was no one there. It was strange as she was never scared as a child from these crypts. Lyanna often found her father here. “Is someone there?” Her voice seemed to echo against the walls as it repeated several times. 

“Lyanna! Lyanna! Lyanna!” The whispers increased. 

Slowly, taking a step inside, grabbing the torch on the wall to allow her to see. 

The statues of the Kings of Winter greeted her, accompanied by the Lords of Winterfell, each of them had a sword in hand. 

“Lyanna!” The voice wanted her to go deeper in the crypts. This time she defied the orders as she didn’t know what to expect to find. 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, causing her to lean against a wall to keep from falling. What was happening? Lyanna looked around to see the dead kings rising from their slumber. This cannot be happening, she thought. 

They rose and were coming towards her. Lyanna backed away but they were getting closer, holding their swords in hand. She had no weapon to fight them. But why would they want to hurt her. She descended from their line. 

There was no time to answer her questions as she turned and ran, going deeper inside the crypts like the voice wanted. 

It felt like she was running through a maze because there didn’t seem to be an end. She stopped to catch her breath. They didn’t seem to be following her anymore. Was she at the same spot? 

No! This area seemed different. Warmer somehow, if that was possible. A sound erupted the walls that made her freeze in her spot. Lyanna went nearer to the sound. 

It can’t be possible! There was a rumor that there was a dragon beneath the crypts of Winterfell, but she never believed them. That was until she laid eyes on the beast. Her mouth, wide-open from shock at seeing a dragon for the first time. 

The dragon opened its mouth to breathe fire, but she couldn’t move. Instead she closed her eyes, expecting to get burned any moment now but she never did. Why didn’t she get burned? 

Lyanna opened her eyes to see the beast once again. “Look into the fire,” the voice whispered. So Lyanna did as she was told when the Dragon breathed fire once again. She saw a boy that looked like her, get stabbed to death, and a girl that looked like Rhaegar in exile. She seemed to be sad and lonely. Another girl that reminded her of Val’s coloring was being held against her will. Images of dead ice men walking the earth, dragons flying the skies, ships sailing west. Lyanna saw these images and many more. 

“What is this?” Lyanna demanded. 

“Your children,” the voice whispered. 

Her children! Thoughts of her giving birth to them slowly came back to her. Was this a vision of their future, how her children would suffer? 

“Lyanna,” the voice called again. But this time the voice was near. The dragon was gone, and in its place stood a woman that had the Stark coloring. 

Lyanna recognized her instantly even though she could never remember her no matter how hard she tried. “Mother,” Lyanna breathed. “Am I dead? Like you?” 

Lyarra Stark was elegant, every bit the lady of Winterfell as her father said. She was beautiful, even more in person. Lyarra caressed Lyanna’s cheek, “go back, Lyanna.”

“But I only just found you,” Lyanna insisted. 

“You’ll find me again,” her mother said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Her mother disappeared before Lyanna knew what was happening. “Mother!” Lyanna cried. “Mother! Mother!” The crypts became dark as a gust of wind blew all the lights out. “Mother! Mother!” Lyanna continued to pant, tears staining her eyes. 

“Mother!” Lyanna was laying on something soft underneath. She opened her eyes to find a candle lit room. A woman looked frightened next to her, looking like she had seen a ghost. 

“She’s awake!” The woman called out as she ran out of the room. “She’s awake!” 

Lyanna was still panting, thinking of her mother. She didn’t fully realize what was happening until Rhaegar burst into the room, breathless from running. Rhaegar was here as well. She was dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave you all hanging. I was just really busy so I apologize. By the way, I'm glad that some of you thought that I would actually kill Lyanna. It's a Rhaegar and Lyanna story so I could not kill her even if I wanted to. Plus, you guys would probably kill me for killing her.


	30. Chapter 30 - Twins

Rhaegar had never thought he would ever see those grey eyes again. The grey orbs that stared right back at him, but instead of being happy like him, they had a fearful look instead. Rhaegar could not contain his excitement though. “Lyanna,” he called, but seemingly confused, she looked around acquainting herself with the room. Rhaegar practically ran to her bedside, kissing the top of her head. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you,” his hand grazed over her cheek. 

Lyanna pushed him away which seemed to confuse him. When he tried to touch her hand, she pulled away, drawing her hands closer to her chest, like a frightened little girl. “You mean I’m not dead?” 

Rhaegar smiled, “You’re alive,” he confirmed. 

“But…I” she began. 

They were interrupted by Brandon and Ned who burst into the room. “Lya,” Ned said happily as he also leaned in to kiss Lyanna’s head. She also pulled away from her brother. 

“How do you feel?” Brandon asked her. 

“I’m alive, if that’s what you’re asking, that is?” Lyanna said coldly. 

Brandon and Ned exchanged a look, like they were in on a secret that Rhaegar was not a part of. 

Suddenly, Ashara and Shaena also ran into the room. “We heard the news,” Shaena said happily. 

“We all feared losing you, Lyanna.” Ashara added. 

“I’m alive,” Lyanna said coldly. This time, confusion was evident on everyone’s faces. 

“I know what would make you feel better,” Shaena said leaving the room. 

“Would you like me to get you anything?” Ashara asked her, sitting next to her on the bed. 

Lyanna shook her head, “I just want to go back to sleep.”

“But you have been sleeping for a long time,” Rhaegar said, concerned for her health. “Something to eat perhaps?” 

“I desire nothing,” Lyanna said. 

Shaena came back carrying Val, smiling, “Someone is here to see you.”

Lyanna peaked her head to see, recognizing the little person. “Val?” 

“It is she,” Rhaegar confirmed for her. 

“I feared the worst,” Lyanna said softly reaching out her hands for Val. 

Shaena handed Val to her. For the first time since she woke up, Lyanna smiled, happy to have her daughter back in her arms again. Suddenly Val started crying, disturbing the happy moment between mother and child. Lyanna tried bouncing her up and down to quieten her but Val continued crying. “Mama,” Val cried looking at Shaena. 

Lyanna, at first, thought that Val was speaking to her. “Mama?” Lyanna questioned the girl. Rhaegar felt the back of his hair standing up, bracing himself for what was about to happen. 

“Mama,” Val reached her arms out for Shaena. Everyone was left looking around awkwardly at each other. 

Lyanna’s face fell. Rhaegar wished he could comfort her, but other people were around. “I think she is speaking to you,” Lyanna said handing her back to Shaena. 

“No, she is speaking to you, but I understand if you’re still tired,” Shaena mumbled awkwardly. “I should go put her back to sleep.” Rhaegar was relieved when Shaena quickly left as he was about to yell at her to leave. His sister was nothing but trouble. 

“I am rather tired,” Lyanna said. 

“Would everyone excuse us? I would like a moment alone with my wife,” Rhaegar declared. 

Ned seemed to panic, he looked like he was dreading leaving his sister alone. “We will visit you later Lya,” Ned said before leaning in to whisper something in her ear. 

“I will be downstairs if you need me,” Brandon told her before leaving with Ned. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Ashara asked her. 

“A bath would be nice,” Lyanna responded. 

“I will inform the servants right away,” Ashara declared before leaving. 

Finally, Rhaegar was left alone with his wife. A wife he hadn’t seen in what seemed like ages. He went to sit next to her on the bed, wanting to lay his hand on top of hers but Lyanna still had them close to her bosom. Lyanna was acting strangely. 

“How do you feel?” He asked her. 

“Tired,” she answered. “I thought you were dead.” 

“My father sent an assassin to try to kill me, but your brother saved my life,” Rhaegar answered still dumbfounded by Brandon’s actions. 

“My brother?”

“Brandon, believe it or not.” 

Apparently, Lyanna was even more shocked than he was. “Brandon saved your life!”

“He didn’t do it for me,” Rhaegar teased. “He said he did it for you and for his niece.” 

Lyanna nodded her head, “Could you get Ned? I would really like to speak to him.” 

Rhaegar was disappointed to say the least. This was not what he imagined their reunion to be if he had envisioned a reunion at all. He wanted to be the person she asked for, but he was sitting next to her, yet she was asking for her brother. 

“Alright,” he answered getting up. “Is there anything you would like me to get you?”

Lyanna shook her head. “Just Ned.” Rhaegar liked Ned but it irritated him the way Lyanna chose her brother over him. 

“I am at your service, your grace,” he mumbled to himself.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” Lyanna said when he was next to the door. 

“I’m also glad you’re alive,” Rhaegar replied before leaving. 

 

 

 

 

“Why can’t I tell him what happened?” Lyanna asked confused. She laid in bed, still tired even after her bath, her body was still healing even after two months of giving birth. 

“You think I want to lie to him,” Ned sighed. He stopped pacing around the room to look her in the eyes. The truth was Rhaegar Targaryen had become a true friend to him these past few months. Their love for Lyanna had made them close companions. Ned saw how much Rhaegar cared for his sister. 

“It certainly feels like it,” Ned heard her mumble. 

“You can never tell him.” Ned commanded.

“He has a right to know,” Lyanna argued. 

“It’s the only way to keep your children safe,” Ned retorted back.

“What does my children’s safety have to do with me telling him?” Lyanna asked. She was still that naive girl he knew at Winterfell, even after so many years that she spent in King’s Landing. 

“Because they would be bastards if he decides to set you aside,” Ned snapped irritated. He felt bad when he saw Lyanna’s sad expression.

“Rhaegar would set me aside,” was the only thing Lyanna managed to say. 

“He might if he knew that man raped you,” Ned whispered. 

“That man forced himself on me,” her voice caught in her throat like she wanted to cry but stopped herself. “It wasn’t my fault.”

Ned went to sit by her on the bedside. “You know that’s not how people think in Westeros. They would accuse you of adultery even when he did force himself on you.” Ned felt sick to his stomach just saying those wretched words but it was true by Westeros’ standards. 

“Rhaegar wouldn’t, would he?” Lyanna asked softly. 

Ned didn’t know how to answer her. Rhaegar was different from other men he knew and he seemed to love his sister. But maybe he would stop loving her once he found out what happened to his sister. People could stop loving each other. Just look at Brandon and Ashara. They barely spoke these days. 

“He may set me aside,” Lyanna began when Ned was still silent, “but what about his children.”

“If he sets you aside, then his children would be bastards, Lyanna.” Ned explained. “The world is not so kind to bastards.”

Lyanna seemed upset for a moment, that he thought she would finally break down. He held her hand but that proved to be a mistake as she removed it instantly, looking down to avoid him. “I won’t tell him.” She agreed. “I don’t want them to be bastards.” 

“I know how much this upsets you, but it is for the best,” he comforted. “I will leave you to rest,” he said getting up. 

Before he could open the door, “I cannot stand it,” she said. 

Ned turned around to ask, “You can’t stand what?” 

“Him touching me,” was her only reply. She wouldn’t say anymore after that. The person Ned saw laying on the bed, looking helpless wasn’t his sister. The sister he knew would never be this helpless. She would stand up, fight her way back to health and to her children. This girl was a stranger, she was a different person entirely. 

“I wish I could have come sooner.” Ned told her before leaving. If only he had come sooner to stop the man from doing that to her. Ned headed downstairs to the dining hall where he found it empty except for Brandon drinking. “Maybe you should stop drinking.” Ned told him as he sat down. 

Brandon looked up at him. “I’m drinking because my arm is still hurting. Remember, when I hurt it fighting the Mountain.” 

“I also fought the Mountain,” Ned reminded him. 

“I was fighting him way before you arrived,” Brandon retorted. Brandon was constantly reminding him that he was better than him at everything. Growing up, Ned always lived in his older brother’s shadow and he still felt like it at times. Everything that was given to Ned didn’t truly feel like they were his. They were all meant for Brandon.

“How is our sister?” Brandon asked. 

“You would know if you visited her,” Ned replied. 

“She didn’t ask for me. She asked for you, even though I saved her,” Brandon reminded him again.

“She is tired,” Ned answered quickly before they got into another argument. 

“At least I wasn’t the only disappointed one,” Brandon continued, ignoring Ned altogether. 

“What do you mean?”

“It was worth it seeing Rhaegar’s face,” Brandon laughed. Ned had seen the sad look on Rhaegar’s face when he informed him that his sister wanted to see him. Ned rushed to see his sister that he didn’t have time to think about Rhaegar. 

“Why did you have to come here?” Ned looked up to see Rhaegar entering with his sister. Rhaegar spoke angrily towards his sister. 

“Because I thought Val should see her mother,” Shaena defended herself. 

“And she saw her, and you nearly killed her mother,” he yelled at her. 

“How did I manage to do that?” Shaena yelled back. Ned looked between the two shouting at each other. Neither one of them noticed them sitting there. 

“Val thinks you’re her mother. Do you know how that makes Lyanna feel?”

“You should be thanking me for taking care of your daughter. Instead you’re yelling at me, treating me like a child like you always do,” Shaena fumed. 

Ned took the opportunity to drop Brandon’s goblet on the floor much to Brandon’s irritation. Brandon was about to pour another cup, but Ned interrupted him from doing so. Ned succeeded in getting a loud clang that rang through the hall. Rhaegar and Shaena both looked to where the sound was, surprised that they weren’t alone like they thought they were.

“Lord Stark,” Rhaegar said in a calmly manner, quickly recovering himself from the screaming match he was having with his sister. “I see you are back from seeing your sister. Then I should go see her, myself.” He looked embarrassed at being caught fighting with his sister. 

“You might find her asleep,” Ned warned. 

“It does not matter. I shall get some reading done.” Rhaegar said before leaving. Ned had learned that he and Rhaegar both liked to read although Rhaegar was a much faster reader then he was.

“Can you believe him?” Shaena fumed coming to sit with them. “He is never grateful to me, no matter how much I do for him. It isn’t my fault Val started calling me mama, she did it on her own.”

“Will you just shut it?” Brandon yelled at her. “You’re making my head hurt,” he grumbled. 

Shaena scowled, “You’re doing that on your own with all that drinking you’ve been doing.”

“Why do I have to be stuck in a castle with Targaryens?” Brandon asked. 

“You’re going to have to get used to Targaryens seeing as your nephew and nieces are all Targaryens,” Shaena retorted. 

They continued their banter back and forth. All the arguing made Ned miss Winterfell. He couldn’t wait to go home. His wife would have given birth to their child by now. 

 

 

 

 

It had been a week since Lyanna had woken up. She still slept most of the week, feigning tiredness whenever Rhaegar came to see her and that was most of the time. So, she spent most of that time sleeping to avoid talking to him. The only relief was that she was given another bedroom to sleep in then the one she was used to sleeping in. The other room must have been a mess, she thought. 

“Would you like to visit the garden?” He asked her one day. If only they were back in King’s Landing, so she could tell him to rule his Kingdom instead of spending all his time with her. 

“I am rather tired,” Lyanna shook her head. 

“But you love the garden. I am sure it would do you some good. Smelling the flowers would surely bring some life back into you.” Rhaegar insisted. Damn the man for using her love of flowers against her!

He came to help her up, as she was lying on the bed, but she pushed him away before he could touch her. “No, I do not want to see the stupid garden or any flowers for that matter.”

Rhaegar’s face fell, but she didn’t have it in her to care. “Then perhaps seeing the children would do you some good,” giving her a small smile, disguising the hurt he was feeling inside.

“Val already has a mother,” it was hard to keep the sarcasm away from her voice.

“Not Val. The twins.” 

“I would really like to sleep,” Lyanna insisted quickly. 

“You have spent all your time sleeping,” Rhaegar retorted. 

“Forgive me if my body is still too weak from giving birth to your children,” Lyanna snapped. 

“They’re also yours Lyanna.” Rhaegar stood up from his seat next to her bedside. “You would know that if you went to see them.” 

“You should go see them for the both of us,” Lyanna said instead. 

“I will do better than that. I will bring them to you,” he declared. Rhaegar went out the door before she could protest. Lyanna couldn’t tell him the real reason why she didn’t want to see them. They would remind her of the little girl that died. The girl that she was supposed to protect but she died in her care. Lyanna failed at protecting her, she would also fail with her children. 

Lyanna closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep before Rhaegar could come back. It would not be, because even when she did manage to fall asleep, someone shook her awake. Lyanna opened her eyes frightened, afraid of being attacked, quickly hitting her assailant. “Lyanna, its just me.” He told her looking at her strangely.

But she would not stop as she continuously hit him. “Lyanna.” It was only until Rhaegar grabbed both her hands to try to stop her madness, did she stop. “It was only a dream,” he said trying to calm her down. He thought she was having a nightmare! At night she did often dream of not only the night she was giving birth but of this entire cursed island. But she wasn’t having a dream this time, she really woke up frightened. 

She must have still looked scared because Rhaegar gave her a concerned look. Lyanna blinked a few times before the tears began to spill. She had tried to appear like she was fine, but she was crumbling inside. “I want to leave this place,” she cried angrily as she took a hold of her hands to wipe her tears away hastily. Rhaegar tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, before getting up. If he had started suspecting something amiss with her, he didn’t voice his concern. 

She walked towards the window, ignoring the maids in the room looking at her strangely. Even the sight outside didn’t ease her tension, it was raining outside. In Winterfell, they had snowfall, it was always white and beautiful, no matter how cold it was. Dragonstone was always dark and grey, it didn’t matter if it represented her mood perfectly. 

“Leave the room,” Rhaegar demanded of the maids. “Leave the children and go,” he ordered.

Lyanna didn’t have to look to see the maids be gone, hearing the door close behind them was enough.

“I have already made plans to leave Dragonstone,” Rhaegar said behind her. “You don’t have to stay here for very long,” he assured her. 

A cry was heard, erupting the room. Her heart raced like any mother would at hearing her child’s cry. When she turned around, she saw Rhaegar comforting his son. Lyanna slowly walked towards them, curious to see the father and son up close. 

“He looks like you,” she said as she peaked at her son. It was the first time she truly laid eyes on him. When she gave birth to him, she hardly got a moment alone with him. 

“Me?” Rhaegar raised his eyebrows. “He’s an image of you.”

“Only his hair and eyes,” Lyanna shook her head. “The rest of his features are all you. The shape of his nose, his cheekbones, his lips, even his ears.” Lyanna wiggled her son’s nose. 

“His long face is yours though,” Rhaegar teased. 

“Did you name him?” Lyanna asked. 

“Not yet. I was waiting for you to wake up,” Rhaegar spared a glance at her. “You named his sister, you should name him as well.” Lyanna was unsure of what to name him. “I was rather intrigued by the name you chose for her,” he teased. 

“I planned on calling her Daenerys and Dany for short, anyhow,” Lyanna went to the bed to look at her daughter who lay sleeping, picking her up for the first time. Unlike her son, Lyanna didn’t have time to see Dany. She managed to name her before slipping into unconsciousness, but she never held her in her arms. “That way, you’d still have your Targaryen name,” she mocked. 

“And him? What should we call him?” Rhaegar motioned to the child who had quietened in his father’s arms. Rhaegar was better than her at comforting their children. 

“As they are twins, it would be only appropriate for them to have matching names,” Lyanna said walking back to look at her son. “Jacaerys.”

Rhaegar smiled knowingly, knowing how she got the name. She had managed to name both her children after their Northern roots. Jacaerys Velaryon had flown to Winterfell as an envoy to convince the Northerners to fight for him during a Dance with Dragons. He had helped make the pact of ice and fire. The pact that said a Targaryen Princess shall be given to House Stark but that had never happened and quite the reverse had happened with them. Jacaerys was also rumored to have secretly married Cregan Stark’s bastard half- sister. “Jacaerys and Daenerys. It has a nice ring to it.” 

For the first time since she woke up, they were actually acting like a real family. Rhaegar holding Jacaerys while she held Daenerys. They were both quiet unlike Val, Lyanna thought bitterly of her eldest daughter.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Queen Mother

Rhaella stood in the Courtyard along with her sons and her Uncle Duncan and all the servants who worked in the castle. She wanted to teach her sons the proper etiquette to greet their older brother who was now their King. A rider had come ahead of her son’s party to inform them about the arrival of the King and Queen. 

Shaking her head at her younger sons who were arguing with each other, Jaehaerys and Viserys. Jaehaerys had a sword sheathed on his right side like his brother Daeron, he was recently introduced to swordsmanship by him. Daeron was trying to be as useful as possible these days in an attempt to dissuade his family from sending him to Dorne. While Aegon was doing the opposite, making trouble in an attempt to send him to the Citadel. “My uncle Aemon went to the Citadel. Why can’t I?” He had argued. 

“You are too young to go,” Rhaella had argued back. His demands only got worse when he found out Aemon had gone when he was nine and he was eleven now, two years behind. 

Rhaella had been thankful when she gave birth, so he wouldn’t argue with her anymore. But she was saddened that the child was a stillborn. Over the years, she experienced a number of miscarriages and stillbirths in between giving birth to her children. A stillbirth was not new to her. She was thankful that Shaena had taken care of her smaller brothers. Jaehaerys and Viserys were a handful when they were constantly arguing about their toys. At least Jaehaerys would stop playing with toys now that he was learning swordsmanship. 

The thought of Shaena made her blood boil. Rhaella was angry when she found out she had taken Val and left. Rhaegar would think she didn’t care enough about his daughter to let her wander off with Shaena. 

Of all her children, she missed Rhaegar the most, her eldest and most obedient child. He always listened to her unlike the rest of his siblings. Rhaella couldn’t wait to have him in her arms again and to hold his son in her arms. Rhaegar had sent them a letter informing them of his heir. 

Rhaella was relieved to see the gates were opening. She looked at her youngest sons, “Stop your arguing. Your brother is coming.” Jaehaerys and Viserys did and stood straight in line, relieved that they listened. At least they listened to her most of the time, she thought as she laid eyes on Aegon. 

Rhaella smiled when she saw Rhaegar riding in his black armor, dazzled in rubies. His Kingsguards were flanked all around him. It was a surprise to see two carriages riding behind them. They waited patiently for Rhaegar to arrive. Rhaella could see the smiles on all of his brothers faces. They loved their older brother dearly, he was good to all of them. 

Rhaegar got off his horse swiftly with a smile on his face, eager to greet them. Everyone bowed to their King, except his brothers who rushed to embrace him, standing out of line. “Get back in line,” Rhaella told them. They did so reluctantly. “Now, what did we talk about.”

They bowed and said, “your grace.” 

“That is not necessary,” Rhaegar said walking over to them. “Don’t listen to mother,” he teased  
“Does that mean I can go to the Citadel?” Aegon asked enthusiastically. 

Rhaella rolled her eyes while Rhaegar looked amused. “I’m afraid that decision lies entirely with mother.” Rhaegar kissed her on the cheek. “Mother,” he greeted. “Always dutiful I see.”

“They should learn their places Rhaegar,” his mother embraced him back. “I am glad to see you still alive. I missed you.” 

“I missed you as well. I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?” Rhaegar asked looking her over. He was asking about her stillborn, she knew. 

“I am well. And I assume you heard from Shaena,” Rhaella said shaking her head. Rhaegar in turn, did not look pleased. Rhaella hoped he didn’t blame her for what happened. 

“Mother,” Shaena ran to greet her. 

Rhaella forced a smile towards her daughter, “Shaena, it is good to see you alive. We thought you had drowned at sea. Did we not uncle?” Rhaella asked turning to her uncle. “Leaving without a word.” Rhaegar went to greet his uncle as she spoke to her daughter. 

“If I had drowned, you would have missed me,” Shaena said. 

“Taking Rhaegar’s daughter and leaving. What were you thinking?” Rhaella scolded. “Is Val alright? Where is she?” 

“She is sleeping but I will get her,” Shaena said going towards the carriage. 

Rhaella turned to see Rhaegar surrounded by his brothers. Jaehaerys was now showing him his sword that Daeron had made for him. 

“I will have one made for you when you can handle a sword better,” Rhaegar promised him. 

“Why can’t I stay and train Jaehaerys?” Daeron asked. 

“Because you are not yet knighted yourself,” Rhaegar replied smiling. 

“Rhaegar,” Aegon whispered. “Can’t you convince mother to send me to the Citadel?”

Rhaegar laid a hand on his shoulder, “I will try.” Then he turned to a seven-year-old Viserys, “And you Viserys, how are you?”

“Jaehaerys won’t let me play with his sword,” Viserys complained. 

“I will have a tourney sword made for you,” Rhaegar promised. Those swords wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

“Here she is,” Shaena said. Rhaella was too busy looking at her sons that she didn’t notice Shaena had bought Val who was now awake. 

Rhaella took Val from Shaena, “Did you miss your grandmother?” Rhaella asked. Val smiled at her. Rhaella and Shaena looked so much alike that Val had trouble differentiating between them. 

“Did anyone miss me?” Rhaella heard Shaena ask her brothers. 

Rhaella continued to play with Val in the meantime. Val’s hair had grown longer. She would need to start tying it. “I swear no one appreciates me around here.” Shaena complained next to her. “She can say the word, mama, now.” Shaena told her coming back to stand next to her.  
“Mama?” Rhaella raised her eyebrows, remembering the girl’s mother. She lifted her eyes to see a deathly pale girl standing next to the second carriage. Lyanna Stark was watching them, seemingly out of place. She had once fit in perfectly with them but now she was distancing herself from them. Lyanna looked different from the girl Rhaella had last seen. It was her body that surprised her the most, her child-bearing weight was gone if she had gained anything at all. Lyanna was always a skinny girl, but it surprised Rhaella how quickly her weight was gone in such a short amount of time. Rhaella remembered what it was like living with Aerys. That could certainly take the life out of anyone as she had once been a victim of her brother’s abuse. 

The next thing Rhaella noticed was the bundle Lyanna was holding in her arms. Ashara, standing next to her, was holding another one. Upon noticing her, Lyanna started walking to them slowly. Up close, Lyanna had dark circles under her eyes, like she wasn’t getting enough sleep. 

“Your Grace,” Lyanna gave a low curtsy from the babe in her arms while Ashara also did the same. “May I present your grandson, Jacaerys Targaryen.”

Rhaella handed Val to Shaena as she took the boy from his mother’s arms. He was sleeping, but he was a picture of his mother. “He is beautiful,” Rhaella smiled to the girl. “The Prince of Dragonstone.” Lyanna flinched at the title but remained silent. 

“And this is your granddaughter,” Lyanna took the girl from Ashara’s arms and presented her to Rhaella. 

Rhaella looked around for someone to hand the boy to but there was no one near. Ashara was about to take him but Rhaegar happily volunteered, “I will take him.” Rhaegar who was still speaking to his brothers came and took his son from her. 

Rhaella took the girl from Lyanna’s arms. “She is a beauty,” Rhaella smiled. 

“You are not disappointed that it is another girl?” Lyanna asked softly. 

“Of course not. I have enough boys. It is about time we had more girls in the family.” Then looking at Rhaegar, “And Rhaegar did want girls.” Rhaegar bashfully smiled in return. Rhaella knew all about Rhaegar’s prophecy, how he wanted two girls and a boy to name after Aegon, Rhaenys, and Visenya. She wondered how his children ended up having different names from the ones he had planned.

The rest of her sons came to greet Lyanna. Like Rhaegar, they had all once been close to Lyanna but Lyanna seemed distant like she was in a place she no longer felt at home in. 

“You all must be tired,” Rhaella remembering that they had just arrived from their journey. “We should go inside so you may refresh yourselves before dinner.”

Before Rhaegar and Lyanna could leave, “Shall I place the children in your room Lyanna or the nursery?” Rhaella asked, remembering how Lyanna wanted Val in her room when she was born. 

“The nursery is fine,” Lyanna answered, leaving quickly. Lyanna’s answer surprised Rhaella.

Rhaegar noticing his mother’s questioning gaze left before she could ask him, followed by Shaena. Her children were acting strange, but she would eventually corner them into giving her answers. 

“Your grace?” Rhaella turned to see Ashara Dayne. “If I may ask about the whereabouts of my daughter?” 

“I will take you to her. I have to see the children settled in the nursery as well.” Rhaella volunteered not out of the goodness of her heart but because she was hoping the girl would give her answers. Ashara seemed surprised as well but remained silent on the matter. “Come along then,” Rhaella said before leading the way, still holding Daenerys in her arms. They were followed by a couple of maids holding the rest of the children. 

“I hope your journey was good?” 

“It was well,” Ashara answered. 

“Why were there two carriages?” Rhaella asked. 

Ashara narrowed her eyes, unsure of how to begin. “Her grace requested it,” Ashara mumbled. She sounded like she was revealing a secret she wasn’t meant to.

“You mean Lyanna?” Rhaella raised her eyebrows. How strange? 

“Yes.” Ashara’s answers were short. 

“But why?” Rhaella interrogated her some more but Ashara looked like she wanted to run. 

“She… She…

“She what?”

“She didn’t want to ride in the same carriage as Shaena. Your Grace.” 

“Is Lyanna upset that Shaena put her daughter’s life in danger?” Rhaella asked. 

“It includes Val, but it isn’t the reason you suspect, your grace. There is another reason for that,” Ashara began unsure of herself. 

“Just spit it out,” Rhaella who was usually kind, was losing patience. Why was everyone acting so strange? 

“Your grace, it is not my place to say,” Ashara said, flinching at Rhaella’s tone. 

“Lady Ashara. Who was it that took care of your daughter all these months you were away?” Rhaella knew how to get answers the right way. Not by threatening, or by demanding authority, but a need for obligation towards her. Ashara would feel obligated to her, feel indebted to the Queen Mother for everything she did for Allyria. 

“Lyanna is angry that Val called Shaena her mother instead of her,” Ashara spilled. 

“I see,” Rhaella nodded. It wasn’t really Shaena that took care of the child. It was Rhaella herself but because her daughter looked so much like her, she could see how that would confuse Val. 

“Where is the nursery?” Ashara asked for they had been walking for quite some time. They had now entered Maegor’s Holdfast, reserved for the Royals. “Surely she isn’t in Maegor’s Holdfast?” 

“Your child’s cousins are royalty. You can’t expect me to put her with the poor,” Rhaella responded. “Your daughter shall always have a place amongst the royal children.” Ashara remained silent, they continued walking until they arrived. 

“Here we are,” Rhaella said, when they reached the nursery. opening the door. Ashara rushed to see Allyria. Rhaella started giving orders to the maids to prepare the room for the children. There was already a bed for the wet-nurse to sleep in from the time Val was nursing. 

“Her father is not coming to see her?” Rhaella asked Ashara, finding it odd that Brandon wasn’t there. 

Ashara scowled, fuming silently, “Brandon does not care enough to see his daughter.” Rhaella raised her eyebrows, to which Ashara said, “All he cares about these days is his drink.” 

“War can change men,” Rhaella consoled the girl. 

“It didn’t seem to change the other men,” Ashara argued. 

“Perhaps he saw something that disturbed him,” Rhaella continued to comfort. The gods knew how Aerys had changed when he fought in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. At first, he began drinking, but slowly he succumbed to his madness. Aerys used to comfort her when she grieved to him after a miscarriage. Slowly he started abusing her. She wondered what her father would have said to see Aerys mistreating her as he was the one who forced them into marriage in the first place. Her grandfather was kind to her, they were always close. The person she grieved for the most was her grandfather, it had been months and yet she was still not over his death. Rhaella continued to wear black for him and not for Aerys. 

Ashara sighed, picking up her daughter who clung to her. “I might be leaving for Starfall with Allyria. I would like to see my family again.”

“Are you really going to see your family or are you running away from your current one?” Rhaella asked eyeing the girl. 

Ashara looked down, avoiding all eye contact with her. “Would you have run away from your husband if given the chance?”

“My family has always lived here,” Rhaella answered calmly. 

“There was Dragonstone and Summerhall. Surely you could have gone there?”

Rhaella sighed, “From a young age, I was mindful of what my duty was, and I fulfilled that duty to the best of my abilities. Besides, wherever I went, Aerys would have surely followed me. It was easier to stay here with my grandfather rather than be alone with Aerys and I wanted my children to grow up with their family. There had been so many wars that have been started because of family.” There was a war that was just fought between her husband and son. Rhaella would have killed Aerys with her own two hands if her son had died. 

“I see,” Ashara said. “Unlike you, I don’t have a castle to worry about fulfilling my duty to. And if Brandon wants me, he knows where to find me.” 

“Your daughter always has a place here if she needs it,” Rhaella said kindly. 

“I thank you for your kindness,” Ashara softly said. “I don’t know how to ever repay you for your kindness you bestowed upon my daughter.”

Rhaella smiled, “You can start by telling me about my good daughter?” Rhaella asked. “She seems different.” 

“She gave birth on the night of the battle at Dragonstone in one of the worst storms. The storm only seemed to get worse by the time Dany was born, so we nicknamed her, Daenerys Stormborn.” Ashara said walking up to the crib where Daenerys lay sleeping. “Her mother almost died, giving birth to her. One child is enough to kill a woman, let alone two. We all thought she would die any day, but she survived, somehow.” Ashara had started to make her way near the door, “If you will excuse me, your grace,” she said before leaving. 

Lyanna had come to her at a young age. She had raised her along with her other children. It grieved her to think of Lyanna dying. The image of the girl she had seen earlier worried her more. Death lurked near her, yet she still looked like she would die any moment now.

Rhaella would have to see Lyanna later at dinner to speak with her. But come dinner, Lyanna was not there. “Where is Lyanna?” Rhaella asked her son. 

“She says she is tired,” Rhaegar answered. She wanted to ask him some more, but his brothers were there. Rhaella would have to catch him alone. 

“Tomorrow then,” Rhaella said. 

But she wasn’t there the day after or the days that followed. When she asked Rhaegar, he said she was still tired. It annoyed her how Rhaegar gave into his wife’s whims. She couldn’t really blame him, he was a man who was besotted by his wife. 

Rhaella went to visit her a week later. She found Lyanna in her old room, surprised as she had started sharing Rhaegar’s room before they had left for Dragonstone. They were inseparable before they left, and now even Rhaella herself didn’t know where they stood. Rhaegar hardly shared his feelings with her, a habit he had since he was a little boy. At dinner he tried not to show anything bothered him, but a mother always knew when her child was hurting. 

A maid was combing Lyanna’s long locks, she saw her through the mirror. Lyanna wanted to stand up to greet her but Rhaella stopped her, “don’t bother.”

“Your grace,” Lyanna did anyway, not heeding her advice. “Please sit down,” she motioned to the couch. Lyanna turned to the maid, “Please bring us some tea.” The maid quickly left leaving Lyanna and Rhaella alone. “Please sit down,” she said again, walking to the couch herself to sit. Rhaella also sat. 

“I have not seen you since you arrived,” Rhaella began. 

“I have been tired,” Lyanna answered. Rhaella observed the dark circles under Lyanna’s eyes. She did seem tired in her movements. 

“Have you been having trouble sleeping?”

“I have,” Lyanna answered slowly. 

“Shall I have the maester sent to you?” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Lyanna said quickly. “That is Rhaegar already offered to send for the maester but I insisted that I was fine.” She didn’t seem fine no matter what she said. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, your Grace,” Lyanna said after a moment of silence. 

Rhaella was surprised, “Aerys...”

“Forgive me,” Lyanna said interrupting her. “I did not mean him. Aerys was no loss to anyone.”

“No, he certainly was not,” Rhaella agreed. “I only have my children to thank for him.”

“I meant your child. I am sorry for your loss. From one mother to another,” Lyanna slowly said. 

Rhaella thought it was funny that a sixteen-year-old girl was speaking to her like she had years of experience at being a mother. “I thank you for your kindness,” she smiled gently, “From one mother to another,” she repeated. 

“I have been meaning to speak to you about Aerys,” Rhaella began unsure of how to begin. Lyanna looked away, suspecting what Rhaella was about to say. “I understand what Aerys is like. What he can do to someone, that is. I have been with him for years, you know.” Lyanna nodded. “I don’t know what Aerys did to you or what happened in Dragonstone for that matter. You are suffering, I could see it in you.” Lyanna tried to deny but Rhaella knew all those years she lived with Aerys. The suffering he made her go through, the abuse she endured. “But do you know what kept me going?” Lyanna shook her head, patiently waiting for her to answer. “My children,” Rhaella said. “As your children will get you through this. From one mother to another.” Rhaella took Lyanna’s hands in hers gently. 

Lyanna blinked. “My children? I can’t even protect them,” Lyanna shook her head. She closed her eyes then, “That little girl died because of me.” 

“What girl?” Rhaella asked. 

Lyanna opened her eyes, “The girl that Stannis replaced for me in exchange for Val’s safety. The man killed her on the night of the battle at Dragonstone,” she explained. 

Rhaella seemed to understand. She could see Lyanna’s guilt in failing to protect a little girl that was in her care. Rhaella squeezed Lyanna’s hand lightly, “You may blame yourself for not protecting the girl but if you hadn’t done what you did, then it would have been Val lying dead instead. Do you understand?” Lyanna nodded her head slowly. “You saved your daughter.”

“But it was at a cost of another,” Lyanna argued. 

“Sometimes mothers have to make hard choices in protecting their children,” Rhaella comforted, pulling Lyanna in to embrace her. 

The door swung open, and Rhaella thought it was the maid coming to bring the tea, but it was Rhaegar who stared incredulously at them. Lyanna didn’t notice him as she had her head placed on Rhaella’s shoulder. It shocked her that he chose to leave instead of coming in. After comforting Lyanna some more, helped her to her bed to get some much-needed sleep, she sought out her son. 

Rhaella found Rhaegar sitting in the small council chamber’s talking to a bald man, that she had never seen before, smelling sweetly and foul at the same time. “Your grace,” he greeted. 

“Mother, this is Lord Varys,” Rhaegar introduced. Rhaella nodded at the man before he got up and left. 

“Who is that man?” Rhaella asked her son. 

“Varys. He was father’s master of whisperers,” Rhaegar explained. 

Rhaella raised her eyebrows, “He worked for your father? Can he be trusted?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Rhaegar shrugged. “I have a good mind to behead him just for working with father.” Rhaegar started fumbling with the stack of papers in front of him. “How is my wife?” 

Rhaella was baffled, “She’s your wife, Rhaegar. Why are you asking me?” 

“She allowed you to comfort her. It’s more than she allows me to do,” he said irritated. 

“What happened between the two of you? You were both inseparable before.”

Rhaegar sighed, “I don’t know. She hardly speaks to me anymore.” 

Rhaella caressed her son’s cheek, “Well then, don’t give up hope. She is grieving the child that died.” 

She then took a seat next to him. “Tell me about your matters at business.” Rhaella had intended on sitting on the small council with her son. Aerys would have never allowed it before but he was no longer around. “Let me start by saying that you owe Stannis Baratheon a seat on the small council for saving your daughter’s life,” she began when Rhaegar was still silent. 

“I had already thought of that,” Rhaegar said annoyed. “He is on his way to King’s Landing as we speak. I had him summoned here.” Rhaegar looked at her, “Instead of my matters of business, shouldn’t we be discussing why you refuse to send Aegon?” 

“He is young,” Rhaella shrieked, not believing Rhaegar was against her. 

“He is grown, yet you still treat him like a child.” Rhaegar did have a point. “Send him or I will,” Rhaegar threatened. “He will become useful to me. Maesters are hard to trust.”

“How so?” Rhaella asked.

“Pycelle is loyal to Tywin. The man informs Tywin Lannister about matters before he informs me.” Rhaella remembered the time Pycelle had informed Tywin about his son. “I certainly do not trust Tywin after what happened. The man that attacked the child was a Lannister man. Ned told me he was about to attack Lyanna but he stopped him,” Rhaegar informed her. “The excuse that man gave was even worse. Tywin said he couldn’t control his bannermen, but I know this was his doing,” Rhaegar fumed. “But lack of proof is stopping me from capturing him and beheading him.” 

“I will send Aegon to the Citadel.” Rhaella assented, no matter how much it grieved her to send him away. 

“I have a good mind to replace this entire council,” Rhaegar continued to grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys a couple of chapters from the months that I haven't been updating.


	32. Chapter 32 - Frenemies

Lyanna didn’t know what she hated worse, Dragonstone or the reeking smell of King’s Landing. It had been a month since they had arrived back to this dreadful city. 

“Would you like anything more, your grace?” One of the maids who had just finished doing her hair asked. Your Grace! It was a title that didn’t seem to fit her, yet everyone called her that. 

Lyanna shook her head, “No, that would be all,” she excused the maid. 

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, not fully recognizing the girl before her, it was a picture of a frail, thin girl. Her grey eyes were the same, as her hair, but she was still different. 

She had trouble sleeping at night. Every time she closed her eyes, her nightmares consisted of that awful day in Dragonstone. She had to watch a child be killed. He turned to look at her, his eyes still haunted her, even through the helmet he wore. Then he took off his helmet only to laugh in her face, as he killed the girl. She protested to no avail. He smashed her against the wall, crushing the life out of her. 

Her eyes stayed on the crushed, little girl on the ground. She didn’t even realize he was approaching her until he stood in front of her. He pushed her on the ground, she was too weak to fight back given the state she was in. He climbed on top of her, holding her arms roughly with one of his hands as he pushed her legs apart with the other. He entered her then, she wanted to scream and cry out, but she was too dizzy. He was hurting her. Her dizziness had increased. She fell unconscious, when she couldn’t take the pain of him entering in and out of her. Later, she heard her brother entering the room, pulling the man out of her. 

Lyanna had trouble staying awake after that, even as she gave birth to her daughter on the boat. 

At first, she felt sorry for herself for what happened to her but that quickly changed into anger. And now she was just angry all the time. 

Lyanna pushed her chair back, got up and went out of the room, surprising not only herself but the Kingsguard standing outside her door. “I would like to see the garden,” she told him. 

Ser Arthur nodded as he quietly followed her. Seeing him, reminded her of Ashara. If only her brother hadn’t slept with her in the first place. Ashara was one of the few ladies she trusted in King’s Landing and now she was gone. 

Sparing a glance at Arthur, his sword Dawn was sheathed at his side. Lyanna would gladly allow him to kill her brother now that Ashara was gone from her life. “Do you know if Ashara reached Starfall safely?” 

If he was surprised at seeing her in the first place, he was certainly shocked now that she had spoken to him. “She has, your grace. She sent me a raven letting me know.”

“I am glad,” Lyanna said, although not looking very happy. Then again, nothing made her happy these days. It was that and the fact that she missed her friend dearly. “Did she say how long she was staying?” 

Arthur looked apprehensive, “I’m afraid, she did not say.”

“Well, tell her we miss her, and we wait for her return every day.” It was Ashara as well as Ned that she missed. Ned had also returned to Winterfell in that time, leaving Lyanna alone. Brandon was still here but she hardly saw him as he was drunk most nights and slept during the day. 

They walked in silence to the garden, after that. Lyanna felt a little better as she breathed in the fresh air, smelling of different flowers, all around her. She sat in one of the benches, while Arthur remained standing. She soaked in the sun that hit her, her body relaxing instantly at the feeling. 

That feeling was short lived, however, as Shaena had come to the garden with Cersei. Cersei Lannister had come to court, offering herself as Lyanna’s lady, surprising her most of all. Lyanna had refused, saying she had no need of ladies at the moment. 

Little did Lyanna know, Cersei would offer herself to Shaena and Shaena gladly accepted the offer. Damn Shaena Targaryen! 

They were busy laughing together. Lyanna got ready to get up and leave, hoping to be unnoticed, but they spotted her. “Lyanna,” Shaena called. It annoyed Lyanna that she called her by her name in front of Cersei, disrespecting her status. If anyone could call her “your grace,” she wished it could be Shaena. 

“I have not seen you in quite some time,” Shaena said, knowing full well Lyanna had been ignoring her. 

“But you have been rather busy,” Lyanna said eyeing Cersei. 

Cersei approached slowly, “your grace,” she said bitterly, barely curtsying towards her. Lyanna knew Cersei wanted, herself, to be Queen, but she never thought it would be so obvious in terms of disrespecting her. Lyanna didn’t know why Cersei had come to court in the first place. 

“Yes, spending time with my new lady,” Shaena said smiling. It annoyed Lyanna the way Shaena bragged about her and Cersei’s relationship. Then again, they did have a lot in common. Both were spoiled, selfish brats, who wanted everything their way. 

“And your betrothed,” Lyanna retorted. She knew Elbert Arryn was still at Court. 

“Yes, yes, my betrothed. How could I forget him?” Shaena responded making Lyanna suspect that Shaena was avoiding Elbert for some reason. 

“If you’ll excuse me then,” Lyanna said. 

“But you should sit with us,” Shaena insisted. “We were just about to have tea and cakes in the garden.” 

“We were planning on playing The Rains of Castamere,” Cersei added. “Do you know the famous Lannister song?” Cersei taunted in a threatening manner, like she was threatening to end Lyanna’s line. 

“I…I…” Lyanna thought to quickly think of an excuse but nothing was coming to her. 

“His grace has requested the presence of the Queen,” Arthur said covering for her. No one would dare argue against the word of the King. Shaena was disappointed and Cersei looked on with longing, wanting to be in the presence of the King, no doubt. 

Lyanna was just relieved she didn’t have to sit with them. She quickly left them before they could say anymore. 

“Thank you, Ser Arthur,” Lyanna said when they were out of earshot. “I don’t know how to ever repay you.”

“I was only doing my duty,” he answered. “But if you really want to repay me, you will allow me to escort you to the King?” 

Lyanna looked at him, surprised by his request. 

“I am a Kingsguard. They make you swear, to tell the truth,” he explained. 

“I see,” Lyanna caught on to what he was getting at. “And here I was about to offer to let you kill my brother. We both know you want to,” she taunted, looking ahead. 

Arthur pretended to think, contemplating on the opportunity he could never seize again. “As tempting as that seems and I really would like to kill your brother,” he began, “I am more dutiful to my King, unfortunately.” 

Lyanna rolled her eyes. Of course, he would choose Rhaegar, he was the most loyal Kingsguard to his King. What did she think when she was trying to argue with him? 

“Go on then. Take me to your King,” she commanded, much to the amusement of Arthur Dayne. Lyanna allowed him to lead her to where Rhaegar was. If anyone knew where Rhaegar was, it would be Arthur. 

Rhaegar was in the small council chambers. Lyanna fumbled with her dress as Arthur went to check on his King. She had worn a scarlet gown that day, too heavy from the beading. All her gowns were too fancy for her liking. She kind of missed her simple gowns that she had back in Winterfell. 

Arthur came back smiling, “His grace shall see you.” He took his place standing outside the door, next to Ser Gerold. 

Lyanna reluctantly went in, hesitating a mere moment, taking a deep breath and walked inside. Rhaegar paid no mind to her, busy reading a letter. She wondered what Arthur told him. The person sitting next to him surprised her the most. 

“My Lord,” she greeted Stannis. 

Rhaegar immediately looked up, not believing what he was hearing or seeing for that matter. Stannis stood up to greet her, “Your Grace,” he bowed. 

Rhaegar also stood up, seemingly confused by her presence. “I have invited Stannis to join my small council as the master of laws,” he explained. 

“I should thank you for the position,” Stannis shook Rhaegar’s hand. 

“It is the least I could do for saving my daughter,” Rhaegar said. 

Stannis nodded at her again before preparing himself to leave the room. “My Lord,” Lyanna stopped him, “I should apologize to you,” Lyanna began, “I should have trusted you more.”

“We were in Dragonstone, your grace,” Stannis said. “We were held captive. I don’t think any one of us trusted the other.” 

Rhaegar looked between one and the other. “On behalf of House Targaryen, I apologize for what my Father put you through.” Lyanna didn’t know if he was apologizing to her or Stannis. 

“I thank you,” he bowed before leaving. 

Lyanna stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say now that she was left alone with Rhaegar. She looked down to avoid him, but she could feel his eyes burning on her. If dragons burned with their eyes, instead of their breath, she would be ashes by now. 

“Arthur told me that someone was here to see me,” Rhaegar began slowly approaching her. “He did not tell me it was you.” 

Lyanna remained silent. Rhaegar was now standing in front of her. He reached out his hand towards her, she took a step backward. Rhaegar looked hurt, as his hand went down. “Will you eat with me?” He asked instead. 

Lyanna merely nodded. “Could we eat in the nursery?” 

Rhaegar gave her a small smile, “Of course. Do you desire anything else?” Lyanna shook her head. “You know I would do anything for you,” he continued. 

Lyanna looked up into his indigo eyes, “Anything?” She breathed. There is nothing he could do to help her, she thought, but an image of long-silver hair kept coming back to her. 

“Anything,” he confirmed. “Just name it.” 

“There is something you could do,” she began slowly, “but you may not like it.”

“Tell me,” he commanded of her. 

“I wish to see Shaena marry,” she told him. She would get rid of Shaena, once and for all. Lyanna wouldn’t have to see her and be reminded of the fact that her daughter chose her aunt over her own mother. That and she would get rid of the lioness as well who threatened her children. 

Rhaegar pursed his lips together, not liking the idea. “Mother wanted Shaena to wait a few years.”

“You said you would do anything for me,” Lyanna jumped in, “and this is what I want. And besides, I was married when I was thirteen. Why does she get to wait a few more years?” 

Rhaegar scowled, not liking that she mentioned that. After a moment, his face seemed to soften but he still looked apprehensive about the matter, “I will speak to Mother about it. But you have to promise me one thing.” 

“What is it?” She asked of him. 

“That we can also plan for our coronation.” Lyanna reluctantly agreed. She had been avoiding any talk of coronation either from him or his mother. Lyanna would do anything to get rid of Shaena, she had caused so much problems for her. 

“The wedding shall happen soon,” Lyanna continued with her demands. 

Rhaegar nodded, as he opened the door, “Come on then.” Lyanna followed him in silence, as they headed for the nursery, to see their children. 

Lyanna picked up her daughter, Daenerys, when they entered the nursery as Rhaegar went to call for lunch. 

For the first time, in a long time, Lyanna looked at her daughter that she held in her arms and smiled. “Your aunt Shaena will be leaving soon,” Lyanna whispered happily. Her daughter had smiled, even though she had no idea what Lyanna was talking about. Lyanna just wanted to share her good news with someone. Her son was sleeping so she couldn’t share the news with him and Val was with her grandmother. 

Rhaegar came back to the sight of Lyanna smiling, a sight he hadn’t seen in what seemed like forever. 

And when lunch was served, Daenerys was still in her mother’s arms. She and Rhaegar even managed to have a pleasant conversation, surprising him. Lyanna asked him about Davos Seaworth. She found out that Rhaegar had knighted the man and given him lands to call his own. Lyanna even ate, herself, surprising the both of them. Her day had certainly improved with the thought of Shaena leaving. 

 

 

 

 

 

Shaena was in her mother’s room when Rhaegar came to inform them of her upcoming nuptials. 

“Well, I refuse to listen to you,” Shaena said defiantly. 

“I am not asking,” Rhaegar said loudly. “I am commanding you.”

“Mother,” Shaena went to her mother’s side. “Stop him.”

Rhaella was confused as to what had come over Rhaegar. “Rhaegar, surely she can wait a few years.”

“I am surprised to hear you go against me mother,” Rhaegar disapproved. “Shaena is grown. You should stop treating her like a child, no matter how much she acts like one.” Rhaegar said angrily which angered Shaena as well. 

“I am no child,” Shaena retorted. 

“Good. Then that excuse shall not stop you from getting married,” Rhaegar said. 

“Mother! Tell him how unreasonable he is being,” Shaena begged her mother. 

Rhaella looked between her children, not wanting to take sides. She finally looked at Shaena, “Shaena, perhaps your brother has a point. You are infatuated with Elbert and you have been courting him for quite some time.” 

Shaena couldn’t believe what her mother was saying. Of course, she would take Rhaegar’s side over hers, but she didn’t expect this marriage matter to happen so soon. 

“It isn’t that I don’t want to marry Elbert,” Shaena began. “It’s just that his uncle isn’t here.” She said, not wanting to tell them the real reason. Her and Elbert had been rather distant as of late because she had seen marriages being broken apart. She had been thinking if she and Elbert were truly meant to be. That wasn’t even mentioning the fact that she didn’t want to leave for the Eyrie. 

“He could surely be sent for,” Rhaegar answered. “If that is your only reason that is?”

“It is,” Shaena answered, unsure of what she was getting herself into. 

“Good.” Rhaegar said. “I shall send for him right away and we shall have the wedding within a month.”

“A month?” Shaena asked surprised. “Why so soon? I don’t even have a dress ready. Planning a wedding takes longer than a month,” she insisted. “Mother, tell him.”

Her mother was no help at all as she took Rhaegar’s side once again. “I am sure a dress can be made in time.”

“You won’t have trouble with the wedding preparations?” Rhaegar asked. 

“I can have a wedding planned by then,” Rhaella said assuredly. “I have planned events before.”

“Then you shall also plan my coronation. Mine and Lyanna’s,” he said. 

Lyanna! Shaena thought. This was her doing! 

“I shall never speak to you again,” Shaena vowed to her brother. 

“In that case, I shall see you at the wedding to give you away,” Rhaegar retorted. 

That only made her angrier. “I would not need you to give me away. Perhaps I shall ask Viserys to do it as you seem to be acting like a child.” 

“Do not speak to your brother that way!” Her mother scolded her.

“He is being unreasonable,” Shaena shrieked. 

“Perhaps a month is too long. We shall have the wedding whenever Jon Arryn arrives,” Rhaegar said before leaving, closing the door behind him a little too loudly. 

“Damn him,” Shaena cried into her mother’s arms. “I hate him.”

“Do not speak ill of your brother,” she consoled her. “I am sure he has a good reason. He is doing what he thinks is best.” Shaena continued to sob into her mother’s arms. 

“He just wants to get rid of me,” Shaena said, knowing full well a certain she wolf was behind this. Lyanna Stark had hated her ever since Val hadn’t acknowledged her mother. Lyanna would certainly pay for this, she vowed to herself. 

The next day, Shaena visited Lyanna, the woman who avoided her at all costs. She found Lyanna happily playing with her children on the bed, except for Val who couldn’t stand her mother. Shaena couldn’t really blame the girl as Lyanna was also starting to get on her nerves. 

“I know it is you,” Shaena raged. “You’re the one who is forcing Rhaegar to marry me off.”

Lyanna looked up startled by her presence, “I did not force him to do anything. He was all to eager to marry you off.”

“You bitch,” Shaena yelled. 

Lyanna stood up, looking Shaena in the eyes, wearing a scowl on her face. “I am your Queen,” Lyanna yelled. “You should have some respect.” 

“And here we all thought you were a naive, little girl. Only showing your true self once you became Queen.”

“You will respect me, or…,” Lyanna began threatening. 

“Or what? You’re going to tell Rhaegar to do your bidding.” Shaena shrieked. 

Lyanna gritted her teeth angrily, “I don’t need anyone to do my bidding.”

“You don’t want me as your enemy,” Shaena threatened. 

“You have no power,” Lyanna calmly said. “I am your Queen.”

“A Queen has no real power if she keeps saying that.”

“You began this by aligning yourself with Cersei.”

“I began this when Val called me her mother, instead of you.” Shaena shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t blame the girl for not wanting you as her mother.” 

Lyanna’s face turned red with anger, “Get out,” Lyanna yelled. Shaena was all too eager to leave and plan her next move. Lyanna was a fool if she thinks she could beat Shaena at her own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to BlondieRose96. She wanted to see a scene between Arthur and Lyanna. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction so bear with me. I got frustrated with some of the stories about Rhaegar and Lyanna so I decided to write my own. This is my 2nd attempt at fanfiction, I didn't get the guts to post my first. It might be a little cheesy but I hope it will get better even though I like cheesy, sappy moments. It might be Reign inspired.


End file.
